Universal Impossibility
by MMiFwI
Summary: With the Galactic Empire no longer a looming threat, and our heroes moving on, life has entered a relative peace. In the middle of his journey to discover a new order, Luke Skywalker is drawn from his life of wandering by a vision and a call from an old friend. A new adventure beyond what he has experienced awaits him.
1. Ch 1: Discovery P1

**A/N: I don't know why I made this.**

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

STAR

WARS

Peace! After a long and costly civil war, the galaxy is met with an unsettling ceasefire. Following the downfall of the Galactic Empire, the New Republic took its place as the governing body of the galaxy. Yet the threat and fear of the Imperial remnants still lingers.

Six years after the destruction of the second DEATH STAR, the heroes of the rebellion have headed this reconstruction as beacons of hope. General Leia Organa aided in the founding of the New Republic, yet her caution of an Imperial resurrection has caused her fellow senators to begin seeing her in an unsavory light. Han Solo has led secret expeditions to investigate the potential scheming of Imperial sympathizers.

Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi, has left the public eye. With the aid of Lor San Tekka, Luke searched the far reaches of the galaxy in search of Jedi remnants in hopes of starting a new JEDI ORDER. Yet as the galaxy's peace reigns, Luke has foreseen something foreboding…

* * *

It was an unexpected transmission. Honestly I hoped it would never come. That is not to say I expected anything in the first place, but when it came I was left baffled. This emergency transmission network was for just that, emergency, thus it is only natural I wished it was never used.

I had given it as a safeguard, a thanks to one of the Rebellion's most trusted pilots. A secret communications channel which connected with me directly. Very few knew of the channel, only my closest allies; something I deemed necessary after I became a recluse of sorts. With the end of the Empire and the disbanding of the Rebellion following the Galactic Concordance, my so called heroism was no longer needed. Some questioned if I would be at the forefront of the New Republic, but I would laugh, claiming I was not brave enough for politics to which my sister would laugh along and agree.

As quick as I appeared, Luke Skywalker vanished from the public grandeur which came with being a savior of the galaxy to pursue my calling as the last Jedi. I trained and studied what I found, and believed it time to start a new order.

That is until I received a desperate transmission from an old friend.

"Commander Skywalker, this is Kes Dameron, and I need your help. My wife, Shara, is missing."

Little did I know, this transmission would lead me to place beyond the confines of my universe.

* * *

Third Week of Month Four, Taungsday, 10 ABY.

1300 standard hours, Yavin 4.

* * *

In the black void of space, the beautiful gas giant, Yavin, remained suspended. This planet with it's twenty-six moons was familiar to any who fought in the civil war. Particularly the jungle moon, Yavin 4. This significantly smaller celestial body arguably held an incredible amount of history compared to other planets within the system. As the comparably small moon orbited the orange giant, its atmosphere was disrupted by the arrival of a ship exiting hyperspace.

The blue painted U-wing entered the atmosphere of Yavin 4 with usual protocol. Breaking through the planet's various layers, it eventually entered into the clouded skies of the celestial body.

"Now approaching the colony. Should be landing in about 20 minutes."

The U-Wing's pilot announce to the other occupants of the ship, as few in numbers as they were.

"I'd meant to visit the Damerons, but not like this." The ship's co-pilot grumbled somberly before receiving a reassuring pat on the shoulder. The pink-skinned female had a history with Kes Dameron and Shara Bey; having fought alongside them in the Rebellion.

"Come one Sakas, we both know Shara. She probably had a bad communicator or other faulty equipment. Even she would get lost." The pilot attempted to lighten the mood.

"Oh be serious Tuck, if such was the case then why haven't scanners found her already?" Sakas quickly shut down Tuck's attempts. The Mikkian female then glanced back at the other members of their search group. Her sky blue eyes landing on the cloaked figure sitting calmly, with an astromech droid at his side, "Not to mention the sergeant sought his help first..." She finished silently for only Tuck to hear.

Tuck focused on piloting the ship, but understood what she meant, "What do you except…?" He started, "Given how much the sergeant loves his wife...seeking a Jedi's help seems tame." He stated with a tinge of humor yet with complete seriousness.

Sakas faced away from the hooded knight, and sat awkwardly after hearing Tuck's remark. Jedi were nothing but children stories to her, being born two years after the Empire's rise, the Jedi were more nightmare than fairy tale. Though when she joined the rebellion, she found out the truth from the older members. The fall of the Jedi was only thirty years ago, yet it seemed like something so far away. The Empire left no stone unturned in their denouncing and erasing of the Jedi religion.

Little did she know Tuck felt the same way, and even using the word "Jedi" to refer to the former rebel commander felt foreign.

The U-wing slowed as it neared the home of Kes Dameron, and landed a few yards away from the settlement.

"Alright, we've arrived." Tuck announced as the U-wing safely landed, and he powered down the engine as the exit hatch opened.

The Jedi occupant stood and patted his droid companion, "Come on Artoo." To which the droid replied with seemingly joyful beeps before rolling forward behind its master.

Once again the two pilots glanced back at the exit, cloaked figure which gained the attention of the fourth and final passenger.

"What's with the looks?" The annoyed, somewhat grumpy voice of their forgotten passenger asked. He was a burly and tan-skinned man with a large white beard, and wizened features.

The two faced the older man, "Come on Gramps, can you blame us? Seeing Commander Skywalker like this is weird. One moment he's an ace pilot in the Rebellion, the next he's a Jedi Knight? From the little we've seen of him, such a jump is astronomical." Tuck explained. Gramps was not the older rebel's real name obviously, but the Pathfinders got to calling him that back in the day and it stuck. Even the Pathfinder's leader Han Solo called him that. It posed the question if anyone actually knew the aged man's real name.

"The Empire's propaganda is nothing but a memory now. Jedi or not, that is still the Luke Skywalker who fought alongside you." The bearded man told them before turning to exit the U-wing.

The former pathfinders stared at each other before falling behind the older man.

Meanwhile Luke, followed closely by R2-D2, walked up to the waiting husband. He reached for his hood, and pulled it down revealing his short blond hair and youthful face, "Sergeant Dameron, its good to see you. Though I wished this reunion would be under better circumstances." The Jedi Knight stated glumly as he shook Kes' hand.

"Even so, I'm sorry for calling you out of no where. I just couldn't help but have a bad feeling." Kes said.

Luke placed his gloved hand on the worried husband's shoulder as a sign of understanding, "It's alright. You are right in having a bad feeling. I've felt something...strange lingering in the Force."

Kes merely nodded. He knew not of the Force and its mysteries, but trusted what the Jedi said. He then looked over the robed blond's head, "Is that why you sought help from the Pathfinders?"

Luke turned to look at the disembarking soldiers, of which there were three. "Well I tried to get more help, but the others refused. They send their apologies." Luke said.

Kes waved it off, "They have no reason to help me. The Pathfinders were retired when the war ended. They are all moving on with their lives, as Shara and I did. Honestly I'm surprised anyone answered the call."

"Come on, give us more credit!" Tuck shouted as he walked up to his former superior. Kes reached out his hand which Tuck gladly took, "We went through hell and back, of course we'd answer your call, Sergeant."

As Kes shook his former subordinate's hand he smiled, "I'm retired, it's just Kes now."

Tuck gave him a humorous look, "Alright Sergeant Kes." Tuck said, putting emphasis on the "sergeant." Kes merely shook his head in humored exasperation.

Sakas humorously slapped Tuck upside the head, resulting in an overreaction from the blond human, "Good to see you Dameron," She started, making sure not to refer to her former superior by his rank, "I hoped I would see you for drinks, not a search and rescue. How's Poe." The concerned Mikkian asked.

Kes shook her hand with a thanks before scratching his growing beard worriedly, "He's fine. I haven't told him about Shara. He's used to us going out weeks at a time when we go to set up more scanners to fortify our colony's defense. With the recent increase in residents throughout Massassi Valley, we've reestablished the various sensors left behind when this was a Rebel hideout."

"So she went to set one up and never came back? How long has she been gone?" Gramps walked up to the reunited squad, and gladly shook Kes' hand.

"When I called Luke, she hadn't made contact in a little under a day. Even if it was faulty equipment she would have returned by now. The alert went off around noon, and the antenna is only a few hours away." Kes explained with practiced calm.

"So she was setting up another relay tower for the scanner, and went missing." Gramps said to make sure he understood.

Kes shook his head slightly, "Not exactly." He said as he removed his portable scanner from his hip belt, and turned it on. The three former Pathfinders huddled to look at the green screen, "With the relay antennae our simple scanner increases in range ten-fold, and it was here..." He said as he pointed out a brighter dot on the screen. There were about six scattered in various locations around the valley and beyond.

The one Kes pointed to was northeast of their location. About fifteen klicks out, "We got automatic alerts that this antenna was malfunctioning. It disrupted with the entire colony's scanners, so we decided to go and investigate since we were the closest. We usually switch turns when going out, and now I wished I was more insistent on going."

"Then we would be in the same situation. Don't beat yourself over it kid." Gramps patted the worried husband's back.

"Yeah, we all know Shara. She's not only an ace pilot, but a crack shot. I'm telling you it's a case of fault equipment. Worst-case scenario is she got lost, and found herself somewhere the scanner cannot reach. This is precious equipment but its not perfect, even with these many relay antennae there are bound to be blackout spots." Tuck reassured once again.

"We can only hope that is the case." Sakas said grimly.

"Given the distance it should have taken her at most three hours to reach the antenna. Traversing through the dense forest increases the time, and then actually finding what's wrong with the antenna and fixing it would have extended the trip, not to mention unforeseen obstacles. Even then she should have returned with at least half the day left." Kes explained.

"Then this involves a third party." Gramps commented.

"If that were the case, the colonists would be alerted of the sudden increase in activity." Sakas added.

"Wait, why didn't she take her A-wing?" Tuck pointed out.

Kes shifted his body to view the dormant A-wing which remained parked outside his home, "Unfortunately we had an unexpected storm a few weeks back; they're aren't all that common, so we had no time to take proper precautions. The ship was struck by lightning and one of the sublight engines was damaged. She was in the process of fixing it when the scanner malfunctioned."

Tuck nodded at the explanation.

"What do you think..." Tuck turned to Luke, who he assumed was still standing with the group. He trailed off when he realized the robed blond walked to the edge of the meadow where Kes' home was located. The Jedi stood in front of a small tree which had grown some since the last time he saw it. He stood calm, and with his eyes shut.

His senses reached out, and expanded beyond the small valley. He could feel it...the Force flowed on Yavin 4 freely and plentifully, as per usual for fauna and flora. Such planets felt more alive in the Force as there were more living things binding it together. As apposed to Coruscant which felt diluted in terms of natural living force. That and the Force-sensitive tree which stood in front of him seemed to increase his connection greatly.

As he basked in the natural warmth brought about by the high Force concentration, his impromptu mediation was disrupted when a sharp image appeared in his mind. The Force led him here for a reason, and seeing the same vision again confirmed his thoughts. His eyes opened and his brow narrowed.

"That transparent structure again...what does this mean? Why has the Force brought me here, and why does it feels so...foreboding?" Luke commented to himself. His mind drifted to his sister, and he wondered if she felt the disturbance as he did. Even if she refused Jedi training, her affinity was ever present. The result of her Skywalker blood.

The concerned beeps of Artoo lifted the fierce look he wore. He gave the droid a smile, and placed his right hand on the top of its dome, "Don't worry Artoo...I'm fine, but I fear Lieutenant Bey's disappearance is part of something greater..."

The Jedi turned and calmly walked back to the group who watched him with mixed confusion and curiosity.

"Forgive me...I was distracted by the tree. It's grown some hasn't it." Luke turned to look at the Force-sensitive tree once more to emphasize his thought, but the rather off-topic remark caused even more confusion. Kes decided to break the silence.

"Uh...Yeah, but a tree like that will take decades to fully grow." Kes answered.

Luke then faced him, "Tell me Kes, what made you contact me. Not that it's a problem, I'm just curious as to why you chose me. Given the extensive colonial defenses, I'd expect a search before contacting me."

Kes took a moment to answer, "Well that was the initial plan. I was going speak with the other residents to form a search party, but I then remembered you. It was more of a fluke to contact you than anything. Just a sudden feeling I got."

Luke's kind face turned contemplative, "So this is the work of the Force. Your feeling was no mere fluke."

"What do you mean?" Kes asked. The former Pathfinders listened intently as the Jedi explained.

"Around a month before your call I felt a disturbance, nothing grand, but big enough for me to notice. Foolishly I pushed it to the back of my mind...again it was nothing grand, and given how I was busy on Lew'el at the time, I let it remain unnoticed until recently. Not a day before your transmission, I had a vision. Images of things completely foreign, but among them was something similar, this planet." Luke did not miss the increasing confusion. Honestly he couldn't blame them, even he, a Jedi Knight, knew no more about the visions than they did.

"So do you think your visions have something to do with Shara's disappearance?" Kes asked trying to make sense of what Luke said.

"It's just a feeling really...but what I do know is you contacting me was no fluke. It is clear the Force wanted me to be here..." Luke trailed off causing the others to look at each other with unsure expressions.

Luke could sense their confusion and quickly did away with his contemplative expression and placed a hand on Kes' shoulder, "That being said, whether they are connected makes no difference. I am here to help find Lieutenant Bey, so that shall be the priority." Luke gave a reassuring smile which seemed to put everyone at ease, or at least at a certain level of ease given why they were here.

"Thank you, Luke." Kes smiled back before explaining to Luke what he had explained to the others. After the rundown Luke thought for a moment.

"Did Lieutenant Bey take any weapons with her?" Luke asked.

"Just the standard blaster, a DH-17. Oh, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind you calling her Shara. The titles are bit much for retirees like us." Kes said.

Luke nodded in understanding, "Very well. Given the information we have, I think the best course of action would be investigating her last known location. It'd be quicker to take the U-Wing."

"You're not wrong, but given how dense the forest is, I doubt we'll find a solid place to land." Tuck said.

"There's bound to be an open area. Even with the dense forest, there are scattered meadows all over." Sakas added.

"There is no use in talking about it. It'd be better to get an aerial view instead of wasting time here." Gramps interjected.

Luke stepped up, "Gramps is right, we should start with an aerial overview. Additionally I can jump down over the scanner's location to investigate while you look for a landing place."

They all nodded at the plan and headed to board the U-wing once again. Luke stayed behind momentarily, "I'll go inform the other colonists about your investigation. I already told them you'd be coming, but its better to be safe than have a bunch of panicking settlers." Kes gave Luke a pat on the shoulder and a knowing nod before turning and heading into his home.

Luke watched him enter his home before turning to head to the U-wing. As he walked, Artoo followed suit, making Luke stop and kneel down.

"You stay here Artoo...I still can't shake of this feeling, so I need you safe to contact Leia and Han should it be necessary, okay." Luke explained as he patted the droid's dome fondly. The astromech beep sadly before beeping again in understanding.

Luke stood with a smile, "Don't worry, the Force is with us." He then handed Artoo a white cylinder, a comlink.

Luke turned and walked toward the U-wing, this time alone. Artoo watched him go as he held the comlink with his retractable claw.

Soon enough Luke boarded the ship, and the search team took off.

* * *

A few minutes later, the U-wing flew over the expansive jungles of Yavin 4, "We're just over the antenna." Tuck announced as he piloted the U-wing above the tree line.

Luke stood from his seat and walked over to the exit hatch, "Open the door." Luke said to the pilots as they hovered over the antenna's location.

Sakas flipped a switch, and the entrance hatch slowly opened. Wind fluttered Luke's cloak violently as he stepped forward and ducked to jump out.

"Hey, I think I see an opening for us to land." Sakas said causing Luke to hesitate. He looked over to the cockpit, "How far is it?" He asked.

Sakas looked through the cockpit's windows, "I'd say about a klick southeast from the antenna, maybe less."

"Alright. Once you land, equip yourselves, and get a layout of the land before heading to me. If anything happens contact me." Luke finished by raising his arm to show the wrist mounted comlink. The occupants nodded.

Luke then turned back to the opened hatch and jumped down to the forest below. The hatch closed soon after before the U-wing flew to the open area.

Although he was above the tree line, Luke landed without struggle, and proceeded toward the antenna. He glanced up momentarily to watch the U-wing fly away before focusing on his objective. The forest was dense with flora, but Luke easily jumped over fallen logs and passed through the variety of trees standing sentinel. He could hear the sounds of nature as he calmly yet briskly made his way to the antenna. He kept himself from stopping and taking in all the noises and smells of the beautiful location. Having grown up on the desert planet Tatooine, he lived twenty years without so much as seeing a tree, so being surrounded by so much life and green still stirred the adventurous bug within him. But he forced his inner child to the back of his mind, as he arrived at a small waterfall. Atop the rocks he could see the antenna.

Although they called it an antenna, it was more of a cylinder with a metal rod sticking up from its top. That rod would be the antenna while the cylindrical base was the rest of the components which ran the scanner.

The waterfall was not incredibly tall, maybe a little over five meters. The creek which the waterfall fed into was at most a meter in width.

Luke stepped up to the small cliff, and observed it before jumping up with inhuman capability granted to him by the Force. He jumped once onto an exposed edge then again, and quickly made it over.

The cylindrical antenna was nearer to the tree line than the creek. He walked over to observe the antenna. Nothing was out of the ordinary with the device itself so he looked around the ground to spot any sign that Shara was there. Kes had told them that her last transmission was a confirmation that she managed to fix the antenna, and was heading back. The question is where did she go?

Meanwhile the crew of the U-Wing managed to land in a large meadow with vibrantly green grass. The meadow itself was oval shaped, with slight fluctuations in the tree line towards the middle. At the point where the two opposing tree lines were closest, there was a seventy five meter distance, and the greatest distance between the two tree lines, where the U-wing landed, was around ninety meters.

Tuck was in front of the U-wing's two S-foils. He scanned the area with a pair of thermal binoculars, looking for any sign of life, "Well other than local wildlife, there doesn't seem to be any humanoids around." He announced before lowering the binoculars and letting them hang loosely from his neck. Additionally he also had an A280-CFE rifle hanging via shoulder strap.

"Well then, we should start heading toward Skywalker." Sakas walked up beside him with an A280 in her hand, also supported with a shoulder strap. At her hip she had a holstered DH-17.

"Alright lets get moving." Gramps' voice caused them to turn to him.

The bearded man held a TL-50 in both hands, a prize from surviving Endor. He strapped a bandolier around his torso with three thermal detonators hanging on it.

They all had backpacks carrying some rations, basic medical supplies, and in Gramps' case two additional thermal imploders. Although they were no longer Pathfinders, they still carried themselves as such. Yet their supplies were far less from when they were part of the Rebellion.

Gramps passed the two younger members signaling for the two to follow behind him. They broke into a brisk pace; not exactly running, but more like a fast jog.

They were to cross the meadow, which was about two-hundred meters end to end, and head northwest toward Luke's location, but they made it about half-way when Sakas suddenly stopped, "Wait!" She shout alarmed.

Gramps and Tuck stopped and held their blaster tightly, "What is it? Did you spot something?"

They glanced at her, before scanning the area. They were quite literally sitting pelikki in the center of the meadow. As the two scanned, their eyes landed on what alarmed the Mikkian noticed. It was a wall...a transparent wall to be specific.

"What the kriff? How didn't we see that before?" Gramps cursed as he held his blaster at the ready. He crept forward, and Tuck and Sakas did the same. They neared it and were slowly stepping around it. They kept a safe distance from the wall as they went around. Once they reach a different viewpoint, they realize it was not a wall, but some sort of entrance.

"It's...like a hanger. A small hanger." Tuck remarked.

"Or an entrance...kinda like the base on Endor." Gramps remarked as he remained defensive around the object.

"It's like some type of cloaking device." Tuck said as he walked to the back, and could see straight through.

"No, it seems completely intangible." Sakas said as she neared. If it was a cloaking mechanism than up close they would be able to take notice. Yet they could see through, and peering through what seemed like the entrance, she only saw Tuck looking back at her. There was not any hatch on the ground implying it was an entrance to a base. Sakas walked passed the "entrance" threshold, and stepped on the ground just to be sure that there was not a hidden hatch. She could still see Tuck on the other side of the structure's back wall. Gramps maintained a safe distance a few feet from the "entrance."

"Intangible huh..." Tuck muttered before deciding to place his hand on the clear wall. The instant his hand touched the wall, a ripple went through the structure, and before the three realized what happened, the once see-through structure became solid.

At the same time Luke had long since left the antenna after finding a foot print near the creek. It seemed the river had overflowed, causing its banks to be extra muddy. Thus when someone stepped in the mud it left a visible imprint. Since the creek returned to it usual water levels, the mud eventually dried up, leaving a solidified boot print. Given the direction the print was facing, Luke deduced whoever caused the print went across the creek and further into the forest. So he hopped over the small creek and found even more dried prints leading into the forest.

He walked almost casually with his cloak covering him, and it only parted when he took steps. Yet even with his arms handing lazily at his sides underneath the black cloak, he was an instant away from taking his weapon and igniting it. All that was needed was a sign of danger.

He walked further away from the creek, and in doing so the trees grew denser and denser, but as he continued walking he found a parting within the trees. Eventually he came to a clearing. Nothing big, just a parting of the trees. A perfect place for a small camp.

At the center of the opening he saw bundled bricks and wood. Clearly someone had stayed here and made a fire. Luke remained still at the parting of the trees, and allowed his senses to reach out in search for any sign of danger. He found none.

"They must have stayed here...was it Shara? No..." Luke slowly stepped around the former campsite looking around for any clue. Whoever stayed here was long gone, Luke concluded.

After scanning the ground and trees, he found nothing. That was until his eyes landed on a circular scorch mark. It was on a tree opposite the parting which led into the small clearing. It was nearly unnoticed due to the tree's bark being a darker shade. His left hand brushed over the scorch mark, noting how it hadn't dug far into the bark.

"If Shara came the same way I did, and stumbled upon whoever was camping here, she had a reason to fire. Given the dent in the bark isn't deep, the blaster bolt went through something before stopping. Knowing Shara she wouldn't have missed." Luke reasoned as he viewed the empty area.

He walked over to the opening's entrance, "If she came from here, she would have a perfect view of that tree." He looked around for anymore scorch marks, and found none. As far as he could tell she didn't fire anymore than the single shot. That must mean they got to her after she hit whoever was up against that tree. But did they kill her? Something told Luke a definite no.

"I'm missing something...something important." Luke thought to himself. He shifted his feet and went to look around once more when something reflected the sun's light into his eye. He instinctively placed his hand up to stop the redirected light from blinding him. Curious as to what was causing the deflection, he walked over to where the reflective object was. He knelt down and picked up the shiny object.

It was metal shaped into a point. The tip was covered in dried, red pigment, the remnant of blood. "An arrow?" He inspected the primitive projectile. Along with the tip, what remained of the shaft had dried blood as well. The few centimeters of wood still attached to the metal tip had a splintered end, indicating that someone snapped it.

As he went to look around more, his investigation was halted. Not by something physical, although it felt physical to a Force-sensitive being like him. It was a disturbance...not just a small one, but a ripple which merely grew until it hit Luke's psyche. He nearly dropped the broken arrow in his hands, and his body instantly turned toward the direction of the meadow. It was like a beacon telling him where to face, and he found himself momentarily frozen, "What...what was that." He had never felt something this potent. Almost as if the Force was screaming at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. If you didn't, sorry. I honestly don't know why I made this.**


	2. Ch 2: Discovery P2

Third Week of Month Four, Taungsday, 10 ABY.

1400 standard hours, Yavin 4.

* * *

Luke's wrist mounted comlink beeped, signaling an incoming transmission. He tapped on the device, "Would it be safe to assume you found something." He said.

"Yeah...but I can't even begin to explain what it is." Sakas' confusion was evident in her voice.

Luke was already out of the small campsite, and jogging toward the meadow, "I'll be there quickly. Don't do anything, but stay alert."

Using his enhanced speed, Luke quickly maneuvered through the dense jungle, unnerved of what may lay ahead.

Nearly ten minutes later, Luke came to a clearing, and even from this distance he could make out the strange construct at the center of the meadow. Given the meadow's length, Luke had to strain his eyes slightly to see his allies, and get a better view of the structure. He slowed his speed, and jogged toward the three Pathfinders. The three caught sight of him as he neared, and slowly walked up to meet him halfway.

They met a few meters away from the center of the structure, "We've looked it over, doesn't seem to be Imperial." Gramps said as Luke slowed to a walk. He continued walking which prompted the older man to join him. Sakas and Tuck were looking at the structure suspiciously, as if waiting for stormtroopers to come out of the seemingly endless cavern.

Now that he was a few meters in front of the structure's entrance, Luke could get a good look at it. It was a simple rectangular structure, about fifteen meters in length and width. The actual entrance, which Luke could see nothing beyond the light shining it from the outside, was thirteen meters in length, and the remaining two were taken up by large pillars. Pillars which reminded Luke of Theed Palace on Naboo, but he wasn't sure since he had only visited the planet once. The pillars were far smaller than those found on Theed, only going up about three meters before meeting the roof. In total from the bottom of the pillars to the top of the roof's point was about six meters.

Although the others observed the structure with confusion and caution, Luke looked at it with recognition and determination, "This is the structure I saw in my vision..." He thought to himself before he stepped forth.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Tuck stopped the Jedi.

Luke stopped and turned to his companions, "I'm going to investigate." He claimed casually.

"We don't even know what this is; I don't know much about the Jedi or the Force, but this feels off." Sakas said.

"I understand your unease...I too am unsure of what awaits, but although the Force warned me of this long before her disappearance, my goal is still to find Shara." Luke then revealed the snapped arrow which he found. Gramps reached out and took the object.

"I found it west of the antenna. I came upon a campsite where I found evidence of a confrontation. Although there wasn't anything concrete, I have a feeling Shara was taken." Luke explained.

"This blood is not fresh, but also isn't ancient. If this were something left by an ancient civilization it would be far more deteriorated. We could probably analyze DNA left on here." Gramps said before Sakas took the arrow to examine it.

"So what? Some primitive inhabitants snuck up on her and took her hostage? This is General Leia and the Ewoks all over again." Sakas stated in disbelief.

"Yeah, but the Ewoks didn't attack her. I also found a scorch mark on a tree opposite to the campsite's entrance. It wasn't that great a depression, so it probably passed through something before stopping. It was the only sign of blaster fire, so if she was captured it, was most likely an ambush. I doubt Shara would attack an unsuspecting victim, but the question remains, who shot first?" Luke ended his inquiry leaving his allies to think on what he suggested.

"Now it's General Solo all over again." Tuck said sheepishly, knowing the joke was a long shot. Sakas let out an exasperated sigh, while Gramps snorted a bit and muttered something along the lines of "Not the time..."

Luke turned from them with a smile, believing Tuck's joke to be humorous given the Jedi's relationship with the former smuggler. He looked up at the structure, having to bend his neck more given he was only a step away from officially "entering" whatever the building was.

"Either way...the appearance of this entrance and Shara's disappearance coincide a bit too much. That and my vision makes me believe these events are correlated." Luke lifted his hood over his head before turning slightly to face the three Pathfinders, "I'll investigate alone. I'll contact you if anything happens or if I find anything."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Gramps started, "We have no idea what this thing is, and like you said, something more is at play here. I suggest one of us goes with you. I volunteer if there are no objections." Gramps turned to his two younger comrades.

"None." Sakas said

"He's in your hands, Gramps." Tuck followed.

Gramps then turned to Luke who was looking at him with a smile, "Thank you, Gramps. Then let us be off, and may the Force be with us."

Soon enough Luke and Gramps were deep within the impossibly large structure. It had darkened fast so Gramps activated a small flashlight he had in his pack. It was something meant to be mounted onto helmets, which the older man was not wearing.

Gramps shined the light forward giving him and his Jedi companion sight of anything ahead. The ground beneath them had shifted from luscious grass to lifeless dirt, so their footsteps sounded rougher as they moved forward.

Luke was to Gramps' left and leading.

"How is this possible? You saw the outside...this thing couldn't be any longer than an X-wing, yet we've walked for minutes without stop. Does the Force say anything about 'bigger on the inside' buildings?" Gramps asked.

"Not that I know of, though if I were to be bold, I would say this was not caused by the Force. I've never felt such an odd disturbance before. It is as big as the presence of Vader, but not nearly as dark. More like foreign, new, and unexpected. Maybe it is this foreign feeling which caused the Force to lead me here." Luke stated ambiguously.

"Whatever the case...I have a bad feeling about this." Gramps said having Luke silently agree.

Eventually they could see a light at the end of this impossibly long tunnel. Gramps turned off his tiny flashlight and held his blaster closely, "Here we go..." He whispered as they approached the light.

Luke seemed calm, but he readied himself for an attack. The light grew in intensity, and eventually blinded the two. They momentarily closed their eyes at the brightness before opening them to allow adjustment.

When their eyes did so, they could see the vast field in which they stood. It wasn't surrounded by trees like the meadow, but Luke could make out the outlines of a forest in the distance. As he looked forward, he noticed how there seemed to be a drop further ahead. The land itself was continuous so he assumed they were on elevated ground. A hill.

"What the kriff...are we still on Yavin 4?" Gramps looked around, and turned back to the structure, noticing the large mountains behind them. He looked around the construct, noticing how it was identical to the one they entered. It wasn't in the center of the field, but closer to the mountains yet still hundreds of meters from them.

Luke remained still has his senses alerted him of the oncoming danger. He could sense thousands of living creatures, which is normal given how many beings he found himself around, but the common presence of thousands of beings was normal, and Luke had grown used to it. What he was sensing now was different. It was dangerous...like whenever he was in a battle with the Empire. Given all living creatures added to the ever present energy field known as the Force, having such a high sense of malice easily came across.

At the same time both he and Gramps heard a roar, and looked up as a shadow went over them.

"Is that...a dragon?!" Gramps yelled in disbelief

Luke did not reply as he froze. Krayt dragons were very dangerous creatures from his home world, Tatooine. Although he never faced one himself, the stories his Uncle Owen told used to keep him up at night.

The problem was, the Krayt dragons in his uncle's stories did not have wings while the one currently circling them did. It was then he noticed that there were more dragons flying toward the structure, ten in total from what he could see. His eyes then refocused on the land further ahead, and he realized why he sensed such danger.

Although they were far, maybe a half-klick, Luke could make out the large amount of humanoid beings marching toward the structure. He couldn't make out how many, but he then realized they weren't marching...they were charging.

His senses screamed at him, and he reached out to push Gramps out the way of danger. He used a bit of the Force to sent Gramps away from him, as he jumped to the left to dodge whatever attacked them.

Luke landed on his feet and faced the assailant. The space where he and Gramps stood was now occupied by the first dragon they noticed. Luke was surprised to find someone actually riding the Krayt-like creature. The dragon's rider was human, or at least seemed like one, certainly felt like one. Luke saw a beard adorning the rider's face, so Luke assumed him male, but wasn't sure since he still did not know if it was a human. The rider wore a helmet on its head, and armor on their torso, and their lower half was covered with black trousers, and large metal grieves, along with a white skirt seemingly made from leather. Additionally he made out leather bracers around the rider's wrists, seemingly identical to nerf leather. Around the rider's neck was a short red cape which could be a large scarf, but Luke wasn't sure. Finally, in the rider's hands was a long lance, whether it was a blaster or not, Luke couldn't say.

Gramps groaned, but his daze was broken when he heard the thudding behind him. He was laying on his side, before he turned onto his back with his TL-50 aimed ready. The dragon with its rider stomped forward a centimeter too close which made Gramps fire. He pressed the trigger on his heavy repeater, and watched as the red blaster bolts burned through the violet scales of the dragon. In seconds the mount was killed, and due to the bolts melting through the dragon's body, the rider was killed as well.

Gramps realized he was underneath the winged beast as it teetered forward, he was going to roll out of the way, but the corpse stopped a few centimeters above him before being moved to his right.

"Gramps we have to get back through the tunnel." Luke ran up and reached out his arm which Gramps took. Once he stood, Gramps looked to his right where he could see the charging army. His body moved on its own and he slowly backed up before turning and breaking into a sprint, "Then what the hell are we waiting for!"

Gramps ran as fast as his aged body could carry him, and Luke remained close to his older companion, but made sure to stick behind. Although Luke could run much faster with the use of the Force, he chose to remain behind Gramps as a protective guard. He was the one who dragged all three of the former Pathfinders into his investigation after all.

"Tuck! Tuck! Get the U-wing ready!" Gramps shouted into his comlink but received static.

"It seems we are out of range!" Luke pointed out.

Gramps nearly snarled, "Just what the kriff is going on?! You saw how many there were, that's an invading army!"

Luke agreed, "They must have sent scouts through this tunnel beforehand. Those scouts are probably the ones who took Shara."

"And I doubt they'd come as armed as they are if it was a simple exploration expedition. Maybe those scouts found the colonists?" Gramps suggested.

Luke was going to answer, but the echoing cries of army stopped him. Luke looked back, but given how far they were into the tunnel, he could barely make out silhouettes of the enemies. Both he and Gramps never halted in their sprinting.

Eventually the light at the end of the tunnel became visible, and they exited it and frightened their allies.

"What the—what happened?!" Tuck shouted.

"We got to the other side, and now we're being chased by an invading army! Tuck get to the U-wing, and set it to autopilot...we'll need that M-45 to deal with them." Gramps begun giving orders, but both Tuck and Sakas were trying to process what was happening.

"Wait, an army?! Is it the Empire?" Sakas asked.

"No..." Luke drew their attention as he spoke, "It's something different, but we have good reason to believe they're involved with Shara's disappearance. A primitive army which doesn't seem to have any blasters or sensors." Luke explained.

"Then why don't we reason with them? It worked with the Ewoks." Tuck suggested.

"Believe me, an army that big isn't going to negotiate. Call it experience." Gramps added.

"Additionally the Ewoks attacked us out of fear; this army...all I sense is greed. Whoever they sent ahead of them found something that interested them enough to invade." Luke explained.

All three then heard the echoing cries of war coming from within the tunnel.

"We don't have time to argue...Tuck to the U-wing, fly it nearer and point it so that M-45 has a clear shot of the opening. Skywalker, Sakas, we'll bunker down at the opposite treeline. The trees should give us more than enough cover from their arrows." Gramps gave orders, and his allies followed them. Tuck nodded and turned and sprinted toward the U-wing which was around one-hundred meters away.

They heard the cries nearing, and Luke stood at the center of the entrance facing down the oncoming enemy. The army was closer than they originally thought, his allies wouldn't get to their designated positions on time, "Both of you get to the trees, I'll buy you time." The Jedi's cloak parted, and bundled behind him after he forced it back with a extending of his arms. In his right hand he held his only weapon.

The two went to protest but took notice of the army's closeness. Nodding to each other they turned and broke into a full sprint for the tree line. With the tunnel's exterior being around twenty meters from the tree line behind it, Gramps and Sakas had around fifty meters to run before they got to cover.

Luke faced the oncoming army, and as they neared he could see a large front line of giant creatures nearly as big as the structure. The large ones were eight in number, four in front with another line it back. Luke thought they resembled Gamorreans, although they were all different colors; from gray to green to purple. Similarly the Gamorrean lookalikes wielded axes. Whether they were vibro-axes or not was unknown. In addition to the axes, they swung massive clubs as well. Other than the Gamorrean doppelgangers, there were smaller species leading in front of them. Some were near-human species although with blue skin and pointed ears, while others were small, round, and resembled Ugnaughts.

They neared more and more, and Luke thought it time to truly act. He extended his arms forward before pulling them toward his body. Then he forcefully pushed them forward to extend his arms fully. His telekinetic ability sent an invisible mass of energy into the charging army, and blew most of those in front off their feet and crashing into the ground. Most of the large Gamorreans tumbled and fell creating a pileup as the men behind the front line of Gamorreans and Ugnaughts, which from what Luke could see were humanoid and rode mounts resembling the Thakwaash, crashed into the Gamorrean's large bodies.

The leader of the Gamorreans, stumbled but managed kept himself upright with his club, and charged while his allies attempted to stand.

Luke jumped back since he was still at the threshold of the tunnel, and gave himself enough room for the oncoming fight. The warlord exited the tunnel, being the first invader to reach his destination. Luke realized it was bigger than he initially thought, and Without hesitation the warlord lifted the large axe over its head, and brought it down, believing he would crush the puny human in front of him.

In the next moment, it was the warlord who faced pain. Instead of a splat of blood, and the crushing of bones which was usual when killing humans, the warlord reeled back as it realized its large arm was amputated below the elbow. He screeched and roared at the pain.

In a flurry of emerald and black, Luke had side-stepped moments before the axe blade hit him, and with unmatched speed had called the emerald blade from the cylinder in his hand. With a swoosh, an emerald blade of energy erupted from the device, powered by a similar colored crystal, and other intricacies.

With his cybernetic right hand, he held his legendary lightsaber firmly, and pushed the emerald blade upward. When it made contact with the axe, it melted through the flimsy metal with ease. His right arm extended completely, and Luke stood firm allowing the warlord's own swing to destroy the axe. Luke felt the change in resistance, signifying his lightsaber had melted completely through the large weapon, and without thinking he stepped forward skillfully; his right arm bent and his left hand met the lightsaber hilt before he swung the saber downward in a fluid motion cutting through the creature's large arm. Right below the elbow.

With his lightsaber held firmly in both hands Luke didn't waste time as the Gamorrean warlord roared in pain, and used his enhanced speed to step forward in a frenzy like motion. He then swung horizontally, and amputated the giant's right leg. Without support the giant fell and landed on its side. The thud blew dust around and fluttered Luke's cape. Although the enemy was incapacitated, Luke was not done. He could sense the warlord's fear and pain. The previous blood lust had left the creature, leaving it worried and injured. Luke stepped up to stand adjacent to the warlord's head before lunging his blade into the back of its skull thus ending its life and pain.

He pulled out the blade, and in the same movement turned to face the tunnel once more. His cape fluttered with the sudden movement, and miraculously his hood remained over his head. He held his lightsaber with his gloved hand before bringing it in front of him, and gripping it with his bare hand. He held the blade in front of him, ready to attack.

He looked into the tunnel, seeing how the army behind the large Gamorreans attempted to jump over the fallen giants with their mounts which still reminded Luke of the reclusive Thakwaash species. In their attempts to bypass the fallen giants, most had tripped creating an even greater pileup.

Even then he noticed how the smaller beings who stood with the giant Gamorreans were charging towards him. As far as he could tell there were two different races charging him. The near-human looking species with pointed ears and blueish skin, and the chubbier Ugnaughts looking species which were a mix of green and pink.

In total there were about twenty of them charging, and they wielded their daggers, swords, and hatches with ferocious glee.

The first to attack was one of the Ugnaught lookalikes. The smaller, plump creature lunged at Luke with its curved dagger. Luke's feet danced as he maneuvered himself out of danger. The Jedi put some distance between him and his enemy which angered the knife wielding, porcine creature, and in a squealing roar it jumped off its feet and lunged once more. The dagger aimed for Luke's face, but never made contact as Luke cut through the would be assassin's arm.

A similar reaction occurred, and the Ugnaught-like creature reared back in pain. Luke went to end the porcine creature's pain, but was stopped as its allies surrounded him.

They charged him, and although they seemed mindless, they never hit themselves accidentally. Luke ducked and spun to dodge their blades before swiping his saber, and effectively cutting through the closest attackers. The death of their allies didn't stop the remaining attackers, and they kept lunging and swiping at the robed blond.

Luke attacked and again the closest fell to his emerald blade, but before anymore could start their mindless attacks again, the Jedi leapt into the sky. He landed out of the attacker's reach, and sent his arm forward with his hand slightly opened.

An invisible wall slammed into the remaining attackers sending them flying into the sky or skidding on the ground roughly. Most were killed, but some attempted to stand and fight the pain of their broken bones. Their retaliation was short lived as they were soon killed by the barrage of red blaster bolts.

Gramps and Sakas had made it to the tree line. Behind the cover of a fallen log and tree respectively, they fired upon the remainder of Luke's attackers. Gramps' heavy repeater not giving them a chance to realize what happened.

Luke turned to look into the tunnel once more and the invaders finally got on their feet and were charging. The blaster bolts flew into the tunnel, and instantly decimated the front line. The giant Gamorrean lookalikes fell after being hit by a few dozen bolts courtesy of both Gramps and Sakas' constant fire.

As the giants fell, the humans riding the Thakwaash mounts crashed into them, sending some flying off their mounts while others fell underneath. The firing did not stop, and the next line of enemies were cut down by Gramps and Sakas' sweep.

Luke jumped out of the way of the opening to give them full range. Out of direct view of the tunnel, the Jedi could only watch as hundreds upon hundreds of blaster bolts disappeared into the tunnel. He could not see as the armored soldiers panicked and attempted to guard themselves with shields or the fallen bodies of their comrades only to have the bolts literally melt through them. Normally when fighting the Empire, blaster bolts would halt once they penetrated the white armor of stormtroopers due to the reinforced layers it came with, but whatever feeble metal the invaders wore as armor was easily melted causing bolts to pass through several targets.

The charging of the invading army slowed as they attempted to keep themselves alive long enough to walk over the increasing corpses which littered the floor of the tunnel. They were mere meters away from stepping onto Yavin 4, but the relentless blaster fire kept them at bay.

Then, without warning, it halted.

"It's jammed!" Gramps shouted angrily at his weapon as Sakas continued firing her A280 which had a significantly slower RPM than the older man's TL-50. She still managed to shoot down several of the mounted invaders who attempted to charge forward, leaving only the four-legged creatures to gallop out of the tunnel aimlessly. Then Sakas' stopped firing not because she wanted to, but because her gun overheated causing her to flinch in pain.

The ceasefire gave the invaders the advantage, and those who had strategically hid underneath the fallen giants' bodies, leapt over and ran with all their strength. Arrows begun flying as the battalion of archers finally made it close enough to get a good shot.

The arrows stabbed into the trunks of trees surrounding Sakas and Gramps. The former rebels hid further behind their makeshift cover as seemingly hundred of arrows attempted to pierce them.

Finally the invaders made it out of the tunnel in the hundreds, and the archers gained more and more ground. They were relentless with their barrage, and every time Sakas, whose gun cooled town, attempted to slip out of her cover, more arrows fired.

Others sword wielders, leapt on the lone mounts, and charged under the cover of their allies' arrows. Within seconds they would be face to face with both Gramps and Sakas.

Their saving grace came when Luke leapt into the sky, and landed in the middle of the charging forces. The archers caught sight of him too late before he drew in the energy around them and release it in a repulse. The archers were blown away with the force of a hurricane, and when they landed they didn't get up. Those were we not within range watched frightened at the display, but that didn't stop their advancement.

A mounted man with a lance, lunged at Luke, prompting the Jedi to extinguish his lightsaber and roll out of the way. He rolled closer to other swordsmen which led to attacks he was not ready for. Several lunges and swipes forced Luke to maneuver around the sharp blades before rolling once more. After gathering himself he pushed forward, and sent his attackers off their feet and slamming to the ground or eachother. Their groans were evidence of their injuries.

He heard a hefty yell behind him, and moved out of the way of an attacker's blade just in time for it to only graze him. The attacker recovered and lunged wildly, but before it could harm Luke, the Jedi pushed his attacker away with a forceful wave.

Another attacker with a shield rammed into Luke, but died quickly as Luke ignited his lightsaber and sent it through the flimsy wooden shield. Luke deactivated his lightsaber to let the dead man fall to the ground before he faced the tunnel once more.

More cavalry made it out of the tunnel, and set their sights on the robed Jedi who quickly ignited his emerald blade once more. Yet they would never battle Luke because a large blaster bolt slammed into the ground and erupted throwing up dirt and dust.

The familiar blue color of the M-45's blaster bolts came into Luke's sight as Tuck, aboard the hovering U-wing, fired upon all enemy forces which managed to exit the tunnel. Hundreds upon hundreds attempted to exit the tunnel as the second invading legion caught up, but they were all cut down by the melting power of the ion blaster which decimated their primitive forces.

Luke had long since took cover behind the tree line with Sakas and Gramps who had in turn begun firing directly into the tunnel.

All in all it was destructive, and the invaders were slaughtered.

* * *

I remember for years after I would think back at that day with guilt. Even now I still refer to it as a slaughter. It was the very definition of a massacre, ones only the Galactic Empire committed, yet their we were, only four of us yet we killed hundreds.

Some argued my guilt was hypocritical, and I understand them. After all I killed over a million when I blew up the first Death Star. Yet this was not the same...at least the Empire fought on equal terms. Same technology, same weaponry. What the invaders had could not even be compared. Arrows and spears against blasters and lightsaber? Like slaughtering the Ewoks of Endor's forest moon.

I distinctly remember making it a mission of mine to find survivors among the corpses in that meadow. Like a way to redeem myself somehow. I felt their lust and greed, but was that enough to justify their slaughter, I would ask myself. Even now I still don't think so.


	3. Ch 3: Discovery P3

The invaders were utterly crushed. For nearly two hours, Luke and his group kept the invaders from going any further than the meadow. In the end, over four hundred of the invading troops were killed. Majority of which were human while the others were a variety of humanoids. It got to the point where they couldn't even make it out of the tunnel before being cut down by either Sakas or Gramps. Eventually they seemed to realize that they had no chance of winning and retreated back to the other side.

During the moment of calm Luke contacted R2-D2 who in turn contacted Leia. Leia arrived on her private ship, Tantive V, which unknowing to Luke carried a private militia made of former Rebellion soldiers. Leia had formed them as a safeguard against any potential Imperial sympathizers. Almost like she could sense an impending return.

They arrived hours after the battle, and after a lengthy explanation Tantive V's crewwas put to fortify the unknown tunnel. After the first day, they sent scouts during the night to see if the invaders were anywhere close. They found nothing but an empty field on the other side.

* * *

Two Days Later, Third Week of Month Four, Benduday, 10 ABY.

0900 standard hours, Yavin 4.

* * *

The former Rebel base had a large area between two pyramids which were perfect places for ships to land. The Tantive V sat not moving on one side of the large area while the other area was occupied by a large triangular corvette.

Inside said triangular corvette, Luke walked alongside its pilots and a familiar droid.

"So how far has the translation come, Threepio?" Luke asked the golden, protocol droid.

"Oh splendidly, Master Luke. I believe I am now officially fluent in their language. To think I'd find a language which wasn't a part of my library of six-million! It is all thanks to the cooperation of Count Formel." C-3PO said joyfully.

"I'm surprised one of the prisoners was this cooperative. All the others merely dismissed Threepio's attempts at translation." One of the two people following Luke and Threepio commented

Although they had killed an estimated four hundred, they managed to find one hundred and thirteen survivors among the dead with a variety of injuries. Given they had no where to put them, and Tantive V wasn't big enough, Luke sought a favor from a friend.

"They were just terrified, Del. I can't imagine what it's like seeing such advance technology." The second person, a women, who walked beside Del said.

"Iden has a point. Even after seeing their allies gunned down, these men charged forward into the aim of the M-45. Whatever society they live in, it seems to value strength and perseverance. Given how they were willing to fight to the death, I doubt those who disobey are treated well. These prisoners are merely acting the way they were taught even if they are terrified." Luke stated before they reached their destination.

Del and Iden's ship, the Corvus was used during their time as Inferno Squad. As such it had a prison wing which could house the survivors.

The large doors into the prison ward opened, and they all stepped in. The center of the roomappeared like a smaller version of the Death Star's own prison ward. They hadn't positioned anyone to stand guard, since they felt the prisoners could literally due nothing to escape. They weren't being boisterous, but truthful to the fact that their prisoners were only a level above the Ewoks in technology.

Passing the reception desk, they all walked into the long hall which followed. Instantly they heard yells coming form the cells at their sides. The difference between the Death Star's prison sector other than size, was the containment cells. Instead of a durasteel enforced door, the cells on the Corvus had ray shields. So the group was completely visible to the various prisoners who shouted and kicked at the red shield in anger and retaliation.

Each cell on the Corvus could fit up to three prisoners, and it had forty cells, twenty on the first floor and twenty on the second so they had plenty of room for the one-hundred and thirteen which were captured. They reached the end of the hall before stepping into a lift. Nothing large, but they still fit. It traveled down a single floor before opening. The second floor of cells was identical to the first, and they proceeded toward the furthest cell from the lift.

Again the shouts of the prisoners echoed throughout the chamber, but went ignored by those passing by. Eventually Luke, Del, Iden, and Threepio made it to the last cell on the block. It wasn't fancy, just like the others but those inside were of interest.

There were three men inside. The one situated on the left, lower bunk, was the oldest. His hair nearly touched his shoulders, and his features wrinkled. Clearly the man had seen many things in his life, much uncertain, but there was still an air of kindness to the elder. The man wore clothing supplied by Leia. Simple trousers, and a shirt often worn by civilians and patients. Over his shoulders hung a nerf-leather jacket. Around the man's head were various bandages to cover the wound he had received in the battle. He held a metal cane provided by Leia's medics. His beard and hair were both a stark white.

The other man who resided on the top bunk, sported a large mustache. He was getting on in years, but still retained some youth to his features. His hair was originally cut short and combed back, but now it was visibly ruffled. The man's left ear was covered by bandages, and his right arm was gone; lost during the battle.

On the right, where a single bunk lay, was an even younger man. Maybe over thirty, but no older than thirty-five. His short hair was down as usual, and still blond as opposed to his cellmates. Underneath his simple shirt, there were bandages going around his entire torso.

The ray shield shutdown, and all men nearly jumped as that happened. This was the first time their captors had lifted the shield of light, so they now feared the worst.

 _Count Formal, get behind me!"_ The man on the right, the youngest, positioned himself in the middle of the older man, and Luke who was at the lead of his group.

 _"Calm yourself, Count Roen. If they wished to kill us then they'd have left us on the battlefield._ _Instead they gave us shelter, food, and clothing._ The white-haired Count Formal stated wisely.

 _"Who said they were to kill us? They_ _most likely found use for us as slaves! Maybe they'll torture us first._ _Heal us so they may work us to death._ The third man, who had lowered himself from the top bunk took position next to Count Roen in defense of the crippled old man. He attempted to act as a shield, but with only one arm, he would not be much resistance.

Luke watched as the men argued, completely in the dark along with Iden and Del. The Jedi looked toward Threepio, "What are they saying?" He asked the droid.

"Oh...well it seems they believe you've come to torture and enslave them, Master Luke." Threepio translated.

Luke turned back to the bickering men, who had taken notice of the cloaked Jedi watching them, and once again the two younger men stood protectively in front of Formal, _"Do what you want with us, Mage, but allow Count Formal to remain. Count Missna and I will be more than enough to be your slaves..."_ Roen stated.

 _"Fool! You could have very well insulted the man! Forgive him,_ _Lord_ _Mage, do with us what you will, but we beg you to show mercy on Count Formal."_ Missna stepped forth and bowed his head respectively.

Luke needn't a translator to understand what the bowing man meant. If these men thought they'd be turned to slaves than it must be very common where they are front. Seems they know not of what it means to respect a POW.

"Threepio translate what I am about to say word for word...please raise your head." Luke placed a hand on the bowing man's. Threepio did as he said causing the man to look up hesitantly. Luke could feel the man shaking under his hand, not to mention he could sense the fear coming from all except Count Formal.

"I do not know about the tradition of your land, but here no prisoner shall be tortured or enslaved. I merely came to ask for Count Formal's help." Luke said. Threepio quickly translated. Missna stared at the "mage" before him confused by the young man's kindness. Luke then removed his right hand from Missna's shoulder, and held it out for the man to take. A sign of good will.

Missna knew not what to do with the outstretched hand. Did the mage want compensation? Nor he, Roen, and Formal had suwani to give. This young man who stood before Missna was an oddity to him.

Missna along with Roen and Formal witnessed the mage's display of power. How he wielded a blade of fire which glowed emerald. How he, with a swipe of his hand, pushed down even the strongest of orcs. How his wind magic was so powerful that its mere force crushed the bones of their men. Not to mention the speed he could cast his spells.

It was known that most mages took time to cast spells thus they were not on the battlefield much. If they were they were merely to support the wounded, and as a last line of defense. Yet this man before Missna cast powerful wind magic instantly.

This man, who could possibly rival the sage Cato El Altestan, would not have them as slaves? He claims to seek Count Formal's help, but what help could they offer this man, who seemingly leads an army of men who shoot fire from their hands, and commands a golem made of gold which not only spoke, but acted very much human.

Missna stupor was interrupted as Formal grasped Luke hand tightly which the Jedi gladly shook, _"I believe this a sort of greeting among them. I saw him shake the hand of those he met when we were being moved into this vessel."_ The old man explained before facing Luke.

 _"Forgive Missna, Lord Mage, it seems your kindness is lost to us."_ Formal said.

Luke nodded after Threepio translated though the "Lord Mage" was confusing to him. A mage or wizard were often what those who knew not of the Jedi way called the religious order. Mainly those in the Outer Rim or primitive species. Does that mean they knew of Jedi? Or at least have seen Jedi?

"It is alright, but why do you address me as 'Lord Mage'?" Luke asked.

All three men looked toward Threepio after the droid translated before facing Luke once more, _"Well we merely assumed you were a mage since you control this golden golem along with the powerful wind magic you displayed during the battle. As for Lord, we saw how you command your men and the respect they show. I apologize if we assumed too much."_ Formal gave a small bow of the head.

"Gold golem?" Iden whispered to her husband.

"Isn't a golem something in those ancient stories? Like making a living creature from metal or something?" Del attempted his best answer.

Luke pondered on what Formal meant by "wind magic". Had Threepio translated it wrong? No, of course not, Threepio's translation circuit was very advanced so an error was unlikely. Luke felt a sense of hope swell within him. Is this why the Force had led him to the tunnel. To show him that on some faraway planet, there were surviving Jedi?

"Wing magic? Are you saying there are people like me from where you are from?" Luke asked.

Seemed the translation was misinterpreted for Formal was quickly to reply, _"I've never witnessed anyone with your power, Lord Mage, but yes there are several magic casters that I know of. There' s even an academy."_

An academy? Luke could hardly believe the word coming from Threepio's vocal modulator. Could this be long last Jedi who remained in hiding? How had he not sensed them? Surely if there were enough to form an academy, the Force would lead him to them. No, something was not right. Luke's own excitement was clouding his reasoning. He read of other Force sensitive beings who were not exactly Jedi or Sith, such as the Nightsisters of Dathomir, and how they applied the Force in ways which could be considered magic. Luke was getting ahead of himself, he still had not explained why he needed Formal's help.

"You needn't call me Lord Mage, for I am no Lord. My name is Luke Skywalker, please call me Luke." He didn't tell them not to call him mage because it could cause more confusion.

 _"Sky walker?"_ Missna stated. Confused by the name that came from the golden golem's mouth.

 _"You saw how he controlled wind magic...who's to say he cannot use it to travel the skies? He already controls large vessels of iron that do as much."_ Roen stated.

 _"So a title then...maybe that is why he dislikes being called lord?"_ Missna suggested.

 _"That makes sense. He probably prefers his mage title, Luke the Sky Walker."_ Roen agreed. This went untranslated as they whispered among themselves, but Formal did hear enough and nodded in understanding.

 _"Then as you please, Luke the Sky Walker. I will try and help in any way I can."_ Formal bowed once again making Luke feel a little awkward.

He looked over the old man shoulder, and could still sense worry coming from his companions, so he gave them a smile and tried to put them at ease, "I swear to you, no harm will come to Count Formal."

After Threepio translated they nodded, and some worry went away, but they said nothing. Count Formal stepped out of the cell before the ray shield came up once more. Formal watched it activate fascinated, _"Forgive me for prying, Master Luke, but is that a form of barrier magic? I have never seen one of such color and strength."_

Luke walked slower at the older man's side, and shook his head, and thought for a moment on how to explain, "Well no, it's a type of technology known as ray shields. Though I am not sure how much I should explain given most terms might be foreign to you."

Formal's eyes widened when he heard the translation, _"A shield made of rays? As in sun rays?"_

Luke knew not how to respond, "Not exactly, though it is a type of energy."

The remainder of their walk was Luke trying to explain several concepts to the elder. Though Luke had trouble with some, since he didn't know how everything worked. He never really thought of how it worked, given its all he's ever known.

Eventually the group made it to their destination. They stood in a hallway, and waited for the door to slide open. When it did it revealed a small conference room similar to the those on Tantive IV and V with the biggest difference being the color. Instead of a stark white, the room was a mix of sleek blacks and grays along with the various lights being emitted from switches and other devices.

At the center of the room was a circular table which could seat about eight. The chairs were situated with two at both "ends". At the half-circle point there were two more chairs on each side. Then in between the chair at the midpoint and the chairs at the ends were two more chairs on each side. At the far end of the table, which in itself was maybe two to three meters, sat a woman and to her left was a man who seemed to glare at Formal. She stood when they walked in. She walked around the table, and greeted them professionally.

"Count Formal, I thank you for meeting with me. I'm General Leia Organa." She reached out her hand for the injured elder to shake. As they shook hands Threepio translated her introduction.

Formal glanced at the droid before facing Leia, _"A pleasure General...though this is a bit odd for me since woman are not allowed to be generals back in my land. So I apologize if I offend you with my_ _lack of knowledge on how things work in this land."_ The elder bowed his head respectfully.

Luke watched as his sister responded effortlessly. Even now he found his sister's way with words and leadership immaculate. Her presence itself seemed to command loyalty and respect. Yet he did not need the Force to see how tired Leia. Even if she hid it well, Luke could see through it. He suddenly felt unbelievably guilty.

"Please sit." Leia welcomed to all those who were present.

The senator returned to her seat at the far side of the table, which again was not all that far, while Luke sat to her immediate right while Threepio stood to her left. Iden and Del took seats at the middle chairs, facing each other. Formal stood awkwardly, not knowing where to sit before Leia gestured to the chair directly in front of him which faced her. He bowed his head once more before taking his seat. The chair was comfortable, he thought. Like the ones found in the royal palace. Then without warning the chair moved forward closer to the table causing him to let out a surprised yelp.

"Oh, I'm sorry Count Formal. I should told you the chairs adjust themselves." Leia said apologetically.

Formal looked around at the others sat around table, and saw how they patiently waited for his response. Even in something as simple as seating, these people were so far beyond in technology, _"No it is all right..._ Formal answered.

Leia nodded before proceeding, "Very well. I am sure you are wondering why you are here..."

 _"I'd assume an interrogation, but this is unlike any interrogation I've seen. Those I am used to involve more...torturing."_ Formal said which caused the others to stare at each other eerily before facing the man once more. Everyone noticed how the man sitting to Leia's left stiffened.

"I see...well we assure you, we will not torture you in this meeting." Leia reassured the man before pressing a button on the table.

The projector at the center came to life, and the familiar blue glow of a hologram appeared. Depicted were three people, one of which was the man to Leia's left. The other was a women slightly shorter than her counterpart, and with flowing black hair which was tied up in a pony tail. In her hand was a bundle of blankets, with a small face peering from the folds.

The moment the hologram activated Formal jumped back in fear at the sudden ghostly figures. The chair, sensing the backward movement, moved backward, _"What is this?_ _! A phantom?!"_ Formal shouted frightened by the blue visage of the family.

"Count Formal, please do not be afraid. This is no ghost, but a still image of a former moment in time. I'm not sure how to explain it, but please remain calm, you are not in danger." Leia quickly tried to calm the frightened man. Threepio translated her attempt at calming the situation.

Formal was to reply about she meant by a image, when he eyes looked over the woman in the blue image once more, _"That woman..."_ He said.

Those watching the old man looked at the him more intensely when they heard the translation. Leia remained sitting with a calm posture, "It seems you recognize her. That is the reason we brought you here. Her name is Shara Bey, a valuable friend and ally, and we wish to know if your people are the ones who took her." Leia finished. Threepio translated, and Formal felt dread overcome him.

Colt Formal, was a simple man. Born into a predestined position as son of the head of Clan Formal, leaders of Italica. Even though he was considered a noble of the Empire, he was not a nationalist. Sure he loved the Empire, it wall what he born into, but when it came to the sense of superiority most Imperials he differed greatly from his countrymen.

Believing anyone other than a human were beneath them. Colt never saw the other humanoid species this way. Honestly he was fascinated by the different cultures and society of the Dark Elves, High Elves, Warrior Bunnies, etc. Yet he was but one man, and his clan was nothing compared to the imperial army. He had a family to raise, three wonderful daughters, so if he had to remain quiet no matter how much he disagreed.

He tried to help the downtrodden demi-humans in any way he could. Mainly by giving them employment in his palace. His somewhat forced loyalty to the Empire was why he came with his clan's forces along with his daughter's husbands Roen and Missna and their clan's respective armies.

Now here he sits, in front of a powerful Mage and the "enemy" general, and he had to explain what happened to one of their allies. The chair move forward once more, and Formal looked down at the table,

 _"I am terribly sorry..."_ He started pausing long enough for Threepio to translate. Everyone in the room could feel the regret, _"A group of Imperial scouts...brought back a prisoner a few days before our scheduled expedition through the gate. A women who they ambushed after she stumbled upon their camp. She killed on_ _e_ _of the scouts but another caught her with an arrow to her leg._ _When they brought her...she was thought...appealing, so she was meant ...as a gift for the Emperor."_ Formal stopped momentarily which allowed Threepio to catch up with his translation.

In the next second, the man next to Leia had leapt off his chair and traversed the room to punch Formal. The older man fell off his chair before his attacker grabbed him by the collar, "You bastard! You enslaved Shara!?"

"Kes! Stop!" Del leapt out of his chair as well and went to hold back the angered husband.

Kes punched Formal once more while still holding the man up, and reeled his fist back for another punch when Del grabbed him, "Stop it!" Del held onto Kes' hand, but struggled as the former Pathfinder fought the grasp.

"Let me go Meeko!" Kes shouted.

"Not until you calm down!" Del shouted back.

"Calm down?! Didn't you hear him? They treated Shara like an object. Some toy they could use as a present?! What would you do if it was Iden?" Kes asked of the former imperial pilot.

Del's grip slightly slackened as he thought it over, "I would probably react the same..." He admitted.

"Enough Dameron! Let him go!" Leia finally cut in.

Kes looked at the general who was now standing alongside Luke, "But General...Shara..."

"Was enslaved, but not killed. That means we can still save her." Leia reasoned.

Luke stepped up, "Leia's right. If we hurry, we'll be able to save Shara, but we still need more information from Formal. Your anger is justified, but you mustn't let it cloud your judgment. It will only work against you." Luke said.

Kes looked between the twins, then back at the elder in his grasp. He hadn't held back in his punches, and could see the beginning of swelling around the man's face.

The former Pathfinder lifted Formal to his feet, before letting him go, and taking a seat once again. He buried his face into his hands in frustration.

With the commotion settled, Leia faced the bruised man, "Forgive me, Count Formal, but I hope you understand his anger. I'm not keen on the idea of our comrade being enslaved, but this can be put behind us if you help us determine where she is. We've sent our own scouts through the tunnel and discovered a large camp around sixteen klicks northwest from the tunnel's entrance. Is Shara Bey imprisoned there?" Leia asked.

Formal sat once again, and held onto his bruised face, _"I'm not sure what a "klick", but the camp you speak of is_ _most likely_ _the Imperial camp about two hours away from the gate._ _Unfortunately you_ _r_ _ally, Shara Bey, is not there. Around a day after her capture, Lord Godasen determined she'd be a proper consort for the Emperor. He placed her on a prison carriage to be taken back to Saderan, the Imperial capital."_

Leia nodded, "Lord Godasen. I assume he is the one leading this vast expedition..."

Formal nodded, _"Yes, he's a senator appointed by Emperor Augustus himself."_

"Then how far is the capital from the tunnel?" Leia asked. Given how Formal replied, it seemed that his Empire had no measurements for distance other than how long it took.

Formal thought for a moment, _"I don't know for sure, but given it takes around_ _two_ _days to reach Italica, my home, from Alnus Hill, and around another_ _five_ _to reach the capital from Italica. I'd say_ _seven_ _to_ _nine_ _days depending on various conditions."_

Leia, "Understood. Another question I have is why your army decided to invade? I'm not sure how far your scouts went, but the vastness in numbers and equipment clearly reflects an invasion force."

This was a question on everyone's mind. Yavin 4 was a vacant planet, full of wild life, and a few colonies but nothing grand. The colonies were started after the civil war ended, but still remained small enough to remain colonies. Thus an invasion was not really beneficial other than land.

Formal remained silent for a few moments before he replied, " _It's is not something I know of too well, merely second hand, but it started when Imperial explorers stumbled upon the Gate on the holy land of Alnus Hill around a month ago._ _The_ _explorers_ _spoke of a flying bird of iron, and_ _cottages made of metal. Not to mention barrels of metal which fired_ _crimson fire. Fascinated by the reports, the Emperor decided to_ _send mages to stabilize the strange portal thus giving it the size and appearance you've seen. He then_ _form_ _ed_ _an army_ _which can fit through the newly widened portal, and the rest you know_ _. Believing the lunacy which was the idea of iron birds and fire shooting iron, I can only assume Emperor Augustus sought an advantage. Forgive me, but my Emperor's greed has led us here and led to the enslavement of your ally."_ Formal finished with a deep bow of his head.

Leia sat back as she listened to the long translation. She glanced at the others, and noticed they too pondered over Formal's explanation.

"A settlement? The closest one around the tunnel is my homestead. So this "iron bird" was probably Shara's A-wing." Kes suggested.

"If they were observing you long enough and close to watch you hunt, pilot the A-wing, and even see your home then how did the sensors not pick up them?" Del asked.

"The sensors they use are not up to date. If there are enough living creatures around, as there is in the forests of Yavin, a few more will not make much of a difference." Luke answers, having seen the model scanner the settlers used.

"So they managed to observe their action in secret. Given the explorers have no comlinks or radios then the sensors wouldn't pick up their channel either. Makes complete sense." Iden further ratified.

"It also answers the question on whether they were the ones to create the tunnel. Seems they've merely stumbled upon it as we have. Though how it came to be is still a mystery." Leia added.

"I'm no expert," Kes started as he faced Luke who met his eyes, "But what else can this be but the Force. We've scanned the structure and there is no sign of machinery. We can't determine what it is scientifically, so all that's left is assuming the supernatural."

Everyone then turned to Luke for confirmation. Luke sat silently while he composed his thoughts before speaking, "I am flattered by the faith you have in my knowledge, but even I cannot confirm this is the Force at work. In all I've studied there was never a mention of a portal opening between worlds. Just as the machinery could not detect anything, I too cannot sense anything coming from the structure."

"Wait, but I thought you had a vision about the tunnel long before this all happened?" Kes questioned.

"The vision foresaw the appearance of the tunnel and the invaders, not of the tunnel's origins. Even now after meditating, the Force has yet to show me anymore than it has." Luke answered.

"How is that possible? Is the Force not omnipotent?" Del asked. The former imperial had taken a slight interest in the Force after the end of the Civil War. Having experienced its power first hand through Luke, his skepticism implanted into him by the Imperial educators vanished leaving only curiosity.

Luke opened his mouth to answer before closing it to ponder the question. All Luke has read states the Force is an energy field which surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. It connects all living things in the galaxy, some even believing it guided them, "I...do not know. From what I know omnipotence is a common characteristic given to the Force for it is said to be eternal, but now I am faced with a situation that I do not understand. I'm sorry."

Del shook it off, "No need. Just trying to make sense of this odd situation.

"Be it the Force or not, there is another issue." Leia drew their attention once more, "I've had some of my militia men set off a beacon on the other side. It should be transmitting a constant signal to help us find it with our ship's detectors. I original thought the planet on the other side of the tunnel was somewhere within the unknown regions, but even if that were true we would have received the signal by now."

This really got the attention of the others, "Wait, what are implying?" Iden asked.

Leia wasn't sure how to put this, given how crazy it sounded, "It's possible the planet is beyond our galaxy."

That gained an even bigger reaction than the talk of the supernatural, "Another galaxy? If that's the case then this has to be the Force!" Del exclaimed.

"No technology can transverse the empty space between our galaxy and the next, the distance is too great, so it is either some sort of rip in time and space created by the Force, or some undetectable technology. Just what have we stumbled upon?" Iden commented.

"Something beyond our understanding, but that does not mean we have time to think it over. He said it takes around seven to nine days to get to their capital where Shara is being taken. It's already been three since she went missing, two of which she's travelled to the capital so we have four more to save her." Kes cut in.

Leia nodded, "Right, we can go over this impossibility after Shara Bey is saved." She then turned to face Formal once again who had watched them converse for the past few minutes. He hadn't understood a word, so the complexities of galaxies and the Force were unheard.

"Count Formal, thank you for helping us, but I have one more question. In what direction is the captial? We wish to rescue our friend before she reaches it."

Threepio translated Leia's question which confused Formal, _"Direction? From Alnus it is toward the horizon where the sun rises. With a map, I can show you, but unfortunately none of those you've captured carried one. My apologizes."_

Leia nodded, "No worries. That ends this meeting. Threepio please take Count Formal back to his cell."

"At once, Princess." Threepio replied before walking up to the sitting elder. The droid explained what Leia had said prompting the count to bow, _"My pleasure, general."_ He then rose from his seat and Threepio cheerfully led him out of the room.

Once the door to the room closed all those present sat back in mild frustration, "I feel like that gave us more questions than answers." Iden commented.

"So what are we going to do General?" Kes asked.

Leia leaned forward and thought for a moment before replying, "We will prioritize saving Shara. Other than attempting to invade your settlement, these people have done nothing to gain our ire. As long as we do this quick and without much flare, we shouldn't have another incident. Once Shara is back we return their prisoners. Hopefully that will settle things."

Del seemed skeptical, "Will it be that easy? Although these people are primitive they still hold more intelligence than what we initially thought. Will the death of four hundred men be amended by the returning of one hundred?"

The others realized he was right. According to Count Formal, their society of humans seemed to have a senate and some sense of intelligent society. Unlike the Ewoks whose intelligence only reached stone tools, and a simplistic language, the people beyond the tunnel had a clear system in place.

"Four hundred men is a lot, especially for a primitive species, but they might back down once they realize our technological superiority." Iden suggested.

"And if they don't back down?" Luke spoke drawing everyone's attention to him.

Iden thought for a moment, "I don't know. I guess we'll be left to defend the Yavin colonists."

Luke shook his head, "No..." The outright refusal was unusual. Even Leia was a slightly caught off guard, "When they invaded, I could sense their resolve. Honestly it reminded me how of the thousand of rebels who fought against the Empire. The difference being the motivation behind the resolve. Even then, I think we've slaughtered enough of them, and I hope to not do that again."

The others glanced at each other, and nodded. They understood what he meant. It wasn't the morality of a Jedi, but of a simple living being. Even Kes who held the most resentment against the invaders knew that the slaughter was a bit excessive. Even if they meant to attack his homestead, the mere fact that they were so primitive made them seem like the villains. Murder was never justified, merely accepted depending on the situation. Saving the galaxy from an oppressive super power, accepted, but they refused to accept the murder of these primitive invaders.

"Then we should refrain from being spotted. A covert op rescue mission to save Shara. The enemy has remained at the camp without much action for two days, so we should use their ceasefire to our benefit." Kes recommended.

"So that means X-wings are out of the question. We'd surely be spotted when flying so low to spot the carriage she's in. They'll be sure to assume an invasion." Del said.

"There is one thing you are forgetting. We have no means of transportation. Already we are low staffed, but the size of the tunnel does not let anything bigger than an X-wing fit through. All X-wings owned by the Rebellion were donated to the New Republic, and I've been too busy to properly start collecting them for the militia." Leia explained.

"Can't we ask the New Republic for assistance?" Iden questioned.

"As much as we care about rescuing Shara, the Republic won't feel the same way. I doubt they'll want to offer any assistance for the rescue of a retired rebel." Leia answered.

They all couldn't help but understand her reasoning. Even six years on, the galaxy still needed reconstruction, and the Republic was using all resources focused on this purpose alone. That is why Leia's suggestion of forming a proper resistance fleet was denied, for they believed the Empire was dead. They could not see, as Leia did, that evil never dies, merely evolves. Thus under the guise of her own personal security, she began forming a militia for the past year.

"So we have nothing for transport...this just got a lot harder." Del commented.

"Well I wouldn't say nothing. I know various collectors who own X-wings, and even some speeders. Thought they are all outdated, and limited in number. If I contact them, they'll probably donate some to this mission as they during the Rebellion, but again I doubt it would be much." Leia finished.

"Not to mention, Del and I kept two X-wings in the cargo hold just in case. We'd gladly offer them." Iden added.

"We've already decided X-wings are out if the question. What we need are speeders." Del said.

"How fast can get the collectors here if they agree?" Kes asked.

Leia pondered for a moment, "If I contact them now, at most a few hours. Nearing the end of the day I would say." By the day she meant the one on Yavin 4 which had a similar rotation period of twenty-four stand hours to that of Coruscant's which was the Galactic Standard for measuring days, months and years.

"Then we should hurry. As long as Shara is on her way to their capital, she is safe. I doubt her guards would...harm a present to the Emperor." Kes said calmly.

"Then how big should our rescue team be?" Del asked.

"We can't determine that now, but once we get a form of transport, we'll know. Then by early tomorrow it'll depart." Leia concluded.

"I don't think daylight would be the best..." Luke spoke.

Leia, along with everyone else turned to him, "We've already determined that the camp is more active during the day. I doubt they'll let us slip by them without reaction. If we are using their inactivity as an advantage then we should refrain from giving them any incentive to attack. If they see a group, as small as it may be, they may assume it to be an invasion. Retaliation would probably follow, and a larger battle will commence. To prevent another massacre, I'd prefer we travel at night at least until we pass the camp." Luke explained.

Everyone nodded as they processed the information, "Then we'll need speeders to travel at night. They aren't as loud as X-wings, and most have headlights." Del said.

"Wouldn't that ruin the whole traveling during the night? I'm sure they would spot the lights coming from several klicks away." Iden said.

"Depending on the speeders, you could set them to fly a few meters above the land as to not crash into anything. That way we would could travel safely." Leia suggested.

Iden and Del nodded in agreement.

"Yet we are still missing something," Kes started "We still have no lay of the land. Without a map we'll be wondering aimlessly hoping to spot Shara."

"We can use an X-wing at night to do an aerial sweep." Del said.

"It would give us a topographic map, but we still have no understanding of where the capital is." Kel countered.

"Iden..." Luke turned to the former imperial who in turn faced him, "Doesn't your ID10 have a scan feature?"

Iden nodded, "It can scan for life forms, but it could probably be modified to be a mapping scanner. The distance won't be anything grand, but if we are traveling then it won't be a problem." Iden confirmed.

"Then we'll still need to find a map of the land..." Luke trailed off.

"We still have yet to determine how exactly this operation is going to proceed. The most we can determine is we'll leave tonight, so I suggest those who plan to go rest. Luke, given I still have duties to perform for the Republic, I cannot remain here. I leave half of the militia men with you if that's okay." Leia asked her twin who promptly nodded.

"You've already done more than enough, Leia. I hope I'd be able to command them properly." Luke said humbly.

Leia then turned to Kes, "Is it safe to assume you'd be joining the rescue team."

Kes nodded, "I feel partially responsible for this, and there is nothing in the galaxy which would keep me from bringing back Shara. So I'm in all the way."

Leia accepted his determination with a smile before she turned to Iden and Del, "What of you two? May I ask you keep an eye on my brother?"

Iden and Del looked at each other with a chuckle, "Given the prisoners are on the Corvus, I don't think we'd be going anywhere for a while. We'll be happy to help."

"Very well, then all of you get rest, and ready yourselves. You'll leave once our supplies arrive." Leia stood prompting the others to do the same. With that the meeting was over.


	4. Ch 4: Arrival P1

Third Week of Month Four, Benduday, 10 ABY.

1000 standard hours, Yavin 4.

* * *

Luke walked deep into the forest. After the meeting on the Corvus he wandered aimlessly, allowing the Force to guide his path. The eerie sounds of the forest brought peace to him, and the bright sky set an ambient feeling. He finally reached a cliff which overlooked the vast valley. Pyramids stood in the distance, and Luke could see the meadow where the tunnel was, albeit a dot in the distance.

Hours after the initial invasion, Leia arrived with and had her crew prepare a small base on this side of the tunnel. Given Tantive V acquired around one hundred and twenty men to keep it working, yet could carry a little over two-hundred personnel, Leia's militia took up the remaining eighty.

The base was mainly composed of tarp tents, and the barrier keeping the tunnel guarded was provided by Iden Versio and Del Meeko. It was Imperial technology comprised of four hexagonal pillars which were five meters in height. Two were placed in front of the structure's own pillars, and the remaining two were place ten meters in front of the first two. With the aid of a generator, they powered the pillars which, when activated, connected via a ray shield. They also built a makeshift watchtower with material found within Tantive V's cargo hold. Nothing crazy, but enough to take down the primitive army from the other side. They also began building a small defense outpost on the other side from what Luke understood.

Luke stood on the edge of the cliff for a few moments more before sitting down and crossing his legs. A typical meditative stance which he learned. As he closed his eyes and breathed in, he could feel the Force surround him like a physical substance. He laid his arms on his left and right thigh respectively before succumbing to meditation. Time flowed without him noticing.

He sought answers for what was happening. In the last two days he had yet to fully delve into meditation. At this level he almost lost his sense of physical self, and merely felt himself as a part of the living Force. As Yoda claimed, they were luminous beings, merely bound to existence by crude matter. He sought any vision, any answer, but he received no response. Had the Force closed itself?

"Conflicted you are." A wizened voice broke the silence.

Luke need not turn to know who it was, "Can you blame me? I thought I was beginning to understand the Force to some extent, but then this...impossibility presents itself, and the Force has nothing to aid in explaining this."

Luke remained meditating, his eyes closed and his body calm.

The ghostly figure behind him hummed in understanding, "The Force, strong it is, binds us it does, but still face impossibility it does, hmm."

Luke sighed before opening his eyes. Having fallen into such deep meditation, he had discovered as his body infused itself with the Force the area around him would be effected. At first, like on Dagobah, he would unknowingly lift things around him. Eventually his body followed and he would levitate in mid air. This floating was only capable when he was in deep meditation as he had just done.

His body lowered slowly to the ground, before Luke stood from his cross-legged position. He turned to face the figure.

Sitting on a boulder a couple meters away sat a transparent, blue visage of a small green creature. Long ears, wrinkled skin, and ancient eyes were characteristics all too familiar to Luke.

"Forgive me Master Yoda, but I don't understand. All I've read, all I've learned, all you've taught me says the Force is all powerful for it guides the universe in its proceedings."

Yoda nodded, his transparent visage subconsciously tapping his stick as he did so, "And wrong you are not...in your words an answer lies, but believing it, hard it may be."

The ancient Jedi Master eyed his last apprentice with analytical eyes.

Luke thought over what he said, and it clicked, "The Force is what guides the universe...that is our universe."

Yoda nodded once again, "An impossibility, you face. Something the Force itself, is unable to foresee because beyond its reach, this new realm is."

Luke held his head in disbelief, "I would believe beyond the galaxy, but beyond the universe, that's just not fathomable."

Yoda smiled, "An impossibility, it is."

"But if the Force has no reign over that universe, how was I able to channel it?" Luke asked.

Yoda smile faded and his hand went to his chin, "I know not, but theorize I can. A sort of beacon, you were. Allowed the Force into the new realm, you did. Like a relay, you were. Or allowed the Force through, the tunnel's continuous connection, has. An impossibility it is thus explaining it, difficult it will be."

Luke merely nodded. Another universe? Sure he has heard the theories about parallel universes beside their own, but those were just theories. Even traveling beyond galaxies was impossible due to the millions upon billions of light-years between their galaxy and the next closest. Yet here he was discovering the existence of another universe all together.

"Yet that is not the only conflict in you." Another voice cut in.

Beyond Yoda, between the trees another figure made itself known. He walked into view, and once again Luke was meant with familiar features. White hair and beard, a wise air, along with a wizened visage.

"Ben." Luke said at the ghost of his first master.

The Force ghost walked up to the knight, "I can sense another uncertainty in you."

Luke knew what the elder referred to, "During the battle I came to realize just what I was doing. Due to a force unknown to our universe, a primitive society of humans foolishly entered a tunnel which led them here. A place with technology so advanced they could never hope to comprehend. Then four hundred of them are slaughtered on their first expedition."

Obi-Wan crossed his arm, "You were acting in self defense. You felt the darkness in their heart. They could not be swayed."

Always playing the advocate, Luke thought, "I felt the darkness within my father, but I swayed him. Why can the same not be done again?"

"You've fought in a civil war for nearly ten years, and found yourself in such a situation when fighting the Empire. Why is now any different?" Obi-Wan asked. Luke often found himself frustrated with the constant questions his other-worldly masters asked, but knew it was simply to have him figure it out himself.

"I understand the things I did for the Rebellion. Even when I knew it had to be done, I will not justify the things I did. What happened with the Death Star still haunts my mind; I was just a boy when I was tasked with the murder of millions." Luke said solemnly.

"Sometimes such decisions must be made. Kill millions to save trillions." Obi-Wan responded.

"Although that may be...we killed four hundred because they kidnapped one...although the number are far less it still differs. This primitive civilization is far beneath us that I fear we may become their "Empire". Ruthless and powerful...that is not something I ever want." Luke said.

"Then don't become that..." A new voice cut in. Luke looked up to see the ghostly visage of his father, Anakin Skywalker. The youngest of the Force ghosts with hair nearly reaching his shoulders, Luke's father met his son with a youthful face laced with signs of adventure and pride.

"Son, we all sense that you wish to do something, but do not know how to do so. Not as a Jedi, but your own morality is what conflicts you. Should you meet with their leader, and have them follow your moral codes, as good the intentions are, you'll be a tyrant with technology they cannot hope to comprehend. Then again, should you do nothing, your ally will remain a slave, along with the potential hundreds of thousands which is common in their society. The problem with these choices you've made for yourself is they are too narrow...too difficult." Anakin explained.

Luke understood that slavery was an issue his father was all too accustomed too. Something his masters have expressed their regret. In the time of the Old Republic, the Jedi claimed to be the preservers of peace and justice yet slavery was still rampant in several planets in the Outer Rim. After the death of Jabba the Hutt, and the subsequent fall of the Hutt mob, slavery dissolved greatly. The New Republic used a large part of its resources to give compensation to former slaves, but there were still working to truly destroy the awful practice. Han along with Chewbacca worked to free the enslaved Wookiees, and later formed a sort of task force which worked on dealing with slave cartels.

"Correct, Anakin is. Look forward you must. A long journey, ahead of you there is. Needed, patience is. From this society, removing slavery a long time it will take yet impossible, it is not." Yoda added.

"Then how must I do it without appearing dominant. If a squad were to march into wherever they hold Shara Bey to free her yet we leave all others who are suffering the same fate? How could I call myself a Jedi if I do nothing? It would be simple to flash our technology and force them to submit, but that is not who we are. We have no right to impose our ideals through such means. I may be a Jedi, but what right do I have to change their society merely because my virtues differ with theirs?" Luke could only shake his head in frustration as he vented.

"Enforce, you shall not. Kindness, generosity, autonomy, freedom. These ideals, a long way they go. Simple actions, a long way they go. Impose, you cannot, but introduce, you can. Display kindness, generosity, autonomy, and freedom, you can. The errors of their ways, show them you can. Not through fear, for to the dark side that leads. Use morality and unity, you can. Their view, wider it can become. The guiding hand, you will be." Yoda finished.

Luke faced the ancient master, "Will that be the right course of action? Should I have those who follow me help in this righteous endeavor?

"And that, my son, is the unfortunate burden you've inherited. As the last Jedi, you have so much to do, and you can choose whether or not to act. The order of old is gone, so you must decide on a path. But whatever path you follow… I know you will complete amazing things...you are my son after all." Anakin joked causing Luke to smile.

"Thank you Father, and I now understand what I must do. I'll prove to you my resolve as a Jedi, and bring forth certainty to this uncertain future." Luke declared.

"No, no, no. Proving yourself to others, the focus should not be. Proving yourself to yourself, now that the focus is. The last Jedi, you are. Follow your father's advice, you should. Forge your own path, as a Jedi you will. From this path, a new order will follow. Trust in the Force, trust in yourself, and the impossibility, become a possibility it will." Yoda finished.

"May the Force be with you, Luke. Always" Obi-Wan declared.

Luke faced the sky, for the first time noticing how the sky was changing from a vibrant orange gradient to an almost purple hue. Yavin hung beautifully in the skies as sunset overtook its fourth moon, and Luke watched it with fascination and resolve, "May the Force be with you, Father...masters."

And once again, Luke stood alone.

* * *

687 IC (Imperial Calendar)

Two Hours Before Midnight

* * *

The man known as Godasen sat in his large tent at the center of the Imperial camp. The tent itself acted as his sleeping quarters along as his office. The tent was lit by various tall, lamp torches, and the table which acted as his desk was lit by several candles of varying sizes. Godasen was an older man with long gray hair and a receding hair line. His clean shaven face displayed deep wrinkles.

Godasen took a bite out of his meal, a piece of venison meat, before drinking out a chalice, a bit of savory wine from the capital. In front of him was a rough map of the area which was the standard for the Imperial army. Honestly he was glad the emperor had taken heed of this expedition even when the explorer's accounts were beyond wild.

As a mage himself, Godasen had read several of the ancient texts within the capital which spoke of the mysterious gate. It was a legend more than anything lost in the holy texts of nearly all species in Falmart, but he believed there to be some truth to all tales.

The mage looked over the current map of Alnus, and pondered how they could get the upper hand on their fire wielding enemies. He sent ten thousand men, led by Count Formal, Roen, and Missna, as the first force to establish a solid front line but a few hours later, the majority returned in a sign of retreat, more than one-fourth were injured.

The injuries ranged from broken bones, to burns, to complete amputations. Most amputees hadn't survived long after their return, and those with broken bones still remained in the makeshift infirmary. Those who returned spoke of blue explosion magic which decimated the front lines. Along with lines of fire which melted through their armor, and anyone standing behind the victim. What intrigued him most was the mention of a mage who wielded an emerald blade and wind magic to powerful it broke the bones of its victims.

They spoke of how the mage cloaked in black chanted so quick it was as if he had never done it. Some even claimed the mage took down the orc, trolls and goblins all by himself. Some even saying he had killed the orc warlord in mere seconds. He had taken the last one as the effect of delusions. That still didn't deny the fact that the enemy was capable of powerful magic. The scouts sent ahead of the army stated there were small settlements of at most five persons; they never mentioned anything of a mage. Given they could all be mages if they could make metal birds that fly and metal barrels which fire lava-like magic.

Even though they had twenty thousand men left, he had sent a letter to the emperor with the prison transferring the woman they captured. In his message he asked for more men, hopefully the emperor would agree and sent them post-haste. As it stands, not even the enemy was making any moves, so they'd have to do the same.

The entrance to the tent flapped open causing Godasen to look up angrily, _"I told you not to disturb me!"_ The angry senator yelled.

The soldier stiffened afraid of garnering the wrath of an angered noble, but that didn't stop him from delivering his urgent news, _"Forgive me Lord Godasen! I have urgent news! We have captured_ _an enemy scout!"_

Godasen nearly dropped the goblet of wine, _"What?! When?"_

 _"Just now, my Lord. He was trying to sneak into the camp when our patrols caught sight of him. What should we do?"_ The soldier asked.

Godasen leaned forward and pressed his hands together. A scout trying to sneak into the camp? Maybe they were trying to save the woman who was found a few days ago, _"Bring him here...I wish to see him for myself."_

The soldier bowed before exiting the tent. Godasen waited patiently for the captured scout to be brought to him, and within a few minutes guards entered the tents. Godasen eyes fell on the apparent scout who had his arms tied with rope, and had an armed spearmen on each side. Three more swordsmen were behind the spearmen, and they remained guarding the entrance.

The scout was roughly pushed forward to stand around a meter from Godasen's desk before before forced to his knees. The scout was young, probably in his twenties, and had short blond hair combed to the right. It was slightly ruffled probably from when they captured him, but otherwise still intact.

Although he was captured by the enemy, this scout showed no fear, impressive, thought Godasen. The scout's clothing was completely black, something odd for a mere scout. It also looked far more tailored than anything his soldiers wore. The tunic was completely black, long sleeved, and sported a collar which went half way up the scout's neck. The collar didn't completely cover the scout's neck, and had an opening in the front.

Godasen could see the intricate lining of where the tunic came together, and oddly it was slightly opened, revealing the underneath of the tunic was a light gray color. This top part was the only piece of cloth not attached to the rest of the tunic, and from what it seemed the rest of tunic should have unveiled and came apart but it didn't. Looking closer, Godasen thought he saw a tiny small circle on the tunic, but thought it his imagination.

The scout's trousers were of the same material, and sported a leather belt with a metal plate seemingly connecting the belt together at the front. All topped with leather boots which came over the lower part of the trousers. Oddly the scout wore only one glove, on his right hand. Hiding an injury possibly?

Godasen found himself doubting this man's role of scouter. Not to mention his clothes were far too complicated to belong to a mere peasant soldier. In the empire, scouts were no one special. Yet this man in front of him almost gave off an aura of importance.

 _"A mere scout huh…."_ Godasen thought before he remembered the mage cloaked in back which frightened his men so much.

A small smile graced the older man's face, _"Of course...he must be trying to trick us. The moment we lock him up, he'll use his magic to free himself."_

Godasen stood with a loud pounding of his arms, _"You think I am a fool?"_ The old general said with a conceded smile. He walked passed his desk and stood tall over the kneeling scout. He waited for a response but the scout remained silence. In fact the blond didn't seem to react. Could he not understand?

 _Playing mute? Or_ _too scared to talk?"_ Godasen's smile almost seemed sadistic. Without warning he plunged his foot into the kneeling scout's stomach with a kick. The scout bent over, but caught himself from completely laying on the floor with his bonded hands.

 _"Don't think you can trick me! A scout without weapons? Entering the enemy camp without caution? I_ _see_ _through your tricks sorcerer!"_ Godasen said boastfully.

The scout remained neutral, his blue eyes remaining on the boastful general.

Godasen then stood with a hand on his chin, _"Now just what to do with you? If we imprison you then you'll most likely escape with your magic. Not to mention the valuable information you can provide through some torture. Wait...that's pointless if you don't understand me."_ Godasen was at a loss as to what to do. With the woman, even if she couldn't speak the Imperial language, her sheer beauty alone was enough to convince the Emperor to provide more men. An exotic beauty for a few thousand men, honestly Godasen felt he was the one being cheated.

Godasen eyed the man once more. He was somewhat feminine if Godasen had to admit, a beauty uncommon to gritty Imperial soldiers. He did know of some senators who...had a taste for the same-sex. Maybe he could garner a favor…

 _"Cap...it...al."_

Or he could send the scout to the capital. Surely they'd find some use of him there.

 _"Take...to...Capit-al."_

Godasen suddenly felt the idea pop into his mind, and he could not help but think it brilliant, _"Take him to the capital..."_ The general declared.

 _Map..."_

 _"Make sure to not forget a map. I'm sure you dolts couldn't read the celestial stars as I could. It'd be useless if you get lost on your way."_

He soldiers looked confused at their general's order, _"Sir...are you alright?"_

Godasen looked offended, _"Are you questioning my order?"_ He threatened causing the soldier to stiffen in fear.

 _"No sir!"_

The soldiers lifted the kneeling scout upwards, not noticing how the scout had shifted his hands as he spoke horridly with a rough accent. Imperial soldiers were trained to never question their superiors for fear of execution. Although they thought the scout's speaking odd, and the subsequent order by their leader, they refused to talk against their general. Who were they as peasant soldiers to talk against completely noble generals?

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

2230 standard hours, Beyond the Tunnel, Alnus Camp.

* * *

Luke calmly walked as the two soldiers beside him pushed him across the camp. Night had fallen long ago, and as such the large camp of several thousand was more or less quiet. Even the large tent mess hall which rivaled the tent of the general had fallen quiet.

The only sound was somewhere in the camp where the soft groans of injured soldiers traveled large distances given the noise level of this society was generally low. The only soldiers still awake were the guards patrolling around the camp, but even they were growing tired and weren't as attentive. Additionally the camp was very dimly lit, with torches and lamp stands providing light every few meters. Luke had some trouble walking in such dim light, but his eyes eventually adjusted as he was transferred to a prison carriage.

It was risky to use a mind trick to get himself aboard a carriage. There was no knowing if it would work since he had no information of the general and whether his mind would succumb to the mind trick. It only worked on the weak minded, and the general of this scamp was not weak minded, merely too conceded. His knowledge of the language was not the only reason he had quickly enacted his plan. He could sense the general's superiority in large waves, and understood if he could trick the general it would be then.

Having summarized the risk he had taken, Luke focused on where the guards where taking him. They had passed several tents where he assumed most where sleeping and were probably reaching the edge of the camp. Then abruptly Luke stopped as a wave of emotion flooded his psyche.

As a Jedi and practitioner of the Force, he could sense emotions if he focuses. Large amounts make themselves known such as when the army invaded Yavin 4, but as he grew in strength, it came rather easy to determine how another was feeling or if they were lying. His masters claimed his power was prodigal and claimed he was growing to be even stronger in power than his father. The son of the Chosen One seemed to be destined for great power, something which frightened him.

These emotions which hit him were coming from a slightly larger tent to the left. Lust, hunger, pain, hatred, and strongest of all suffering. He could sense several living creatures, all of which were filled with pain and hatred while the others smaller in number were basking in lust and greed.

He looked toward the tent, and saw a soldier exit. They were still in the middle of clothing themselves and stumbled about revealing their intoxicated state. The drunk soldier was dressed in garb far more elegant than the common soldiers. Similar to how Count Formal was dressed when they captured him. A high ranking official then.

 _"Hey! Who said you can stop!"_ One of the guards escorting him pushed him forward with the staff of his spear.

Luke then turned to face them which the two were not expecting. Easily undoing the rope bonds around his arms, he moved his hand across their faces in a hypnotic motion, _"Sleep..."_ The two swayed back in forth dizzily before falling to the ground.

Luke then telekinetically positioned their bodies in a darker position against a tent. Hopefully if anyone found them, they'd believe them drunk. He rummaged through the guard's armor and found a rolled up map. He then unrolled it, and decided to fold it so that it fit into the small pouch he had attached to his belt. The map was not too big so it folded easily and fit inside the pouch.

Remaining in the shadows for a few seconds, he then moved from the dark position and snuck across the gap to reach the large tent. On each side of the flaps which acted as an entrance were to braziers providing a small amount of light to the area in front of the tent. He quickly suppressed them leaving him in the dark.

The tent still shines lightly with light signifying there was fire illuminating the inside. He remained standing, preparing himself for what was inside. He released a sigh, believing himself ready before pushing the flap aside to enter the tent.

Luke thought himself ready, but what he faced was grueling. Women chained up, laying atop animal fur. There were ten laying around the tent, with some being pushed closer together to make room in the tent. Their bodies were lining the "walls" of the tent while the center of the tent had a small brazier providing some light to the otherwise dark tent. The tent's roof had a small flap above the brazier to allow excess smoke to escape. Additionally the women were chained to each other as a countermeasure to any escape attempts, Luke assumed.

In his horror he failed to realize there was still a man inside the tent. As he focused on the bent over figure, his ears finally caught notice of the grunting coming from the man. He was breathing heavily, and every time he would thrust a grunt followed along with the sound of clanking chains. It was monotonous and repetitive, but halted once the man realized someone entered the tent.

 _Mundra is that you?"_ The man spoke, not that Luke understood.

He turned to see Luke but could not express his shock since with a swipe of his hand Luke pulled him off the woman the man was violating. Luke watched as the man landed roughly next to the brazier, and didn't wait to put the man to sleep.

Luke put his outstretched arm down before facing the chained women. It was then he noticed they were human or at least mostly human. Atop all their heads, from what he could see, were elongated ears. Some were standing straight while most looped down. The ears were similar to a Tooka's or wolf's but were slightly skinnier and taller. reminicent of an ash rabbit from Sullust. All of them were also scarcely dressed, with a simple, dirty piece of cloth sitting on their shoulders that went down to their knees which barely covered anything.

Luke outstretched his hand once more, and the metallic clank of the shackles coming undone reverberated within the tent. He quickly went to the closest women to aid her. He could sense they were all alive albeit tired and full of hatred. He knelt down and pressed his hand on one of the prisoners, and the instant he made contact, he inadvertently leaned back. His foresight allowed him to sense the incoming attack, and his body acted on its own.

It seemed the woman wasn't expecting him to dodge either as she eyed jim with surprise written on her face. That didn't stop her so she lashed out with her claw like finger-nails. Luke moved around the attacks with the Force guiding his movements within milliseconds before the attacks landed. Something common with Jedi foresight in battle.

Finding this was going no where, Luke decided to end it by blocking her latest attack with a hand. She reeled back as her claws made contact with Luke's right hand. Luke's leather glove was shredded and hanging by mere threads.

His attacker looked at her nails to see them chipped, and then back at her rescuers hand, wandering if he had some armor she hadn't noticed. Her eyes widened, and her ears which Luke realized she only had one, nearly stood in her shock.

Either the lights were playing tricks on her or the man before her had a hand of metal. She needn't wait any sooner before Luke, seeing his glove was now useless, removed it to reveal a naturally moving metal hand.

Luke inspected his mechno-arm, specifically the back of the hand where the claws connected. Other than slight scratches, the durasteel plating remaining unharmed. He noticed how his attacker was staring at the arm in fascination so he moved it to prove it was not a trick of light, and the he faced her. Feeling his eyes on her she looked up as well.

 _"Harm no...Friend."_ Luke understood he sounded like a toddler but with the limited words he learned while speaking with Threepio, it was the best he could do.

The other women stood, and surrounded him in a calculated manner. It was then Luke realized they were not as harmless as they appeared. They stood ready to attack him if he showed any hostility. The question which Luke now wondered was why had they remained imprisoned if they had such skills?

 _"Who are you?"_ Luke's attacker asked angrily.

Luke was taken back by hostility. Had she not wanted to be rescued? She stared intently at him, and he heard her speak, but did not understand her.

 _"Does it matter who he is? He's freed us, so we should take the time we have_ _to_ _get out of here."_ Another of the prisoners answered for her.

 _"Leave her sister. Have you not seen how she acts? She rather remain a slave than fight as a warrior. We should leave her."_ Another said.

Luke knew not what was being said, but understood they were all directing their attention toward his attacker who seemed to be growing in anger.

 _And what will you do?!"_ He attacker burst out in a muffled shout, _"I fought as a warrior, but nothing came of it. The Warrior Bunnies are gone, nothing more than slaves for the Empire. I took a way out, and living as a concubine of a count is better than living in the dirt! Pretending that we are still warriors of old!"_

Luke felt their anger increase and it was all directed to his attacker.

 _You call this being a concubine?! We're nothing more than sex slaves! You're weaker than that treacherous queen, Tyuule._ _If you wish to remain here than so be it...you renounced your allegiance the moment to severed your own ear. Disgraceful._

All seemed to hiss at the mention of their former queen. Luke knew not what was said, but the anger was nearly physical.

Luke was tapped on the shoulder and he looked up to see another of the prisoner waiting for him to stand. She was different from her attacker, with blond hair similar to his own which was cut short. The marking of abuse were evident throughout her body.

 _I don't know who you are, but thank you stranger."_

Luke needn't know the language to understand gratitude. He gave a nod of his head as a means of understanding before the former prisoners dashed out of the tent at incredible speeds leaving Luke and his attacker behind. Luke turned to his attacker who was still kneeling on the ground.

 _Free..."_ He said trying to tell her that she could escape if she wanted to. He had already spent too much time here, and put the mission at great risk, so he needed to leave.

Luke was met with more anger and a soft, sarcastic chuckle from the woman in front of him, _"Just leave already...They're all fools, just like_ _Griine and Delilah, fools who will only end up as whores in the end."_ She said while looking downward.

Luke could tell she was not going to leave. He could only guess as to why. He wished to change her mind, maybe give her hope, but his vocabulary was not not large enough so he could only stand there helplessly.

 _"Sorry..."_ Luke said from the bottom of his heart. He would never understand how it felt to be in her position, but he had gone through loss as well, and knew how heavy it could be. He cursed his lack of knowledge of their language, if only he could do more, convince her somehow. Yet what right did he have to force her to leave? If she decided to remain then he could at least respect her wishes even when he disagreed with them. He gave a bow of his head in respect to the woman who probably had more strength than he could ever achieve before turning and leaving.

The valley of Alnus was filled with hills and cliffs, as such even if the valley was not all that large, it gave off the illusion of length due to hills, cliffs, and scarce patches of huddled trees. It was sometime later that Luke successful escaped the camp, and was making his way over a hill which overlooked the camp in its entirety. As he reached the top, he looked back pondering if he had done the right thing. The other women he saved were nowhere to be seen leaving Luke to assume they had gone their separate ways, but the one-eared woman remained in his mind. He shook his head to clear his mind, and proceeded forward to reconvene with his allies.

Hours after the meeting with his masters, Leia's contact delivered what she asked for. Though the general was right when saying it wouldn't be much, and that the technology would be outdated. The Togruta, by the name of Dulos, was a history buff who collected various "relics of the past" as he termed them.

According to Leia, Dulos was a friend of her father's, Bail, during the time of the Old Republic. Once the Empire reigned, Dulos provided the early rebels with disposed Republic weaponry before it became a full fledged Alliance that could afford various new models. Although he had donated most of his inventory, he still had some warehouses on Coruscant with mostly broken ships and weapons from the Clone Wars. Luckily some of the vehicles which were intact were old speeders of the BARC variety.

They were dented, somewhat rusty, but the best they could get in such a short amount of time. Dulos delivered six of them, two of which sported side-cars, something Tuck found comical. It was decided that given the seven members of the rescue team that Del would sit in one of the side-cars while they'd leave the other attached for when they rescued Shara.

As for the X-wings, only two were given, making a total of four. They were to be used as a last resort by the defense post positioned in front of the tunnel on the other side. Luke hoped they wouldn't be needed, but being too careful didn't harm anybody.

With their equipment ready, the former Pathfinders composing of Kes, Sakas, Gramps, and Tuck donned their former Pathfinder gear. Del and Iden dressed themselves in their former rebel attire as well, being somewhat nostalgic, and Luke remained in his dark suit and cloak.

Luke made it over the hill and proceeded off the dirt road into a patch of bushes and trees. Although it was nowhere near a forest, it was good enough cover in the dark valley. He could sense his allies grow alert at the incoming person only to relax once they were told it was him.

"Luke, you took longer than expected." Tuck whispered as he lifted his night vision goggles. Given the low supply, only Tuck the trained specialist bore the goggles atop his helmet.

Although it was pitch black, Luke's eyes adjusted and he could faintly make out the outlines of his comrades, Luke nodded even though he knew no one would see it, "Sorry...I just stumbled upon some prisoners."

This caught the attention of the group, "Prisoners?" Kes perked up.

"Shara wasn't among them." Luke could sense the urgency in Kes, so he quickly turned down the thought.

"So what Formal said is true...honestly I thought the old man was lying." Iden commented.

"I feel Formal is the odd one out among his Imperial allies. The general I interacted with was far more conceded and greedy. Kicked me in the stomach for no reason other than feeling superior." Luke's arm came to his stomach area. The kick wasn't hard, but being winded still left a tingly feeling.

"So the Count's generosity was genuine. At least we know we captured a decent guy." Del said.

"Maybe he can help us form some alliance with these people." Sakas suggested.

"Alliance? I thought this was an evac mission?" Gramps followed.

Luke could feel the confusion rising, "It is. Finding Shara is our priority but...I had thought it hypocritical even we came to save her from slavery yet allowed all others to remain. I know saving those slaves in the camp risked the mission, but I couldn't leave them to suffer."

"No one is criticizing what you did, but if you freed them where are they?" Kes asked.

"They seemed to be very skilled warriors from the way they carried themselves. I'd say they know the land so they went off on their own...well all except one." Luke said.

"One?" Iden asked confused.

"Although I could not understand what she was saying it se—someone is coming." Luke's explanation was cut short as he sensed someone enter their proximity. His head swiveled to look behind him toward the direction of the oncoming person.

"Damn, we took too long. Everyone quickly onto the speeders!" Kes ordered promptly. The other sprinted into action to jump onto the idle speeders which remained parked.

"Wait..." Luke called out causing everyone to freeze. They had all reached their their speeders and were seconds from revving them up.

"What is it Luke? I thought you sensed someone." Gramps asked urgently.

"I did...but she isn't an enemy. Well...she isn't hostile." Luke stood waiting for her to pass through the bushes and trees. The sound of bushes ruffling signified her arrival, and in the darkness he could make out her outline.

"Kes, activate a glow lamp." Luke said.

Kes nodded subconscious before reaching into his pack for a glow lamp. It was a cylindrical object with a chemical liquid that glowed bright when cracked and shaken. Kes snapped the extended stick which stuck out from the cylinder's top, and then shook the candle like object. In seconds the area was lit by a florescent green color. The green glow illuminated just enough.

The former Pathfinders along with the former Imperials watched as the newcomer came through the bushes. She was practically naked with only a dirty cloth keeping some of her modesty. What really caught their interest was the long ear laying lazily on her head, while a stump of another ear was adjacent to the first.

Luke broke the silence, _"Hello."_ He said with a wave.

Her glare never changed, but it did shift to those before Luke who were at the moment aboard their respective speeders and side car. Luke noticed how her eyes shifted beyond him, making him wonder if she could see better in the dark than his human eyes.

Her eyes then refocused on the Jedi and began speaking.

Luke quickly stopped her with a wave of his hands catching her attention, _"No speak...wait."_ He tried to convey his meaning. She looked at him oddly and angrily. For years she faced abuse and remained silent, yet now her savior did the same?

"Someone throw me my holoprojector!" Luke called out to his allies who remained on their speeders. After some ruffling, Sakas who was nearest to Luke's speeder found the circular device and threw it at the Jedi. Luke caught it and turned to face the released prisoner once more.

He held out his hand, revealing a circular device to her. It was about the size of an adult's palm, so it fit nicely as it was intended. Luke then pointed at it with his left hand which was not holding the device, _"Friend..."_ Once again Luke was left hoping to convey his message that the device and the hologram which was soon to appear were of no harm to her, but her confusion was displayed clearly on her facial expressions.

So having decided there was no other way than actually showing her, Luke pressed a button on the device's side which activated the hologram.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the tunnel entrance, Threepio stood in front of the maintenance panel of an antenna. Similar in shape and size to those used as scanners on Yavin 4, he was tasked with assuring its continued function.

Along with the ray shield placed on the Yavin 4 side of the tunnel, it was decided that a defensive outpost should be built on the opposite side. It was nothing large, a sort of half-circle in front of the tunnel entrance. It was around fifteen meters away from the entrance, leaving a decent amount of area for the militia men Leia left to stand guard. The half circle was composed of durasteel crates which acted as barriers in case of an attack. They had stacked them two and three high in some areas while leaving some space in between for men to fire with their own weapons or mounted E-web heavy repeaters.

Additionally there was a parting between the crates to let anything out of the semi-circle outpost. In front of the half-circle, located toward the right quarter stood a DF.9 turret. The anti-infantry armament was hastily built from separate parts within Tantive V's cargo. It took a few engineers to get it working, but eventually it powered up. In front of the left arc, positioned a meter away from the crate parting, was a P-tower aiming straight ahead. A few meters further was another doing the same. Both where stored on the Tantive V, and a part of Leia's growing militia. Given she had connections with the companies which made the turrets helped.

There were spotlights, and lamps to brighten the area along with various tarps, which were meant for weather such as rain, but also acted as makeshift tents and nests. Beyond the half-circle outpost, there were some scouts who had set up hidden nests within natural crevasses. The bowl shaped depression acted as perfect spots for positioning heavy repeaters. With their view of the valley beyond, they'd see any army advancing from several klicks away. There were three or so nests located closer to the downward sloping part of the hill.

Threepio stood measuring the energy levels of the communications antenna when a beeping wrung. He turned to see his annoying companion Artoo, "What do you mean what am I doing? I'm helping keep this communications array active! And what were you doing R2-D2!"

The astromech responded with various beeps and boops, "Doesn't matter!? This whole mission is of great importance! You should learn to understand the severity of your tasks!" The protocol droid chastised.

A few more beeps followed.

"What? Master Luke is contacting you! What are you waiting for? Quickly patch it through." Threepio shouted. Before he left Luke told Threepio to be ready in case he needed to translate via holographic projection. Artoo rolled in front of Threepio which allowed the astromech's scanners to view Threepio. With the common buzz and warp of a hologram, Luke's full sized image appeared. The common blue tinge and static following.

"Master Luke! Oh goodness you're alright!" Threepio shouted joyfully.

Back on the outskirts of the enemy camp, Luke held onto the projector firmly as the droid appeared, "It's only been a few hours, Threepio. No need to worry. I'm calling to have you translate for me." He calmed the worrisome assistant.

"Yes of course, Master Luke." Threepio said.

Luke then placed the holoprojector on the ground between of himself, and the woman waiting for a response. He put it off to the side slightly so Threepio's hologram wouldn't be in between them thus blocking their view of each other. After he put it down on the soft grass, and pressed an enhance button on the circular device, Threepio's small hologram became full sized. In Threepio's view another person was projected.

Luke watched how the former prisoners demeanor remained calm, but his senses told him she was startled. She was confused, but that didn't stop her from being ready. Should this strange blue thing attack her she'd fight back.

"Threepio introduce yourself to her, and inform her than you'll be translating everyone I say word for word, and vice versa." Luke said.

Threepio nodded, "Right away Master Luke." The droid said before turning to face the newcomer who readied a dagger at her side. Luke assumed she must have taken it from a soldier in the camp, but didn't think much of it.

 _Greeting_ _s_ _! I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relation_ _s, I shall be translating for Master Luke as well as yourself during this conversation. What I say to you shall be Master Luke's direct words, and the same for what you say to me. Please commence whenever you wish."_ Threepio finished with a slight bow of the head as he faced her.

She looked at the projection startled that it could speak the same language. Not to mention it used some words she didn't know of such as "cyborg" whatever that was. Additionally his form of speaking was proper. Very proper, like the nobles of the Empire.

She got passed her stupor and faced Luke once more, _"Who are you?"_ She asked once more like she did back in the tent.

Luke thought on how to introduced himself. He wasn't sure if he should tell her he came from another world, technically universe, but he had yet to tell his comrades that so he'll hold of on telling the woman in front of him first. After a few moments he decided on what to say, "I am Luke Skywalker, and these are my friends, we come from a faraway land."

She listened to his introduction, _"So you are from beyond the gate."_

Luke was taken back by the sudden claim, "You know of that tunnel? The one on the hill?"

She scoffed, _"I may be a slave, but I'm not stupid. Even with one ear I can hear fine. Those stupid counts talk about all sorts of things when they're having their way. I honestly thought it was stupid, but your appearance made me believe it was real."_

Luke nodded, "Is that why you decided to escape?"

She glared at him, _"Don't think just because you freed me, I'd throw myself into your arms like a damsel. I'm a warrior, or I was, and I saw a way out. This world is rotten and hopeless. I_ _rebelled for a bit_ _, but realized it did nothing. I chose to become a sex slave because it was better than living on the run. Thievery or begging. I got tired of it. At least as a slave I had a constant meal, and a place to sleep. There was no wondering if I would eat the next day or if I would die the next day. I hated every second of it, but it was best alternative. That is until you showed up...if you were anyone else I would still be in that camp, but when I saw your hand of metal I let hope creep into me. If I can't live in this world, then I'll go to another. Take me back to your world; I'm done living in this hopeless world where nothing is left for me."_

The silence with followed was awkward, but those listening to Threepio's translation needed a moment to process what was spoken. Luke expected something horrible, but this was...extensive. Is this what would have happened if the Rebellion failed? Utter hopelessness? All members of the Rebellion knew of that feeling at one point, but such feelings would soon fade. Rebellions were built on hope after all, yet this world seemed to have none.

That being said how were they to deal with this situation. This empire was horrible, nearly mimicking everything the Galactic Empire was, and then some. Luke meant to help those in need, but just how many were left in the same situation as the woman who stood before him? Would an occupation truly be necessary for justice to sweep this land?

Luke shook his head. He needed to focus on the matter at hand, "Very well...we'll take you beyond the tunnel."

His companions agreed, but were unsure, "I don't think the outposts have accommodations for refugees." Tuck spoke first.

"Does that matter? There's enough land on Yavin 4. All we need is supplies and we can build more settlements. I came here to save Shara, but now I feel the need to help others in her situation." Kes answered.

"We don't know how much we can do. We can't fit an entire fleet through that tunnel. Not to mention the lack of resources we have at our disposal." Sakas said.

"I want to help as much as you guys, but invading this world is not the right way to do it." Gramps responded.

Luke heard their bantering. Understanding the moral conflict within themselves for he had done the same not a day earlier, but now was not the time for determining the larger course of action. He turned to face his comrades who were still in the dark, so he could only faintly see their outlines.

"What we shall do can be determined at a later date. For now, one of us has to take her back to the tunnel. We can arrange some accommodations for now." Luke suggested.

"But is taking her completely off-world the right course? She'll be exposed to things she could never fathom not to mention the risk of illness." Iden commented.

"She seems to have her mind made up, so shouldn't we help her?" Del said.

"And we will." Luke interrupted, "We have a spare sidecar, and although we need to bring back Shara, we can have one of us take her back to the tunnel."

"Then the rest will wait here?" Gramps said.

"I rather not wait so close to the camp. We risk to much out in the open. Darkness can only hide us for so long." Kes suggested.

"Luke, did you get a map? We could possibly find a place to stay while she's taken to the tunnel." Sakas said.

Luke realized he had completed forgotten about the map, and opened his small pouch. He took up the folded paper before handing it to the Mikkian. Given the only light came from glow stick she had to standing neer Luke, finally coming into full view.

For a moment, Luke thought the appearance of a non-human would alarm the former prisoner, but she merely took a step back, and eyed Sakas cautiously.

 _"So you have medusae in your world as well."_ She said.

Luke turned to her after hearing the statement as did Sakas, "Medusae? Does that imply there are Mikkians in this galaxy as well?"

Luke shook his head, "I don't know. If I'm remembering correctly Medusae are a type of jellyfish from Mon Cala."

"So she thinks I'm a jellyfish?" Sakas asked somewhat annoyed.

Luke chuckled, "I wouldn't say that. We don't know the rules of this world."

Sakas shrugged, seemingly content with the explanation before unfolding the map.

"Well this is useless." She quickly followed causing all her allies to walk from the darkness to look over her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Tuck asked before he looked at the hand drawn map, "I knew they were primitive but this can hardly be called a map."

Luke decided to take a glance as well, and found himself agreeing with Tuck. The map was clearly drawn by hand, and had no scale whatsoever. The few things that seemed to show some detail were still roughly drawn. This was the map used by a military?

"Seems they thought it was enough to get them where they are going. A general direction to not get lost, but I doubt it'll be any use to us." Sakas said as she looked over the map.

"Well it still has some use. Look." Tuck pointed at a place on the map, "This is clearly a forest, and given how big is is drawn, we can only assume it to be large in real life."

"You may be assuming too much. Either way we still won't get to the capital with this since it clearly isn't written in Aurebesh." Sakas commented.

"Droid, scan it." Iden ordered.

The seeker droid moved to Sakas to do as commanded. Sakas held it out, and the droid scanned it for a few seconds before projecting it. The holographic map was expanded before them and shined blue.

"Threepio we'll send this to Artoo's holonet server. Present it to Count Formal and as for translation. We might come upon their written language again, so it'd be handy if you know that as well. Once it's translated send it back in Aurebesh." Luke ordered.

"Of course Master Luke, but the full translation progress may take some time." Threepio said.

"How long?" Luke asked

"A few hours at least, possibly until morning. Given I already have the spoken language in my translation circuits, transcribing their written language into Aurebesh will be much simpler, but can still take time." Threepio responded.

"Then its settled. Seems we'll have to form camp either way. Now the question is who will take her back?" Kes added.

Sakas folded the material map, "I'll take her. My speeder is the one with the sidecar so it makes sense."

Luke gave a thankful nod, "Thank you, Sakas. We'll transmit our location once you're done."

He then turned to the new refugee, "We agree to take you back to our world, but as we are not finished here, we'll be sending you back with Sakas." He finished as he gestured toward Sakas who faced the one-eared woman.

She eyed Sakas oddly and almost disdainfully, gaining a sigh from the Mikkian, "Great, a racist."

Luke sought to ease the refugee, "Sakas is a trusted friend. I'm not sure what you're relations with the "medusae" are, but I assure you that Sakas is none of those things."

She eyed Sakas once more before complying, _"As long as she doesn't try to suck my life-force."_ She said wearily.

Everyone tilted a head at the statement, "The Mikkians of this galaxy are hardcore." Tuck said.

After the awkward moment passed, Sakas brought forth her BARC speeder, and Luke led the refugee to the sidecar. She was curious and caution when entered the hovering vehicle, but quickly got over her caution. As the speeder was revved up with Sakas at the helm, Luke walked up to the sidecar with Threepio's hologram in his hand.

"It seems in our conversation I forgot to ask for your name." Luke informed.

She saw no reason to hide it, _"I'm Parna."_

Luke gave Parna a smile, "Nice to meet you Parna." He held out his right hand for her to shake. She looked at it oddly before reaching for it. Parna was still weary of Luke's right hand given its cybernetic nature, but when it moved like a natural hand, she grasped it firmly ignoring the chill which surrounded the outer metal.

Afterward Sakas covered her eyes with goggles, and the speeder took off toward the tunnel.


	5. Ch 5: Arrival P2

**A/N: This was meant to be last Saturday, but it took longer than expected. Sorry.**

 **I know this story is slow. That is why I try to post several chapters at once. Don't worry once it gets to Italica, it should pick up.**

 **Also this story is written for fun, so when I stop having fun, then I'll stop the story.**

 **If you have anything you want to see or discuss, tell me privately or through a review.**

 **Also excuse errors, I'm only human.**

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

0100 standard hours, Beyond the Tunnel, Militia Camp.

* * *

Sakas slowed the BARC speeder's thrusters as she entered the camp on this side of the tunnel. She lifted the goggles off her eyes, "Alright here we are." She said before remembering her passenger did not understand Galactic Basic.

She turned to face the refugee, and noticed how tense the woman was. Sakas then realized she had not considered how her passenger would react to the high speed vehicle. Not to mention how it flew a few feet off the ground.

Sakas slapped her forehead before dismounting the vehicle, "Ah…sorry. I should have warned you about the speed." Again her words were meaningless since Parna could not understand a word of what she said.

Said woman finally realized how tense she was and relaxed before awkwardly exiting the side-car. As a warrior it was rare for Parna to be startled. She composed herself, and hoped the medusa who drove the metal steed did not notice how frightened she was.

"Specialist Sakas welcome back." Threepio's cheerful voice.

"I'm not a specialist anymore, the war is over. Just call me Sakas." The Mikkian commented.

"Very well." Threepio affirmed before facing Parna who watched the interaction silently. Seeing Threepio in person made her weary.

 _"Hello, I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations. Master Luke instructed me to watch over you as a translator. We have prepared a medical droid for you to be overlooked. Please come this if you don't mind."_ Threepio motioned behind him where a small vehicle was waiting for them to board.

Parna looked around the camp, noticing various species she had never seen moving about doing their specific duties. She did not sense any hostility so she slowly walked forward, following the golden droid.

Sakas watched her go before turning to drive her speeder once more.

"Oi, wait up!" A voice stopped her from leaving. She turned towards the call and faced an old rebellion ally.

Shriv Suurgav was the leader of Danger Squadron during the civil war. An ace pilot and accomplished leader; he was most recognizable by the sarcastic tinge to his voice and his dry humor. Either way, both Iden and Del were close friends with the Duros soldier. Not to mention Lando's love-hate relationship.

"Shriv, what's up?" Sakas asked.

Shriv then held out a headset to her, "Here, Luke left in such a hurry earlier I didn't manage to finish this in time."

Sakas took the headset turning it to view it in its entirety. It was golden in color, and she could tell it was a dated piece of hardware. Per usual for headsets, it had an arcing band which went over the head, and a cushioned ear piece which went over the right ear. It also had an additional metal band which went over the wearer's forehead and behind the head.

"I've modified this headset given to us by the General's collector friend. He said something about it dating back to the early years of the Clone Wars, but I honestly lost interest when he went on and on about it. I pulled apart an old PUT device and attached to this. Sync this up to your channel and it can act as a direct translator. I already put in a new translating chip that works only with Galactic Basic and the language of this planet." Shriv explained.

Sakas took it, "You know this would have been useful earlier. Not to mention you had no way of knowing if we would come back for it."

Shriv gave Sakas an annoyed look, "It's not my fault. Luke asked for it, but you left just as I was finishing up."

"Either way, thanks Shriv. I'm sure this will make communicating a lot easier. Calling Threepio was bound to get annoying." Sakas said as she mounted the speeder and put the headset away.

"Yeah, yeah." Shriv waved off the thanks as he walked away.

With that Sakas drove off to regroup with her allies.

* * *

With Sakas' departure the remaining rescue team mounted their speeders and drove off, using the primitive map as best they could to locate the forest depicted. They traveled across the land, stopping every few minutes to make sure they went in a steady direction. Eventually they came upon rivers, bridges, and various creatures of which they had never seen, yet some creatures resembled those back in their universe. They even came across a patch of flowers which glowed and sent small particles of light into the night.

Eventually, after nearly thirty minutes of riding, they stopped upon a hill and saw a large forest in the distance. Deciding it was beside the village depicted on the map, they rode into the forest in hopes of setting a camp for the night.

After finding an adequate spot, the group disembarked and set up small cots which resided within the speeders' cargo holds.

"Sakas is on her way to us. She should get here in a few minutes." Tuck announced after ending his communication with his Mikkian ally.

"I wonder how that refugee will react to...well to everything. Since this world is so primitive, our technology must be unfathomable." Iden commented.

Del nodded in agreement, with a face which conveyed his understanding, "Quite the culture shock, I'd assume."

Tuck snorted, "Understatement of the millennium," before prodding the fire at the center of the camp, "Who knows, she might worship C-3PO like the Ewoks."

This garnered a snicker from Gramps and Kes while Iden and Del glanced at each other, unsure if they should point out that they did not understand the joke. They knew of General Leia's golden protocol droid but knew not of the story this joke stemmed from.

"Parna seems ready for what is to come. Although there was uncertainty, I felt more resolve than fear when she left." Luke spoke for the first time since they've set up the camp. He had silently set up his cot and placed his shutdown speeder aside like the rest of the group and listened silently to his companions. Appearing aloof, Luke was entranced with his own thoughts on the current events to speak up until now.

"If anything, it's our guys back home who should be afraid. She was on edge the entire time, and most likely had the skills to back up her aggression." Gramps said.

"Those ears of hers reminded me of those animals on Sullust…ash-rabbits, I think they were called." Del said.

"Evolution took a different path here, who knows maybe there is a world with a species like Parna. Maybe then she can find some sense of familiarity in an environment completely foreign to what she knows." Luke said.

"Either way, she seems to prefer anywhere to here. The way she spoke of this world reminds me of the stories I heard from other Rebellion members who lived in the Outer Rim when the Hutt Clan reigned, and the Empire let them. Slavery is commonplace, and no hope of liberation in sight." Kes spoke. He remained quiet like Luke until now, but instead of pondering the words of legendary Jedi masters, Kes thought about his wife.

The camp's casual atmosphere slowly disappeared and Kes' disgust felt amplified by the weight of their mission. The former pathfinders knew Shara Bey could take care of herself. Without a doubt, she was a fierce pilot and was no stranger to blaster combat, yet without a ship or a blaster, even a primitive civilization poses a threat. They all thought over where Shara Bey was.

* * *

687 IC (Imperial Calendar)

One Hour after Midnight

* * *

The moon shines brightly on the quiet and expansive grasslands. It wasn't a full moon, but not completely crescent either. Somewhere in between which allowed it to shine moderately upon the world it orbited.

 _"I swear, Lord Godasen's pride will be the death of all of us."_ One man spoke into the night. He sat on the grass, with a small fire in front of him. The fire illuminated the area slightly, giving enough visibility to make out any attacks should they enter the vicinity. The man took a swig of his wooden gourd. Although these canteens were normally issued to hold water, most Imperial soldiers snuck in alcoholic beverages, namely cheap rum or ale.

The gourd left the soldier's mouth, and the large swishing of the liquid inside followed by the slight swaying of its consumer, revealed how much of the ale was missing.

 _"Oi! Watch your tongue…if Godasen heard you speak so disrespectfully he'd have your whole family killed!"_

Across from the first soldier, there was a second who spoke with a slur, and whose cheeks were flushed red. He went to drink more from his gourd, but was disappointed when nothing came out. With a "tsk" he threw the gourd aside.

 _"As if you can talk…you hate him more than I do!"_ The first soldier accused. He pointed his gourd at his counterpart which slushed the liquid more, _"It's just not fair! Why does that old bastard have those bunny whores, yet we cannot even get a taste!"_

The first soldier shouted in an alcohol induced rage, _"I bet I'd show those whores a better time, than that old crow."_

The second soldier let out a howling laughter, _"I doubt they'd even stir."_

The first soldier responded by throwing his half empty gourd at the second, _"What do you know?! All the whores in Akusho scream my name when I'm away; calling for me to ram them senseless."_ The first nearly stood as he boasted about his sexual endeavors.

The second soldier recovered from the gourd attack, and angrily spouted back, _"Then prove it! We have a whore right here!"_ He gestured to the horse drawn prison wagon. Inside the cage was an unmoving figure, hidden in the shadows. Some light from the fire reached the cage, showing the rags the figure wore were like those the comfort women back at the Imperial camp wore.

The first soldier, too drunk to realize the challenge went against direct orders issued by Lord Godasen, stood up with a grin, _"Fine! Just don't cry when you get tight from her raunchy moans."_

With that said, the first soldier stood and nearly lost his balance due to his intoxication. That did not stop him, and he continued toward the iron cage with keys in hand. He took off his armor plate when they originally stopped for the night which left him in a dirty tunic. He still wore his pteruge but took it off as he made his way over to the cage. He did not take notice of how the body inside the cage did not move an inch and remained sprawled across the iron floor of the prison.

The soldier fumbled with the keys, and struggled to place it inside the keyhole, but he eventually managed it. The sound of the gears turning seem to excite him as he unlocked the cage door and pushed it open. The creaking of the rusty hinges followed by the clanking of the door hitting the cage's frame echoed through the night.

The soldier struggled to lift himself up into the cage but managed after nearly falling more than a few times. The cage shook as the drunk man put all his weight on one side before pushing himself to stand straight. He was hunched over since the cage's height was less than his own.

The body within had not moved, not even as the drunken man crept forward. The drunken jailor finally made it to the body, and loudly got on his knees.

He got no further as the body jolted upward, and smashed its head into the drunken soldier's jaw. The soldier bent backward and shouted in pain and he was still on his knees, but still managed to bend all the way. In his drunken stupor he reached out and gripped the sides of the cage to keep himself from falling further back.

The imprisoned person who attacked him did not stop and brought their interlocked hands down on the soldier's face effectively breaking the drunken man's nose. She did not hesitate before gripping the man's relatively short hair in her left hand, and the left side of his face with her right. She used all her strength and slammed the man's head into the right side of the cage. She pressed the soldier's face against the cage before pulling his head back and slamming it against the cage once more with increased force.

The soldier had let go of the cage and fell over against its right side. He was completely disorientated as he leaned again the cage, and the prisoner used his dizziness to move passed the man's body not forgetting to grab the keys to the cage as she passed. She worked to unlock her bounded hands, but it proved difficult as the cuffs were at her wrists. After a few tries and surprising coordination given how adrenaline filled she was, the wrists constraints were off, and she jumped out of the cage before slamming it shut and locking it.

The other soldier leaned against a tree. His head was against the trunk while he pissed onto the grass. He heard the horses going wild and the cage rattling, _"I don't hear her moaning!"_ He shouted humorously, believing the first soldier was having his way with the female prisoner.

He then heard crunching grass and looked over his shoulder. He barely managed to catch a glimpse of his murderer before she shoved a dagger into his back. He released a silent gasp, nothing more than an exhale before slumping over against the tree and sliding down which left a stain of blood down the trunk.

The former prisoner took a step back, and slowly lowered herself to sit on the vibrantly, green grass. She breathed heavily, and her body calmed itself. Her right wrist went into her left hand and she rubbed it to soothe the aching sensation. It was not sprained, but she did strain it slightly when she undid her restrains. After the pain subsided a bit, her left hand went through her hair, pushing all loose strands back.

"Getting rusty, Shara." She spoke to herself. Although she was not breathing heavily anymore, she still felt far more tired than she should. Living in peace made her forget what is like to live in constant movement. Constant fighting. That being said, hand-to-hand combat was basic training given by the Rebellion but was hardly ever used. She was still a crack shot, and an ace pilot so there was hardly ever a chance when she got close enough to a Stormtrooper to fight.

Her captors on the other hand seem to fight with melee weapons. They had no blasters or slug throwers like the Tuskens but used bows and arrows. It was using an arrow that they managed to capture her. It was a surprising discovery when she came upon their camp on Yavin 4. The quietness of the jungle allowed their voices to travel, not that she understood what they were saying, so she let curiosity take a hold of her.

When she arrived at their small camp, the first to see her was a man wielding a spear. She aimed her DH-17 at him but did not fire until the spearman jolted upward and went to stab her. She fired in defense, killing the man and went to shoot the other person in the camp when an arrow went through her calf. She dropped to her knee and shot another blaster bolt into the air. The next thing she felt was a sharp pain to her neck, and she then woke due to icy water splashing against her face.

She found herself in an unfamiliar, primitive camp. They spoke to her in a language that was unlike anything she knew of, and when she spoke back they wore the same confused face she wore. At first, she thought she was somewhere on Yavin 4, but one look at the night sky debunked that theory. Yavin, the gas giant, was gone. Only a single moon orbited the planet she was on. The second theory was that she was taken off Yavin 4, but the primitive technology used by her captors proved otherwise. She had no other ideas as to what was happening or where she was, so her focus shifted to surviving.

She had no chance to escape until now, since from when she awoke she was quickly stripped of her clothing, chained, and thrown into a metal cage wagon.

Shara stood but quickly fell back down. The pain in her leg finally caught up with her, and she hissed at the stinging, throbbing wound. The arrow wound was not completely healed, and after putting so much strain on it to escape, it probably reopened. Her captors had poured some liquid on it which soothed the pain, and roughly closed it up with thread. This wouldn't be a problem if she stayed unmoving like they expected her too.

She eyed the bandages around her calf, and saw some dry blood, but nothing more. She let out a sigh of relief. Seems she had not reopened it, but that did not mean it was any less painful. Shara's focus shifted from her calf to the camp around her.

She had no idea where she was or how to get home but should could not remain here. Shara looked down at the rag which barely kept her decency, then back at the stab victim in front of her. She decided against wearing the bloody tunic worn by the dead soldier. Her only other choice was to strip the man in the cage. Luckily the drunken man was passed out, from both Shara's attack and the alcohol. She slowly made her way over to the cage, limping awkwardly as she was afraid to put too much weight onto her injured leg.

The quadrupeds pulling the cage were passed their panic and calmly stood.

She looked at the man inside and saw him breathing calmly showing his sleeping state. She slowly opened the cage and the man remained asleep. She reached into the cage, having to lean in to grab hold of the man, and gently pulled him out. Eventually he was out of the cage, and still asleep. As he lay on the grass a few feet from the prison wagon, Shara began stripping him of his beige tunic. It was too big on her, so she rolled the sleeves up.

It went a few centimeters beyond her waist, which made her realize it was not that big on her, the tunic was merely made to be longer than a usual shirt. It was long enough to cover her lower areas, but she still felt odd having no undergarments.

Using the rag she wore when imprisoned, she fashioned herself some underpants from tearing and tying the revealing rag. It was nothing special, and slightly chafed but she did not have many options.

With that out of the way, she went to remove the belt the man wore. A white skirt hung from the belt. She then went to remove the trousers the unconscious soldier wore. They were very slim, clearly meant to be worn under armor. After putting those on, she went to remove the boots. They were leather and slim, and would cover most of her calves.

She carefully placed the boots on, flinching as she would tap against her injured leg. With them on she stood up slow and adjusted herself. She realized running was out of the question with her injury, but she could walk at a relatively moderate pace.

She was fully covered now, though wearing boots without socks was uncomfortable. At the tunic's neck were various strings which she tied together to tighten the shirt's neck. She walked over to the campsite and saw various pieces of armor lying about. Both the soldiers had removed it to feel comfortable during the night. She thought of putting some on but decided against it. It seemed heavy, and she had no skill with this type of armor.

After looking over the camp for any more garments, she spotted a small cape. It was red, and the soldiers wore it with their armor. She was not sure of the planet's weather but could feel a steady breeze. She decided on wearing the cape. Shara draped the red cloth over her shoulder and clipped the metal before letting it hang loosely. Now that she wore it, she realized it was far shorter than she initially thought and hung just above her lower back.

With herself dressed she began searching for weapons. She got lucky with the blades, but as aforementioned she was not anywhere close to being skilled with melee weapons. Yet with no other choice she decided something was better than nothing. Near the fire were swords which she inspected, but as she looked her potential weapons over, she caught sight of a large satchel lying lazily. There was clearly something inside, so she went to look.

When she looked inside the satchel she found a wooden box. A moderate size, maybe for jewelry. Since there was no lock or keyhole, she opened the box with ease. What was inside made her release a sigh, and she suddenly felt relaxed.

Wrapped in a silky, red cloth was her DH-17. Just as it was when she fired it off, it lay carefully placed in the box. She thought over how lucky she was, or who knows? Maybe, the Force was looking out for her.

From the way the blaster was placed, Shara assumed it was to be given to whoever these soldiers followed. A prize for their leader along with herself. Shuttering at the thought of what would become of her if she had not escaped, she took the DH-17 in her hands. She felt comfortable with a familiar weapon. Yet she had no holster, so she took the satchel and ripped off the flap leaving it without a lid.

She placed the blaster into the satchel with the grip sticking out. It was not ideal, but she would make it work. The satchel was far wider than it was deep, so the blaster stuck out a good amount. To keep the pistol from slipping into the satchel all the way, she made a small cut at its bottom which allowed the DH-17's barrel to stick through. It was an odd sight, but good enough for a makeshift holster.

She looked herself over. Tapping on the ground so that her boots fit well. They were a size or so too big, but she would manage. Then she secured the leather trousers and tunic and cape before moving around a bit to adjust.

Shara walked away from the camp, and with the moon's light, managed to return to the dirt road. She looked left then right and saw darkness. The moon was not full, yet it seemed to illuminate far more than she was used to. Probably due to the lack of technology causing light pollution.

Anywhere off the dirt path was far too dark even with the moon. Her best shot was to continue walking on the dirt road and return to the settlement they passed by hours ago. While imprisoned she kept track of which direction the cart went from the walled city.

By going there, she should could figure out a way back home. Additionally, if she found no way home, then she could find a place to wait. More than a day have passed since she's contacted Kes, so he was bound to be looking for her.

Then came the issue of language. She had no way of communicating with the people of this world. She would have to improvise. Would not be the first time she needed to communicate with people who did not speak Galactic Basic.

Making up her mind, Shara began walking down the dirt road, her hand ready to remove the blaster if needed.

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY

0300 standard hours, Beyond the Tunnel, Unnamed Forest.

* * *

Sakas returned a few hours ago, and with the night progressing, the group decided to get some rest before leaving in the morning. The fire at the center of the camp was still going, but not as strong as earlier in the night. As the others slept, one of them was tasked with keeping watch.

Kes volunteered to take the first watch of the night which allowed the others to sleep.

Luke awoke from his slumber, sensing danger he sat up abruptly, startling Kes who sat silently.

"What's wrong?" Kes asked.

"I sense a disturbance. A great wave of terror followed by silence." Luke explained as his hand went to his head. He felt momentary dizzy, but it passed. He wondered if this was how Ben felt when Alderaan was destroyed.

Not a moment later the beeping of an incoming call caught their attention. Luke and Kes shared a look, before Kes answered. The others stirred at the sound.

"This is Dameron." Kes said.

"It's been a while Dameron,"

Luke and Kes knew the voice, but it was the newly wakened Iden who spoke, "Shriv."

The Duros came to all their minds before Kes answered, "What's wrong? Is it the refugee?"

Luke sensed that was not it, but before Shriv could answer they all froze. A grueling, terrifying roar echoed through the night. It was not too loud, meaning it was far way, but that raised the question of how big the creature was if its roar could vibrate through the night. They all looked at each other before Shriv spoke.

"That is what's wrong." He said plainly.

The others were suddenly up and alert. Would not do them well to get attacked by some otherworldly monster. They grabbed their weapons, and stood ready for any sign of danger.

"The camp at the tunnel has shut down all activity because this giant lizard showed up around ten minutes ago, and is currently destroying the enemy camp. As it stands no one is going to survive. I'm just warning you, if this things turns its sights on us, we aren't waiting and are getting our asses back to Yavin." Shriv explained.

The Duros soldier lay in a trench some ways from the actual gate. At his sides were fellow militia men and women who watched the seen unfold several klicks away. Although Shriv looked through binoculars, he did not really need them since the fire burning was seen from klicks away due to its intensity. Shriv peered through the binoculars and zoomed in on the giant creature which flew over the enemy camp.

At said camp, the scene could be described with one word. Chaos. Utter, unfiltered chaos. Screams rang out as soldiers burned alive. The Imperial troops ran around wildly and tried their best not to be spotted by the behemoth who sought their camp for nothing more than to fill its own destructive nature. The giant opened its large mouth to release a roar followed by an inferno.

The blazing heat evaporated any moister in the air, and burned away the luscious grass which made up the valley. The smoke which resulted made its way into the lungs and eyes of the panicked troops, and they fell to the ground in pain as they struggled to breathe and their eyes burned.

" _Help me!"_

" _Gods grant us mercy!"_

" _No! NO!"_

These screams together created a grand cacophony of horror and death as another wave of fire melted away any feelings these dying men had. There skin melted away, and their muscles turned to ash and their bones were left charred.

In their place, the haunting, crumbling remains of what was once a living being stood.

" _Cowards!"_ Lord Godasen stumbled through what remained of the camp as a literal hell burned around him, _"Fight! Like men! Face Hardy with pride!"_ His shouts were drowned out by the roars of the beast and the cries of his men.

The senator looked around for any sign of help, but saw death upon death. His men fled, but did not get very far before the flames consumed them. Godasen then felt the ground tremble and the dust behind him picked up. He need not turn around to know why, but he did anyway.

He slowly turned and his sight travelled upward as he faced the giant, winged beast.

" _Damn you monster!"_

Were his final words before the monster's giant snout came down around Godasen. The jaw closed and Godasen was cut in half.

Hundreds of klicks away, atop a tree, Luke watched with binoculars. The roaring flames bright enough to not need the use of night vision. With the flames as a looming backdrop, the beast appeared silhouetted, but Luke could still make out the large wings attached to its back. Luke theorized it was a dragon like those the invaders rode, but several times larger. Not to mention the smaller, blue dragons they fought did not breathe fire.

Luke wondered if the dragon was bigger than the greater krayt dragons from Tatooine. He never saw them, but stories said they were at least one-hundred meters in length.

After peering through the binoculars once more, he placed them down and decided to start his descent. He jumped off the large branch onto another, then another, then another before reaching the ground.

Luke touched down and all eyes went to him. He faced the others and handed the binoculars back to Tuck, "From what I can see it's a dragon, but much larger than those we've fought. If I were to guess, it attacked the camp due to the large amount of people there. As long as we keep ourselves hidden then it should pass us without trouble."

"Should we really leave that thing? If it's going about attacking things for no reason then we should do something." Del suggested.

"The thing is massive. Even if we try something, it won't go down easily. Why risk putting our people in danger if we can avoid it?" Gramps objected.

Luke released a sigh, "Gramps is right. I understand your reasoning, Del, but we have to put into consideration several factors. We do not know how strong the dragon is, not to mention it is the middle of the night. As it is, we should keep hidden until it goes away."

Another roar silenced them, "It is coming." One of them whispered but they did not give any thought to who it was. The next second they put out the fire, and any other sign of light and crouched down and looked up to the sky. The forest was pitch black, but the small amount of moonlight coming through the thick leaves illuminated just enough. After their eyes adjusted, the small amount of light suddenly felt like too much.

Then the giant dragon flew over the forest, casting its massive shadow over the vast land. It released another roar before flapping its wings and flying higher into the sky. Moments later it seemed to vanish.

Everyone waited silently, afraid that the dragon was toying with them and would attack at any moment.

"So it's gone."

Everyone in the camp jumped and turned toward the voice. They faced the glowing green light that shined from Kes' wrist. They had not turned off the call with Shriv so that left the Duros' comments open for them to hear.

"Yes Shriv," Iden begun with a sigh, "It's gone."

"Well then. We'll let the fire die out before looking for survivors. I'll give you a call if anything else comes up." Shriv said before signing off.

After they all relaxed, Iden volunteered to take the next and last watch of the night. With the fire reignited and Iden standing watch. The rest of the group returned to their slumber.


	6. Ch 6: Arrival P3

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

0600 standard hours, Beyond the Tunnel, Unnamed Forest.

* * *

Luke awoke with the sun shining directly into his eyes. He sat up and rubbed them before fully opening them. He looked at the camp around him to see the fire had long since died out. Kes, Iden, Del and Sakas were up while Tuck was being kicked by Gramps. Dawn had arrived and their journey would continue.

Luke stood, and stretched his limbs, feeling the pop and releasing stress.

"Oi, Luke." Del walked up to him.

"There's a stream not far in that direction. You can clean off your face if you'd like." Del said as he motioned toward the direction of the stream. Luke thanked him before walking out the camp and toward the stream.

Eventually making it to the fresh water stream, he splashed water over his face. Rubbing anything out of his eyes, and making sure to wash his face properly. After he was done, he drew a cloth from his trousers' pocket and dried himself off.

Eventually he made his way back to the camp to see everyone ready to go minus Tuck who had passed him on his way back. Luke walked up to Sakas, "So any word on the translated map?"

Sakas shook her head, her tendrils swaying as she did so, "Threepio has yet to contact us. We'll have to make do with this map." She said as she slightly raised the map in her hands.

"It seems like there is a village around this area. Though given how not to scale this map is. I don't know how far or close it is." Sakas explained.

Luke nodded in understanding, "Then we'll at least be able to test our translating device." The headset Sakas brought back with her was not a recent model, but it was the best they had. Ultimately the group decided they would leave it to Luke to translate, to which the Jedi had no objections.

Luke walked up to where his cot was and begun putting up the makeshift bed. With the cot rolled up, he placed it in his speeder's cargo hold. He then turned his attention to the gold colored headset. He eyed the modified headset before placing it on his head. The cushioned earpiece fit nicely, but he found the metal band around his forehead rather odd. Additionally there was a roughly attached, rectangular pack to the band which went over the back of his head. Similar to the metallic band that went over his forehead.

It was this rectangular pack which held the custom translation chip which Threepio helped create.

He placed the mic down and pressed his wrist comlink to sync the two up. With a resonating beep the two were on the same channel. His wrist comlink now effectively worked as a translation speaker and receiver.

"Testing…1,2." He spoke into the mic, and listened as a voice came from the wrist comlink, effectively translating his words. With that he lifted the mic away from his mouth which turned it off.

By now Tuck had returned and everyone was ready to take off.

They drove for longer than expected, and watched as the sun rose into the sky. They passed various patches of trees, and effectively entered into valleys which had sparse trees here and there. Any bunches of trees could barely be called a forest, and fell more into the "woods" category.

Eventually the tree lines parted and they came upon a dirt road. It was the first road they've seen. After a few minutes of talking back and forth and wondering whether the map they had was upside down or not, they decided to go left. They proceeded to form a single file line and travelled down the road.

Mountains were visible all around them, and they could see the amount of trees increasing. Eventually the large field around them grew densely populated by trees. Luckily the dirt road continued on as far as they could see.

They travelled further and eventually caught sight of something in the distance.

"I think I see houses." Luke said as they approached the buildings. Eventually they all caught sight of various huts. There seemed to be a small fence around the bundle of huts. It seems the map was not wrong after all.

Once they were close, they realized the people within the village were in a frenzy. People ran back and forth between huts, carrying large bags filled to the point where they were spilling over. Some carried several wooden boxes stacked atop each other.

Sounds of things breaking and people frantically yelling made their way to Luke and the others as they finally came to a standstill in front of the village. The opening of the fence was adorned with an arch which had words written on it. Luke assumed this to be the name of the village.

At first glance, it did not seem like a large village, but in reality there were various house scattered within the nearby forest. Several were huddled at one area surrounded by the fence seen earlier, but due to the farming nature of the village, other huts were a distance away surrounded by large fields. The road they drove on merged with the dirt road going through the village, and on it were various wooden carriages.

The villages who worked fast to fill their respective carriages with their respective belongings had yet to notice the newcomers standing at the entrance of the village.

"Are they evacuating?" Tuck asked as he walked up to stand next to Luke.

"Could this have anything to do with the dragon we saw last night?" Del asked as he too walked up to stand next to Luke.

Said Jedi had yet to cross the threshold into the village, and merely stood dumbly a couple meters outside the protective fence. The other disembarked their speeders and huddled around their allies.

"Should we help them?" Kes asked unsure how to go about this.

"They seem to be handling this themselves." Iden answered.

As they spoke, they still went unnoticed by the frantic villagers who were running back and forth and filling their carriages, pulled by the quadrupeds who resembled the Thakwaash.

It was then a little girl, no older than ten years old, exited one of huts, carrying a bag. She waddled along, trying her best not to drop the various contents held within the sack. As she walked up to one of the carriages, focused keenly on not tripping, her eyes wandered to something in her peripheral vision. As common for children, whose attention spans are limited, her focus went to something which seemed out of the ordinary.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something bright pink, which was unusual given the greens and browns which were common in the forest surrounding the village. She quickly turned her head to the bright color, and stopped moving when her eyes met blue.

The young girl stared straightly at Sakas who did not expect the sudden eye contact. The little girl did not break and continued to stare at Sakas. The Mikkian female did not know what to do as the young girl's attention was directly on her, so she awkwardly rose a hand and gave a small wave.

" _Honey, what's wrong?"_ A voice called out to the little girl, but said girl kept her sights fixed on the strange people standing at the entrance of the village.

An older woman came out of a hut visible from the village entrance. She was youthful, but certain wrinkles on her face show the years of motherhood. As the woman stepped out of her home, with a box in hand, she noticed how her daughter stood frozen in front of their wage staring off to the distance.

Curious, she looked toward the same direction and froze when she caught sight of the seven people who awkwardly stood at the village's entrance.

The mother rushed to her daughter's side and grabbed the young girl protectively. This caught the attention of her husband who exited their home to see what the commotion was about. He too noticed the newcomers at the entrance, and rushed to his family's side protectively.

By now other villagers stopped their frantic movement to stare at the otherworldly visitors with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Children asked their parents who the strangers were, but were quickly shushed and hidden protectively behind their parents. The panicked movements of the village stood at a halt, as more and more villagers walked to the entrance to glance at the odd newcomers.

"Well looks like you're up." Gramps nudged Luke who wore the headset translator. Luke nodded, and lowered the mic which turned on the headset. He eyed the various villagers which seemed to stare at him expectedly.

Luke was never one to speak to a large crowd. That responsibility usually fell to his sister, who was far more a leader than he was. He cleared his throat to calm himself before taking a step forward and speaking, "Hello, we mean no harm." He spoke clearly into the mic, and his voice was translated and released through his wrist comlink's speaker.

The villagers did not react, but seemed to eye him even more wearily. Luke thought the monotonic voice was to blame for this. Although it was not completely robotic, the voice used in the translator was far from human toned. In stark contrast to Threepio's voice which was designed with a sense of emotion and human quality, his translator still retained the droid like pause between words. Not completely monotonic, but enough to put these people who have probably never heard such an odd voice on edge.

"I know I may sound weird," Luke begun, "But that is due my translator." He raised his left arm and displayed the green light before pointing as his headset, "I currently do not understand your language, and so I am using this device to speak with you."

The villagers did not react to his explanation, and Luke wondered if the translator was actually working.

" _I've never heard of that type of magic before."_

One villager commented which relieved Luke. At least now he knew the device worked both ways.

Luke faced the person who spoke. An older women who must have seen various things in her long life.

"Well…it's not magic, but a type of technology developed by science. I do not know how to explain it in a way you would understand. I'm sorry." Luke bowed his head slightly to show his remorse.

The woman did not seem to mind as she too bowed her head slightly as if to say "it's alright."

When no one else spoke up, Luke continued, "As I've said, we have no intention of harming you. We came seeking information."

" _And what type of information would that be?"_

Another voice cut in, and Luke turned to face the speaker. It was a short elder who walked up to the Jedi. His hair and mustache were grey, and his features wrinkled. The man was short, maybe a full head below Luke. He wore a buttoned white shirt, and a red scarf. Over the shirt was a brown jacket with its sleeves rolled up near the elbow. His trousers were a charcoal color, and his brimmed hat matched his jacket in its brown tinge.

Luke sensed who this was, "Are you the leader of this village?"

The elder eyed his critically before nodded, _"Yes, I am. I've been the chief of Coda Village for several winters. May I ask who you are?"_

So the village was named Coda. Luke saved this information for later before answering, "My name is Luke Skywalker. These are my friends Iden, Del, Sakas, Tuck, Gramps, and Kes." Luke named his allies as he pointed each one out with their corresponding name. The chief nodded to each of them as they provided a wave for nod.

"We've come from a far land seeking a woman who is an ally of ours and was taken by the Empire of this land. We wondered if you saw a prison carriage in the last day or so." Luke finished and watched as the Chief brought hand to his chin in thought.

" _Two imperial soldiers arrived two nights ago. They were already drunk and aggressive so we allowed them to stay here for the night. They drove a prison carriage, but I did not see who was inside. It is possible it was a woman, but it was too dark to tell."_ The Chief explained.

Luke nodded in understanding before proceeded, "We noticed you were in the middle of evacuating," By now some of the onlookers had gone back to their rummaging and packing, "Is it because of the dragon."

The elder nodded and sighed tiredly, _"Yes…a couple of our people saw it fly over the village last night. Fortunately it did not attack us, but that cannot be said about the elven settlement a ways from here. Now we have no choice but abandon our homes and seek help from the lord of Italica."_

"Elves?" Luke asked. Elves was not a common term back in their universe. It was mainly used to name any species which had elongated ears. Sometimes it was used as a slur akin to the word imp. Though that was the least interesting thing the elder said, "You mean this elven settlement was attacked?" He asked.

The chief looked at him confused before nodded, _"We could hear the monster's roars, and see the light from flames reaching over the trees. Given the direction the smoke rose from, we assumed it to be the elves since they are the largest settlement anywhere near our village. Some swore they could even hear the screams."_

Luke looked down somberly, "I see…then would you mind if we helped?"

The chief was taken back by the offer, _"Help? But why?"_

"I doubt we can turn our backs on people in need. Besides we were headed to Italica either way, and quite frankly we are having trouble with the map we've acquired. It's a great help to actually know we are going the right way." Luke explained with a smile.

The chief stared at the younger man with uncertainty, but otherwise nodded, _"Very well. We welcome your help."_

The chief then gave a nod and walked off to help his fellow villagers.

Luke turned to his friends who stood silently as he spoke with the chief. He then proceeded to explain the situation. Going over everything him and the chief spoke of.

"It has to be Shara." Kes insisted after hearing about the two soldiers who stayed the night in the village.

"I don't doubt it was, but as it was two nights ago, they must be long passed Italica by now. We need to reach Italica, from there all we need to do is follow the road. As Count Formal said there is a single road leading to the capital, so all we need to do is catch up with the prison carriage." Luke explained.

"What of the dragon? If what the chief said is right, then there's no knowing where it will attack next. For all we know it could attack Italica." Del suggested.

"Then we'll fight it off. We have X-wings stationed on this side, each equipped with two proton torpedoes. That's more than enough to take the lizard down." Iden added.

"For all we know it could be nocturnal. We should be safe if that is the case, but I agree with the others. This thing seems to destroy anything its path." Kes agreed.

"What of you Gramps? You objected last night, so any thoughts." Luke focused the attention on the bearded man.

Gramps shook his head, "I still think it's too dangerous, but keeping that thing alive is a far greater danger. If we spot it again we'll call in reinforcements and try to take it out as quickly and stealthily as possible."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "We can hit it during flight. Have the X-wings fly over several meters above it and nose dive to launch their torpedoes." Sakas suggested, motioning with her hands for emphasis.

"Either way we should probably give the base a call. Tell them about the whole situation so that they have pilots ready to bolt when needed." Tuck suggested.

They all agreed, and Tuck went to inform those back at the base about their plan. Luke watched him walk away from the group, but a familiar feeling drew his attention away. The sense of impending danger, but it was not directed at him. It was not as severe as other times he was warned of danger before it came to be, but it was enough to for Luke to notice. Then the feeling became more prominent meaning the danger was near, and he rapidly turned toward the direction the Force led him.

The wagons which were lining up behind each other to lead out of the village increased in number but two carts from the front, was the same little girl who spotted them first. She stood next to a wagon speaking with other children about nonsensical things.

A snap was heard, followed by the frightened yell of a parent and the groaning of wood. The wagon the children stood next to teetered toward them before it started falling. It stopped falling suddenly and remained floating at an angle.

Some of the children had ran out of the way, but two had tripped on themselves and sat on the ground looking up at the wagon.

All eyes turned to the newcomer who stood with his eyes shut and arm extended.

Luke had involuntarily closed his eyes as he focused on stopping the broken wagon. The children had yet to move, frightened by what happened, but their parents' shouts brought them out of their stupor and they ran off to hug their mothers and fathers. Luke let the wagon down.

He eyed the children, and grew happy to see them unharmed.

He then sensed someone approach. It was a very unique feeling she gave off, but Luke could not describe it in any other way than harmonious. Like the Force that flows through him, he felt a different presence around this girl who approached. It was unique and indescribable, but for some reason it felt almost familiar. It definitely had the warmth of the Force, yet still held its own "taste" for lack of a better term. Luke began to wonder if this was what magic in this world felt like when concentrated, but any thought of magic vanished when he focused just a bit more.

Underlying this similar yet unique feeling was one Luke was all too familiar with. The warmth, harmonious, song-like feeling which bound the universe together. Like an unheard song whose beauty was so great, it was almost a physical feeling surrounding living things.

" _Are you a mage?"_ A newcomer commented. Luke turned to the new voice and looked down to face a young, teen girl. She had aqua colored hair, and vibrant eyes. She wore hooded white and lime green robes with light blue accents. There was a small satchel at her belt, and her small boots matched with the rest of her outfit.

As he stared at her, with is mouth nearly agape. He came to an impossible yet obvious conclusion about the girl who stood in front of him. The underlying feeling which, although small, harbored an untapped potential. The Force flowed through this girl as it flowed through him, through his sister, through his universe…and it was wonderful.

* * *

687 IC (Imperial Calendar.)

Near Noon, Coda Village.

* * *

Several meters away from the main huts that made up Coda Village, following a dirt road up a hill and into a small forest was a much larger hut. The hut hung off a small cliff, and a raging waterfall flowed into the lake which the hut hung over.

Differing from the huts at the center of the village, this hut was far larger and grander. Several extensions were added to the hut, giving it several rooms and even a mid-sized library. There were stone steps which led to the entrance of the hut. In front of the cottage, situated on the dirt road leading into Coda village was a wagon filled with books and other supplies covered by a tarp. Pulling it was a mule.

Suddenly the door was kicked open. A person walked out onto the patio carrying a stack of thick tomes, angrily mumbling as they carefully made their way down the stairs. Trying their best to keep the tower of books from falling over, they moved side to side to keep the book tower balanced, but in doing so missed a step and tumbled over.

The books scattered over the ground, and the person carrying them, a man indicated by his large, grey beard, turned to lay on his back and cried out angrily. Almost as if throwing a tantrum, the sight was comedic as the man was clearly several decades from adolescence.

" _Ow! It hurts!"_ The old man yelled as he flayed his arms childishly.

Another person, a youthful girl barely in her teens turned to the failing old man after placing another sack on the wagon, _"Master Cato, we can't carry any more books."_ The youth told the angered man.

" _No, I need my books! Lelei, please, come up with something!"_ The elder nearly begged.

The ever stoic, Lelei, stared down at her master, Cato, _"Prioritize the more important books."_

Cato seemed content enough as he picked himself off the ground, _"Right, smart as ever, Lelei. What a hassle, just why did that flame dragon have to awaken fifty years early? I'd hoped never to see it in the remainder of my life."_

The master vented as he picked up the books which he deemed important.

Lelei finished tightening the tarp so that it would not fly away before turning to her grumbling master, _"Please do hurry up, Master."_ She chastised.

Cato looked offended, _"What do you mean? Ungrateful child, if only I'd gotten your older sister to study under me. At least then I would have a pleasant sight to sta-"_ He was cut off as Lelei quickly chanted a wind smell and blew the perverted, old man off his feet.

As he attempted to stand he yelled angrily at his student, _"Stop! Magic is sacred, and should not be used for silly things such as this! I forbid you from abusing it!"_

After punishing her master for his inappropriate comments, the two settled at the reigns of the wagon. After Cato mumbled something which Lelei ignored, she cracked the reigns to signal their mule to move forward. All it did was let out a cry.

" _Seems we've packed too much as expected."_ Lelei said.

" _Do not worry, I am a sage after all."_ Cato boasted.

" _You said abusing magic is forbidden."_ Lelei accused.

Cato was taken back from the accusation, but Lelei did not give him any chance to reply, _"I guess we have no choice."_ Lelei lifted her elegant staff and quickly spoke a volley of words to activate her magic. The wagon lost all its weight, and the mule easily pulled it. They soon travelled down the road to meet with the other villagers.

Eventually, after a few calm minutes, they reached the other huts, and the main road leading out of the village. They could see various wagons lining up which confused them. They were already running late, so they assumed some of the wagons should have been on their way, but from what they could see people stood out of their wagons trying to get a look at whatever was happening ahead.

They lined up behind the other villagers, _"What's happening?"_ Cato asked, not really expecting an answer. Luckily someone noticed him and walked up.

" _Master Cato, Lelei. A strange group arrived nearly half an hour ago. They've spoken with the chief, and apparently are going to help us reach Italica."_ The man explained.

" _A strange group? What do you mean?"_ Cato asked.

The man seemed to sum up what to say before answering, _"Honestly, I've never seen anyone dressed as they do. The one who spoke with the chief, wears a strange enchanted crown which he says allows us to understand him. They carry strange metal rods, and ride horses made of iron."_

" _Enchanted crown? Is he a mage? Or royalty?"_ Cato asked.

The villagers shook his head, _"I don't know."_ With that the villager walked away.

" _I've never heard of an enchantment which translates languages."_ Lelei said.

" _Neither have I. Translation magic is still being theorized in Rondel, but there should not be anything so sophisticated."_ Cato answered.

Lelei grew more and more curious and leaned in her seat in an attempt to see the strange group. She could not see anything over the wagons in front of her own, and grew slightly frustrated. She then heard a shout and a large crack, followed by the startled screams of a child.

She threw the reigns to her master, _"I'm going on ahead."_

Lelei jumped off her wagon, ignoring her master's confused voice, and jogged up to the front of the line. When she reached the front, she saw two children looking up at a wagon. The curious thing about the wagon was that it floated above the children without any sign of magic aura.

As a mage, she was trained to sense when magic was used. It was not a sixth sense, but more of an understanding of how activated magic changes the air around her. Any practitioner of magic learned this feeling. How it feels to change the physical world with the activation of magic. Even if the magic itself does not physically affect the world in an obvious way, there was always a feeling, one she had grown used to. Yet the feeling was nowhere here.

In its place was another tiny change at the back of her head. It was so small, but if she focused she could feel it grow. It almost gave her a headache, but it was not a bad feeling. In fact, it was soothing in a way. For a moment she found herself closing her eyes, and she swore she could hear a harmonious song passing through her. It was so quiet, but for some reason she understood that it could grow with time.

Lelei opened her eyes and faced the strangers ahead. Her eyes focused on the man in front who had his eyes closed and arm extended. The foreign feeling was coming from him. No, not from him, but it surrounded him. Flowed through him, with such intensity comparable to the magic which came from her master. Yet in place of the feeling of magic, it was this new, song-like sensation which she could not understand.

" _Are you a mage?"_ The words slipped out her mouth without much thought.

" _No."_ He said.

Lelei was not surprised. It was not that she expected him to say no, she just **knew** he was going to say no. She knew before she asked the question. She couldn't begin to explain how.

" _Then what are you? Who are you?"_ She asked.

The man thought for a moment before replying, _"My name is Luke Skywalker, and I am what's known as a Jedi Knight."_

The term Jedi was completely foreign. Even in her language it sounded out of place, but she did not let that stop her curiosity, _"A Jedi Knight?"_ Even speaking the word felt odd to her.

Again Luke thought for a moment before answering, _"Jedi are practitioners and followers of the Force, an all-encompassing energy field which binds all living and non-living things together."_

" _Like a god."_ Lelei said.

Luke shook his head, _"Although it is omnipresent, the Force is not a god. It has no physical form, but instead is generated by all living creatures."_

Lelei took a moment to think over the complex explanation. Although the specifics made no sense to her, the idea was akin to those in magic theory. She then looked up to Luke, _"Can you teach me more?"_

Luke found it somewhat funny that his first student would be from a universe where the Force did not exist until recently, but he welcomed it nonetheless, _"If you are willing to learn…then I am willing to teach."_


	7. Ch 7: The Flame Dragon

687 IC (Imperial Calendar)

Near Noon, Italica.

* * *

Within a large walled city, at the center, was a large fortress like palace. Surrounded by its own wall and protective moat, the palace had large, rectangular towers at its four corners, and hundreds of windows. A large balcony faced the main gated entrance, and at the center of the large mansion was a luscious garden.

Within the mansion, in one of the largest lounges, sat an assortment of people. At the center of the room were elongated sofas facing each other, with an oval shaped table in between them. At the end of the table was a smaller sofa chair suited for one person. Within it sat a young girl. She wore an elegant white and gold dress, and a golden tiara adorned with a green jewel. To her right sat two armored teenage girls, and to her left was a humanoid man adorned with feline features.

Behind both sofas were more armored woman, standing protectively over the meeting. At the door leading out of the room was an older, armored man with short hair. To his side were two maids. Each maid was humanoid adorned with animalistic features. One had long bunny ears and the other had cat ears much like the person sitting at the sofa.

Piña Co Lada, one of the teenage girls sitting opposite of the feline man, sat upright and listened intently. Or at least appeared as if she was. In reality she had grown bored with the conversation. That was not because it was unimportant, but because it was the tenth civilian they'd met this morning. She refrained from sighing and leaning back lazily on the sofa. As the third princess to the Empire, she had an image to uphold. One of eloquence befitting her royal blood.

That being said, she was still a nineteen year old girl, and grew annoyed by the way her father, the Emperor, kept treating her. Since the age of ten she has trained daughters of noble families to act as proper knights. What started off as "playing pretend" grew into an official group.

The Rose-Order of Knights were skilled, having grown in members in the last few years to be in the hundreds and even had elder veterans but her father saw them as nothing more than children pretending. They were always asked to stand at ceremonies or to march during processions, but nothing befitting knights. There was even a time where they were ordered to eliminate bandits from a village, something meant for mercenaries, but was given to her knights instead. Simply because the majority of the order's members were women.

Now was no different. Nearly a month ago, some explorers spoke with the Emperor about a gate appearing on the holy land of Alnus Hill. She was there when they spoke of flying birds of iron who breathed fire like a dragon, and of homes made of metal. Ridiculous, yet her father believed it and ordered an entire army be gathered for exploration of this new land. Even if she did not believe a word of what the explorers said, she hoped her father would allow them to join the exploration.

It was foolish of her to get her hopes up. Instead she and her knights were assigned to watch over the crossroad city of Italica. When her father called for an army, all nobles of the Empire were required to lead their armies and vassals into battle. As such Count Formal, Missna, and Roen left Italica with thousands of soldiers in tow. That left Italica and the surrounding land owned by Count Formal vulnerable to bandits and the like. As such, those soldiers who remained were focused on protecting Italica, but even then there were few guards around the city. As such the city became a closed one. Only merchants who could show they we not intent on bringing harm to the city could be allowed in.

It's not that Italica is not important to the Empire, but to be used as mere guards around the city which remained relatively peaceful was beyond insulting. Yet she had grown used to it. Did not make it any less annoying.

The feline-man finished his request. Apparently his village had a bad harvest due to an unexpected sand storm, so he came to ask the local lord, Count Formal, for either crops to make up the lost harvest or money so that they may buy necessary food from the capital. Either way, his request would most likely be met.

" _I understand, and you have my condolences. The Formal family will grant your request."_ The young girl sitting on the chair answered. The cat-man bowed his head after given a flurry of thanks before being taken out.

" _Are you alright Countess Formal?"_ Piña asked the young countess.

Myui Formal was the youngest daughter of Colt Formal and his late wife. Due to the marriage of Formal's eldest daughters to Roen and Missna, Myui was the only heir to the Formal noble family. As such whenever her father was not present, she was placed as the head of Italica and the surrounding land. Something which drained the young girl.

Myui let out a sigh and smiled at Piña, _"Thank you for your concern, Your Highness. I am alright, but I feel it is time for a meal."_ With her words the maids sprung to action at her side. The young countess stood, and was led out of the room towards the dining area.

A maid hung back, _"Will you be joining us, Princess Piña?"_

Piña nodded, _"Yes of course."_ She stood, prompting the other armored girl who sat with her to stand as well.

As Piña walked out of the room she wondered if the day could get any more boring.

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

1400 standard hours, Unknown Location.

* * *

Shara walked continuously through the night. She walked at a moderate pace due to her injury and followed the dirt road. So far, nothing happened, and she merely walked in silence. Eventually dusk came, and she could see her surroundings. Early in the morning an open field surrounded the road she walked on, but by now the road cut through a forest. She was not sure how far away she was from the walled city, but took a drink of water from the gourd she stole from her captors.

After drinking the remaining water from the wooden canteen, she heard her stomach growl. She had yet to eat anything, and her captors had not fed her since evening the day prior. She had not seen any wildlife to hunt, and could feel her energy waning. Not to mention her leg throbbed irritably.

Shara walked deep into the forest, never leaving the road for fear of getting lost. Eventually she heard the sound of running water, and decided to walk off the path. She kept in mind that the road was directly behind her as she walked toward the sound of water. Eventually she came upon a river. Not too big, but not too small to be called a creak.

It was clear water, and maybe deep enough to reach her knees. When she reached the bank, she splashed water on her face. Although it was not scorching, she still found herself sweating even with a hood. After wiping of the sweat and drying her face with her cape, she dunked the gourd into the river and waited for it to fill.

After a few seconds she pulled it out, and felt the weight had increased. She brought it to her lips before taking a huge swig of water. The fresh water felt refreshing going down her throat. With her thirst quenched she lowered the gourd and capped it.

It was then she heard a loud rustling and with a flash she faced the noise, DH-17 in hand and ready to fire. Standing a few meters away was a four-legged creature. A deer, like those on Endor. It was brown, but had patches of white fur near its tail. She momentarily eyed the creatures as it stepped out of the woods to drink water, and realized this could be her meal.

Right before she pressed the trigger on her blaster, another deer walked up. Smaller than the first, a child. Shara held her blaster aimed at the larger deer, a single shot would end its life. After a few more seconds the larger deer's ears twitches and it ran away from an unseen enemy, the younger deer following behind it.

Shara lowered the blaster pistol and signed loudly, "I've got to get myself together." She chastised. Put a Stormtroooper in front of her, and she'll shoot without thinking, but when it came to a helpless animal, she hesitates. Humorous in an odd way.

She stood and readied herself for the long walk ahead, but then heard the sound of crunching grass, and ducked out of the way. When she turned to face the newcomer, she saw a man. Grizzled appearance and dirty, ripped clothing, she could only assume it a bandit. It his hands he held a club.

Behind him stood two more bandits with the same grizzled, dirty appearance as the first. One of them had a small dagger, while the other an axe.

" _Idiot! You missed!"_ One of them shouted, but Shara could not understand what he said. It sounded as if he was chastising his ally.

" _Shut up! You're the one who made all the racket!"_ The club wielder shouted back.

" _Both of you shut up,"_ The one with the axe started, _"Just knock her out already. I haven't had a woman in ages."_

The two seemingly forgot their argument before facing the lone woman again. Shara need not understand their language; their gazes were more than enough to tell her what they were after. The three bandits spread apart slightly, and were aiming to get around her, but she stopped them.

"Walk away!" She yelled. They froze momentarily, but continued trying to surround her.

She did not let them get any further. The first shot went to the one with club. The red beam melted through the man's feeble clothing before embedding itself into a tree trunk a few meters away. The club wielder clutched his chest where the blaster bolt went through and gasped before falling over dead. The other two looked at each other and then at her with wide eyes.

" _Oi…w-what was that?"_ The dagger wielder asked.

" _Magic?"_ The axe wielder said unsurely.

" _W-well, I'm not dying over this."_ The dagger wielder began running away. The axe wielder turned to join his friend in escaping.

Shara aimed at them, and thought over letting them escape. If they were truly bandits, which there was hardly any doubt, then would they try assaulting another woman? Most likely, yes. Making up her mind, she aimed at the backs of the two and went to shoot them, but before she could pull the trigger, she saw red.

In a flash, the place where the bandits ran was covered in crimson, and the bandits were in pieces on the floor. They were cut in half at the torso, and laying in their own blood.

Standing at the center of the growing pool of blood, was a little girl. No older than fifteen, if Shara had to guess. She was dressed oddly, with a large bow on her head, and a frilly black and red dress. Her pale, porcelain skin atop the frilly dress gave her the appearance of a living doll.

She was beautiful in a childish, oddly mature way. The only blemish on her skin, was a splash of blood. That was the other strange thing. Over her shoulder, as if it weighted nothing, was a giant halberd covered in the blood of its recent victims.

" _I knew I smelled blood."_ She said, but Shara did not understand.

The girl looked directly at Shara, to which the former rebel aimed her blaster directly at the girl. No matter how she looked, the girl seemed dangerous, and Shara was not taking chances.

The girl put a finger to her cheek and slightly tilted her head, almost cutely, _"What is that strange thing?"_ She asked.

Shara had no way of answering, since she could not understand nor speak the language. She merely held the blaster firmly ahead. Awaiting any sign of an attack.

The girl then began smelling the air, _"You smell of blood. You are injured."_ She said.

Shara merely kept staring at her. The girl took a step forward, and Shara gripped the blaster tighter, "Stop! Move closer and I'll shoot!"

The girl did as Shara said, not because she understood Shara, but because a question lingering in her mind was answered, _"So you aren't deaf, merely can't understand me."_ The girl then spun the halberd rapidly before stabbing into the ground. She then crouched down beside her blade, and eyed Shara patiently.

It seemed to be a sign that she was not going to attack, Shara thought. The former rebel slowly lowered her blaster, before standing up. She had involuntarily crouched down to increase her accuracy. When she stood, she realized how much her leg stung, and looked down at her injury to see the bandages soiled by blood. Seems her wound had opened slightly. She would have to wrap it again.

She tore at her cape, the only clean cloth she had, and sat down near the river. At this point, she had forgotten about the doll-like girl to focus on more pressing matters. She slowly removed her boot and undid her old bandage to see the wound. She was no doctor, but it did not seem infected which was good. The stiches were coming undone, but she had no way to seal them up. What she would give for a bacta-patch.

Shara opened her gourd and poured water on her wound; she flinched slightly at the stinging. After doing that, she dried off the wound with the cloth of her cape. She made sure not to aggravate her wound.

After it was mostly dry, she tore the red cape into strips which she then wrapped around her leg as bandage. After tying it off, she slowly placed her boot back on, and stood with great care. The girl had yet to move from her spot as a sign that she truly meant no harm.

Shara paid her no mind as she went to search the bandit. They were bound to have some food.

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

1400 standard hours, Several Hours away from Coda Village.

* * *

After Luke spoke to Lelei, the young mage went off to talk with Master Cato about putting her apprenticeship with him at a pause. This left Luke and his friends to take positions around the village convoy. Thirty minutes after he spoke with Lelei, the entire village was ready to leave.

The wagon which broke was fixed by Tuck who stuck the two pieces of the broken axle together with an adhesive gel. The only issue being the gel is meant for durasteel and other sturdy metals not wood. As such it would most likely break again if it remained as heavy as it was. The family who owned it were saddened, but did as the chief said and left some belongings in their abandoned home.

That was a little over four hours ago, and since then, they travelled down the dirt path without worry. The village of Coda was not small in number, and was home to around six-hundred. As such the caravan was hundreds of meters in length. Due to this, Luke's group decided to place two of them closer to the front, two toward the middle, and two at the back, with Del riding with Iden at the middle.

Luke was one of the two at the front, but mainly because Lelei was towards the front, and he wished to speak to her about her magic. He waited a few meters ahead of Lelei's wagon as she was currently having a conversation with her master. He would say it was heated, but given it was her master who spoke loudly when he opposed something, it was more one-sided.

Luke drove his speeder at a fraction of its full speed to stay with the caravan. Overall the time spent travelling was peaceful, if a little depressing given how the people of Coda Village had to leave their homes unexpectedly.

As they cleared the dense forest surrounding them, they saw a large open field with mountains in the distance. A cool breeze blew through the large valley, prompting Luke to pull up his hood. As they travelled down the large field, Luke glanced around to take in the sights.

The greens, blues, and browns were still fascinating to him. One can only stare at sand for so long, and he did so for more than half his life.

His eyes then focused on an oddity among the expansive green field. Several klicks away from the road, across the expansive field was a forest. Or lack of one.

The only reminder that there was once a forest was the charred trunks. For as far as Luke could see, the dead forest coated the land in a black ash. The Living Force was gone from the once living flora. Luke frowned at the sight, and no one else seemed bothered by it. Given the flame dragon was commonplace. As such the death of entire settlements was accepted if it was at the hands of that horrid monster.

Then amidst the death, he sensed life. A fleeting amount which he sensed only if he focused. He stopped his speeder for moving and closed his eyes. Luke reached out with all he had, and waited for that small call to reach him once more. After a few seconds, he began to think he imagined it, but then he felt it once more, no stronger than before but in proved to him that there was someone.

He contacted his allies through his wrist comlink, "Everyone, I'm going to investigate the dead forest to our left. I sense something. Possibly a survivor."

"The chief said no one could survive an attack from the dragon. Are you sure?" Tuck spoke first.

"It is fleeting, but I sense something. There is a chance it could be nothing, but it's best to be safe." Luke replied.

With no objections from the allies he revved the speeder, and drove off leaving various confused villagers.

Luke travelled across the large field before reaching the dead forest. He drove deep within the burned forest, and kept his eyes forward. In this situation he knew his eyes would merely distract him, so he allowed his senses to lead his way. The forest was identical all round him; it was nothing but char and ash. Eventually he reached an opening in the trees. It was oddly placed, as in it was not natural, man made to live within the woods. He stopped his speeder, and eyed the area around him. This was the place, he could feel the melancholy and death surrounding it.

He stepped off his speeder, and merely stood at the center of the dead trees. As he focused, he could almost hear the shrieks of terror of those who burned here. The echoes of the people as they ran in fear in an attempt to survive, but were quickly silenced. It made him wonder if they should have killed the dragon last night. If they did, then this village would still be thriving, and its people living.

Luke shook his head to clear his mind. Regret would do nothing but cloud his judgement. Those lives lost here were not forgotten, as their energy lives through every being as part of the Force. After a moment of silence, his eyes opened and landed on an ash-covered well. He walked over it, and his senses picked up on the faints sign of life.

Luke looked down into the well. With the small amount of sunlight reaching deep within the well, he caught sight of something green and golden. There was a person, laying in the shallow water at the bottom of the well. The green came from the clothing the person wore, and the gold came from the long, blond hair. A single survivor.

Luke stepped away from the well, before closing his eyes and extending his arm. He put all his focus on lifting the person out of the well. Meanwhile down below, the person who lay unconscious within the shallow water, began to shift. Not because they were gaining consciousness, but because they were being lifted by some invisible force. The water around them rippled as their unconscious form began floating away, thus disturbing the liquid. As if something grabbed hold of their upper torso, they started floating out of the well vertically.

Luke made sure not to bump the body against the sides of the well, and slowly lifted it out of the hole. With the body completely out of the hole, Luke moved towards the body, before placing it down carefully on the ground.

Once the unconscious person was on the ground, Luke kneeled next to them, and eyed them over. He discovered it was a girl, maybe in her late teens. He could not see any visible signs of trauma, and from the lack of blood seeping through her green tunic which also acted as a skirt, he assumed she did not have any wounds underneath.

At first glance one could say she was human, but the elongated ears parting her long, blond hair told Luke otherwise.

Luke lifted his wrist to his mouth, "This is Skywalker. I've found a survivor deep within the burned forest. A young girl who resembles a Sephi woman in her late teens, possibly early twenties. Most likely a part of the "elf" settlement the chief mentioned. I need medical assistance."

The call went out, and his allies answered, "I'll be right there. Just relay your location." Sakas answered. Although no one in their group were certified doctors, Sakas had the most medical training. During the Rebellion, field doctors were somewhat scarce, so every member was taught basic knowledge on how to operate basic field, medical equipment. A few members chose to be taught more than the basics, and Sakas was one such member.

After a few minutes, Sakas arrived and looked over the unconscious girl. She used a tablet-like device known as a mediscanner to determine the girl's condition.

"Well, good news, she's not dying. Her anatomy is basically identical to humans, so it'll be easier to determine any ailments. As far as I can tell, her most serious injuries might be psychological. The scans show an overactive brain, but otherwise she has no external or internal injuries other than some bruises." Sakas diagnosed.

"So she's well. At least as well as someone who survived this could be." Luke said.

"Let's get her back to the convoy." Sakas said.

With Luke's help, they placed the unconscious, Sephi girl inside the sidecar attached to the speeder. They made sure to strap her in tight before taking off. They travelled safely through the ruined forest as to not disturb the sleeping girl.

Eventually they exited the dead trees and returned to the large convoy across the expansive field. They made sure the convoy continued moving without them, so it had gone a ways ahead, but given they were driving at a faster speed than the convoy they reached it without trouble. When they returned, Sakas and Luke drove to the head of the convoy. The Chief's wagon was situated as the leading cart, so they spoke to him about they found.

His surprise at the living elf, as he called her, was genuine. They spoke back and forth on what would happen to the young girl. Ultimately it was decided she would ride on the chief's wagon for the time being. Once they reached Italica, or whenever she woke up, they would discuss matters dealing with her situation. With the girl out of her sidecar, Sakas drove back to her preassigned spot alongside the convoy, and Luke did the same.

As they continued onward, and the sun moved across the sky, Luke thought over what he would do once Shara was found. Although Shara was the main reason for them travelling into this unknown universe; Luke was conflicted about leaving it once the mission was over. He thought of Parna and the rest of the prisoners he freed, and realized none of them were human women. Given it was a mere fraction of the potential slaves within this planet's empire, theoretically they should have been at least one human or other species for that matter. The fact that they were all of the long-haired, rabbit resembling race was suspect.

Reminded him of how the Galactic Empire favored humans over other species. How they enslaved various planets to do their work, Kashyyyk being one of hundreds of thousands. He wondered if they could resolve things peacefully. Something told him no, but he rather focus at the task at hand rather than the possibilities of an ever changing future.

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

1600 standard hours, Beyond the Tunnel, Near Roche Hill.

* * *

The convoy travelled for two more hours. The sun shined brightly upon the hundreds of villagers who escaped the fear of dying at the hands of the flame dragon. According to the chief who knew this land, they were still a little more than half a day away from Italica. This caused Luke's group to have a conversation over radio. There were talks of splitting up, with Kes taking two of their group to go out and find Shara. At full speed, the speeders could reach Italica in probably less than half an hour.

That's an estimate because the only point of reference is the amount of time it takes walking there at a brisk pace of five to ten klicks per hour. If what the chief said was right of them arriving in half a day, and estimating a day on this planet seems to be around the same as the galactic standard, then Italica should only be around seventy klicks away.

Given their speeders had a top speed of five-hundred and twenty klicks per hour, but they drive at slower speed to prevent injury; that distance was next to nothing. The only thing that would probably increase the time is the amount of mountains that cover the land. Otherwise, a straight path should be fairly easy to cross. Yet, they had not agreed on any course of action, and remained guarding the convoy.

They entered the canyon of Roche Hill around an hour ago, and travelled underneath the hot sun. The luscious greens had turned into dirt. The desert like canyon was surrounded by large monoliths of earth.

"Where did this sun come from?" Tuck's voice came over the comlink.

"The sun was always there." Sakas answered.

"I don't think that's what he meant." Iden cut in.

"Listen, we're all hot, but once we pass this hill, we'll enter vast fields again." Kes said.

"What about you Luke, dressed in all black?" Del asked.

"I lived on Tatooine for the majority of my life. A little heat doesn't really bother me. You should have seen me on Hoth. I could barely stop shaking even with all the heat patches on my body." Luke answered with a humorous tone. The laughs brightened the general mood of the group.

Luke's face was adorned with a smile as he listened to the banter between his friends, but slowly his smile faded. Danger was near. Great danger, the calm was over; the storm was coming. Luke did not hesitate, and turned his speeder abruptly, and began driving opposite of the convoy.

"Everyone, the dragon is coming!" He shouted, startling those listening.

"Wait what?! Where?" Tuck asked as he looked around him, trying to spot the giant lizard.

As if to answer him, an echoing roar went over the canyon. The villagers froze at the sound.

" _The flame dragon!"_

" _What are we going to do?!"_

" _I don't want to die!"_

Luke could hear the frightened shouts of the villagers beginning to pile up, so he drove to Lelei and Cato. The young girl and older man spotted him as he stopped next to their wagon.

"Lelei, inform the other villagers to keep moving. We'll distract the flame dragon."He told her.

The girl looked confused by what he said. _"The dragon can't be killed. Thousands have tried, and all of them have failed."_ She almost urged Luke into reconsidering. Luke smiled at the girl's kindness.

" _Listen to Lelei, boy."_ Master Cato started, _"If anyone should defend this village, it should be I, the great sage Cato El Altestan."_ The elder stood as if to show he was ready to take on the dragon one on one. Again Luke smiled at the bravery displayed. He did not doubt both Lelei and Cato would put their lives on the line to protect their fellow villagers, but in this case, they would not have to.

"I'm sure the dragon would be no match for you, Master Cato, but my friends and I have a plan. Should it fail, it'd be best if you remained with the village as its last line of defense." Luke explained before driving off.

"Keep moving! Keep moving!" Luke yelled as he passed the various carriages.

"Everyone we have to distract the dragon!" Luke yelled over his comlink.

"Well if we're going to do it something, we have to do it now! Dragon coming up from behind us, some klicks away!" Tuck peered at the incoming monster through binoculars.

The giant, winged beast was still a ways away, but Tuck could see its silhouette increasing as it grew nearer. They were completely in the open, and would be easy victims for the dragon's rampage. If they did not do anything then there would be a slaughter.

"I'll contact Shriv!" Iden shouted.

Meanwhile said Duros sat about the camp lazily. They really had nothing to do, and had set up everything they'd need for the rescue. They already searched the destroyed camp, and found no survivors. Not that Shriv minded, just meant that they would have less prisoners to deal with. He was not heartless, but he did not sympathize with slavers.

His wrist beeped, and he lazily went to answer, "This is Shriv."

"Shriv!"

He nearly jumped at the voice, "Iden, what the kriff?"

"Shut up Shriv and listen. We need those X-wings in the air now! The dragon is on our asses!" Iden shouted.

Shriv was on his feet before she finished her sentence, "Why didn't you say something sooner?! Relay your location! We'll get there as quick as we can!" Shriv ran through the camp as Iden relayed her location. When he received it, Iden ended the call.

Shriv faced the various people in the camp who eyed him as well since they heard his frantic yells, "Stop gaping at me, and get to your designated ships. We need as all X-wings in the air! We don't know how tough this piece of bantha fodder is, but we can't take any chances. Now let's move!"

All the pilots dressed in orange sprang into action.

Back at Roche Hill, the six speeders following the convoy changed direction and drove toward the giant beast flying nearer. Having cleared the long line of carriages, Luke raised his speeder's altitude. Then maneuver the speeder so that its front blasters aimed upward toward the giant dragon. He pressed on the triggers aligning the speeder's handles, and the red blaster bolts flew toward the flying dragon.

The giant beast shook its head as the bolts met their mark. Other than that the beast seemed unaffected. Luke then stopped his speeder several meters above the canyon which oddly reminded him of Beggar's Canyon. As Luke floated, he heard various more blaster bolts go off. To equal effect as his own.

"Doesn't look like it cares much." Tuck spoke.

The others joined Luke in their stationary position, they had all fired their speeder's blasters, but did nothing to draw the dragon's attention.

"We just have to keep it occupied for ten minutes. The X-wings will get here then." Iden said.

"We need to think of something fast! That thing will plow through us without worry. We are nothing but insects to that thing." Kes warned.

Luke thought over what to do, but before he could come up with anything solid, he felt an odd sensation before a large explosion rang off. All their heads turned to the giant beast, who had stopped flying forward and stood hovering over the canyon. A large plume of smoke signifying an explosion made contact with the dragon.

Luke turned his head to look behind him and saw Lelei flying up to the group. She had her staff between her legs, and it acted as a propelling craft which pushed her into the sky. Her hand was extended momentarily, and she seemed to glow before it slowly faded. The staff however continued to glow showing how it radiated with magic.

"Lelei? What are you doing?" Luke asked. She looked at him with determination.

" _Helping. It is my village, and I wish to help in protecting it."_ Lelei answered.

Luke had no time to retort before the dragon let out a booming roar which drew all their attention. The dragon had recovered from the explosive attack, and its eyes bore down on the small group. They froze at the paralyzing sight, and although their sizes were completely different, they all felt as if the dragon was staring straight into their eyes.

Then it straightened itself as it drew closer to them, the convoy of villagers forgotten.

"It looks like we did it!" Del shouted semi-victoriously. Just then the dragon released a roar and flew faster toward them, "Oh no…it looks like we did it." He said again, but with regret lining his voice.

"Del, keep shooting at it! We need to keep its attention as long as possible!" Gramps shouted.

Del nodded before aiming his weapon at the dragon and firing. Usually, on the speeders they used, a heavy repeater would be attached to the side-car, but the one Del rode in was missing its gun. Thus Del had to fire his A280 which had a scope attachment.

"Everyone down to the canyon!" Kes shouted before nose-diving into the canyon bellow. The others followed suit. The way the dry basin was shaped, there was a road leading in an out which is where the convoy walked. The road they were flying towards, was off to the side, and most-likely led to a dead end.

All BARC speeders flew downward at incredible speeds, and Del activated his sidecar's maneuverability which made it face the opposite direction the speeder drove in. This gave Del a clear view of the dragon which focused its attention on the fleeing group.

Lelei gripped her staff as she followed the speeders in descending. This was the first time she's used flying magic so profusely, so she was somewhat wobbly on her staff, but nonetheless kept up with Luke's speeder. Once they reached the bottom of the basin, they drove straight as fast as they could. Lelei was surprised when the speeders grew faster and faster, but she managed to keep up by chanting a quick swiftness spell.

With her speed increased she kept up with the group. Her eyes then fell on the man shooting light from his hands. Or to be specific, he shot red beams of light from a strange rod of steel. At least, she thought it was steel, but given its sleek, black coating, she was not sure. Never had she seen such magic before, yet something told her it was impossible for it to be magic. The same with the golden crown Luke wore, although the villagers said it was enchanted, she found it hard to believe that. The fact that translation magic did not exist was a part of it.

Del slowed his shooting as he noticed the dragon began lifting itself further and further into the air. A large cloud drifted passed them, covering the entire basin in a large shadow, "Guys, I think it's leaving!" Del shouted. The dragon rose passed the clouds to the point where it was no longer visible. Its roar rang out once more before it completely faded from sight.

The others could not get a clear view, so one by one they all stopped their speeder, turning them sideways and slowing the thrusters. If they had wheels, there would be screeching.

"Is it going back to the villagers?" Kes asked, even though none of them had any way of knowing.

"I don't hear it anymore. Something that big would be heard throughout the canyon. Maybe it decided to flee." Tuck suggested.

"I've got a bad a feeling about this." Iden said, expressing how everyone felt.

Lelei hovered on her staff, and eyed the clouds above her. She could not understand what the others said, but could see the confusion on their faces. She too was confused, but she felt an arising uneasiness. She turned to look at Luke who sat on his speeder beside her. The look on his face was all she needed to confirm the uneasiness she felt.

Luke looked up the clouds, and could feel something was off. The dragon did not seem bothered by their blaster fire earlier so why would it flee? His questions were soon answered when he felt the danger approach. His face contorted to one of shock, and his gaze shifted from the sky to his friends, "Everyone go!" He shouted but it was too late.

The dragon appeared from the clouds, dispersing them as it plummeted downward. The group stared at the giant, red beast with shock at its sudden appearance. Their reactions were too slow, and before they could activate their speeders, the dragon landed on the earth with such force it threw all of them off their vehicles.

The shockwave from the dragon's descent threw dirt everywhere, and they all were blown away. As Luke and Lelei were the closest to the beast when it landed, they were hit hardest by the shockwave.

Luke felt his grip on his speeder weaken before he was thrown off. He felt himself fly through the air before crashing roughly on the rocky earth. He grunted at the impact, but had no to time to check if he was uninjured. He lifted himself up, and looked for his allies. Luke's vision was obscured by large amount of dirt in the air, so he waved his hand in a swift motion to disperse the dirt cloud.

Luke eyes were filled with the large body of the dragon. It stood at least one hundred meters in size, and stared down at them with an almost victorious glare. The dragon flew above the clouds and purposefully flew in silence to surprise them with its attack; this made it evident that it was far smarter than they thought.

It released a roar and Luke realized how grave their situation was. The X-wings were nowhere in sight, and he and his allies were easy prey. He looked towards the others to see how they were faring, but the dragon's roar stopped him. Luke looked up to see the dragon inhaling, and dread filled him. It was about to breath fire, and they had no way to protect themselves from it.

Time seemed to slow as Luke thought over how to save his friends, and as he took noticed of where all his allies were situated in relation to him, he opened his arms wide. He pulled on all his power, and jerked his arms towards his body. His friends who were scattered to his left and right were violently pulled by an invisible force towards Luke. They floated a bit of the ground before crashing and skidding to a stop near the Jedi.

"Warn before you do that." Tuck groaned.

"I'm too old for this." Gramps grumbled as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Whatever you're going to do, you better do it now!" Kes shouted toward Luke who looked around in a panic as he noticed one of them was missing. Eventually his eyes landed on Lelei who was several meters away. She was already lifting herself of the ground and trying to regain her bearings. The sudden appearance of the dragon had blown her the furthest away, and made her lose her grip on her staff.

Luke reached out toward the dazed girl, and focused on lifting her off the ground.

Meanwhile Lelei reached for her head in a dazed manner. As her eyes focused on the area around her, she remembered what happened and looked around for her staff. She caught sight of it several meters away, and went to stand so she could grab it, but before she could get on her feet, her body began levitating. She panicked unsure of what was happening before her body lurched violently and she flew across the air.

"Someone grab her." Luke shouted having already released his telekinetic grab on the girl. He had no time to pull her gently, so he merely lifting her off the ground and sent her flying toward the rest of the group.

"I got her!" Gramps shouted as he was already on his feet and went to catch the girl. When she crashed into the older man, Gramps spun her around slightly so her momentum would not topple him over before placing her down.

Seeing Lelei safe, Luke faced the dragon and raised his arms toward the dragon. It almost seemed as if he was lifting something over his head, or throwing something at an angle. He closed his eyes and focused on everything around him, "Stay close to me." He said calmly to his friends. They eyed each other before scooting closer to the blond.

The dragon's mouth opened and an ocean of flames rushed out. A jet of fire lashed out violently and streamed downward to incinerate the vulnerable people below. The oranges, reds, and yellows swirled to mix a bright colored hue that seemed to personify heat. As the flames made their way to the small group of rescuers, they all reacted to the heat it released. It was scorching and evaporated any remaining moister in the air.

The fire neared, and was mere meters above them before it seemed to part, and swirl around them. Almost as if an invisible, spherical shield surrounded them.

Luke felt the flames fighting against him, trying to break his hold on the destructive element. His arms did not waver, and he allowed himself to fuse with the living force around him. Everyone thing from the dry skeletons a few meters away to his friends who stood crouched behind him. He felt the violence of life and death, and the balance in between. He felt how the fear radiated off his allies, much like heat radiated off the fire he held back.

He almost lost sense of his physical self as the Force travelled through him, and offered its strength. Much like an ally lending their aid, it gave him the strength to protect those behind him. He kept the fire from hitting him, forcing it to pass by them.

Those behind him watched in fascination as fire surrounded them.

This was the first time Kes experienced Luke's abilities first hand. He heard of them from Shara, but never saw them himself. He now understood what she mean by fascinating yet frightening.

Tuck and Sakas were awed by the display. They had never experienced Luke's skills other than piloting, and never imagined witnessing the oddity that was the Force. Although it was spoken of in the Rebellion, the younger members did not really believe in such things. The Force was seen as a traditional belief other than a real entity, and it was that which made Jedi the stuff of legends a mere thirty years after their downfall.

Del and Iden were in a similar vein to Kes. Del had already seen the Force in action when Luke saved him, so his belief in what he once thought fiction, increased dramatically. Iden was told about Del's encounter, but witnessing it first hand was a completely different experience.

Gramps seemed unaffected, and looked almost reminiscent. As if remembering times when he fought alongside the forgotten Jedi.

Lelei was the most affected. She watched as the fire swirled around them. Although it was meant to kill them, the fire was oddly beautiful. Its vibrant colors were almost entrancing, _"They saved me."_ She thought as Luke stood protectively over her and the rest of his allies.

Luke did not falter. He could not risk losing his concentration as it would mean the death of not only him, but his allies. Yet as he concentrated, and his enhanced senses reached out, he felt something familiar. Memories of battles fought and won came to his mind. It was then the pressure on him, and the heat surrounding him vanished abruptly. His ears managed to pick up a familiar screeching before an eruption resonated throughout the basin.

"It about time!" Tuck shouted.

"Ten minutes my ass!" Sakas followed.

Luke opened his eyes to see the dragon roaring loudly in pain. A large explosion with an underlying pink hue erupted from the base of its wing. A second later the dragon's left wing fell limply onto the canyon floor.

"Even after retiring, I'm still stuck watching your back." The familiar voice coming over the channel made Luke smile. He knew what he sensed was familiar. The humorous tone coming from his comlink belonged to one of his closest friends from the Rebellion.

"What can I say? The Force has nothing on you Wedge." Luke replied with a similar humorous tone.

Wedge Antilles. An ace pilot, marksman and friend. Ever since Wedge and Luke came out as the only survivors of Red Squadron during the Battle of Yavin, the two have shared a strong bond. They would go on to create Rogue Squadron together. In terms of piloting, Wedge Antilles was as legendary as Luke Skywalker, and his name was equally known among former Rebels.

"Not to interrupt, Phantom Leader, but we do have a dragon to kill." A new voice cut in before another X-wing flew over the dragon's head, followed by another then another.

In total three X-wings flew overhead and circled the injured dragon, "With its wing blown off, its flight is neutralized. Phantom Three, it is up to you now." Another voice cut in.

"Phantom Two, Four, and Five, keep that dragon distracted. We can't have it going after Phantom Three's Y-wing." Wedge told his fellow pilots.

An echoing, "Yes, Phantom Leader." resonated of the comlink.

The four X-wings began maneuvering around the giant dragon. The red beast recovered from the initial proton torpedo attack, and angrily looked at the small ships circling it. The familiar sound of X-wing engines screeching across the sky brought comfort to those on the ground.

"Is that Phantom Squad?" Kes asked, wondering if he heard the call signs correctly.

"Sounds like it, but I thought they were disbanded?" Tuck replied.

"They were, maybe the General called them up to help." Gramps suggested.

"Either way, they're a sight for sore eyes." Sakas added.

The X-wings maneuvered out of reach of the dragon's large claws, and struggled against the turbulence coming from the dragon's remaining wing. The single wing did not last long as Phantom Four made a large loop and circled around to face the dragon's back.

"Torpedoes away!" The pilot shouted as he released his X-wing's proton torpedoes. The cone-shaped torpedoes left a pink trail as they sailed across the sky to hit their mark. They crashed into the dragon's back, leaving another explosion lined with a pink hue. The dragon roared in pain, and similar to before its right wing fell. The dragon struggled to recover and began teetering.

"Uh…I think we should get out of the way." Del suggested. The dragon struggled to keep itself up.

"Phantom Leader, I'm going to take out its remaining eye." Phantom Two said after noticing the dragon's working right eye. The left seemed to be gouged out, leaving the dragon blind in that area. Phantom Two did a huge loop, similar to Phantom Four, but instead of facing the dragon back, Phantom Two faced the dragon's right side. He aimed at the dragon's eye, but said beast caught sight of the small ship, and went to swipe at it.

"Keep your eyes on me!" Phantom Five shouted as he fired his X-wing's quad lasers at the left side of the dragon's face. The quad lasers were far more powerful than simple blaster-rifles so they burned into the dragon's face causing it to writhe around angrily. The X-wing fired continuously without stopping, and Phantom Five neared the dragons head before pulling back on the X-wings controls and flying upward; narrowly missing the giant.

"Phew…that was close." Phantom Five said.

"Got a little close there, Jethpur. Don't need you dying on us." Wedge chastised.

"Sorry Commander." Jethpur aka Phantom Five apologized.

"Torpedoes away!" Phantom Two shouted before sending his X-wing's projectiles into the dragon's head. The eruption rocked the canyon, and the dragon's roar sounded weaker than before. It took a step forward with its large foot, but lost its balance and begun teetering forward.

The group on the floor began running away, having forgotten their speeders as they had no time to flip them over and activate them.

As the group began running away, Luke noticed how Lelei remained staring at the X-wings. She was awed by the display of power from the "birds of metal" as she believed them to be. Although she initially believed them to fire powerful explosion magic, she dismissed the thought soon after. Whatever the "birds of steel" were, magic had no involvement. She told herself that whoever these people were, they wielded weapons of mass destruction, yet had no magic.

"Lelei!" Luke shouted at the girl. This seemed to knock out of her stupor before she realized the dragon was going to fall forward. She quickly turned and began running as fast as she could with Luke running beside her. They ran and ran, not looking back as the dragon continued to fall. Luke noticed how Lelei struggled to keep up, clearly not used to physical activity. He wondered why she did not use magic to increase her speed, but realized she was missing the large staff she road earlier. He guessed she used that to channel her magic.

The dragon's large body was like a monolith and it fell as such. Eventually its body smashed onto the ground, once more kicking up dust and shaking the ground bellow. This time the group was ready and braced for the shockwave by leaping onto the ground themselves. Luke grabbed Lelei from behind before taking a powerful leap forward to escape being crushed by the dragon's body.

When they landed, Luke held on Lelei to keep her from being swept away from the shockwave. After a moment, the dust settled and Luke released her. The others pushed themselves off the ground and turned to face the dragon. Its snout was several dozen meters from them.

The entirety of the rights side of the dragon was charred and heavily damaged. A mixture of muscle of blood replaced the once scaly surface. All that came from the dragon was a weakened groan. Even if they left it here, it would surely die a slow, painful death. Luckily, the Y-wing was in position several meters above.

"Initiating drop sequence. Opening hatch. Proton bombs away." Phantom Three recited before dropping the cylindrical explosives. Three bombs fell with a whistle and smashed onto the back of the fallen dragon. The explosion shook the canyon and released another shockwave.

Luke held out his arm to lessen the shockwave's force on him and his group. It became a little more than a strong gust of wind, ruffling their hair and clothing and kicking up dirt. Once the smoke cleared, the dragon lay there motionless.

"Target neutralized." Wedge said over the channel, "We'll have to catch up later, Luke. We wish you luck in rescuing Shara, Kes."

Kes nodded, "Thanks Phantom Squad, we'll share a drink at my home once we're done here." He told them.

"Yarra will hold you to that. She knows how to drink." Phantom Two said jokingly.

"Oh shut up Snap, at least I'm not as lightweight as you." Yarra aka Phantom Three replied angrily.

"Alright Phantom Squad, let's head back to base." Wedge cut into the conversation before it truly got heated. Like a tired father he released a sigh as he spoke.

With that the squad turned their respective ships, and flew off at high speeds. Seconds later they were out of sight.

"Alright everyone. Let's get back on our speeders and head back to the villagers. We can tell them that the dragon is no longer a threat so they can head back to their homes." Gramps suggested gaining nods from the others.

Luke turned to Lelei who remained frozen at the sight of a dead flame dragon. Hundreds upon thousands have fallen due to the flame dragon. For centuries it has tormented their world. The mighty dragon was a force of nature which no one could hope to defeat. A terrifying beast which kept children up at night. Yet, she a girl no older than sixteen years, just witnessed the horrific monster fall in mere minutes. Killed with minimal effort by iron birds. She then realized how crazy it all sounded.

These people wielded power she could not fathom, and something told her there was still so much she had yet to see. Suddenly fear crept up on her as her imagination wandered to impossibilities that seemed possible when speaking of this group of people.

A stiff hand landed on her shoulder, and she slightly jumped at the unexpected touch. She looked down at the hand on her left shoulder and was surprised to see a hand of metal. Following it she looked to see Luke looking down at her with a worried expression. This was the first time she noticed that his hand was made of metal.

"Lelei…are you alright?" Luke asked with his translator on.

She glanced at his hand, then to him, then to the group behind him. She noticed how they all looked at her with worried expressions. They hardly knew her yet they seemed concerned.

"Is she injured? I can have a look at her." Sakas offered as she was already reaching for mediscanner.

"She took quite the fall when the dragon first landed. Maybe she broke something." Iden suggested.

"It could be heat stroke. Sakas scan her hydration levels." Kes said.

Sakas was to do as he said, and went to walk up to the young girl before Luke raised a hand to stop the Mikkian, "It's alright. It's seems to be something else that's troubling her."

Lelei turned her gaze to meet Luke's, _"You killed the flame dragon."_ She said.

Luke expected this. He wondered how she would react to seeing the X-wings and their armaments. Luke nodded, "We did. Is this not a good thing?"

It was then Lelei's fear vanished. It was true that these people wielded great power; power which would make anyone fearful, but there was one thing she did not think of. These people were strangely kind. Showing kindness to villagers they ddid not know, and not expecting anything in return. Instead of fleeing when the flame dragon appeared they faced it head on, and put their lives in danger to protect those who could not do it themselves. Instead of displaying their tremendous power, they used it only to save and protect. She then remembered how Luke had introduced himself, _"Jedi Knight."_

These people who wielded unfathomable power. Power that could take down the flame dragon in minutes. Yet used it to protect. Truly the definition of a "knight".

 _"Who are you? Where do you come from?"_ Lelei surprised herself when she spoke aloud.

Luke looked conflicted. He knew these questions would come. Especially after what Lelei witnessed, but he had no time to answer them, "I cannot answer now, but in time I shall explain in full what you've seen. Just know, you do not need to be fearful of us. We do not plan to use our technology to harm or subjugate the residents of this world."

Lelei then understood. _"The residents of this world."_ Few words yet they answered so much.

* * *

 **A/N: Is Luke too powerful?**


	8. Ch 8: Italica P1

**A/N: This took way too long, and it is way too long. I obviously split the chapter (which was at 30,000 words), into eight and nine. This chapter(s) were meant to be up a month ago, but I kept adding onto it. I've really got to stop treating this like a D &D campaign.**

 **I've gotten questions about the structure of this story.**

 ** _Italicized is always the language in the "GATE" universe_**

 **Normal text is Galactic Basic.**

 **Also the dates denote who the focus will be on in terms of which universe they are from. If it uses IC (Imperial Calendar) then it will focus on the viewpoint and knowledge from a person of the "GATE" universe.**

 **If it uses ABY then it focuses on the viewpoint and knowledge of someone from the Star Wars universe.**

 **That is why when I'm focused on Lelei for example, and she hears Luke speak, his speech is italicized because that is what she understands. Normally if it was on Luke's point of view his own speech would be in normal text because he only understand Galactic Basic. I understand that at this point all text would be normal since it is being translated, but I wanted to put an emphasis on the language difference when dealing with two people conversing.**

 **Also sorry for the errors in both chapters. I admittingly wrote this rather quickly because I wanted to get it out there before I forgot the plot I wanted to go with.**

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

1600 standard hours, Unknown Location.

* * *

The sound of crackling fire was soothing to Shara who sat silently. The other relatively loud noise was the sound of running water a few meters away. Her leg throbbed uncontrollably likely due to the sudden movement earlier when she dodged the club wielding bandit. Adrenaline kept her from noticing the pain, but now that she has relaxed the pain was crippling.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending how one looked at her situation, Shara had time to rest because as she expected, the bandits had food. It seemed this area was a usual stopping point for the bandits given how they arrived. They carried dead animals which Shara took, and she found various items within their satchels. She assumed they were stolen. The most prominent were small dented coins which she appeared to be the currency of this world. They were gathered in a small sack tied with yarn.

Shara put the coins in her own satchel. She counted them, having one-hundred copper-colored coins, and one silver coin. If these coins' were similar to Galactic Credits, then the silver were worth more than the copper. Although she kept the coins, she realized they were pointless with the language barrier keeping her from speaking to anyone in this world.

After collecting the coins from the bandit she killed, she was hesitant in searching the bodies of the other two. They were still soaked in their own blood, and their two halves separated at the waist. During the civil war, she killed countless Stormtroopers, but using a blaster often kept any blood from gushing out. That being said, she ignored her uneasiness to pull the corpses out of the large pools of blood.

When she searched the first corpse, the bandit which wielded a dagger, she found more coins, another fifty copper, the small metal currency was horridly dented and scratched. It was then she assumed the copper coins were nearly worthless if there were so many. Additionally, the bandits were not clothed in lavish, intricate armor like those worn by the soldiers who captured her. Their armor was dark brown in color, and clearly rusted.

The other corpse, the one wielding the axe, held what she looked for. Three corpses of small animals were strung up via their necks. Their elongated ears told Shara they were related to rabbits if they were not the animal themselves. Even though the rabbits were covered in both their own blood and the blood of their hunters, Shara heard her stomach growl at the thought of a meal. She took the animal corpses from the human corpses, and made sure to grab the fallen dagger before walking away from the puddle of blood.

With that she walked away from the area, believing her appetite could not last when eating near the rotting bodies of three bandits. Shara followed the stream and eventually reached an area far enough from the dead bodies. They were out of sight and out of mind.

Before she started looking for wood, she realized something. The girl who butchered the two bandits followed some meter behind. The oddly dressed girl watched Shara without speaking since neither spoke the other's language. Shara knew not why the girl followed her, and the young girl seemed to have no ill intend toward Shara.

It was then a thought crossed Shara's mind. Perhaps the girl was looking for compensation? Although unnecessary, the girl did help in killing the bandits. Shara did not have anything to give, but then she remembered the coins. She focused on her satchel and searched for the small sack of coins. When she found it she looked up to the young girl who followed her.

The girl gave a curious look as Shara held out the coin purse.

After an awkward second, she walked up to Shara and took the small bundle of coins. It was then Shara realized how short the girl was. Nearly a head shorter than her, and probably a full head shorter than her husband.

The doll-like girl looked into the sack and smiled, _"Although this is far less one normally offers a priestess, it is still very much appreciated…but unnecessary."_ The girl then tossed the sack back to Shara who caught it.

The girl then took a seat beneath a tree, and laid down the vibrant grass. The shade offered a cool temperature which she seemed to enjoy.

Shara stared at the girl momentarily, but when the halberd wielding girl remained motionless underneath the tree and atop the green grass, Shara chose to get back to the task at hand.

That was two hours ago. It took far longer for her to find wood dry enough to start a fire, and even longer to actually start the fire. Even during the rebellion, she never had start a fire by hand. The few times they need a fire, they used an ignitor which was a cylindrical pipe filled with flammable liquid.

After more than an hour of trying, the sticks, dry leaves, and other kindling burst into flames. As the fire burned, and Shara quickly skinned the hares. She struggled at first, but she was no stranger to skinning since she hunted back on Yavin 4. Once they were skinned, she crafted skewers from larger sticks and pierced the corpses. She then stabbed the skewers into the ground, and angled them toward the fire with the hare corpses directly over the flames. She turned them periodically so all sides were cooked correctly. Although she partook in a spit-roast before, this was less controlled so she was not sure how long it would take to fully cook the hares.

She folded her injured leg and pushed herself up. She needed to check the hares once more to be sure they did not burn. It would not do her any good to have them burn; all her work would be for nothing and she would remain hungry. Shara flinched when she put her weight on the injured leg and limped her way to the fire.

Shara slowly neared in front of the skewered hares, and after checking the three and turning those which were not fully cooked, she determined the center skewer was ready. Picking it up, she looked the hare over and decided it was ready.

She was cautious when taking a piece from the cooked hare. The bit she peeled revealed the meat underneath to be white in color instead of pink. Shara deemed it edible and placed the piece in her mouth.

"Well…I've eaten worse." Shara commented to herself before taking another piece, larger than the first. Soon enough she found herself enjoying the hare meat.

As she ate calmly, the girl who slept silently jolted upward. Shara jumped at the sudden movement and instinctively reached for her blaster which lay next to her. With the DH-17 in hand, she faced the young girl.

The girl sat up and stared into space. Shara stared at her before looking toward the distance where the girl seemed to be staring. She found nothing but the sky.

 _"Someone killed it."_ The girl said, but Shara couldn't understand it so she merely thought it incoherent mumbling.

Maybe the girl was half-asleep, Shara thought before the girl smiled mischievously. For an unknown reason, that smile sent shivers down her spine.

 _"To kill the flame dragon…how fun."_ Her smile was unsettling yet held a glee similar to when she killed the bandits.

Shara found herself questioning whether being near this girl was a good idea.

* * *

687 IC (Imperial Calendar)

Four Hours Past Noon, Roche Hill.

* * *

The flame dragon. A force of nature known to Falmart for centuries untold. One which brought nothing but fear, destruction, and death. Legend says its claws are sharper than any blade and could cut through the toughest armor, and that its scales more resistant than barrier magic.

The flame dragon. A monster who faces a thousand of the world's strongest warriors and kills all one thousand. A monster that even the gods choose to ignore. A monster which lay motionless before her.

Lelei La Lalena. A simple girl of simple origin. Often praised by her master for her "prodigal" talent with magic, she never thought of herself as such. Of course she dreamed of being respected as a mage. Of course, she thrived for arch mage. She was a simple girl nonetheless.

Yet she now faced something far from simple. Technically speaking it was not really something that she "faced" per say. More like something her world will face.

 _"The residents of this world."_

She mulled over those words as she stood, staff in hand, staring at the flame dragon's corpse. Anyone would be frightened by this revelation, but she was not. She was curious as to how her world will react to the existence of another. Her own reaction was between bafflement and curiosity.

 _"Lelei…we're ready to go."_ Luke's voice drew Lelei from her thoughts.

She turned to face the man from another world. Lelei glanced passed the traveler to see the other six and their so-called "speeder". After he reassured her, Luke and his group went on to check on their "speeders" to make sure they were working.

According to Luke's casual explanation, it would take a lot to melt "durasteel", but they could never be too careful. Given how Lelei saw them all atop their "speeders", she deduced this "durasteel" was unbelievably resilient if it could remain unscathed even against the inferno which was the breath of the flame dragon. Additionally the "speeders", Lelei thought their name was odd, hovered above the air without any obvious magic.

With "durasteel" in mind, she eyed the group once more and noticed how none of them wore armor. They were draped in clothing she had never scene, made of materials she could not determine. If this "durasteel" was as resilient as they claimed, why are they not wearing it?

Realizing she was probably spacing out again, Lelei faced Luke once more.

" _The "speeder", can I ride one?"_ She asked.

Above all else, she was a scholar. The words "mage" and "scholar" were often interchangeable to most people. Merely because one was a sage did not necessarily mean they had great magical power. It depended on their contribution to the magic community, and even then there were still several research sages whose magic was equivalent to a graduate student. Experiments and resulting accidents were commonplace in Rondel's Magic Academy.

It was every mage's dream to discover. To expand not only their knowledge but the knowledge of all mages who sought to understand the mystery of magic.

It was for this reason and none other, Lelei told herself, that she wished to ride the "speeder". The way it levitates may aid in expanding the practicality of levitation magic. In riding it she may come to a conclusion as to how it works.

Luke gave her a knowing smile.

Why was he smiling? Lelei thought. This was an experiment, nothing more, she kept telling herself. She was merely curious because of the benefits it could have on magic, nothing more.

Luke nodded, _"Luckily we have an empty sidecar. You may ride with Sakas."_ He said as he gestured toward the medusa look-a-like.

After looking at Sakas more, Lelei realized the pink skinned woman was not part of the medusa race. From what she's read and studied of the medusa they either had various obvious snake-like features or sentient snake hair. Although the tendrils on Sakas' head swayed much like hair, there were no snake heads thus indicating Sakas was not a medusa. Add the fact that Sakas was most likely from another world entirely, and Lelei was completely certain Sakas was not a part of the medusa race.

With Luke's gesturing, Lelei walked over to Sakas who gave a welcoming nod and smile. She handed Lelei a strange pair of glasses. The lens were large and not circular.

" _Those are goggles. They make it easy to see when travelling at high speeds."_ Luke explained as he mounted his own speeder and placed goggles over his eyes.

Watching how Luke put on the eye protection, Lelei did the same. The strap stretched to fit around her head, and once she released it pressed against her head tightly. She blinked her eyes and adjusted the large lens to sit comfortably on her face. She wondered why no one had thought of this before.

With the goggles on, Sakas gestured toward the "sidecart" attached to her speeder. Lelei eyed the "sidecart" and noticed it was similar in shape to a horse saddle. Similar to a horse saddle it required her to lift her leg over it. Given her mage robes did not give much free movement, she struggled at first. She had to push down her lower robes a few times, but otherwise sat comfortably. Her feet rested upon a metal panel which extended outward from the "sidecart" body. If it were a horse saddle, these would be the stirrups.

With herself situated, she looked up at the group who patiently waited for her to be seated. Once she gave them a nod, they all revved their speeders and took off at greater speeds than she expected.

The "speeders" travelled out of the canyon at a great speed. So great Lelei found herself unconsciously reaching for something to hold onto as they made their way higher into the air. Lelei stared at the ground passing beneath her as it drifted further and further away. When she flew with her staff, she did not have a chance to take in the land which blurred by her.

Flying via staff, or broom as some mages preferred, was not a common thing magic users did. It took a lot of focus to not lose one's balance, and even then one could not travel as fast as these "speeders" did. That being said, Lelei realized when they escaped the dragon earlier and she managed to stay with the "speeders" was not because she travelled as fast as they did, but because their handlers slowed down to match her speed.

They purposefully slowed down to make sure she did not get left behind. Maybe that contributed to the dragon's attack? She cleared the thoughts, there was no point in thinking about "what ifs" since it ultimately ended in their favor.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed they left the deeper part of the canyon and were within sight of the village convoy. The speeders did not lose altitude and soon passed over the various carriages. Lelei took note on how the villagers reacted. There was no applause or shouts of praise, not that she expected any, but instead looks of shock and confusion. Almost as if they looked at an impossibility. Lelei understood, no one ever faced the flame dragon and survived.

As they flew over Lelei saw how some children tried to keep up with the speeders. Their smiles seemed to be contagious as she found herself smiling. She has lived in Coda for several years, and it was the closest thing she had to a home. As a member of the Rurudo, she never remained in one place prior to meeting Master Cato. Therefore, seeing the villagers' confused faces made her unusually happy. The fact that they were alive to make such confused faces made her happy.

She watched as she passed the various carriages and villagers before reaching the end of the long line of wagons. They reached the front of the convoy where the village chief wore the same baffled look as the rest of the village.

The speeders finally descended and stopped in front of the chief's wagon which was the one leading the convoy. Lelei removed the goggles and disembarked the "sidecart".

Luke walked up to the chief who was eying the black clad blond with disbelief, _"You…came back."_ The chief said almost as if he did not believe the words which he spoke.

Luke nodded, _"We came back."_

Lelei heard Luke reply calmly, almost as if he was being careful.

" _B-but how? Wha-what about the flame dragon?"_ The chief asked.

Luke looked at his friends then at Lelei before facing the chief once more, _"We drew it into the canyon, and we killed it. You needn't fear it anymore."_

The chief shook his head in disbelief, _"That's…that's not possible! The flame dragon is a force of nature! It's said not even the Gods can do anything against it!"_

Luke was taken back by the chief's outburst, and Lelei could see how the Jedi tried to find the right words but nothing came. Lelei decided to intervene.

" _Chief, it is true. I watched as they conjured birds of iron which fired powerful explosion magic. The dragon fell in minutes."_ She explained. Although she knew the "birds of iron" did not use magic, she felt explaining it as such would be easier than bringing up the impossible fact that it was not magic. That would merely bring more confusion.

" _Impossible!"_ It was her master who spoke as he walked up. Lelei took notice how other villagers left their carriages to surround the dragon slayers.

" _Lelei. You know better than to think magic could harm that beast! Every mage knows that the flame dragon is highly resistant to most forms of magic."_ Her master reminded.

" _As I said Master…powerful explosion magic. It was unlike anything I've seen or read."_ Lelei wished to explain to her master, but the growing number of villagers made her decide against it. Mass confusion could merely cause mass fear. Even now she picked up whispers among the crowd.

" _They killed the dragon?"_

" _To think the young mage would be so powerful. Just who are these strangers?"_

" _For someone to wield such power…somewhat frightening, isn't it?"_

" _How do we know we can trust them?"_

Lelei ears picked up the growing interest and distrust. To say she was surprised would be lying. People always sought something to fear…something to hate. Almost as if having something in common creates trust among species. With the flame dragon gone, fear needed to shift, and what better shift than to those who killed it. It was this which played a huge part in the discrimination of demi-human races.

Lelei felt the need to say something. To reassure her fellow villagers. She hoped the words of someone they knew would ease their discomfort, but before she spoke, Luke stepped up.

" _I understand your worry. I too would be afraid of something so impossible. Even the bravest of warriors can succumb to fear of the unknown. As such, if you wish to fear us, we will not resent you. What we did was not for recognition or compensation, but because it was the right thing to do. I will not lie about what Lelei saw, but know such power will_ _ **never**_ _be used for oppressing or hurting the innocent. We are driven by compassion…not greed."_ Luke paused for a moment letting the villagers ponder over the words.

Lelei watched as Luke refocused on the Chief who was still taking in the words the Jedi spoke. She then watched as Luke gave a bow of his head to the elder.

" _With that said, I must now ask a favor. Until we rescue our friend, I ask you watch over the elven girl. We currently do not have the time or tools to take care of her ourselves, but once we find our friend, we shall stop by your village and speak with her. Whatever the elven girl decides to do, we will try our best to compensate you for the trouble."_ Luke waited for an answer.

Lelei was curiously for the chief's reaction. The elder remained silent, and he glanced at the villagers standing near then back at the ground several times.

The chief than removed his brimmed hat, and gave a bow of the head in return, _"Nonsense…it would be the least we could do. I hope you can forgive me for my yelling. In my eighty years I witnessed the flame dragon destroy many friends and families, so hearing of its demise so suddenly made me think back to fifty years ago. Made me wonder if I displayed bravery instead of cowardice, those lost to its flame may have grown old as I have. If caring for this girl is what you ask, then I shall personally see to it that she is welcomed in Coda Village. You have done a great service to not only this village, but to all in this land."_

The elder then raised his head and met Luke's eyes, _"Thank you, Luke Skywalker."_

The villagers watching were still unsure, but the joyful laughs of children broke through the crowd.

" _Lelei!"_ The children, five in number ran up to the young mage.

Lelei did not expect them to come running up to her. She saw them around the village at times whenever she went into the main center of Coda, and they all seemed to look up to her as a type of older sister figure.

Lelei still did not know how to react to their admiration.

" _You helped kill the dragon?"_

" _Were you scared?"_

" _Of course she wasn't scared!"_

" _Yeah, she super strong too!"_

The children constant questions eventually led them to bicker with each other, but Lelei knew not how to react. Eventually she heard a laugh come from Luke and then another from Iden followed by Kes and so on.

The mood seemed to change for the villagers as well and some of them found themselves laughing too. Overall the innocence of the children seemed to reflect the joy of being alive. The villagers' previous fear and unease melted away. Why be fearful? They were alive.

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

1630 standard hours, Roche Hill.

* * *

With their intentions conveyed and the villagers saved, the group of former rebels readied themselves to depart for Italica. The villagers which gathered to hear Luke's explanation dispersed with some silent thanks going towards their saviors.

Luke returned their thanks with a welcoming nod, and when they went to situate themselves back on their wagons, Luke did the same with his speeder. Before he could actually sit on the speeder he felt someone walk up behind him.

He turned to face the wizened features of Cato El Altestan. Luke expected the sage to speak with him about Lelei's choice to join Luke and his group on their trip to Italica.

"Master Altestan." Luke gave a respectful nod.

 _"Please, most call be Cato."_ The elder replied.

"Master Cato then. I assume you wish to speak of Lelei."

Cato merely nodded before his hand went to his beard. Something which reminded Luke of Ben's beard stroking habit.

 _"Although I am her master…I have no real say to what she learns. It is up to her to choose her own path, I'm merely along for the ride, guiding her, and aiding in unlocking her full potential. That being said…I've watched over her for almost seven years…she may appear aloof, but she's a kind girl underneath that knowledge ridden mind. A bit blunt…but kind…and mature beyond her years. I guess what I'm trying to say is besides her independence and knowledge induced aloofness, she is still a fifteen year old girl. A child I've come to see as my own…I'm sure I needn't say anymore."_ Cato was awkward throughout his speech, and seemed to ignore Luke's eyes as the elder continued to stroke his long grey beard.

Luke nodded in understanding, "Lelei holds a great potential within her. A potential that I would love to see flourish, but as you said, that is all up to her. If she wishes, I will pass onto her what I know, but if she finds it does not suit her then I will respect her wishes."

 _"That is all I ask for, but you should know if anything happens to her. You'll find the flame dragon is not comparable to an angered sage."_ Cato's smile did not match the threat.

Luke returned the smile, "Of course."

With their conversation over, Cato went to speak with Lelei. They were too far for Luke to hear, but given Cato's overreactions and Lelei usual, emotionless face, he assumed they departed on good terms.

Once Lelei was done, she walked over to Sakas' speeder, mounted the sidecar, placed the goggles over her eyes, and nodded toward the group.

Luke faced forward, his speeder situated in front of the rest of the group and with a resonating rev, all the speeders took off towards Italica.

* * *

687 IC (Imperial Calendar)

Four Hours Past Noon, Unknown Location.

* * *

" _N_ _o, no, no, no, no! After years of training that fucking dragon, it goes off and dies!"_ A single figure yelled into the rocky walls which surrounded them. At first glance one can see the woman was not human. Her skin was a dark blue, nearly indigo in color, but was seemingly flawless.

The only thing marring her smooth skin were the silver scales which followed her spine down her back and led down to cover the top of her tail. She also had scales covering the front of her legs from the knee down. Her feet had three toes each with sharp claws along with another claw protruding from each of her heels.

Her head was covered in messy silver hair which was short and barely reached her shoulders. Her ears were pointed like an elves, and above them were horns with scales similar to the rest of her body.

The most distinctive feature were the large dragon-like wings extending from her back. Attached to her left and right scapula respectively. The additional limbs were the same color as the rest of her skin, but not as smooth. The part of the wings attached to her back were covered in the silver scales while the rest of the wings were not. The skin between each finger was a dark purple hue.

Her clothing consisted of a white, frilly dress which split down the middle of her torso, barely covering her modesty and acting like an open corset. The lower part of her dress was tattered and torn, and she wore nothing but underwear to cover her lower parts which attached to her stockings via garter belt.

 _"If it was one of the apostles, I'll be sure to tear them apart!"_ The winged female shouted angrily to herself.

It was then her hair and clothing were ruffled due to a huff. She turned to face the cause of the wind and faced two dragons. They were far smaller than the flame dragon, but larger than the common dragon ridden by imperials.

 _"You heard right my children! Your mamma was slain! You'll have to start finding your own food! Go into the valley, maybe you'll find more of the dark elves! Fill yourselves then let us go find whoever killed your mother!"_ She yelled at the two infant dragons.

They seemed to agree with the plan if their growls were any indication before spreading there large wings and flying out of the crater they rested in.

Their tamer watched them fly off with an angry expression. She hoped they would get their fill of the dark elves because she was stemming with anger. Whoever dare throw her years of work away shall be skinned alive.

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

1700 standard hours, A few klicks away from Italica.

* * *

The group drove for around ten minutes at high speeds before entering vast farm lands. As far as they could see around them were lands with wooden houses every few klicks of land. With the mountains behind them, they travelled on the rode in a single file line. At first they drove without seeing any other living creatures, but eventually as they sped by more and more fields they began to see people working upon the lands. Even then, they could not distinguish the people because they drove at such high speeds.

As they travelled further and further they eventually came upon a downhill drive. The land ever since they left Alnus was filled with slopes and hills of various heights, with some land seeming straight yet eventually leading into another sloping road.

As they sped down the trail, they noticed how the road further on was not visible which indicated there was an even greater slope ahead.

Luke slowed his speeder as they reached the clearing. Those behind him slowed to stop as he did. The slope downward was not incredibly steep since it was meant for horses and wagons to traverse, but it was enough to notice the slope.

They now stood to the side of the road to not block anyone should they start coming this way. They noticed how the farm lands diminished as they neared this hill, but saw more leading up to the large walled city.

"Whelp…that's Italica." Tuck said as he peered through his binoculars. The group was maybe four or five klicks away from the city.

"Yeah we know. See anything of interest?" Gramps replied sarcastically.

"Count Formal wasn't lying when they said the city would be closed off. They have the gates shut, and guards standing sentinel." Tuck spoke of what he saw. Although they were a few klicks out, the binoculars were incredibly powerful and could zoom several times the naked eye.

"He said they had a closed door policy when it comes to wars. Given a majority of his legions were sent to Alnus, hardly any are left to watch over Italica." Gramps reminded. Before they embarked on this journey, Luke spoke with Count Formal over various topics, one of which concerned the city of Italica. Specifically which road to follow to head straight to the capital, and the state of Italica in his absence.

"That must be the road leading to the capital. The Appia Highway Count Formal mentioned. If we follow it, there is no doubt we'll catch up with the prison wagon carrying Shara." Kes said as he pointed at the road in the distance.

From their position, they could see three roads letting to and away from Italica. The one they stood on led straight to the southern gate, while the left and right lead to the west and east gate respectably. They needed to follow the eastern road in order to reach the capital or at least the wagon heading for the capital.

"Then should we split up? We'll cover more ground if one group goes to Italica and the other to find Shara." Iden interjected.

Luke thought of her suggestion for a moment before looking down at the letter in his hand. In order to exit or leave Italica when in lock down, one needed a certified pass issued by the Formal family. All residents in Italica were given one when they moved there, and all merchants who frequent the city can apply for one.

Since they were neither of those, Count Formal suggested he write a letter to his daughter, Myui, who was the leader while the count was gone. The biggest issue came from the fact that the letter had no seal. Although it was common for nobility to carry seal stamps, Formal left his in the Alnus camp which was destroyed.

Formal reassured that Myui would recognize his hand writing, but the issue was getting it to her. Even if he gave it to one of the guards, he had no knowing whether they would hand it to the countess or toss it out since it had no seal.

Luke assumed he would have to use a mind trick or two in order to reach Count Formal's daughter. With that in mind, he eyed Italica from a far.

"Tuck, what is your estimate on the height of those walls?" Luke asked.

"Given the distance…I'd say fourteen to seventeen meters…" Tuck estimated.

Luke figured as much. Seemed his mind trick was out of the question unless he could get a guard close enough to hear his translator. His wrist comlink's was not too loud, so he doubted that they'd be able to hear it from seventeen meters up.

"Maybe Iden is right…splitting up could be for the best." Luke said.

"Should we really break up the group? Doing so can go south very fast. Not to mention Luke is the only one with the translator." Tuck stated.

"We don't need a translator to save Shara. All we need is to catch up with her and subdue her captors. The stun setting on our blasters should be enough." Kes suggested.

"I know we are trying our best to not kill, but even we have limits. What they lack in technology, they make up in numbers. The smaller the group means the greater the chance of them overwhelming us." Des objected.

"Your concerns are all well founded, but the main reason we are here is to find Shara. It was my idea to form relations with the Formal family in hopes it would lead us in helping the people of this world. There is no knowing how my interaction with the Italica guards will go." Luke explained.

" _I can help."_

Everyone turned to the youngest among them. The petite girl was unfazed by all the eyes on her. Lelei waited silently for her time to speak. She could not understand what anyone other than Luke was saying, and their conversation was continuous without any break for her to cut in. She also eyed Tuck as he looked through his binoculars. Curious as to what the strange contraption was.

"What do you mean Lelei?" Luke asked.

" _Master Cato and I visited Italica several times in the past. Although I was a young, I vaguely remember meeting Count Formal on one of the trips. I may be able to persuade the guards by saying I am Master Cato's student."_ Lelei explained.

Luke thought over what she said before translating for those who did not understand.

The others took the same pondering looks, "Her plan could work." Sakas commented.

"Even then, all the count who would recognize her is back on the Corvus." Iden reminded.

Luke shook his head at the information before facing Lelei, "Is there anyone other than Count Formal who would recognize you?"

Lelei remained stoic, but Luke felt she was confused. He released a sigh, he hoped to explain this at another time, but being vague would not help.

Luke faced Lelei once more with a serious expression which she remained stoic against, "Lelei, I'm sure you've realized that…we are not from this land." Luke paused.

" _You are from a different world."_ Lelei said after nodding in confirmation.

Luke hesitated for a moment. World was not the right word to describe the differences between their universes. Luke assumed the people on this planet knew nothing about their universe or what it was. The words and concepts of planets, galaxies, or universes were probably completely foreign to those who lived here.

He would have to remind himself that by "different world" she and probably anyone else they came across were referring to different realities instead of different celestial bodies.

"Yes, you are right. A strange portal of presumably magical origin opened on Alnus Hill which connected this world to ours. Around two days ago, that portal was used by the Imperial Army for invasion. We managed to stop their advancements and captured dozens of injured soldiers. Three of these were Count Formal, Roen and Missna." Luke let silence settle as Lelei took in the information.

For a moment, Lelei thought about how to reply.

She then looked up to meet Luke's eyes, _"Ryudo."_

"Ryudo?" Luke said back.

" _Ryudo. He's a close friend of Master Cato, and a high-end merchant who lives in Italica. I've met him countless times, he would easily recognize me."_ Lelei said.

Luke was momentarily taken back about how she glossed over all that he told her. He feared she would resent him for capturing the local lord whom owned the land on which Coda Village sits, but her calm expression was ever-present.

After a second, Luke nodded, "Very well, then you'll join me."

"As will I. Lelei rides with me after all." Sakas interjected.

"Have you forgotten that we need a sidecar for Shara to ride?" Gramps reminded.

They all seemed to remember that crucial fact. It was Iden who spoke up.

"How about Del takes Luke's speeder, and Luke rides with me. I'll drive with the group down to Italica to drop Luke off before rejoining with the group rescuing Shara." Iden suggested.

Everyone nodded at the sensible plan, but Tuck brought up an opposing thought, "Then what of Luke?"

"I'll stay in Italica while you escort Shara back to Yavin. Honestly, I'm in no rush and Shara is the priority, so I'll wait in Italica for as long as needed. Besides…" Luke glanced at Lelei who stood watching him, "I rather keep from taking Lelei off world."

" _Why?"_ Lelei asked.

"This world is your home, and I rather not take you away from it. If you are worried about my teachings, there is no need. Whether it be here or across the portal, my teachings will not change." Luke hoped such an answer would satisfy the curious girl. It was not a lie, Luke merely chose to omit the more important reason.

The portal was not spontaneous. At least, Luke thought it was not. There were very few things that were truly spontaneous, and Luke had this nagging feeling that the portal was not one of them. It's not to say Luke thought the portal would disappear abruptly, but he rather play it safe. If he had to choose between being trapped here and having Lelei be trapped on the other side; he would choose the former.

With his final words, the group split into the alpha squad and the beta squad. Deciding to use Old Tionesse instead of Aurebesh due to the former's frequent use in the military. Aurebesh was the common written language of the known galaxy, but both the Empire, Rebellion, and New Republic used Tionesse when referring to militaristic subjects even though its spoken version was considered a dead language.

The alpha group were the ones searching for Shara and consisted of Tuck, Iden, Del, and Kes while the beta group consisted of Luke, Lelei, Sakas, and Gramps.

Everyone got on their designated speeders and took off simultaneously. Alpha squad drove off the road and continued over a large field adjacent to the dirt road. They travelled diagonally across the field toward the Appia Highway.

Beta squad continued forward on the road and paid no mind to the guards who saw them approaching from afar. Eventually, the grasslands on either side vanished and they were effectively at the "end" of the road.

The grasslands on each side of the dirt were extensive and the blades of green reached up to the stomach if the person was of average size. Due to this, they were used by bandits and marauders to spy on the walled city.

Count Formal told them that long grass would endanger the city, a thirty meter gap was created all around Italica. The gap was rid of any vegetation and its dull beige color contrasted with the vibrant green two dozen meters away.

With this flat dirt land, any guard could see someone walk up to the city. In a sense it was a "dirt moat" in which anyone was open to attacks should the guards of Italica deem them a threat.

Luke dismounted the sidecar and stood at the edge of the road; an estimated thirty meters from the gate into Italica.

"Alright, I'll head to beta squad. We'll contact you the moment we find Shara." Iden said before taking of on her speeder.

Luke eyed the sixteen meter wall. It was sturdy; made of thousands upon thousands of bricks of stone. The merlons and crenels which acted for defense and offense respectively were of equal length, and probably half that length in thickness. With that thickness, not even their blasters could burn through unless they repeatedly shot the same place. It was probably take more force to cut the merlons with a single swipe of his lightsaber.

"I don't like the look of those bowcasters." Gramps grumbled.

Luke agreed. The two towers on either side of the gate had large bowcaster like weapons which sported a larger, thicker, spear-like projectile. Although the spear would not pierce their speeder's durasteel plating, it only took one to fatally wound any of the squad members.

Luke could see the guards atop the wall grow defensive and move into predetermined positions. The large, wooden bowcasters on each of the towers was quickly surrounded by guards. Each having a specified task in operating the weaponry.

Luke turned to his squad, "Should this take a turn, I want all of you to get out of here as quickly as possible. I'll provide cover while you get out of range."

"Oi, if it comes down to that, we aren't running with our tails between our legs." Sakas retorted.

"This is not a question of bravery or cowardice, but one of reason. If we are all caught then what use is being in a group?" Gramps commented.

" _We should go. The guards seem to be getting restless."_ Lelei interrupted.

Luke, Sakas, and Gramps turned toward the top of the wall and saw the guards moving about more and more. Several guards now stood at the crenels, with bows in hand.

"Right, everyone follow my lead. Sakas set your blaster to stun. It's better if we refrain from killing anymore of Count Formal's subjects." Luke said.

Sakas did as Luke said, while Gramps kept his repeater down. Unlike the A280 carried by Sakas, Gramps' weapon did not have a stun feature.

The squad proceeded to walk toward the wall, with Sakas and Gramps pushing their speeders behind Luke and Lelei.

* * *

687 IC (Imperial Calendar)

Five Hours Past Noon, Italica's Southern Gate.

* * *

An armored knight quickly walked up the southern gate's stairs. He was young, in his early twenties at most, and sported blond hair tied back. His chin was covered in a short stubble, but he was otherwise clean shaven.

He was in the midst of a meal when a soldier informed him of a situation at the southern gate, so he left the remainder of his broth and hurriedly made it to the top of the wall.

" _What is going on?!"_ He shouted as he walked up to his second-in-command.

" _Sir Co Igloo, we have strangers approaching the south gate."_ His second-in-command reported.

" _Are they merchants? Civilians? Bandits?"_ Co Igloo asked.

" _I'm not sure. The two leading seem to be mages while the one behind them are dressed in foreign garb."_ The guard reported.

Co Igloo walked passed the second-in-command to peer down at the strangers. His eyes landed on the young girl with blue hair and vibrantly colored mage robes. He then noticed the man who walked beside her, a golden crown sat atop his head which was covered in blond hair similar to Co Igloo's. From neck down, the man was dressed in black, with the only color variation being the cloak he wore which was slightly faded.

As they continued forward Co Igloo decided to stop them, _"Halt! Any further advancement and we shall deem you a threat!"_ He shouted as loud as he could.

The group of strangers stopped and looked up at him.

The two mages closest to the wall spoke between themselves. Igloo could not hear what they them, so he waited for them to say something.

After a few seconds the girl took a step forward, and looked up to him, _"We seek an audience with Countess Formal!"_ The girl shouted. Igloo got the impression that she was a soft-spoken girl, so raising her voice to such heights was probably odd.

" _Are you merchants or civilians?"_ Igloo asked.

Once more the girl spoke with her companion. From what he could see the girl was the only one who spoke before she looked upward.

" _Neither. We come from Coda Village and carry a letter from Count Formal."_

Igloo raised an eyebrow. Count Formal should currently be at Alnus Hill; aiding in the exploration of the world beyond the gate. Although the idea that he would write a letter was not strange, these strangers carrying it were.

" _Why would villagers be tasked with delivering a letter between nobles? You clearly aren't Imperial messengers, so answer me! Who are you!?"_ Igloo was suspicious of the girl's words. What she said made no sense, and eyeing those with her, Igloo felt something was amiss.

The girl spoke with the black-clad man beside her. This time the man spoke back which made suspicion grow within Igloo.

Why was the man not speaking? He clearly was not deaf or mute, so why have the girl speak on his behalf?

The girl met Igloo's gaze once more, _"I am Lelei La Lalena, apprentice of Cato El Altestan, and resident of Coda. The man beside me is Luke, a wondering priest on a pilgrimage to Alnus Hill. The two behind me are travelling hunters who came to sell their game. May I ask who you are? I've visited Italica several times in the past, but have never seen someone with armor such as yours."_ Lelei answered.

Igloo thought over whether he should present his name, but his second-in-command interrupted his pondering.

" _A student of Master Cato?"_

Igloo turned to his second-in-command. Igloo knew of the sage. His name was legendary among the masses, but this was the first Igloo heard of an apprentice.

" _Do you know this girl?"_ He asked the other man.

The second-in-command shook his head, _"This is the first I've seen her, but I have heard of Master Cato having an apprentice, but I cannot say she is that person."_

Igloo gave him a nod before facing the girl again, _"I am Norma Co Igloo, chamberlain to her Highness, Princess Piña Co Lada, and member of her honorable Rose-Order of Knights. If you truly are an apprentice of Master Cato, I ask forgiveness, but as it stands there is no way to prove your claims."_ He felt something was odd with the entire situation.

If what Lelei said was true then why would she come to Italica withouther master? Additionally, the "priest" at her side acted oddly. Most priests attempted to preach the words of which ever god they worshipped, but the silence of this priest did not sit well with him. Not to mention the "hunters" behind her. He had never seen hunters dressed as they are

" _Ryudo the Merchant is a close friend of my master. If you bring him here, he'll recognize me."_ Lelei replied.

He turned to his second-in-command, _"Is this Ryudo here?"_

The second-in-command nodded, _"Yes, he is a well-known merchant who is one of Italica's more prominent citizens. Should I call for him?"_

Igloo raised a hand to silence the soldiers before looking at the girl once more, _"Very well, I shall have one of my men bring Ryudo, but you shall remain outside Italica until he arrives."_ He spoke in a tone which left no room for questions or objections.

Lelei gave a bow of her head along with the "priest" beside her.

Norma walked away from the wall's edge, and his second-in-command who was one of Italica's highest ranked guards, walked besides him.

" _Send a messenger to the palace to inform Princess Piña of this. Have another go to Ryudo's home. There is no need to bring him here since I suspect what Lelei La Lalena says is true."_ Igloo orders.

" _What do you mean sir?"_

" _If Lelei La Lalena had something sinister in mind, why would she give the name of someone so well known? If she was trying to deceive us then why give us a sure way to disprove her claim of being Master Cato's apprentice. That is why I believe she is Master Cato's apprentice, and that there is foul play involved."_ Igloo explained.

The second-in-command caught on to what is was insinuating, _"You mean the ones she called a priest and hunters are exploiting her?"_

" _Even if she is an apprentice, she is still a mage, so I doubt she'd be tricked easily. I believe they are threatening her and using her as a hostage. This whole farce of having a letter from Count Formal is only possible with someone like her. Coda resides with the Formal family's lands so it would make sense for someone as honorable as Master Cato do know the local lord, and if Master Cato knows Count Formal it is safe to assume Lelei La Lalena does as well."_ Igloo elaborated.

The man at his side nodded at the explanation, _"So this letter from Count Formal is a farce made possible with the presence of Master Cato's only apprentice. It would make sense for Count Formal to entrust a letter to Master Cato. I'll admit these strangers have gone to great lengths to infiltrate Italica."_

" _They must know Count Formal, Count Roen, and Count Missna left with the majority of their legions thus leaving the city with hardly any guards. Their plan probably involves getting within the walls, and opening one of the gates during the night for a raid of the city."_ Igloo finished.

" _How foolish to think they'd get their way. We must arrest them for their transgression."_

" _Yet we must act cautiously. If they discover that we know of their deceit, they may kill the girl. So quickly call for the Princess. We mustn't take too long."_

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

1720 standard hours, Outside Italica's Southern Gate.

* * *

" _I_ _don't think they believed us."_

Luke let out a chuckle at Lelei's sudden comment, "You wouldn't be the only one. Honestly, I never expected them to believe us. The good thing is they haven't attacked…yet."

He figured they would find it odd that Luke did not speak, but given his speaker and receiver could not reach that high, he had to resort to Lelei speaking and telling him what was said. With her being near, his translator could pick up her voice and do its job.

"Yet being a key word. If they don't believe us then we should get out of here when we still can. We'll come back to Italica once Shara is safe and we release the prisoners." Sakas suggested.

"And how long will that take? We aren't exactly armed to the teeth. Without a ship that can fit through that tunnel, those prisoners aren't going anywhere." Gramps countered.

"We're also too far in. Should we choose to leave now, they'll assume their suspicions true and decide we're an enemy." Luke warned.

"So we only proceed with the plan if they attack first." Sakas gathered.

"That would be cutting it close." Gramps disapproved.

"If they have any intention to harm us, I'll sense it. I will give you enough time to get away." Luke explain before looking down at the blue haired girl, "Lelei, should something happen, you'll need to quickly board Sakas' sidecar while I work to keep them from reaching you."

Lelei gave a simple nod, _"What will happen afterward?"_

"I'll surrender and hope they don't decide to kill me. Then we'll decide from there." Luke said.

"Too many variables…I don't like it." Gramps grumbled.

"It is better than making complete enemies of this world's people. It will be difficult in justifying the death of over four-hundred, so I hope Count Formal's word will travel far." Luke said before turning to Lelei.

"Lelei, what do you know of Princess Piña Co Lada? Does she often make trips to Italica?" Luke asked. He suspected this was not a common occurrence since Count Formal failed to mention it.

Lelei thought for a moment before shaking her head, _"I was a part of a clan of nomads, so the Imperial family never concerned us, but as far as I know Princess Piña has never visited Italica before."_

"I thought that the case. I hope her presence does not prevent us from seeing the Countess. I hoped to speak with her, on top of giving her the letter. Apologize for what happened with Count Formal." Luke explained.

Lelei nodded as he spoke, _"I've never met the countess, but I've heard from villagers that she is loved as much as her father."_

Well that was reassuring, Luke thought, but as it stands they may never get to speak with the countess. Luke turned to the wall once more, he hoped this would go smoothly.

* * *

687 IC (Imperial Calendar)

Five and a Half Hours past Noon, Formal Family Mansion, Italica.

* * *

Piña watched the red liquid swirl within her flute shaped glass. She rotated the glass in small circles and watched the liquid move about but not spill over.

She was not much of a drinker, but as a Princess of nineteen years she was an adult and expected to drink wine when social situations called for. Appearances were greatly important to royalty, and it would not befit a princess to deny the hospitality of an honorable noble. That being said, she would not indulge too much in the alcoholic beverage even though she loved its taste. The last time she indulged herself, she awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. It was embarrassing now that she remembered it.

Even with that in mind, she drank some of the liquid before taking another bite of her meal. It was delicate meat from a well fed batch of Ma-Nuga who were raised on the Formal family's land.

She sat to the young Countess' right side as customary for guests of honor. Opposite of her sat her page, Hamilton Uno Ror. Other than being her assistant, Hamilton was also one of her closest friends. Hamilton's seat would be occupied by her second-in-command, Bozes Co Palesti, if the blonde girl was in Italica. She along with the rest of the Rose-Order were currently on their way to Italica and should arrive early tomorrow.

Pointless, Piña thought. What would her knights do here? They would surely be insulted to act as mere guards. Properly trained knights, yet treated as mere fodder.

To Piña's right was Elle Roen, née Formal, the oldest of the Countess' elder sisters. She had long auburn hair and beauty commonly found among noble women.

Opposite of Elle was the younger of the two elder sisters, Loui Missna, née Formal. She had short, brown hair which reached her shoulders.

Piña found their bitterness toward each other annoying, but understood it. Since they married into different families, they lost their claim to the Formal name, yet they fought to be the Countess' caretaker since the young girl had yet to reach maturity.

As Piña chewed her food silently and thought over various things, the door to the dining room burst open, startling those who ate.

The maids standing against the walls, ready to serve should they be called, tensed at the sudden entrance. They managed to keep themselves from jumping to protect the Countess once they saw it was one of the city guards.

" _What is the meaning of this?!"_ Kaine, the head maid who stood at the Countess' side, shouted.

The guard stiffened, _"Forgive me for disrupting your dinner, Your Excellency."_ The guard gave a small bow.

" _It is alright. What is wrong?"_ Countess Myui asked kindly.

The guard stood straight and eyed the young countess, _"Sir Igloo has asked for Her Highness' assistance. There are strangers at the southern gate asking to speak with you, Countess."_

Piña raised a brow at this. Norma was a capable commander and a prideful knight. For him to ask for her assistance with something so trivial, _"Why would he need my assistance in dealing with strangers?"_

" _I'm sorry, but I was not told in entirety. Forgive my ignorance."_ The guard bowed once more, this time directing it at the princess.

She sat silently before standing and facing the maids behind her, _"Prepare my armor. I shall head to the southern gate."_ She ordered as she began walking out of the room, her silky dress tailing behind her along with the frazzled Hamilton.

* * *

It took her sometime to get out of her dress and into her knight's armor. Her armor plating clanked together as she dismounted the horse she road to reach the southern gate.

Italica was a city with narrow roads and alleys, but there was a main road of stairs which led directly to the manor at the center. It was for travelling to each of the gates in case of invasion.

As she arrived at the southern gate, the customary stiffness that came with being in the presence of guards appeared. She grew irritated with the frightened atmosphere. Even if she was a Princess, she was not all too fond of the fear which trailed behind the title. Low ranked guards like these were not used to being in the presence of royalty, so they feared being disrespectful.

Some of her siblings may have them beheaded, but she often found it pointless. Why kill perfectly good soldiers for no reason other than they did not bow fast enough?

" _Princess."_ Norma walked up to greet Piña with a bow. Piña stopped momentarily before walked passed the knight. Having known each other for years, Norma did not miss a beat and quickly followed behind the red-haired princess.

" _For you to call me out here, this must be something serious."_ Piña commented. She remembered when the Rose-Order was still a group of children playing "knights" and how Norma fancied himself a womanizer. It brought a small smile to her lips.

" _At face value it may seem irrelevant, but I feel there something more going on with these strangers."_ Norma commented.

Piña and he reached the top of the wall and peered down to the strangers. Two were dressed in strange, clothing colored beige and green while the other two wore mage robes.

" _The girl is Lelei La Lalena. She claims to carry a letter from Count Formal and to be an apprentice to the sage Cato El Altestan. She also states the robed man beside is a priest on a pilgrimage and that the other two are hunters."_ Norma informed.

By now the girl, "priest", and hunters took notice of Piña atop the tower. The girl and supposed priest stepped forward, ready to speak if necessary.

" _So you suspect she is lying?"_ Piña asked.

" _Not entirely. She gave the name of a respected merchant who lives here; saying he would recognize her should we present him. If she was not truly who she claimed why give such an easy way to disprove herself? What I think is she is being threatened by the other three into helping them into the city. If we brought Ryudo here and he spoke on her behalf, then he would also trust what she said of the other three thus giving us no reason to deny her claims of carrying a message. Additionally, every time I spoke to her, she would speak with the priest as if asking him what to say next. Something just feels off."_ Norma explained.

" _What of the merchant? Did you send for him?"_ Piña asked.

Norma nodded, _"I sent a guard to his house. After they gave a description, he instantly recognized her as Lelei La Lalena, and even asked if Master Cato was with her."_

" _What of the messenger? Have they presented the letter?"_

Norma shook his head, _"I called for you before continuing."_

Piña gave a nod in understanding before clearing her throat, _"I am Princess Piña Co Lada! We have spoken with Ryudo the Merchant, and have decided to let you enter."_

Piña saw Lelei speak to the priest to which he returned a raised brow. He looked up and met her eyes.

" _Thank you, Your Highness."_ Lelei said with a bow. The priest bowed as well followed by those behind him.

" _But that does not mean you will meet with the countess."_ Piña added. She watched their reactions, and the girl spoke with the priest once more. He looked unfazed, almost as if he expected Piña to deny them a meeting with the countess.

" _I'm sorry, Your Highness, but the letter is directed to Countess Formal and no one else. It was Count Formal's wish that we deliver it to her personally."_ Lelei explained.

" _May I see this letter? To ensure you are telling the truth."_ Piña asked.

Lelei turned to the priest and told him something. He looked up at Piña then visibly moved underneath the dark robe. His left arm appeared from underneath the long cloak, and in it he held a folded piece of parchment.

Piña could not distinguish a seal from where she stood. Even at this height, the bright red wax used to seal letters would be easy to spot.

Piña stepped away from the wall's edge and turned to Norma, _"Ready a group. We shall met them outside the gate. There is more to this than meets the eye."_

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

1730 standard hours, Outside Italica's Southern Gate.

* * *

They waited for a few moments after the Princess moved out of sight. She hadn't said anything about coming down or opening the gate which Lelei found odd.

 _"They're coming out. They going to surround us."_ Luke informed as he sensed the incoming conflict.

Gramps and Sakas readied themselves, _"Say the word and we'll bolt."_ Sakas said.

Luke glanced down at Lelei who was otherwise unaffected by what he said, _"Lelei remember the plan?"_ Luke did not doubt her memory, but just wished to be sure.

She nodded without looking at him, _"Should they attack, I'll run to Sakas while you fend off their men."_ She said as she eyed the large gate a few meters away.

Luke gave a silent nod before he too faced the large gate. They were not far from it, so the moment it opened they would be surrounded quickly.

Seconds later the sounds of rusted hinges resonated, and the large door slowly creaked open. As Luke suspected armed guards with large lances and rectangular, metal shields rushed forward.

They quickly made their way around the group. With their shields and lances they formed a circular wall keeping the strangers restrained.

The wall parted in front of Luke and Lelei, letting the princess step forth.

Luke noted she was younger than he initially thought. She walked with an elegance which reminded Luke of Leia and held a similar presence. One which seemed to call for loyalty and respect.

Behind the princess was a younger girl with short, brown hair. She seemed fidgety but held a serious expression. Beside the brown-haired girl was an older man with short greying hair. His wrinkles and rough exterior showed his years of experience. The final person was the same man they spoke with earlier, Norma Co Igloo.

 _"We've seen through your lies cretin."_ Princess Piña said with spite.

"Did you not speak with Ryudo? He should recognize Lelei." Luke spoke.

 _"Whether he recognized her matters not. It is not she we suspect of lying."_ Piña then unsheathed the blade at her side at put it up against Luke's throat.

The Jedi felt his allies grow serious, and even the stoic Lelei was begging to feel uncertain.

 _"Who are you "priest", and what are your intentions here!"_ Piña demanded an answer.

Luke had his arms up in a passive manner, "We want nothing more than to meet with Countess Formal. Her father addressed a letter to her speaking on our behalf."

Luke slowly reached for the letter in his trousers' pocket, even as Piña pressed the blade against his skin, Luke continued to move until his hand wrapped around the parchment. He revealed the letter and held it out with his left hand.

Piña eyed the folded parchment then stared straight at Luke, _"Do you believe me a fool?! You insult me if you think I'd believe that unsealed piece of parchment was a letter."_

"Count Formal's stamp was misplaced, so he said to deliver this to his daughter who could distinguish his handwriting. If not her then he suggested the head maid, Kaine, would also recognize his writing. It should explain the situation." Luke kept his arms raised.

Piña kept her blade against his throat, and turned to face Lelei who remained calm, _"Lelei La Lalena, are you being held against your will?"_

This gained a reaction from the young girl. Her raised brows were not all that expressive, but it was more than her usual expression. Luke was also confused by the question

Lelei calmly shook her head, _"I'm not sure what gave that impression, but no…I am not being held against my will."_

 _"Then what is your relationship with these strangers, and why are you trying to enter Italica."_ Piña asked.

Again, Lelei seemed confused, _"They wish to deliver a letter to Countess Formal. I thought we were clear in our intentions."_

 _"So, you aren't the one carrying the message?"_ Piña asked.

Lelei shook her head, _"Although I never specified that I wasn't, I also did not say I was. There seems to be a misunderstanding."_

"One that I can help clear up. Your Highness, Lelei had nothing to do with this. We merely came across her village, and she agreed to help. We were a bit lost on our way here, so she guided our way." Luke explained.

Piña looked them over once more. She took in their strange clothing, sans Lelei, and strange metal rods the "hunters" carried. She also took notice of the clothing they wore. Never had she seen such material. Her mind raced over what she knew about the strangers and considered which words were lies.

Then as if blessed by La and Elange themselves, she came to an obvious conclusion, _"For you to get a letter from Count Formal...you'd have to come from Alnus Hill…you are from beyond the gate."_ Although Piña spoke the words, she found it hard to believe them. She stared directly at Luke, and his expression was what she needed to prove her words correct.

"There is a lot to explain, but know Count Formal is alive and well." Luke said, trying to stop the growing confusion within the red-haired princess.

 _"What have you done?"_ Piña asked quietly.

"I rather explain this in front of the Countess…she deserves to know of her father." Luke replied.

For the first time in the conversation, Piña lowered her blade and sheathed it. She stood silently watching Luke. All the guards surrounding the group stood silently, waiting for any order to lung their lances.

 _"Bind their arms, including Lelei La Lalena. Remove all their belongings, and take these three to the dungeon. Take Master Cato's apprentice to the palace's throne room."_ With the order she turned to walk away.

Her followers watched her leave, momentarily silent before proceeding with her orders.

"Gramps, Sakas. Set your weapons to safety. We're being arrested." Luke explained as he put his wrists together.

"We're letting ourselves be captured?" Gramps asked incredulously

"I don't want to be tortured." Sakas added.

"We won't be…at least I don't think." Luke replied.

Sakas gave an exasperated sigh, "Real reassuring, Luke." She said sarcastically.

"I don't sense danger, but should they attempt anything, I'll free us. I promise." Luke reassured.

Sakas and Gramps looked at each other before setting their blasters to safety, and slowly placing them on the ground. They then mimicked Luke and placed their wrist together.

Soon after, armored guards walked up to each of them and cautiously placed metal manacles on their wrists. The thick metal was uncomfortable wrapping around their wrists. The four were then led into Italica.

* * *

 **A/N:** **To ease confusion relating to the "timeline" of this story.**

 **1\. Nearly Two Months Before the Story's Start ("New Years" 10 ABY)**

 _The gate between the Star Wars Universe and the "Special Region" opens, effectively connecting the two universes._

 **2\. A little over a Month before the Story's Start (10 ABY)**

 _Imperial scouts discover the Gate and report to Emperor Augustus. They speak of expansive, thick jungles, and a flying bird (Shara's A wing), along with metal housing (Human settlements including Shara and Kes' home). Through unknown magic and manipulation, the gate is expanded and the structure is built around it._

 _While on Lew'el, Luke Skywalker feels a disturbance, but thinks nothing of it._

 **3\. A few weeks before Shara's kidnapping (10 ABY)**

 _Emperor Augustus forms an army, and they set up camp at Alnus Hill. A scouting group is sent to observe the other side before the exploration begins._

 **4\. A litter over a day before the story starts**

 _A scanner used as part of Yavin 4's colonial defense malfunctions, Shara Bey is sent to fix it, and gets kidnapped by Imperial scouts camping nearby. They take her to the Alnus Camp where she is deemed a gift for the Emperor. She is stripped of her gear and clothing and sent to the capital on a prison carriage. This prompts Godasen (The army's preceding leader) to proceed with the exploration earlier than expected. They plan to invade the next day._

 _Luke Skywalker has a vision of a transparent structure on Yavin 4 (The structure being the expanded portal made by the Empire's mages)_

 **5\. Start of the Story (Third Week of Month Four, Taugsday, 10 ABY)**

 _Shara Bey fails to contact Kes Dameron in nearly a day. He thinks of setting up a search party with fellow settlers, but something pushes him to contact Luke Skywalker via the emergency line the Jedi provided towards the end of the Civil War. He contacts them early in the morning._

 _Luke Skywalker, Tuck Tyrell, Sakas, and Gramps arrive on Yavin 4 half a day later (According to the Galactic Standard). Shara Bey has been missing for a little over a day._

 _The four then discover the Transparent structure seen in Luke's vision and make first contact with the invading force._

 _The Imperial exploration beyond the gate begins, and over 400 are killed._

 **6\. Invasion Aftermath (Two days after invasion, Benduday, 10 ABY)**

 _In the two days since the invasion, Luke contacted Leia who arrived and offered a portion of her new militia. They've set up a defense on the Yavin side to prevent anymore enemies from entering. Additionally, they start setting up camp on the other side. The bodies of invaders are cremated and the survivors captured. Luke calls Del Meeko and Iden Version a day after the invasion. Threepio works with Count Formal to translate the unknown language into Galactic Basic._

 _Two days after the invasion, Count Formal mets Leia early in the morning and is told about Shara's identity. With his help they devise a plan to save Shara Bey. The plan goes into motion two hours prior to midnight._

 _The group manages to retrieve a map after tricking Godasen via Luke's mindtrick. Luke rescues a group of Warrior Bunnies, one of which, Parna, is taken to Yavin as a refugee._

 _Shara Bey went missing a little over three days ago._

 **7\. On the Other Side (Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY)**

 _The Group sets up camp in a thick forest around 1 am_

 _Shara Bey escapes her captors and begins her trek down the road leading to Italica (the same time as the group is camping)_

 _Around 3 am the group watches as the Flame Dragon destroys the Imperial camp. Godasen and all the remaining Imperial forces are killed. Around an hour later, the Flame Dragon destroys an elven settlement, and someone within Coda Village spots the dragon, prompting an evacuation the next morning._

 _Around 6 am, the group wakes up and travels for several hours eventually stumbling upon Coda around noon. THe group discoveres the prisoner carriage travelled through the village two days prior, and decide to help the village reach Italica. After Luke and Lelei meet, the village convoy departs._

 _Around 2 pm, Shara stumbles upon a river and stops for water. She encounters three bandits of which she kills one and the others are killed by a unknown girl with a halberd._

 _Around the same time, the convoy with Luke passes near a forest where an elven settlement once stood. Luke senses life and investigates. He finds an unconscious elven girl, and takes her back to the convoy._

 _Around 4 pm, Luke senses the Flame Dragon which prompts him and his allies to turn around and stall it as the convoy proceeds. After leading it into the canyon at Roche Hill, and nearly dying, the group is saved by Phantom Squad lead by Wedge Antilles. The squad arrived on Yavin 4 hours prior after being contacted by Leia. The four x-wings and 1 Y wing dispose of the dragon, leaving its body to rot in the canyon surrounding Roche Hill._

 _The rest of this day is both this chapter and the next._


	9. Ch 9: Italica P2

**A/N:** Sorry about this ludicrously long chapter. Also for those who actually read the timeline at the end of the previous chapter, this takes place in the same day as the last "entry" of the timeline.

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

1830 standard hours. Unknown Location.

* * *

Shara struggled as she limped down the road. If it were not for the support she had, she would most likely fall over. Her support was in the form of a frilly-dressed, doll-like girl who casually wielded a very large weapon over the shoulder that was not occupied by Shara's hand. When she first started walking, she did not need to support herself on the girl, but as they continued, the throbbing in her leg grew more intense.

Eventually, the girl, who for some reason chose to stick by Shara, noticed the former rebel lagging behind, and through motions offered her shoulder as support.

Since then, their overall speed slow incredibly, and they were barely making any ground. Dusk had arrived and they were minutes from nightfall. Shara grew frustrated with herself and her lack of medical knowledge. With that in mind, even with medical knowledge, she had no medical supplies to work with, so it would be pointless even if she was the best doctor in the galaxy.

It was then the girl acting as Shara's support stopped. Shara stopped as well since she could not continue without her support. She almost looked down at the girl and asked what was wrong, but remembered both were unable to understand each other.

Shara's ears then picked up a whistling in the distance. She could barely make out the noise, and thought it to be something ambient and irrelevant to them. Yet the noise was consistent, and did not die out in the next few seconds.

Shara then realized the noise was familiar as it grew in intensity. It was not a whistling but a very distinct humming along with a sound she could only describe as vibrating air. The sound of repulsorlift technology she knew well.

She strained her eyes to look ahead, and caught sight of a growing dot in the distance.

Meanwhile at said dot…

"Kes! Eyedee's picked up two lifeforms up ahead!" Iden shouted to the leader of the Beta squad after the seeker droid, ID10, beeped.

After leaving Italica, they drove for give or take an hour, stopping to make sure they were on the right track and checking to see if Iden's ID10 picked up any life signs. Other than common fauna, they had yet to come across another resident of this world.

"I think I see them…it looks like one of those armored soldiers we fought back on Yavin." Tuck said as he squinted his eyes to look ahead.

Kes raised his fist, indicating everyone to slow to a stop, "Toss me your binoculars." He said to Tuck. The former Pathfinder did as his former superior asked, and gave the dark-haired man the large electrobinoculars.

Kes peered through the binoculars to get a good look at the two up ahead.

What Tuck said was correct. One of the people up ahead was dressed in the armor worn by the invaders, with missing pieces here and there. The only difference was the person wore the hood of their red shroud.

The second person confused Kes. It was a little girl, nearly a head shorter than the armor wearing soldier. She was dressed in a frilly dressed akin to a doll. The most distinguishing aspect was the large, bladed weapon she casually carried over her shoulder.

As he looked over the little girl, the first person pulled down their hood. Kes' eyes instantly recognized who it was.

"It's Shara!" Kes shouted surprising the others. He then threw his binoculars over his shoulder which Tuck juggled in the air before grasping firmly.

"Oi, be careful." Tuck said but realized Kes was already driving away.

Tuck sighed, "I swear the least he could do is wait, so we can all go together."

"There's no use staying here. Let's get going." Iden said as she drove off, Del following closely.

As Kes' speeder grew closer, Shara nearly jumped in joy. She could now make out who was driving the speeder, and happy to see her husband driving the clunky, beat up repulsorcraft.

Kes came to a full stop when he was close to the pair, and he nearly jumped off the vehicle, "Shara!" He shouted excitedly and joyfully.

Shara, having forgotten her injury, went to run up to her partner but the sudden pain as she stepped on her wounded leg sent her tumbling forward. She was kept from hitting the ground when Kes quickly reached out and implanted his arms on her upper arms, therefore keeping her upright.

"Shara, what's wrong?" Kes' excitement and joy vanished, replaced by unfiltered worry.

"My leg…I got hit by an arrow when they captured me. I haven't exactly been kind to it in my escape." Shara said cheekily.

Kes let out a huff of air which showed his reluctant amusement, "Shara Bey. Ace pilot, crack shot, and civil war veteran. To die due to an infection…rather reckless of you." He said sarcastically.

"Well what can I say? I learned my recklessness from you." Shara shot back.

Kes took a defensive stance, "I learned my recklessness from General Solo, so if you need to blame someone, blame him. He drove us Pathfinders mad with his crazy ideas."

After a silent chuckle, Shara rested her head on Kes' chest, "You took your time, you oaf."

"Looks like you were doing well on your own…I'd expect nothing less." Kes replied.

The other three caught up with them and slowed to a stop. Shara looked over Kes' shoulder to see Tuck walking up to them.

"Good to see you, Shara. It's been a while." Tuck greeted with a smile.

"Tuck? You called the Pathfinders?" Shara asked Kes.

"Well…it's a rather complicated story." Iden decided to step in.

Shara eyed the former imperials, "Iden Versio? Del Meeko?"

"I know we haven't formally met, but we fought alongside you on Naboo during Operation: Cinder." Iden explained.

Shara nodded, "I remember, you both fought well, but I don't understand why you are here. Don't get me wrong, but out of all people I expected to aid in my rescue, you did not come to mind."

"Like she said, it's a long story. One we will explain after we patch you up. Tuck give me a spare bacta patch." Kes said as he led Shara to sit on to his idle speeder.

Shara released a comfortable sigh as she got off her feet, "It's my right calf. The arrow penetrated from the right and went completely through. It's a miracle it did not break any bone."

"You've made this easier, given you already tore open the trousers." Kes took the bacta patch from Tuck. Bacta patches came in various shapes and sizes, but the most common was rectangular and meant to wrap around an arm or leg. The material it was made of was flexible and could stretch to a certain degree. The back of the patch was covered with an adhesive gel meant to stick to skin, and once attached the bacta fluid within the patch would traverse across the artificial, membrane-like material which made up the patch. Through osmosis it would seep into the wound and accelerate its healing along with easing the pain. It was nowhere near the speed of a bacta tank, but helpful in stabilizing wounds and keeping any infections from forming while the patient was moved to an actual tank.

"These stitches are pure thread. They aren't dissolvable; we'll have to remove them before placing the bacta patch. Luckily the threads have already snapped so it should be easier to remove them instead of pulling out a singular, continuous thread." Kes explained.

"No need to sugar-coat it. Might as well get this over with. My leg is already killing me." Shara said prompting Kes to move forward. He removed the threads from her skin, feeling her tense up as he disturbed her wound to remove the tattered thread.

Eventually all pieces of thread were removed, and Kes placed the advanced medicinal patch around her injured leg. Almost immediately Shara felt the soothing cold of bacta fluid touch her skin, and the soothing properties of the bacta fluid got to work.

"That should work for now, but we still need to get her into a bacta tank back on the Corvus." Kes said.

"The Corvus? So I was taken off world?" Shara asked.

The four looked at each other, "It's more complicated than that, we are definitely not on Yavin 4 anymore, but well…it's not "off world" like you are thinking." Del began his explanation

"Wait guys, before we can carried away…what is she doing?" Tuck brought the attention back to the young, doll-like girl.

Everyone stared at the girl as she eyed Tuck's speeder with fascination.

 _"What is this strange steed?"_ The girl spoke, but no one understood.

She crouched down to look underneath the hovering speeder, and then moved her hand underneath it as if to check if it were an illusion, _"Is this some type of magic?"_ She said as she tried to figure out how the "steel steed" floated above the ground.

"Shara, she with you?" Tuck asked.

"Somewhat…I don't even know her name or why she's with me. I met her a few hours ago while defending myself from bandits," Shara paused as she caught sight of Kes' alarmed expression, "There were only three, and she killed two of them. Since then she's stayed by my side, and helped me walk after my wound got worse."

It was then the girl mounted Tuck's speeder, _"It's quite comfortable, much like a saddle."_

The five looked at each other, "Maybe we should call the others…inform them about what's happening."

"Wait, others?" Shara asked.

"Along with us four, there are three more. Gramps, Sakas, and Luke." Kes explained.

Shara seemed surprised by the last person, "Commander Skywalker?" She asked just to be sure they were speaking of the same Luke.

Tuck nodded, "The one and only. Again, long story. He's the first person Kes called."

Shara turned to Kes, "You used the emergency line?"

"Of course. You hadn't made contact in nearly a day, what was I supposed to do?" Kes said sheepishly.

Shara released a sigh, "Now that I think about it, knowing you that was probably the tamest thing you could've done."

Kes gave her a smile which she returns.

"Oi, before you start making out, maybe we should get you back to Yavin." Tuck said humorously as he pressed the buttons on his wrist comlink thus initiating contact with the alpha squad.

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

1830 standard hours. Deep within The Formal Clan's dungeon.

* * *

Italica was far more condensed and populated than Luke imagined. As he and his allies were led through the city, their sights set on the mansion at its center, Luke took in the boisterous town.

Before entering the city, he assumed it to be more of an Anchorhead. Count Formal claimed it was a crossroads city which met at the roads leading to the Elbe Kingdom in the south, Rondel, Bellnahgo, and the desert to the west, and the second largest city within the Formal lands, Crety along with the Imperial Capital further eastward.

Much like Anchorhead, it was a stopping point between the major cities within the region, but the more he walked passed the primitive buildings and walked up the large stone steps, ignoring the eyes of the curious citizens as his group was led in chains, he noted it was like Mos Eisley sans the obvious signs of crime and villainy.

The frantic activity of its citizens moving back and forth, going about their daily routines. The city was a merchant city first and foremost, so many merchants of varying degrees of wealth, from incredibly well off to barely getting off their feet, moved about seeking to trade with fellow merchants or sell their wares to the residents of Italica.

This was the impression Luke got from what he saw of Italica and its people. Unfortunately, the steps which led to the center mansion were still a ways off from the main market place where the true franticness of a merchant city is on display.

The city of Italica was situated upon a hill much like the land surrounding it. As such there were stone steps leading to various places throughout the city. The largest of these flight of stairs led directly to the center mansion. In fact there were three of these paths leading to each of the walls.

The one Luke and his allies were led on was the steps leading to the southern wall. After one flight of stairs ended, they would soon walk to another. When they arrived to the top of the final flight of stairs, they were met with the sight of a large manor surrounded by a moat and protective wall. The rectangular bridge slowly lowered, and the sound of gears turning and chains clanking met their ears.

With the wooden bridge lowered, the large wooden doors swung open allowing the prisoners and their captors to enter the wall. The inside of the walls was a large expansive yard. The dirt road led to the front of the manor. Large cylindrical pillars lined the top of the steps leading into the main entrance hall of the manor. Above the entrance, was a balcony and several rows of windows indicating the manor consisted of several stories.

Once they passed the wall, the bridge raised and gate closed, and Lelei was led away along with the Princess, her page, and the older, short haired man. With them, they took all their weaponry, but thanks to Lelei's word, they left the headset on Luke's head which he insured was for translation and nothing more.

He, Gramps, and Sakas were led into the manor, but far from the Countess and her throne room, and down a dark corridor then through a steel door. The hefty door led down a flight of stairs, and light grew dimmer as they continued forward. As opposed to the illuminated mansion, this flight of stairs was dark, with only a few wall sconces illuminating the way.

They eventually reached the bottom and were led through the wooden door with a large wooden latch placed across the entire width of the door. The guards leading the prisoners unlocked the door with a large iron key.

Beyond the door, there was not a stereotypical dungeon awaiting them. There were no torture tools or skeletons hanging from the walls. Instead there were two pillars towards the center of the room. The door they came through was to the far left side of the rectangular room, and its only entrance, so that left the pillars to the right of the entrance.

Gramps, Sakas, and Luke were led to the pillars where their wrists were chained over their heads through the various rings attached to the pillar.

Their legs were also chained to the ground via the large cuffs around their ankles.

So this is where they currently were, uncomfortably standing in near darkness, awaiting to be summoned by the princess.

"I'm too old for this…we've been here for what? An hour? Half an hour?" Gramps complained.

"Give or take…I can't really see my chrono." Sakas said as she tried to look at time-telling device wrapped around her right wrist. Unfortunately, her chronometer was covered by the large cuffs around her wrists.

The pillar was circular and made of smooth stone. They were all chained to the same pillar and to Sakas' right was Luke while to her left was Gramps. She could not really see both of them given her restrained position which was the same for the other two.

"What do you think is taking them so long? Do you think they are looking through our bags?" Sakas asked.

Along with their weapons, the guards took all their supplies as well, leaving them with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Sakas and Gramps were left without their backpacks and Luke without his lightsaber.

"I told them not to mess with anything. It would not do us well if they blew themselves up with a thermal detonator." Luke said.

"You know, I would say this is humorous, but Obi-Wan would probably scold me." The familiar voice and blue visage of Luke's father appeared from nothingness, a hand to his face as if trying to hide his smile yet failing horribly.

Luke's father stood in front of him, and was in the peripheral vision of the other two, yet they did not react to the sudden appearance.

"I would not say scold…more remind. It would be rather hypocritical for you to poke fun at Luke's predicament. I distinctly remember you finding yourself in similar situations." Ben's blue, transparent figure appeared just as Anakin's did.

"With you along for the ride. Remember Florrum or Zygerria. What about Cato Neimoidia?" The younger looking spirit pointed out with a smile

The older spirt released a sigh, "If I remember correctly the former were not our doing, and I've told you…that business on Cato Neimoidia does not, and will never, count." Ben retorted with feigned seriousness.

Anakin looked toward Luke once more and smiled, "Well I guess it isn't all that different. Rex is still falling into trouble caused by a Skywalker." The ghost said as his eyes landed on the bearded, old man beside Luke.

Rex, or Gramps as the others knew him, was in reality a clone. Created prior to the start of the Clone Wars, the war veteran seemed to have a longer lifespan than most clones of that age. Given their accelerated aging, most if not all clones have long since died off, so having Rex survive to the ripe age of forty-two is a miracle in itself. In a way that is a thing Luke and Rex shared in common, the last of their kind.

"Humorous, your banter is, but a pressing matter, have we." Another voice and visage appeared, this time an even older looking spirit emerged. Luke found it odd how Master Yoda walked with a cane even though he no longer had a body to be disabled.

For a moment Luke was unsure what the short Jedi Master spoke of before a certain blue-haired mage came to mind, "Lelei." He said.

"You say something Luke?" Sakas asked.

"He said Lelei. Is something wrong? Do you sense something?" Gramps asked with urgency.

Too distracted by his other-worldly masters, Luke forgot that he was not the only living being in the room. In the last few years, he's spoken with his masters several times to the point it was almost common place. Given he was sort of a recluse, he never had anyone around when he spoke with the force spirits, so he had to remember only those who are attune to the force could sense, let alone hear and see force spirits.

"No, nothing is wrong. From what I can sense, she seems fine. Probably being questioned by Princess Piña." Luke answered.

This seemed to be enough to calm the two.

"Yes, Lelei La Lalena, was it? To think you'd find a force sensitive child in another universe. How is that possible anyway? If the Force did not exist here prior to that portal, then a child her age shouln't suddenly become sensitive.." Anakin commented.

"You must remember that we are speaking of an impossibility. Normally people are born with force-sensitivity, and don't just gain it randomly at some point in their life. Given this situation is far from normal, it is possible she gained it randomly when the portal opened some time ago." Ben theorized.

"To be the only one to grow sensitive, she may not be. Foreign, this idea is...strange it must be, sudden attunement to the Force, never occurred it has." Yoda said.

"What if isn't as sudden as we think." Another voice cut in, one that surprised Luke.

Another ghost appeared, this one with darker, long hair and middle aged features.

"Master Qui-Gon, what do you mean?" Ben asked after giving a small bow toward his former master.

Luke spoke with Qui-Gon a few times before, but usually the Jedi Master would appear as a disembodied voice. According to Qui-Gon it was because he did not complete his training before death, so he struggled to appear physical as he did now. For him to appear so easily must mean this land radiated a strong Living Force.

"Although we are dealing with an impossible situation, we must not rid ourselves of what we already know. We know a person cannot gain force-sensitivity midway through their life. So if we apply that to the situation here, it is possible that this is not the first time that portal opened." Qui-Gon suggested.

"But if that is the case, wouldn't the Force already exist in this world? The Force transcends time and space, well the time and space of our universe, so should it not do the same here?" Anakin asked.

"That is where what we know not interferes." Yoda started, "This strange energy surrounding this world we all sense. This magic. Precedence in this universe, this magic may take. What Qui-Gon said, if true it is, caused the Force to subside thus leaving it dormant, the magic may have. When the portal opened once more, lifted the dormancy may be. Remember, theory this is." Yoda said.

"And theory it will stay until more is learned about this magic. We could probably learn more from Lelei." Anakin suggested.

"Yes, bright the young girl is, knowledgeable in magic she is. Through speaking with her, discover more of this strange impossibility we can." Yoda suggested.

"I'll admit this magic interests me. I wouldn't mind speaking with her, if she's up to it." Anakin said with interest.

It was then the door to the dungeon creaked open, and Luke's sight broke away from his masters to look at to the entrance of the dungeon.

It was just a band of normal guards, they walked up to the prisoners and faced Luke since they knew he was the only one who could understand them.

 _"The Princess and Countess have summoned you."_ The main guard informed before the others continued to remove the three from the pillar.

* * *

687 IC (Imperial Calendar)

Six Hours past Noon, Formal Family Mansion, Italica.

* * *

Piña watched the prisoners walk away with guards on either side. She then turned and walked into the large manor, with the mage girl behind her. Hamilton was slightly to her right while to her left stood the oldest member of the Rose-Order of Knights.

Grey Co Aldo, a short haired man who has watched over her since she was young. When she first started the Rose-Order of Knights, back when it was merely little girls pretending, her father entrusted her safety to Grey. After asking him (more like pestering him), he agreed to train the members of her Rose-Order. The older man was a veteran among the imperial knights, and a well-respected soldier.

 _"Princess, what do you plan to do with the girl?"_ Grey bent over so his whisper only reached Piña's ears.

When she heard this, Piña gave a glance to the shackled girl following them. The blue-haired mage was continuously stoic and seemed unfazed by the fact that she was currently in chains.

 _"Question her…out of sight of the other three. Maybe then she might reveal more."_ Piña said.

 _"What of the letter Princess?"_ Hamilton cut in, walking closer to the red-haired princess so that her whisper did not travel.

The letter. Piña took the letter from the "priest" but had yet to read it. She wanted to say she did not believe it, and just wanted to rip apart the letter that was most likely nonsense. Yet she could not for it could possibly be the only thing keeping Count Formal alive.

The priest, who Lelei claimed was named Luke, had basically admitted to having captured Count Formal. Claiming him to be "alive and well", but for how long? She wondered. Just what these travelers wanted with the city, she also wondered. Ransom for Count Formal? There is no doubt Count Formal's daughters would pay a good amount of suwani for their father to return. That also posed the question of Count Roen and Missna's whereabouts.

Were they also captured? The travelers did not mention either of them, so it's a possibility that only Count Formal was captured. Either that or Roen and Missna were killed. If that was the case then the prisoners were to be decapitated, no questions asked. Any opposing forces against the Empire were met with utter destruction. Like the rebellion a few years back, there was no mercy for enemies of the Empire.

With that in mind, could the letter actually be a declaration of war? Logically speaking the Empire was to explore the land beyond the gate, but the forces sent are built for invasion not exploration. Her father was never one to let an opportunity pass, so if these tales of flying birds of iron and rods which shoot fire were true, then the Empire would be unstoppable with such weapons.

 _"Princess we are here."_

Piña was brought out of her thoughts when Grey spoke. In her thinking, her body moved on its own, and she found herself before an ornate door. Beyond the door was the mansion's throne room where Countess Formal would probably be waiting.

 _"Right."_ She said as she opened the double door.

The throne room was not as grand as the Imperial throne room. To the far wall, opposite of the entrance, was another pair of ornate doors which led further into the mansion. The thrones were immediately to the left of Piña since the entrance was closest to the left wall. The right wall was lined with grand windows which let in the evening sun in and gave a view of the garden courtyard below. Ornate curtains hung, tied opened on either side of the windows to allow the light in.

Even with light from outside, the room was adorned with various lavish wall sconces. They resembled hand held lanterns but were hung to the walls to illuminate once night fell.

The thrones themselves were situated atop a pedestal which was only a few centimeters above the ground. The left throne was unoccupied, and would normally be used by Count Formal's wife but after her death a few years ago, it was often occupied by the young Countess who would eventually become head of the family.

The Countess herself was sitting in the right throne as she was currently the lord of the land due to Count Formal's absence.

In front of the thrones, about half-a-meter from the pedestal was a rectangular table. On the table were various trinkets and tools taken from the travelers.

Princess Piña walked up to seats as guards positioned Lelei in front of the thrones but behind the table.

 _"Countess, this letter is said to be written by Count Formal. Although it has no seal, I was told you could make out the writing."_ Piña held out the piece of parchment.

With her tiny hands, the young Myui took the letter and noted the writing on it. On the back of the folded parchment, written in eloquent writing was, "To my daughters."

The head maid, Kaine, stood to the left of Myui with Elle and Lui standing beside the maid.

The Countess' elder sisters leaned in, and Lui moved to Myui's right to get a better look at what the letter said as Myui unfolded it.

For a second Myui stared at the letter, along with Elle and Lui whose faces were nearly mushed against Myui's.

 _"This is my father's hand writing. I'm sure of it."_ Myui stated before lifting the letter slightly so Kaine could get a look.

The head maid adjusted her spectacles before nodding, _"Yes that is definitely Count Formal's handwriting."_ She seconded.

 _"So they weren't lying, well not entirely."_ Piña said aloud.

 _"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I'm not entirely sure of what is happening."_ Myui expressed her confusion, the letter momentarily forgotten as she eyed the princess.

 _"To be honest, Countess, we are not entirely sure either. The strangers who sought an audience with you gave us that letter. They said it should explain everything."_ Piña replied.

Once more the three Formal sisters set their eyes on the letter and remained silent as they read the words inscribed.

After a moment, Piña saw as their brows furrowed in confusion and worry.

 _"This…this can't be right."_ Elle spoke first.

Piña remained standing a few centimeters away from the sisters, _"What do you mean, Countess Roen?"_

It was Lui who answered, _"Father says he, Count Roen and Xander were captured."_

Piña was momentarily confused as to who Xander was, but then remembered it was the given name of Count Missna.

 _"Is it a call for ransom?"_ Piña asked.

Myui shook her head, but her confused look never left her face, _"No…father states although they are captured, they are being treated well and respectfully…I'm sorry Princess…but I can't make much sense of what he describes…flying vessels of steel and a golem of gold? I'm not sure what he means."_

 _"May I read, Countess?"_ Piña asked.

The Countess nodded before holding out the parchment. Piña took it from her hands and then looked down at the written script. The letter was like any other, and was arranged in three bodies of text.

The first body spoke of how the exploration beyond the gate was a failure. How they were met with resistant of great power. Piña gained a gaze of confusion as she read the words written in the first body. The land erupting in blue and red fire, men falling in droves. This horrid description caused the smallest tinges of fear to swell within Piña.

This could not be real, Piña told herself. What Count Formal spoke of was lunacy. Orcs, goblins and trolls killed by a mage in black who wielded an emerald blade, men crushed by powerful, chant less wind magic. All these descriptions were horrible yet the next body conflicted in tone.

It spoke of how Count Formal, Roen, and Missna were all captured along with over a hundred soldiers, yet they were not tortured or enslaved. Count Formal wrote of strange meals over the course of a single day; meals that were unknown yet tasted strangely good for what was meant to be prison food. He wrote of the cell in which he, Roen and Missna were held. About how the beds they slept on were unlike any feeling they've felt and were far too luxurious for prison beds. At first Piña thought only the leaders were treated with such respect, something she found honorable, but Formal's words were explicit and stated that all the prisoners were given rooms similar to his own.

He then wrote of a golden golem called SeaTreePeaOh, a strange name, but the description was stranger.

Piña was no mage, but she knew golems were not meant to speak or mimic humans as well as the one described. Not to mention it was apparently made entirely of gold whereas the common golems were unintelligent and made of clay or stone.

The third body of text was tame compared to the lunacy that were the previous two. It merely spoke of his jailors and how they were odd. He spoke highly of their treatment and how they seemed to abhor the idea of slavery and how they followed "guhlacktec law" when holding "prisoners-of-war". Apparently Count Formal spoke with this golem on the complicated laws of the other world. She knew not what "guhlacktec" meant but assumed it the name of the other world's nation.

Then Piña read of the leader. Luke the Sky Walker, Count Formal called him. The mage in black with an emerald blade. Count Formal spoke very highly of "Sir Luke," and the mage's humility.

Piña silently shook her head, first she speaks of how powerful the Sky Walker is, but then compliments him? Not of his power, but of his humility and kindness? In fact, other than the initial body, no mention of the Sky Walker's power is found. Almost as if Count Formal believes it to be the least noticeable aspect of the mage.

With the letter read, Piña turned to Lelei. The mage girl was still standing where she was left and patiently waiting for them to speak to her.

 _"Who are these people?"_ Piña asked.

 _"They are from another world."_ Lelei replied.

Piña made her way to her seat, _"I understand that, but just who are they? How do you know them, and no more lies!"_

Lelei paused for a moment, _"They are searching for someone taken by the Empire, and in their search they came upon my village early this morning. They offered to help in evacuating."_

Piña stared at the girl incredulously, _"You met them this morning? Why put so much trust in complete strangers?"_

Again Lelei paused before replying, _"They helped in evacuating and even fixed the broken axle of a wagon without any compensation in mind. Luke Sky Walker also saved a girl from being crushed by the aforementioned wagon."_

Piña sat on her throne to Myui's left, and thought silently.

 _"You said you were evacuating."_ All attention fell on the young Countess, _"Why?"_

 _"The flame dragon."_ Lelei said bluntly.

The room fell into an unsettling silence.

Piña eyed the girl, looking for any sign that she was lying. She found none, but Lelei's face was unreadable given the constant state of indifference.

 _"Nonsense…it has yet to be one hundred years."_ Piña countered.

 _"Master Cato said the same thing. It seems the dragon has somehow awakened fifty years early."_ Lelei explained.

 _"Princess Piña, if I may."_ Grey stepped up and waited for Piña to give him permission to speak. Piña made a simple hand gesture.

Grey nodded his head, _"Thank you, Princess."_ He said before facing Lelei, _"Young lady, I must ask what happened to your village? Where did they go if not here? You see why it is difficult to believe what you say of a flame dragon when you are the only one from your village to arrive here."_

Lelei faced the older man, _"They returned to the village."_

 _"Wait, what you say makes no sense. Why return to a village that was just evacuated?"_

 _"Because the flame dragon was killed."_ Lelei's soft spoken voice did not reflect the severity of her words. The room grew completely silent and Lelei remained stoic.

 _"Why defend these people? Why lie to such lengths to keep them from being executed? The letter written by Count Formal is enough to have them executed, so why?"_ Piña was having none of it.

To kill the flame dragon? Nonsense. Having it appear was one thing, but for it to be killed, ha! Whoever these people are, this girl thought them worth lying for. Lelei claimed they were not using her, but could Piña really trust her?

 _"I am not lying. If you wish for proof then travel to Roche Hill. The corpse of the dragon resides within the canyon. As to why I defend them…they are not evil people."_ Lelei explained.

Piña leaned forward in her chair and stared at the girl, then looked down at the table. Piña then stood and walked to the table. She eyed the strange tools across the table.

Going from right to left, the first thing her eye caught sight of was a small discus like object. It was far tinier than the discuses used in the colosseums, and was around the size of her palm. Next, were the two iron rods carried by the "hunters", they ley vertically on the table. Next to them was another strange iron rod. Smaller and a completely different shape. It was carried by the mage in black, Luke.

Beside that were various other strange trinkets ranging from strange rectangular cloths, a strange tablet made of iron instead of stone, and four small balls of irons and finally some tankard shaped objects. All these were removed from the satchels carried by the "hunters"

For a moment, she thought of picking up the balls of iron, but found more interest in the iron rod taken from the leader, Luke.

 _"Princess!"_ Piña heard the startled voice of Grey.

 _"Are you sure you should touch those? For all we know they can be magically enchanted to harm you. Please if you wish to inspect them, allow me."_ Grey insisted as he stood at the edge of the table.

 _"If they were intended to be harmful, then why would we be told not to touch them? They clearly do not want us discovering more about them. Tell me Lelei do you know what this is? Have you seen them use it?"_ Piña asked. To be honest these strange tools sparked a curiosity within Piña that she did not know was there.

Life as a princess was a luxurious affair. Protected, given everything she ever wanted, and absolute authority. Yet with all that luxury, she still grew bored. Sometimes she wished to find more to her life other than living luxuriously with servants doing everything she willed. It was nice, but irritating at times. The crown would most likely never be hers, so she needed to find other ways to improve the Empire. Her knights were a step, but there was still so much more work to do.

Lelei shook her head at Piña's question, _"Although I've seen it attached to Luke Sky Walker's belt, I do not know what it is."_

Piña paused for a moment, but was too intrigued by the strange rod she held to question further.

Now that she inspected it more, she thought it resembled the hilt of a sword. It was longer than the hilt of her rapier, yet somewhat similar in shape. It was heavier than she expected, but it seemed to be made of fine metals so that is to be expected. Even though it appeared to be a hilt, there was no blade.

As she looked over the hilt, she noticed an arrow shape. The entirety of the hilt was smooth minus the grooves toward the middle, and a weirdly placed rectangular part near the bottom of the hilt. On the side of the protruding rectangular shape were two arrows. One, the color of grass, faced upward toward where a cross-guard would be on a regular sword hilt. The other, a bright red color, faced downward toward the pommel.

Piña looked closer and her thumb pressed against the rectangle. With the top of the hilt facing away from her face, something instinctual she gained afters years of sword training, and pushed up on the rectangular after realizing it seemed to shift slightly when she applied force.

She prides herself in saying she did not drop it when the emerald light emerged. A strange sound she had never heard resonated, and her eyes were blinded by a bright green. Her body jumped and her grip tightened at the "psshew" sound reached her ears.

 _"Princess!"_ She heard Grey and Hamilton yell at the unexpected rupture of green light.

Piña remained motionless as her tight grip on the hilt never wavered. Her mind went to the letter, "A mage in black wielding an emerald blade." The glowing blade which erupted from this hilt hummed as Piña remained frozen, almost entranced by the glowing emerald.

She blinked a few times and came to her senses. Piña glanced around the room and finally noticed how tense everyone was. The guards standing sentinel at the doors had readied themselves and placed a hand on the hilt of their swords, ready to unsheathe them. Some of the maids who stood in the room were by the countess' side, standing protectively.

Lelei's stoic face was gone, replaced with one of blatant curiosity. Additionally, there seemed to be another emotion on the mage's face, but Piña could not comprehend it.

Grey had his hand on his sword as well and watched Piña with fear displayed all over his face, _"Princess…put it down…we don't know what it is."_ Grey stated cautiously.

Her gaze returned to the humming, glowing, emerald light which sprung from the strange hilt, _"A mage in black…wielding a blade of emerald."_ She said aloud.

Grey looked confused, _"Your Highness?"_

 _"The letter…Count Formal wrote in the letter that their expeditionary forces were stopped by a mage in black wielding an emerald blade. He claims this "Sir Luke" cast powerful wind magic with no incantation; that he took down the non-human forces by himself."_ Piña said with a shock induced calmness.

Grey slightly shook his head, _"But…how is that possible? There were orcs, trolls, and goblins in that army."_

This time Piña shook her head, _"I…do not know."_

Her hand was still firmly gripping the hilt, and her thumb hovering over the rectangle she had pushed. After a few seconds, she moved her thumb over the rectangle and pushed it downward. With another strange swoosh the glowing emerald was gone.

Then, collectively, the room sighed. A tenseness they did not expect finally released. Piña still held the hilt firmly as if expecting it to do something else. When it did nothing in her grip she slowly placed it down.

She looked up at Lelei who was still transfixed on the bladeless hilt, _"This Luke…what do you know of him? Was he the one who killed the flame dragon? Did he use this…blade to do it?"_ Piña felt herself fearful of the answer. If this mage, or whatever he was, truly wielded such powers, then he might be powerful enough to kill the flame dragon. Her heart pounded at the thought.

Lelei's stoic head shake brought waves of relief Piña never thought possible. Such a simple head shake, yet it defused so many building emotions within her.

 _"He did not do it directly."_ Piña's relief was cut short at Lelei's following words.

 _"W-what do you mean."_ Piña cursed herself for stuttering.

Lelei thought for a moment, _"I did not understand much of what they were saying, but from what I saw, he conjured four birds of iron. They seemed to come from nowhere and dispelled of the flame dragon with powerful explosions. These birds had four wings, an elongated beak, and they flew wildly around the dragon, keeping themselves out of its reach. One moment the dragon stood tall, and the next it fell. Honestly, I do not remember much about the birds…it happened rather quickly."_

Piña stood with a wide eyed expression. Her gaze never leaving the blue haired mage.

 _"For a mage to wield such magic…"_ Piña mumbled to herself. She knew high ranking mages were exceptionally powerful. Master Cato could theoretically fight a legion with his magic, but the issue was the incantation. There were no "battle mages" because the time it took to chant a magical phrase left the caster vulnerable.

 _"He is not a mage."_ Lelei broke in bluntly.

Piña's neck nearly snapped at the speed she turned to face the mage, _"Not a mage? What do you mean?"_

 _"When I met him I asked him if he was, he said no."_ Lelei replied with no elaboration.

 _"If not a mage then what is he?"_ Piña asked.

Lelei paused for a moment before continuing, _"He is a Jedi Knight."_ She said with confidence making it seem as if she knew what a Jedi Knight was.

Piña froze, _"A knight?"_ She repeated as if asking if she heard correctly.

Lelei nodded.

A knight…meaning he served someone. Someone with great power, a king or emperor. And if he was just a knight then did that mean there were more knights like him? Piña did not know what a "Jedi" was. A rank or order? What of the others with him? Were they knights as well? Something told Piña no.

Wait, Lelei said they came across Coda Village because they were looking for someone. If Luke is a knight as Lelei claimed then the someone they searched for must be of great importance. Maybe someone from the royal family he served. So that means her Empire may have kidnapped a person of royal blood from the other world…a world where there may be hundreds of knights wielding powers similar to the mage in black.

A mage who is said to cut down orcs in a single swipe and conjure birds of iron capable of killing the flame dragon.

 _"Princess…are you alright?"_ Grey asked as he stepped up to stand at her side.

 _"Grey…I believe we've made a horrible mistake."_ Piña nearly whispered to her confidant.

 _"Princess…surely you can't…I mean… this is lunacy."_ Grey tried to reason.

Piña faced him, _"Even if it is…I rather look like I've gone mad then risk the utter destruction of this city due to my carelessness. If they truly killed the flame dragon with these…birds of iron…and the Empire has taken someone of importance from them then what else can we do but watch as they take vengeance?"_

Grey nodded slowly, _"And if this is all a falsehood?"_

 _"As much I hope for it to be so…I feel such wishes will never be heard."_ Piña replied surely.

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

1830 standard hours. Formal Mansion Throne Room.

* * *

Luke, Gramps and Sakas walked quietly as they were ushered toward the throne room. The mansion was beautiful now that Luke got a better view. He expected no less, given the society's system of nobles, he assumed they would be living in the most extravagant homes.

The hallway leading to the throne room was lined with large windows draped with grand curtains. Luke looked out through windows and noticed how the night was already upon them. Spending time in an underground dungeon impaired his ability to distinguish time. Even then, Luke felt it was far too early for the sun to have already set. Seems the seasons and night day cycles differed here more than they initially thought.

Finally after a long trek down the hallway, they to two large doors. They were nothing special, to Luke anyway, but seemed more refined than most wooden doors.

The guards opened them and ushered Luke and his group inward. The room was not terribly dark, but the sconces on the walls did not illuminate it all the way. The only reason Luke had no trouble in the darker setting was because his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting underground.

His eyes immediately fell on Lelei who was still in chains, but looking no more worried than before.

Sitting across from Lelei was a table with several of their weaponry and medical supplies displayed. Given everyone in the room was alive and with all limbs, he assumed they did not fool around with any of their weaponry.

Luke felt the shift in the kyber when his lightsaber ignited. It was subtle, nearly unnoticed, but with him focusing on nothing else but the mystically crystal, he knew someone had ignited it. The absence of scorch marks and limbless persons told him no one was injured by the curiosity driven inspection.

The three were led to stand at Lelei's sides, with Luke directly to her left, Gramps to her right, and Sakas to Gramps right.

With shackles still attached to their wrists, the five stood before two thrones. On one sat the Princess of the Empire responsible for kidnapping Shara and the other was, Luke assumed, the Countess. Luke noticed how young she looked and wondered if it was the lighting or if she truly was just a child.

As he observed the room, he took notice of the stiffness everyone seemed to uphold. Even the princess, as much as she pretended, could not hide the nervousness welling within her. He wondered what Lelei spoke of, and whether it did them good or not.

His attention was drawn to the sound of somehow clearing their throat. He looked over to face a short-haired girl in armor similar to what the Princess wore. The armored girl stood to the right of Princess Piña and seemed like she wished to speak.

 _"Her Imperial Highness, the gracious Princess Piña Co Lada and Her Excellency, the Countess of Italica Myui Formal have accepted your request for audience. Present yourselves!"_ The short haired girl finished despite being visibly nervous.

Luke eyed Gramps and Sakas who met his gaze before slowly leaning forward. They followed his movements, as did Lelei, and together they bowed at an angle. Not too deep but not as shallow as a simple head nod.

 _"Speak your names and title."_ Piña ordered, clearly trying to take control of the situation.

As they remained bowed, Luke could see the confused looks of Sakas and Gramps and they looked to him for a translation.

He thought none better than actually doing what was asked. He lifted his head from the bow and decided to introduce himself.

"Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker. An honor, Your Highness. Your Excellency." He said as he gave a nod the Piña and Myui.

 _"Mage Apprentice Lelei La Lalena."_ Lelei introduced herself stoically.

Eyes landed on Gramps who stood straight, "Commander Nik Sant." Gramps replied with his pseudonym.

"That's your name?" Sakas whispered only to receive a small shake of the head and a smirk from Gramps. Sakas huffed in annoyance before realizing all eyes were on her.

She too stood straight, "Specialist Sakas." She replied with an embarrassed tinge.

Luke found the introductions odd, but the atmosphere in the room was odd to begin with. He got the sense that he was missing something.

 _"So…Sir Sky Walker."_ Princess Piña started with an awkward lull, _"We've…heard interesting tales of your travels."_

Luke was confused by the sudden change in her demeanor but replied nonetheless, "By interesting…I assume Lelei told you of what she's seen, and you seek an explanation."

 _"The flame dragon and flying metal birds…would believe it ramblings of a child if it not for who she was…and the letter written by Count Formal."_ Piña said.

Luke nodded, "I see…well if it's any consolation, the weapons used to kill the dragon will not be used against you. No weapons will."

Luke felt everyone's gaze fall on him as he said those words. Everyone trying to discern whether he was lying or not. Luke glanced at the guards keeping watch at the doors, and those guarding the thrones. Things could go bad if he was not careful.

 _"That is hard to believe…you've already defeated an Imperial Legion, and from what I understand you are seeking someone taken by the Empire."_ Piña said.

Luke thought for a moment. Seems Lelei remembered when they questioned the village chief, or someone told her. There did not seem to be a way to maneuver out of this. Luke wondered how the Princess would react to their plan of attacking an Imperial convoy.

"Yes…yes we are. Maybe I should explain in full. A few days ago, I received a call for help from an old friend, Kes Dameron, the husband of Shara Bey who is the person we search for. After nearly a day of absence Kes grew worried and sought help finding her. After investigating where she was last seen, we came upon the tunnel leading here. It was from this tunnel that an army emerged…an invading army. We defended ourselves, and after a few minutes, the army retreated and left the dead and the injured. We tried to save who we could." Luke finished his explanation.

 _"How many died?"_ Piña was quick to ask.

Luke stalled when asked the question. He was not sure how they would react to the death of so many, especially the countess, since the majority if not all of those killed were either part of Count Formal, Roen, or Missna's legions.

"The exact number is four-hundred and twenty four; thirty of which were the non-human creatures and the remainder were human soldiers." Luke said.

 _"I was expecting more, to be honest. What I've read and what I've heard made me believe you wiped out the entire legionary forces."_ Piña confessed.

"To be honest, we probably would have continued if Count Formal didn't order a retreat. It may seem like a relatively small number, but when you spend the next two days collecting and cremating nearly four hundred bodies, it puts it in perspective." Luke countered.

 _"You speak as if you want us to punish you."_ The short-haired man standing next to Piña's throne said. Luke was not sure who he was, but the elder's visage gave off an air of experience.

"I just want a mutual understanding between us. For you to understand that we do not wish to be your enemy. War is senseless, and if we can stop it before it starts than I call that a true victory. I know you have every reason to label us enemies; to declare war for those we killed, but I sincerely ask we find another way to resolve this. I know it will be difficult to give compensation, but we will try our best." Luke waited for a response.

After a second of silence, the quiet voice of the countess spoke up, _"I have little experience when it comes to war…but I feel I can recognize remorse. My father seems to trust in you Sir Sky Walker so I will as well."_

Luke smiles at the genuine tone she used, "Thank you, countess. We will work fast to return your father, along with Co—." Luke's response was cut off by a beeping coming from his right. It was the sound of an incoming call on Sakas' comlink.

 _"W-what is that?"_ Piña asked worriedly at the strange beeping.

Luke noticed how the guards looked on edge once more due to the sudden noise.

"You needn't worry, it is a notification…much like a bell. Tells us of an incoming call." Luke tried his best to simplify the explaining.

 _"A call?"_ Myui asked.

"Uh…yes. I'm not sure how to explain, but it is a device which allows two people to have a conversation even if they are not in the same room. For example, if I was at Alnus Hill and my friends remained here, I could still speak to them directly. We could not see each other, but we could hear each other. There is no delay and it covers great distances." Luke tried his best to use lingo they would understand. The amazed and flabbergasted expressions in the room told Luke that his explanation was understood.

 _"T-that's…that's amazing!"_ It was the girl who stood next Piña who spoke. The page who introduced both the princess and countess. After realizing she said that louder than she intended, the girl seemed to shrink back sheepishly.

 _"That is impossible…I've never heard of such magic."_ The older man beside Piña cut in.

 _"The strategic uses for such a thing…messages would no longer be lost, messengers no longer needed…instant orders with instant results…it would be an unfathomable advantage against enemies."_ Piña nearly whispered. Her mind retracted back to the idea of the people standing before her using these simple tools against the empire. A single word and their arsenal of impossibility would make itself known.

"Uh…I'm kinda having trouble here…can't really answer with my hands shackled." Sakas said as she raised her arms to add emphasis. Her wrists were still shackled together with the manacles. The manacles kept her from pressing the answer button on her comlink and covered the comlink entirely.

Luke extended a finger and waved it in an arch motion. The beeping stopped and the call was answered.

Sakas gave a nod of thanks before speaking, "This is Sakas."

"Well we have good news and bad news," Tuck's voice resonated through the room. The soft timber of the comlink's speaker sounded strange to those who had never experienced it before. Although they could not understand what Tuck said, hearing it was enough.

"The good news is we found her. We found Shara just walking on the side of the road…well more like limping. The bad news is she's kinda injured, and we should probably get her to a bacta tank asap." Tuck said.

Sakas, Gramps, and Luke held their celebrations when they heard this, "How bad is it? Kinda as in a little, or kinda as in you are understating it." Sakas replied.

"Uh…a mix of both. She was hit by an arrow, and it is on the verge of infection. Luckily, we managed to get a bacta patch on it, but it will only do so much." Tuck explained.

It was then another voice cut through the connection, "Sakas. Gramps. I hoped to talk again under better circumstances."

Gramps stepped closer to Sakas, "As much as I agree. This situation feels just up our ally." The elder man said.

"Here I thought retirement would be easy." Shara replied humorously.

"You know what they say, "nothing is ever easy, just slightly less difficult."" Sakas replied.

"You just pulled that out of your ass!" Tuck shouted.

"Like you're one to talk!" Sakas shouted back.

Their banter ended in a joyful laugh, and Luke stood off to the side with a smile. It was almost euphoric the joy he felt coming from his allies. To know Shara was alright brought great relief to Luke and he was sure to the others as well.

As he watched Sakas and Gramps continue their conversation, Luke waited patiently for them to call him or for his time to interject. That would never come as a wave came over him, and Luke involuntarily jolted his head away from the group.

He now faced the far wall with the entrance, and seemingly stared into nothingness. For a moment he went unnoticed but the people at the thrones noticed his sudden jolt and grew confused.

 _"Sir Sky Walker?"_ Piña asked.

For a few seconds Luke ignored her. His sense reaching out to understand the wave that hit him, "Something is coming…" He whispered enough for those around him to hear.

 _"I'm sorry…what do you mean."_ Piña asked once more.

 _"Danger…"_ Lelei spoke this time. After speaking she seemed to realize what she said and stood confused. The slight furling of her brow show her discomfort as an unknown and uncomfortable tinge reached the back of her mind.

By now Sakas and Gramps noticed Luke staring into the distance and grew alert.

"Luke…what's wrong?" Sakas asked with her comlink still on.

Luke finally tore his gaze away from the wall, and faced Piña, "Someone is attacking Italica."

As he spoke those words, the distant sound of a ringing bell reached their ears.

 _"The bell towers…a siege!"_ Myui said with horror lining her voice.

Piña was quick to act, _"Grey, send forth a crier! Tell the able men of the city to arm themselves!"_

This surprised Luke, "You're arming citizens? Against a siege?" He asked incredulously.

Piña faced him with urgency, _"When the three Counts of this city left for Alnus, they took their legions as well. The very legions which protected the city. As it stands, we barely have fifty legionaries to guard and protect Italica and her people. Therefore, the three-thousand or so able-bodied civilians are expected to take up arms and protect their home."_

"Then let us help." Luke said without fault.

Piña was clearly not expecting this, _"You are still technically our prisoners…why would you help us?"_

"Enemies or not…Letting innocent people fight and potentially die while I remain safely in shackles would go against basic decency. If you wish, you can arrest us once it is over, but for now I beg you to let us protect the people of this city." Luke spoke with determination.

Piña remained still, with her mouth agape at the sudden declaration. All the others in the room watched intensely to see what Piña would do. Although Myui was the current leader of Italica, the presence of an imperial took most of her power away. As it was, Piña could decide to have Luke and his friends executed even if Count Formal sided with them.

Piña closed her mouth and looked to Grey, _"Grey unshackle them quickly!"_

Luke was one step ahead, and with an extension of his hands and a wave, everyone watched as the manacles around Sakas, Gramps, Lelei, and Luke's wrists visibly shook before snapping open and falling off. With a resonating clank against the marble floor, all the previously restrained people were freed.

"Quickly, get your gear. I don't know how many there are, but I sensed a big enough danger to know they are not few in number." Luke stated as he walked up to the wooden table and grabbed his lightsaber.

Sakas and Gramps looked at each other before following in Luke's steps.

"Tuck we'll call you back. Something came up." Sakas said seriously as she stepped up to the table and went to grab her blaster. Everything that was not on display was still within their packs which lay underneath the table.

"Wait what?! What do you mean?" Tuck's voice grew worried.

"I know as much as you, but it seems something or someone is attacking Italica. We've agreed to help them defend the city." Sakas said as she swung the blaster's strap over her shoulder and made sure the weapon was no longer set to stun.

Tuck released a sigh, "We can never catch a break, huh."

"Life would probably get boring if we did." Sakas replied before signing off.

After a few moments, they retrieve their gear, and seeing his friends ready Luke turned to Piña, "We're ready, Your Highness. You know more of this city than we do. Point us in the right direction and we'll help where we can."

 _"You could have freed yourself the entire time?"_ Piña finally asked the question which lingered in everyone's mind as Luke and his team to get ready.

Luke thought the question was somewhat pointless given their situation, but answered respectfully, "I felt cooperating with you would be the best in insuring a peaceful resolution. I only intended to free ourselves if you attempted to harm us."

Piña's gaze remained on Luke as if looking for any sign of a lie. After a few seconds she shook her head slightly, baffled by her temporary allies before heading to walk out of the room, _"This way, we must hurry."_

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

1900 standard hours. Outside the Formal Mansion.

* * *

The outside of the mansion was in chaos, and Luke watched as dozens of guards ran about and rode horses out of the walled courtyard. The single entrance which Luke saw when they were first brought here was fully lowered. They all walked over the drawbridge and could see the franticness of dozen of guards riding toward enemies.

Due to the mansion's elevation on the hill, the group got a clear view of the city and partial sight of the walls.

Luke and his allies, Lelei included, walked behind the Princess and her aides. The older man walked beside Piña, Grey if Luke remembered correctly, spoke in a hushed tone.

A guard then walked up to the Princess, breathing heavily and with sweat marring his brow, _"Your Highness. The western gate is under attack! At least one-hundred bandits are attempting to break through the gate. We've held back their attempts at climbing over the wall, but those on the ground are protected by a spirit wielder so our arrows are useless."_ The guard reported without pause.

 _"One-hundred?! Quickly, we have to get all our remaining guards to the western gate. What of the residents?"_ Piña asked as she finally came to a stop.

 _"A large group of men have begun forming behind the bulwarks. Their frightened, but ready to face Emroy should the time come."_ The guard replied.

 _"Hopefully that can buy us time to get all the guards there."_ Piña said.

Luke listened to this and relayed what he heard to those at his sides.

"At this rate the city will be ravaged." Gramps stated bluntly.

"The only thing working for them is the fact that there is only one entrance. As long as they keep the bandits off the wall then they'll have an easy funnel." Sakas added.

"Then all we need do is aim our blasters toward that opening, and they'll fall like womp rats. I also have two thermal imploders, maybe we should purposefully open the gate. When they start running in, we toss in the imploders. That should scare them into retreating, and if they don't run then we open fire." Gramps explained.

Luke brought a hand to his chin, "Seems like the most logical way to go about this. As always, if they surrender then we capture them, but if they persist, we'll have no choice."

Sakas and Gramps gave him a nod, and Luke took that as a mutual agreement. He turned and walked up to Piña.

"Princess, we have a plan." Luke said.

Piña faced him, and waited for him to continue.

"Gramps and Sakas." Luke motioned to the two behind him, "Will be stationed in front of the gate, and they will attack the bandits at full force. The only issue is we need the gates open."

 _"Wait…"_ Piña raised a hand to stop Luke from continuing, _"Are you implying we purposefully open the gate? That is suicidal!"_

"Normally it would be, but you have to trust me. Those bandits do not know we are here…they have never seen the weapons we use. If we wish to end this with the least amount of innocent bloodshed, I ask you trust us. In the end it is up you." Luke finished.

Piña stared up at Luke and seemed to grind her teeth, _"You don't make this easy…"_

"I'm sorry…" Luke slightly bowed his head.

Piña waved it away, _"Just know if this fails, then the lives of any men residing in this city will be taken, and the woman, myself included, would surely raped until they grow tired of us. Will you take that responsibility?"_ She said as she went to mount a horse.

 _"Should our plan fail then I will personally face these attackers to allow for the citizens' evacuation."_ Luke replied.

With herself on a horse, Piña looked down at Luke, _"Your words are those of madness, yet your expression is that of a determined warrior. We waste time speaking idly, quickly mount a steed and follow me!"_

Luke was going to explain that neither he nor his friends knew how to ride a horse, but he was stopped once more by another wave washing over him. His head jolted away from the western gate toward the quieter eastern gate.

"Your Highness. Who is at the eastern gate?" Luke asked.

Piña was confused by his question but answered nonetheless, _"I'm not sure…there were guards there, but they may be moving toward the western gate after the wringing of the bell."_

Luke nodded, "Sakas. Gramps. Do as we planned!" He said without looking their way. His body was already moving away from the group.

"Wait, Luke where are you going?" Gramps shouted.

Luke glanced over his shoulder and stopped at the edge of the stone steps leading into the city, "I sense trouble at the eastern gate. The siege in the west may be a decoy!"

With that said, Luke turned and leapt onto a three to four story building with ease. The others watched as he ran off into the night, jumping across any gaps between buildings.

Piña watched with a confused expression. She turned to her page and then to Grey. Their expressions were as confused as her own. She then remembered the severity of the situation and refocused on what she needed to do.

 _"Grey! Follow him! If what he said is true then this could be detrimental to saving Italica!"_ Piña ordered with newfound resolution.

Grey quickly got passed his stupor and gave a confident nod, _"At once, Your Highness! You eight with me!"_ He shouted at eight Italican legionaries who were seconds from taking off. They did as Grey said and quickly followed on their mounts.

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

1930 standard hours. Italica's Eastern Gate.

* * *

Far from the siege taking place at the western gate, the calmness surrounding the eastern gate was almost odd in comparison. The wall was similar to the others sans the amount of guards atop the wall.

Torches and braziers gave some light to the area, but overall it was dimply lit with the moon hanging over.

 _"Shouldn't we be helping?!"_ One guard atop the wall asked angrily as his eyes watched the increasing fire in the distance. He was young, maybe a rookie, and clearly felt annoyed that he was standing at this gate, while the battle was happening elsewhere.

 _"Nichola, calm yourself. We've already sent more than half the guards here. Anymore and there would be none guarding this gate."_ Another guard standing next to the young Nichola, replied. They were the only guards in the immediate area with some other guards standing several meters away from them. He was older, grizzled, and more experienced than his counterpart.

 _"Of course, it is so important to guard this gate. The whole of Italica could fall yet as long as this gate stands, we'll prevail."_ Nichola grumbled sarcastically.

 _"One day you'll understand."_ The older guard replied.

They stood silently for a few more moments. Then they both heard a soft thwack behind them.

The older man was the first to turn around, and was unexpectedly met with an arrow to the neck. He reached up in a useless attempt to stop the copious amounts of blood which poured out of his neck. With a choked groan, and a bubbly wheeze, the older guard lost his footing and fell over. As he lay on his back, the bubbling coming from his mouth was all the noise he released as he slowly choked on the crimson liquid.

The younger guard, Nichola watched frozen in horror. He faced where the arrow came from, and watched as a cloaked figure rushed at him with dagger raised. He drew his sword and parried the blade once, but failed the second time. The cold metal dug deep into his abdomen, perfectly pushed between the armor plates. The cloaked figure pushed it further and further into his body.

Eventually they reached the edge of the wall, and Nichola was kicked off onto the inner side of the wall.

 _"Come on, hurry!"_ The cloaked figure shouted toward the ladder he came up on. The noise the two guards heard was the sound of a wooden ladder hitting the outside of the wall. Soon after the cloaked figure whispered three more figures emerged.

They were not shrouded in cloaks, but instead dressed in shabby leather armor and furs. They were all human and nearly middle aged. Their gruff visage and dirty exteriors made it evident that they were used to living off the land. Bandits in every way.

 _"Let's get that gate open!"_ One of the bandits shouted to the others. No one here was the leader per say, so they all worked in conjecture to open the large wooden doors that were the eastern gate.

The four bandits ran over to a lever which was connected to the large wooden latch which stretched over the entire gate. The wooden latch was hefty, and thirty centimeters thick. It was the entire length of the door which was itself was nearly ten meters wide. Thus in order to lift the latch, a pulley system was used. The use of wooden gears and thick rope made it easy to lift the large wooden latch.

As the pulley system activated, and rope attached to one side of the latch began contracting, the four bandits heard a screeching yell.

They went to look over the wall, and saw a man and woman staring at the body of Nichola. The corpse lay in its own blood and was clearly visibly for anyone who walked along the bulwarks.

The way the city was built, there was a gap between the wall and the buildings. This gap was a road the residents walked used on a daily basis. It was a sure way to get from one gate to another without travelling deeper into the city. The road was lined with trees, but was otherwise a dirt path unlike the roads within the cities which were lined with brick.

As if an alarm in itself, the woman's scream brought people to their windows and doors. Some late night drinkers emerged from nearby taverns and late night workers took a break to see what the commotion was about. The eastern part of the city was mostly composed of small businesses and residential buildings.

 _"There! On the wall!"_ Someone shouted which caused all those in the area to look up at the wall. The bandits were not attempting to hide, and the sound of frightened civilians erupted.

 _"They're opening the gate! Quickly grab any weapons! Hide the woman and children!"_ Another voice shouted causing the small crowd of people to sprint into action. Some men ran back into their homes while others emerged from their establishments with sharp tools in hand. Some wielded axes, pitchforks, and some even wielded handmade spears.

A resonating thud froze everyone in their steps. The civilians still in the area turned to the gate and watched as the large wooden doors were pushed open.

Dozens of bandits flooded into the city, their war cries deafening as they flooded in. The only thing protecting the scarcely armed civilians were the wooden bulwarks. As the bandits huddled behind the bulwark, a single figure towering over the others stepped forward.

Dressed in heavy steel armor, standing nearly two meters in height, and holding a large battle axe over his shoulder, the makeshift leader of these scarcely dressed bandits was an imposing figure and a behemoth.

" _Kill the men! Take the women!"_ The leader shouted as he held his large axe above his head, and gave a deep cry for blood.

His bandits released another shout, and charged forward. The bulwark were nothing more than a glorified wooden fence. Standing at three meters, the wood trunks were not all that thick, and the posts were slightly sharpened at the top. This "last defense" was useless against the swarming bandits, and some easily began climbing on the wooden posts. These climbers would not get far as they were suddenly pushed off by an invisible force.

Their bodies tumbled downward and pushed off any other bandits who attempted to climb up. The entire front line of bandits were forced to the ground by this invisible gust of wind.

Unknown to them, standing atop a building of around three to four stories. Looking over the area in front of the gate was Luke.

He arrived moments ago just as the leader called for the death of the men and the kidnapping of the women. Waited for the right moment, and pushed forward telekinetically to keep the enemies off the bulwark.

From his viewpoint he could see around fifty bandits within the semi-circle made up by the bulwark. It did not seem there were any more coming through the gate, and he could spot some archers atop the wall looking down to their allies.

The wall was taller than the building Luke stood on, so the archers were quick to spot him. They aimed their bows at Luke, but the Jedi sensed their attack and with a wave of his hand, he snapped the wooden bows. The archers looked at the splintered wood then back at Luke who had since jumped down.

He landed with a soft thud on the ground, and stood to face the leader. Luke stood two meters from the bulwark.

The battle axe wielding leader stood directly in front of the bulwark, and stared Luke down through the gaps between the wood trunks.

"Surrender…this attack is fruitless. If you continue, all of you bandits will either be killed or captured." Luke said.

 _"You're brave, but there are times when you must realize bravery is just another word for foolishness. If you wish to die then I will happily kill you first. Maybe you can realize your own stupidity when standing at Emroy's side."_ The battle axe wielding leader swung at the bulwark. In a single swing the axe cut through two of the logs and imbedded itself in the other. With a powerful lunge he pulled the axe out of the wood, and then followed with a powerful kick.

The bulwark splintered and snapped, and the giant easily stepped passed the wooden barrier. The bandit leader now stood less than a meter away from Luke, and stared down at the short blonde man.

The bandit leader stood several heads over Luke, and his looming figure cast a shadow over Luke's comparatively small form.

 _"Are you going to tell me to surrender?"_ The bandit leader said with his gruff, scratchy voice.

Luke's gaze didn't break, "I know it will be futile, so no."

 _"W-what have you done?! You let them through!"_ Luke heard a voice say behind him.

Luke slightly turned his head as if too look over his shoulder, but his gaze remained on the bandit leader, "I ask you all stand back. If they manage to get behind me, you'll be the last line of defense."

 _"We don't know who you are! Why should we trust you?!"_

This time Luke turned to face the group of armed men behind him. He was not staring at in one directly, but at the group as a whole. They were a mix of farmers and artisans who stood ready to throw down their lives for the home they shared. It was inspiring really, reminded Luke of his aunt and uncle. Poor moisture farmers who would die for him and their homestead. It wasn't much, but it would always be home.

"You have no reason to trust me…but I swear I will protect your home with everything I have." Luke attempted to reassure.

 _"How dare you look away!?"_ The bandit leader's roar broke into the short conversation. He reeled back and went to bring his axe forward in a horizontal swing. He aimed to cut through Luke's neck.

The cold metal would never meet Luke's neck because as the bandit brought the axe forward, swinging it slightly upward to cut through Luke's neck at an angle, Luke's gaze jolted to the behemoth of a man, and his arm sprung upward.

The bandit leader let out a pained gasp as he was pushed back by an invisible force. He was lifted off his feet and flew toward the splintered bulwark, snapping it further as he smashed through it. A few of the bandits jumped out of the way as the hefty man came flying through.

Unfortunately for a few, the body of their leader rammed into them, crushing and breaking a few of their limbs.

The gazes of the bandits followed their leader's body as it smashed onto the ground, crushing the aforementioned bandits beneath him. They were all frozen, baffled by the scene of their large and fearless leader being blown away like a ragdoll.

They waited to see if the attack killed their leader, and for a few seconds the bandit leader lay motionless. Then with a startling gasp, the bandit leader awoke. The wind was knocked out of him, so he took a few moments to take in air.

Miraculously the bandit leader still held onto his large axe. He used it to push himself up, and as he sat up and attempted to shift to his knees, everyone could now see the cuirass-like breast armor was horridly dented. The chest area which normally protrude outward was now pressing tightly against the bandit leader's chest. It seemed as if an iron battering ram slammed into the leader's torso.

 _"W-what…"_ The bandit leader paused to take in some air and cough a bit, _"Bring…me…his head!"_ After giving the order he spit up some blood which trickled down his chin. Luke's attack did more than just wind the bandit leader.

All the bandits looked toward Luke who waited for any sign of an attack. The two closest to Luke and closest to the broken bulwark eyed each other as if seeing which of them would go first.

Before they gathered themselves, Luke leapt back slightly to put more space between the bulwark and himself. The two bandits gained the courage to charged forward and attack.

"Stop this! You will not win. End this now, and you will be treated humanely." Luke tried to reason, but the two were focused on stabbing him with their short swords.

As they grew closer, Luke raised an arm and gripped the bandit on the right. The bandit's eyes grew wide as his body lurched to the side and crashed into the other bandit charging. The Jedi heard them grown as they slammed into the building to Luke's left.

They were not unconscious, but dazed.

Luke then faced the bulwark and saw seven more bandits charging. The others behind the bulwark held their weapons intently and waited for their chances.

The first to attack Luke was a bigger man. Not as big as the leader, but still a bulky man. He wore leather armor and wielded a two handed flanged mace. Luke ducked underneath the swing aimed to crack his skull and sent another Force push slamming into his attacker. The mace wielder flew back, his body barely missing another attacker.

There was no lull between attacks, and Luke found himself dodging a hand axe to the clavicle. The bandit did not expect the sudden sidestep, and nearly lost his footing due to the force he put into the downward swing. Luke used this to his advantage and slammed into the bandit's side. The bandit flew off his feet and lost the grip on his hatchet. It clanked away to rest a few meters away.

Luke was quick to jump as two swords swung at his legs and torso respectively. He almost seemed to glide momentarily in the air above the two sword wielders before landing safely out of reach of their blades. They did not hesitate to attack again and Luke pushed his arms forward before they could get close. They were thrown off their feet and crashed into the building opposite of the where the first two bandits crashed. One of them slammed through a glass window, and the sound of clutter falling was heard soon after.

The next attack was a blur. A smaller man, a few heads shorter than Luke, was swinging two daggers at a blinding speed. Luke kept up with each attack, the Force guiding his body out of danger's reach. His cloak was not as lucky and was being trimmed at its edges the more the attacks continued. Seeing his attacks were going nowhere, the dagger wielder took a step back and quickly threw one of his weapons. Luke swiped his right arm involuntarily, hearing the metal of the dagger clink against the metal of his mechno-arm. The dagger was sent spinning wildly before embedding itself in the brick wall of a nearby building.

The dagger wielder then lunged at Luke's neck, but a kick to his gut sent him skidding across the ground. It was then the remaining two decided to attack. One wielded a mace with a spiked ball while the other lunged with a sharp spear. The spearman attempted to swipe at Luke's feet to knock him over, but the Jedi sensed this coming and somersaulted into the air to land behind the two. He then turned, putting his back against the bulwark, and extended his arms. He hands curls slightly as if gripping something before he brought his arms downward in a diagonal motion. The spearman and mace wielder were both pushed to the ground unexpectedly, their head lurching violently at the sudden movement. These two smashed into the ground and skidded resulting in unconsciousness.

Luke then felt another attack, and quickly bent his knees to duck down. As he did so, he also twisted his body around to face his attacker, and for the first time his lightsaber flew to his hand and ignited as he thrusted it upward. The blade slid through the metal armor and through the attacker's torso. Melting away the plating, skin, bone, and organs which were in its way. The green blade entered just underneath the enemy's left ribcage, and exited through the right scapula.

The bandit leader held his large axe out from his body. He had swung from left to right, but missed when Luke ducked. His arms trembled as the axe grew heavier, and eventually he lost his grip and it fell to the ground with a hefty thud. The bandit leader's arms limply fell to his sides, and Luke could feel the body's legs begin to give out, so he quickly disengaged his lightsaber. The green blade retracted and the body fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Luke faced the other bandits and saw them stare at him with new found fear. Watching Luke maneuver out of the way of the other attacks was one thing, but seeing him kill the behemoth of a man that was their leader in a single strike was what solidified the fear.

 _"AAAHHH!"_ One of the bandits in front shouted as he charged forward with his sword raised. This fear driven attack seemed to push others to do the same and Luke found himself facing down a group of at least twenty men with weapons raised.

He gripped his lightsaber with both hands and ignited it. He held his lightsaber out in front of him, a stance he has come to call his own, and jolted forward at the first attack. The first bandit who screamed swung downward, but Luke easily maneuvered out of the way before lunging his saber through the bandit's torso.

He then quickly spun around to slash horizontally against two bandits who got behind him. The swipe managed to cut across one of them, but the other was just out of reach. Luke watched as the bandit who was just out of range backed away before dropping his weapon and running toward the gate.

Luke had no time to watch the bandit leave as he sensed more incoming attacks. This time they came from all around him so he quickly raised his fist, calling forth the Force with a familiar hum and shift in the air, before slamming down his fist and opening his hand as he brought it down. The resulting repulse pushed those surrounding him back in powerful wave of energy. Some bandits slammed into the buildings on either side of the road while others merely crashed and skidded across the ground.

With that attack there was a pause, and Luke realized the bandits which were previously charging had stopped after seeing the first few be incapacitated in such a short time. They were standing there, fidgeting. They glanced to each other, waiting for anyone to make a move. No one did, and Luke sensed these men did not want to fight any longer.

Fear radiated off them in waves, and Luke thought it time to test something he had yet to truly practice.

As the bandits stood motionless, unsure of what to do next, Luke raised his hand towards them. His lightsaber's green blade disappeared with a swoosh, and they tensed, believing he would use his strange powers to kill them, but Luke had something else in mind.

With an arching motion of his hand, Luke spoke calmly, "You will drop your weapons."

The group of bandits, now ranging around thirty in number were confused for a second before a good portion of them seemed to lose their reasoning.

 _"I will drop my weapons."_ Some of them said as they released their weapons. The resonating clangs against the ground did nothing to calm those who were not caught in the mind trick.

 _"Oi! By the Gods what is this!"_ One bandit who was not entranced spoke the question many like him were wondering.

Luke was about to order them to surrender, but sensed something big incoming. He opened his eyes and lost focused on the mind trick. He barely caught a dark blur appear from the other side of the wall before something came crashing down on the group of bandits.

Luke instinctively leapt back before pushing his arms forward to reduce the incoming shockwave. A large plum of dust surrounded the area in front of Luke, but he kept it from flowing passed him. Before the dust settled he heard a voice.

 _"Oh! The smell of fresh blood! The souls of men penetrating my very core!"_ The joyous voice shouted.

Without thinking, Luke waved his hand forward and cleared the dust obscuring the newcomer. He did not expect to see a frilly-dressed, young girl standing with arms wrapped around herself. Her features were flushed, and she seemed to be trembling as her arms moved about her body.

 _"I can't hold my_ excitement!" With that exclamation she reached for the handle of the impossibly large weapon which was currently imbedding in the ground and most likely caused the eruption a few moments prior, and swung at the startled bandits who hadn't been pushed down by the initial shockwave.

Her blade carved into the nearest bandits with ease, and their blood was sent splattering against the floor and nearby buildings. Those who attempted to run would not get far because the girl's large weapon would be their demise.

As Luke watched the girl slay the bandits who he attempted to trick into surrendering, he did nothing. He said nothing. His body trembled and his grip on his lightsaber tightened more and more.

Despite the young girl's appearance…all Luke could sense from her was darkness. A darkness so deep he could lose himself.

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

1930 standard hours. Italica's Western Gate.

* * *

As Luke faced off against the bandits in the east, Gramps and Sakas arrived at the western gate. Since they did not know how to ride horses, they were forced to ride with another. It was awkward to hold to someone they did not know, but both veterans moved passed the feeling once they got near the wall.

The area leading to the gate was surrounded by the majority of the city guards, and a large group of armed citizens. They were all waiting and flinching at the sound of pounding against the thick wooden door. The voices of the large number of bandits echoed over the walls, and acted as a type of psychological warfare as everyone just stood around listening to the impending attack.

The few guards on the walls did nothing to stop the bandits from ramming the door. Every time they fired arrows, the flimsy projectiles were blow away by the barrier of wind created by a spirit wielder. Even though they knew the arrows would be blown away, they still fired in hope that they will stop the bandits.

Gramps took the area in. Frightened citizens and equally frightened guards would not work in their favor. Then again it would not work against them either. As long as they remained behind the bulwarks, they should be fine. The only issue would be their reaction to their plan, and whether the princess would actually follow through.

Sakas and Gramps nearly leapt off the horses and quickly moved to push passed the groups of armed individuals who crowded the area behind the bulwarks. Both ignored the shouts sent their way, mainly because they could not understand a word, and managed to push through the crowd. The shouts of protest and confusion arose the further they got through the crowd, and eventually people began parting for Sakas and Gramps to get through. Mainly due to fear and confusion rather than cooperation.

Some of the townsfolk recognized Sakas and Gramps as two of the prisoners which were led to the mansion earlier in the day. This brought more concerned expressions and questions. These were not directed at them however, but instead at the red-haired princess who stood further behind.

Eventually they reached the bulwark and had a clear view of the gate. The spaces between the trunks which made up the bulwarks were large enough for Sakas and Gramps to aim their weapons through. In a way it was a very rudimentary, make-shift gun nest composed of two gunners.

"Alright Sakas, here you go." Gramps crouched down and swung his pack over his shoulder to rest it on the ground. He opened up the standard issue rebel pack, and pulled out the familiar cylindrical shape that were the thermal imploders.

Sakas took the explosive from Gramps' hand, "You know, I've never actually used one of these."

"Then you better get used to it. Not as light as a thermal detonator, but three times as deadly, so make sure to get a feel for its weight." Gramps advised as he closed his pack and tossed it over his shoulder once more. With it secured on his back he took in the bulwark once more. It was around a meter taller than him and Sakas so they would need to back up in order to get a decent arching range.

Sakas propped her A280 against the bulwark, getting a feel for how accurate it would be with the leverage. The scope on the blaster obscured her vision greatly, so she quickly went to remove it. Although she was most comfortable as a sniper, most of the battles against these primitive individuals called for a basic assault rifle. As such, she placed the scope in one of the many pockets of her cargo pants, and then looked down the metal sights of her blaster once more. The gate was in perfect range.

"Alright, I'm ready." Sakas commented.

Gramps did the same as Sakas, and propped his heavy repeater on the wooden bulwark. Being happy with his position, he stepped back, "Alright…now to get that gate open. Do you think the princess will follow through?" Gramps asked.

"We have to hope, since neither of us can actually ask her." Sakas replied.

"Then how should we let her know we are ready?" Gramps asked.

Sakas did not answer and looked over to the red-haired princess. She was speaking with people Sakas did not know, and was not paying attention to her or Gramps. So not having anything else in mind, she placed two fingers in her mouth, and released a screeching whistle.

* * *

687 IC (Imperial Calendar)

Four and a Half Hours before Midnight, Western Gate, Italica.

* * *

Piña dismounted her horse as she arrived at the chaotic scene. Dozens upon dozens of civilians stood in the street leading to the gate. A variety of tools turned weapons held in their frightened hands.

The two who were with her, the ones whose names were Sakas and Nik Sant or "Gramps" as everyone preferred to call him took off the momen the horses came to a stop.

" _Wait…"_ She managed to get out before remembering they did not speak her language. Even if they did, their determined looks gave her the impression that they would not stop. She had yet to decide if she was going to follow their plan and open the gate. Even with their seemingly sincere words back in the throne room, she was having trouble fully trusting them.

A part of her feared them, but another was curious. The things they spoke of were impossible, and Count Formal's letter would be seen as the ramblings of a madman if not for the evidence proving otherwise.

She watched them push through the group of gathered civilians in an attempt to reach the bulwark.

" _Princess!"_ Norma caught her attention as his confused shouts reached her ears, _"What is this? Why are the prisoners freed?"_ He asked.

" _There is much to talk about, Norma, but now is not the time. They've allied themselves with us…at least for now."_ Piña said unsurely.

" _With all due respect…is this the smartest thing to do? I don't know what has transpired, but we had them in shackled not but a few hours ago."_ Norma reminded.

" _I understand that, but they've were rather convincing."_ Piña said vaguely.

" _Convincing…?"_ Norma asked.

" _They allowed us to shackle them. Claiming it was a sign of good will, and when I accepted their help they easily freed themselves…they also claim to have killed the flame dragon."_ The latter part of the sentence was said so casually that Norma almost missed it.

" _Surely you jest."_ Norma replied.

" _She speaks the truth."_ Lelei's monotonic voice seemed to come out of nowhere as she appeared beside Piña. She just arrived by riding her staff, and casually walked up to the princess and knight.

A frazzled Hamilton ran up behind Lelei, having just arrived with a horse, _"Sorry Princess, but she insisted."_ Hamilton explained.

" _I wanted to get a closer look."_ Lelei added.

Piña merely shook her head in exasperation before focusing on Norma, _"So any luck in keeping them back?"_

Norma shook his head, _"No…any attempt is thwarted by a spirit wielder's wind magic. The only thing we've done to counteract them is prevent them from climbing the wall. We managed to destroy their ladders but have done nothing against their attempts to break down the door. If we do not think of something to stop them, they'll break through and there will be a bloodbath."_

Piña mulled over their options. She glanced over at the two who pushed over the armed civilians. By now they parted for the strange individuals, allowing Sakas and Gramps to reach the bulwark.

" _I can't believe I'm doing this…"_ Piña muttered before facing Norma once more, _"The leader of these strangers has conceived a plan…I know it sounds crazy, but they say the only way to win is to voluntarily open the gate."_

" _Madness! They are clearly trying to deceive you! How do we know they aren't allied with these marauders? Their appearance is far too coincidental to be mere chance."_ Norma exclaimed in refusal.

" _And what else to suggest? Exhaust all our arrows in hope the spirit wielder grows tired or would you rather wait until these heathens break down the gate and pillage the city? How much blood would be lost? There are more than a hundred of them, and less than fifty of us. These citizens are not trained and will be mere fodder to the murders and rapists which make up the group of bandits. Yes, it is madness, but I rather do something than wait for our inevitable siege."_ Piña's speech left Norma in a state of silence, but he still held a look of disapproval.

It was then they heard a screeching whistle that caused the growing crowd of armed civilians to quiet down and turn to the source of the sound.

It was the medusa, Sakas, and she along with Gramps were staring directly at Piña. It took a moment for the red-haired princess to realize what they wanted, and she froze. They waited on her call…to order the gate open. Her eyes went to the confused civilians who now looked up at her after following Sakas' line of sight.

Piña was gambling so much on this single order. A large part of her was still distrusting of these newcomers, but a very small part was curious. Curious to see their fabled weaponry in action. Would they conjure the metal birds mentioned earlier? What of the strange rods the two carried? Were they weapons as well? These questions flooded Piña's mind, and she felt if they were to truly gauge the threat of these people then they had no choice than to witness it firsthand.

She raised a hand, once more silencing any murmuring in the crowd. Even the guards who remained on the wall stopped to stare at the princess. For the first time she found herself worried. She never grew worried when speaking to the masses. They would always listen, no matter her words, but now she was left a state of concern. Why? She was not entirely sure.

" _Open the gate!"_ She shouted with an authority that demanded obedience.

No one moved. The silence was palpable, and the only echoing sound was the pounding against the gate and the echoing of the war cries.

" _What did she say?"_

" _Open the gate? Is she crazy?"_

" _We won't last an hour if those monsters got through."_

" _Does she mean to surrender?"_

" _She can't be serious!"_

The murmuring of the crowd grew in volume as they came to realize what Piña had ordered. The guards standing on the wall looked at each other to see who was going to go through with the order. No one moved.

The pounding on the door grew as the cries of anger grew, and Piña grew worried that the gate would fall any second. Hearing the cacophony of voices, she quickly went to yell again.

" _Open the gate! NOW!"_ Piña yelled once more, her eyes looking directly at the guards atop the wall.

The guards were frightened by the eye contact and hesitated for a moment before one of them rushed to the nearby lever. With a strong pull the clacking of gears echoed and the exterior rope begun retracting.

The angry and confused exclamations of the citizens were drowned by the sound of the loud clacking. Eventually everyone grew silent and stared directly at the double doors.

Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack.

The gears turned and created a horrifying echo.

Piña's eyes went to Gramps and Sakas. She panicked when she saw them backing away from the bulwark and for a moment thought they were going to run. Then she saw them reel their arms behind them, and she spotted something in each of their hands. The tankard shaped objects she saw on the table were held firmly in each of their hands. They held their arms behind them, and backed up a few more steps before coming to a stop.

They now stood a couple meters away from the bulwark, and the crowd also begun back away. Some of the men gathered slowly turned to run, fearful for their lives, while others merely stood frozen.

Then the clacking stopped.

The giant double doors were not light. It normally took two guards to pull it open, and they still would struggle to fully open it. This was not the case for the bandits. Almost as if the thrill of this coming bloodshed fueled their bodies, the bandits seemed to push the doors open as if they were nothing.

The sounds of the rusty hinges slamming as the doors extended fully unfroze the frightened men. They now realized what was happening.

" _May the Gods have mercy!"_

" _Lord Emroy embrace our souls!"_

" _If we die then we'll die fighting!"_

Piña heard the frightened voices slowly turn into ones of reluctant bravery. Yet they were all drowned out by the glorious warcry coming from the bandits as they flooded into the city. It was then her eyes landed on Gramps and Sakas once more and she watched as they took another step back before stepping forward and arching their arms over their heads.

In a skillfully executed throw, the tankard objects flew out of their hands and over the bulwarks. They travelled across the air until they reached the marching crowd of bandits. The objects went unnoticed as they disappeared into the swarm of men, and for a second nothing happened. The bandits were nearly half way to the bulwarks and with their numbers, they would surely tear them down easily.

A few seconds pass and Piña, along with everyone else, saw fire. It seemed to appear from nothing and erupted into two distinct bursts. The flames erupted upward, and for a moment Piña noticed the bandits stop their marching. One of the flames was further behind the frontline of bandits, while the other was slightly closer. For a split-second she saw two, orange rings of fire. They extended above the heads of the bandits and glowed with heat that warmed her features. Her eyes were locked on the rings, and as soon as they appeared, they collapsed.

What came next seemed to shake the very ground.

Piña was not a religious woman. Yes, she attended the ceremonial religious services held by the Empire. Yes, she knew that the gods existed, the apostles whom roamed the far reaches of the world were evident of that, but to her, the gods and their wills were nothing more than simple whims. She found the words of the Empire's official deity, Emroy, to be nothing but nonsense. She rather focused on what she could see and what she knew than follow the pointless words of a god who has not appeared in centuries.

Yet at this very moment, the stories Piña heard of the gods felt more real than ever. She felt only the legendary hammer of Duncan, the god of smithery, hitting against his mighty anvil could create such a thunderous clap which defeated everyone in the vicinity. When the rings vanished and the roar followed, Piña's body involuntarily flinched. She looked away, but could still feel the heat emanating from the explosion. A ringing in her ears drowned any other noise in the area, and as a gust of wind pushed through her hair and clothing, she pulled herself together and faced the gate once more.

Her eyes widened and her mouth hung agape as she took in the destruction. No longer were there a group of bandits, but a charred heap of corpses. A dark plume of spoke surrounded the area, and obscured her view beyond the center semi-circle created by the bulwark. The bodies were missing limbs from what she could see, and several were left scorched. The weapons they carried were split in two or horribly mangled. At least twenty or thirty lay motionless, in a small, charred depression created by the explosion.

The ringing in her ears continued, and she watched as a body emerged from the dark cloud, a bandit who stepped over the corpses of his allies. He looked around before looking ahead and his eyes fell on Gramps and Sakas.

The bandit's face was one of fear and confusion, but this did not stop him from raising his weapon and giving an angry charge forward. Piña could not process what happened after, but the bandit fell limply to the floor, the only sign of a wound being the singed leather armor.

The plume of smoke then dissipated, probably due to the spirit wielder's magic, and Piña got a clear view of the remaining bandits. There were still several dozen inside the walls, and even more leading out of it. The difference now was they were no longer charging. Instead some tumbled around in confusion, some wounds visible but nothing lethal. Others held their heads, surely dazed by the explosion, and there were a few who were dragging the bodies of their fallen comrades.

The ones furthest behind tried to step up to see what happened. They were mostly unaffected since they were out of range of the explosion. They looked like they were saying something, but Piña's ears would not stop ringing.

The bandits that were uninjured, of which there were several dozens, seemed to be shouting and seemed to be readying themselves. They begun huddlying once more, and some who were injured grabbed any weapons that were laying around and stood with their comrades.

They raised their weapons, and Piña assumed they released a warcry, but everything around her was muffled.

The bandits begun their charging, but once more Piña found herself at a loss. They started falling. The bandits just fell forward in a flash of red. It was all a blur, but Piña's eyes were filled with flashes of red as more and more bandits fell. Gramps and Sakas stood unwavered behind what remained of the bulwark, and the strange weapons in their hands were greating explosions.

Her eyes caught brief flashes of red light that would vanish into the bandits followed by more of them falling.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and after a second of ignoring it, she found herself being shook. Piña turned to her right to see Hamilton. The young page was speaking to her, but Piña found she could not hear. The muffling begun fading.

" _Princess! Princess Piña!"_ Hamilton shouted. Her hands were on Piña's shoulders and she shook the red-haired girl.

Piña could now hear the foreign sounds. They were unlike anything she's heard before, and could not hope to find the words to describe them. The only thing she knew is that they frightened her. Frightened her to her core.

" _W-what…w-what is this…this horror?"_ She heard Norma whisper beside her. He remained at her side the entire time, and was frozen by what he witnessed

" _So what they said was true?"_ Hamilton whispered to no one specifically.

Piña slowly shook her head, _"How foolish…to think the Empire attempted to invade these people…like rustling the nest of a sleeping beast. How could we ever hope to compare to them?"_

" _Princess Piña…don't you think you are exaggerating?"_ Norma sounded as if he wanted her to be exaggerating.

" _Exaggerating? How can you say that after watching what these two have done? What should at least a hundred men, they've done with only two. Two who wield magics far beyond our comprehension. Imagine what they can do with an entire army."_ Piña watched a Norma's face contorted into one of fear. The proud knight tried to hide it, but Piña knew him to well.

" _Then what will happen? Do you think they will take over Italica with aims to dismantle the Empire?"_ Norma asked fearfully.

Piña shook her head once more, _"I don't know. What I do know is Count Formal seems to have sided himself with these people even though they hold him prisoner. Out of fear or respect, I do not know.. We must tread carefully. One misstep and this beast may awaken and bear the fangs it has kept hidden.."_

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Primeday, 10 ABY.

2000 standard hours. Italica's Eastern Gate.

* * *

The girl who appeared suddenly was a monster. The way she would easily cut down the bandits as if wielding a lightsaber. Luke merely watched as more and more fell. He was entranced by the darkness with the girl. It was similar to Vader's or the emperor's, but there was one component missing that confused Luke. Although there was great darkness radiating off the halberd wielding girl, the more Luke focused, the more he realized he could sense no evil.

The girl radiated this strange dark energy comparable to the dark side, but there was no evil. The evil Sidious secreted was sickening, and fit well within the cloud of darkness which surrounded the man whose name described his very being. Yet, no matter how much he focused, Luke could not sense evil within the girl.

Even as she slaughtered the marauders, ignored their cries, and danced around their corpses, Luke found no malice. As far as his senses were concerned, she held no evil within her. The paradoxical nature of her dark energy yet lack of malevolence made Luke question the various texts and holocrons he's studied. The light and the dark were said to be synonymous with good and evil. Those who wield the lightside do so righteously while those who practice the darkside do so maliciously. In general that was the principle he's conversed and argued with his masters about. The lightside seeks balance while the darkside seeks chaos. The fundamental idea of good vs evil, and although he did not see it in such a black and white manner, there was no denying the fact that the darkside was a tempting, nasty power which often clouded the harmonious light.

Luke shook his head. He must not get distracted. There was so much of this universe he did not understand, and applying his philosophies may lead to more confusion.

The sound of a frightened yell made Luke refocus on what was happening.

The majority of the bandits were laying in mutilated heaps. There were still a few left, probably those who stood furthest behind the large group, but there was no glee on their faces. Luke made out only fear.

The young girl twirled the giant weapon as if it were nothing more than a wooden stick before propping it on her shoulder and casually walking forward. The closest bandit to her took a few steps back, but lost his footing and landed heavily on his rear. The shortsword he carried long forgotten as it slid away.

The bandit raised his hands toward the girl, and seemed to yell something. He was too far for Luke's translator to pick up, but the way he shook his hands and yelled gave Luke the impression that he was asking for mercy.

The girl ignored the bandit's cries as she raised the large weapon, aiming to bisect the cowering marauder. Luke was quick to act, and swiped his hand in front of him. The bandit felt a sudden, invisible force push him to the side.

The halberd came down, and embedded itself in the ground. The bandit was mere centimeters from his death.

Luke stepped forward, "That is enough…that man has surrendered. Leave him be."

The girl turned to face the Jedi with a perplexed look marring her features. This was the first time she noticed Luke was there.

 _"Who are you?"_ She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

Luke could not sense any deception, so she was either a good liar or telling the truth. Luke assumed the latter.

"My name is Luke Skywalker. I was going to capture these bandits, so they may answer for the crimes committed. They were going to surrender before you arrived. With that said…who are you?" Luke kept a few meters distance from the girl who had turned to face him.

Everything told Luke this girl was dangerous. The presence she gave off seemed to scream danger.

 _"Sky Walker? Rather strange name. A title?"_ She said back, still not introducing herself.

Luke shook his head, "No, my name is Skywalker. What's yours?" He asked again.

 _"Oh, so forthcoming. Though I feel your words do not reflect your intentions. You seem crossed."_ The smile she gave Luke was unsettling.

"So what I sensed was right. Tell me who you are, and why darkness surrounds you." Luke grew serious.

The girl's smile grew and her eyes narrowed, _"You are clearly not from here. I would commend your bravery, but you seem to be out of place. There are very few who would speak to an apostle in the same way as you."_

Apostle. The word hung in Luke's mind. He knew what it meant in general, and he remembered Lor San Tekka using it once when referring to the Jedi. The followers of the Force. It meant this girl followed something…or someone. His mind went to his initial meeting with Lelei. She commented how the Force was like a god. Did that mean gods existed in this universe? Was this girl one of their apostles? The mere implications greatly worried Luke.

The sounds of hooves clattering against the ground interrupted any further words. Luke quickly glanced back to see a group of guards ride up to them. The leader was the older man who stood at Piña's side. Luke remembered the man's name was Grey.

Luke saw recognition in Grey's eyes, _"The priestess of Emroy?!"_ The man exclaimed.

"Emroy?" Luke questioned. He heard the bandit leader speak that name before, but ignored it due to matters at hand.

For a second, Grey gave Luke a confused expression, but then remembered Luke's particular circumstance. Grey doubted Emroy's influence reached beyond worlds.

 _"Emroy, the god of war and darkness. She is his apostle, Rory the Reaper."_ Grey explained.

By this point Grey dismounted his steed and remained a few meters behind Luke. The eight legionaries who joined Grey also dismounted, and started taking in the area. The mutilated bodies of Rory's victims contrasted with the relatively unharmed bodies of those Luke defeated.

"God of war and darkness? Then does she belong to cult of sorts?" Luke asked the grey haired man.

Grey was confused by the question, _"No…Emroy is revered by all within the empire. In fact he's the empire's primary deity."_

Now it was time for Luke to be confused. An empire which primarily worshiped a god of war and darkness. No matter how much he tried, Luke could not comprehend why such a god would be worshipped. He fought in a war, and saw true darkness, sensed it. There is nothing in the galaxy which could make him worship such a thing. All the innocent lives lost…his aunt and uncle, the billions on Alderaan, and any other non-human races. Enslaved and forced to build the very weapons used to put them in chains. Luke need not be a Jedi to know he hated such a thing.

 _"And what of you?"_ Rory spoke with a smile. Luke faced her once more with a serious expression.

 _"When you first called out to me, it took me a moment to realize you were not an apostle. Your presence differs from an apostles by only a small amount."_ Rory explained.

Luke stared at her, "You can sense me?"

Rory tilted her head slightly before placing a finger to her chin, _"I can smell the blood of the slain…feel the souls passing through me, so for so many to be surrounding you is…interesting."_ Unless Luke's eyes were deceiving him, he swore the girl just licked her lips. He felt himself shudder.

This girl was dangerous…very dangerous. The darkness was one thing, the lack of evil another, but he could feel just how outmatched he was. Should he describe her in one word, he'd choose "unnatural". Even more than the unnatural he dealt with on a daily basis.

"I do not see what is so interesting about murder." Luke retorted.

" _You speak as if these bandits are the victims. As if they did not deserve death."_ Rory gave a glance over her shoulder. The bandit which Luke saved still looked up at her with fear, and the moment her eyes met his, he seemed to unfreeze.

The bandit scurried back before lifting himself off the ground. His actions also brought the other frozen bandits out of their paralyzed states. After Rory's attack, only around thirteen or so bandits were left. They all turned to run.

For the first time since she arrived, Rory's smile faltered, but only for a second. Her body twisted and she went to swing her halberd, _"At least face your deaths with dignity!"_

The halberd then rebounded. As if smashing into something immovable. Rory gripped the handle with both hands, and tried to move it. She could barely nudge it before some unseen force pulled against it.

Her head turned to Luke to see him standing firmly with his right arm out.

Luke struggled against Rory's strength. His metal arm shook as he concentrated on holding back the large halberd. With his eyes closed he focused on keeping her from swinging her weapon. He then raised his left arm and pulled it towards his body.

The bandits which ran toward the gate were pushed off their feet by what seemed like a powerful gust of wind. Most were off their feet and before they could push themselves off the ground, Luke pushed his arm forward and closed the large wood gate. With a resonating creak of wood and rusty metal, the two large doors slammed shut. The lever used to open the gate then swung to the opposite side, effectively lowering the large latch across the door.

The bandits were now trapped inside the city; something odd considering their initial goal was to make it inside.

"Grey, quickly restrain these men before they run off." Luke said without turning around. His focus was still on keeping the halberd from moving.

" _This is the second time you've stopped me. Seems there is more to you than I thought…"_ Rory faced Luke with a smile. This smile differed; it was not one of glee, but of interest.

"These men are no longer a threat. They've thrown down their weapons and fled. There is no need to kill them." Luke told her as he released his hold on her halberd.

Rory felt the hold against her weapon disappear and twirled the blade to prop it against her shoulder.

" _Why defend them? Do you know what they'd do if they took over this city?"_ Rory asked.

"Yes, I am not ignorant to their ways, but that does not mean I will cut them down as they run. They are detained, they are scared witless…the threat is gone." Luke reasoned.

Rory released a chuckle, _"Your view is interesting…it's been a long time since I've come across someone foolish enough to speak out against me. Most are either too frightened or revere me too much."_

"Then I respectfully apologize, but I have no room to revere you and your god. This Emroy you worship will get no admiration from me, and although I sense no evil within you, a god who embodies war and darkness is not what I would call benevolent." Luke spoke with a tone he had not used since the end of war. Having to steel himself in order to intimidate his enemies. In doing so he hoped they would refrain from fighting.

Rory chuckled again, and her smile grew, _"I commend your audacity…insulting a god in front of their apostle. You should thank me for my patience, and be grateful for my intrigue. Killing you would probably be wasteful, but I cannot let such an insult go, hmmm, Sky Walker. Words against my lord Emroy are words against me. If you wish to keep these bandits alive then you'll have to stop me."_ Her playful attitude was odd considering what she was implying.

" _Sir Skywalker…apologize now…the wrath of an apostle is unmatched. You'll be slaughtered."_ Grey warned in a shaky whisper.

Luke slowly shook his head, "No…she's using my denouncing of her god as a reason to fight me. I sense no evil in her, so I'll trust her curiosity to keep me alive. Tell me, how old is she?" Luke asked.

Grey shook his head in confusion, _"I'm not sure I understand."_

"Although she looks like a young girl, the presence she gives off is anything but. I've felt this from only one other, and he died at the age of nine-hundred." Luke replied.

Grey took a moment to think over what he knew of Rory before replying, _"I don't know her exact age…I don't think anyone besides herself does, but I do know she's as old if not older, than the empire which was founded nearly seven-hundred years ago."_

Luke merely nodded at the information, "Then I ask you focus on arresting those ban-" Luke's precognition kicked in as Rory sprung towards him with inhuman speed. Her halberd was held tightly as she swung downward.

Luke managed to step away just as she swung down. The halberd smashed into the ground, throwing pieces of dirt and earth into the air. The dust it kicked up also obscured people's views as they tried to keep the particles out of their eyes.

Luke momentarily skid on the dirt before stopping. He went to clear the dust but his body moved on its own once more. He reeled his torso back and bent his knees slightly to bring him close to the ground. He watched the halberd, a mere black blur, pass over him and narrowly miss his head.

Luke thought there would be a lull before the next attack, but Rory was not bothered by the halberd's momentum and easily swung it back towards Luke. The back of the blade was sharpened to a point and was heading to impale his side. Quickly thinking, he called his lightsaber to his hand and ignited it. He stood straight and swung upward, aiming to melt through the large halberd.

What he did not expect was for his lightsaber to stop when it connected with the halberd. If he was not holding the weapon with his mechno-arm, his grip would have surely given out. The hard clashing of weapons sent a recoil through his body, and his arm lurched back. Not wasting any time, he jumped into the air and put some space between himself and the reaper.

" _I knew you would be interesting! You dislike battle yet powerful magics."_ Rory said as she twirled her weapon with ease.

Luke held his lightsaber firmly in front of him. The green light giving the area a light-green hue, "Skills that were necessary in surviving a war."

Rory smiled, _"So a reluctant warrior then? Rather duplicitous given the amount of death surrounding you."_

"You said the same thing earlier, "souls surrounding me." I'm starting to think you were not speaking of the bandits I killed." Luke got the feeling Rory knew more than she was letting on. Her narrowed eyes and sly smile made him uneasy.

" _Oh no~, those souls have long since passed through me to reach the underworld. No…there is something else surrounding you… remnants of those you've slain. As an apostle to Emroy, the god of death, I am able to discern the difference between those who have taken lives and those who have not, and you emit such a strong presence. How many have you killed?"_ Rory said with ambiguity.

For a moment, Luke thought back to the civil war, to the Death Star, but quickly cleared his mind, "Enough to know I wish to refrain from taking any more lives unwarranted."

Rory laughed again before charging. Luke raised his lightsaber to block the attack, but Rory was relentless and the sheer force she put into the swing sent Luke skidding away. He still held his lightsaber firmly as he finished skidding, and chose to dodge the next attack by jumping into the sky.

Rory swung at Luke's leg, but missed when the Jedi leapt into the sky. Given his proximity to the building, Luke landed on top of its roof. His safety lasted a few seconds before he watched the large halberd ascend into the sky. It spun in the air above the building momentarily before a black blur caught up to it.

Rory skillfully grabbed the spinning halberd out of the air before throwing it like a spear. Luke put up his right arm to stop the weapon, but severely underestimated its weight. It was heavy. Unbelievably heavy. Even if he held it telekinetically, it was almost as if he held it up with his bare hands. Instead of stopping it several meters in the air, he kept it hovering less than a meter away from himself.

He heard Rory land behind him, and quickly worked to throw the halberd at her. He launched the weapon at her telekinetically, but she easily caught it and twirled it between her fingers as she ran at him.

Luke jumped off the building as she swung the weapon, and fell down to the ground below. He turned off his lightsaber and flipped once before softly landing on the ground. The moment his feet hit the ground however another precognitive warning called for him to ignite his blade. With a familiar swoosh, the blade was lit. He held it up horizontally as Rory slammed down on top of him. The halberd made contact with the lightsaber, and Luke's knees nearly buckled at the force.

" _Why fight so hard? You understand you cannot win, so why fight to give them mercy?"_ Rory asked as she pressed harder against Luke's lightsaber.

Luke began bending his knees to prevent them under the pressure Rory applied, "That man…he threw down his weapon and pleaded for mercy, right?" Luke said through gritted teeth as he pushed back against the impossibly strong apostle.

Rory's smile nearly faltered, _"You wish to show them mercy because they asked? You do know if they were put in the same situation, they would not even consider showing mercy. No matter how much someone begged, they would still kill them, torture them, or violate them without caring for their cries. Knowing this you still defend them? You would live with the burden of defending these thieves?"_

Rory pushed harder, and Luke was nearly kneeling. At this rate he'd lose his grip and the halberd would fall on him. Using the little strength he could, he pushed against Rory's strength. His knees unbend just enough, and he used the remainder of strength to push the halberd off him. As he pushed the weapon to his right, he simultaneously stepped to the left as the blade crashed into the ground where he once was.

Luke was still centimeters away from Rory, but he quickly reached out and took hold of her with the Force. With a quick motion, he swiped his extended arm to the right before jolting it violently to the left. Rory was pulled to Luke's left and away from him by an invisible force, but she did not go far due to her heavy halberd. She merely dug its blade into the ground which slowly her momentum.

Overall, she moved no more than a few meters, far less than was Luke intended.

Momentarily surprised, Rory quickly pulled her weapon out of the ground and held it firmly, ready to strike. She took a step forward, aiming to launch herself at Luke like she did at the beginning of the fight. Her right foot lay flat on the ground, and her left foot was halfway off the ground when she felt herself freeze.

Freeze would not the most accurate word since she was moving slightly. Her whole body was vibrating slightly, and it took her a moment to realize she could not move a muscle. Even her face, which was adorned with a smile the entire fight, was now frozen with a confused expression. The only thing moving were her eyes. They moved about momentarily to find the source of her frozen state before landing on Luke.

The Jedi stood with his eyes closed, and his left arm extended toward Rory's frozen form. His features were contorted into an expression of great focus and strain, and his extended arm shook slightly as if struggling against the energy.

"I will not defend their goals." Luke began, "I will not defend their motives. I will not defend all the malicious choices they've made, but I will defend my mercy. If I killed them even after they threw down their weapons and cried for mercy, then I would be no different than them. If that happened I would be letting vengeance and anger cloud my compassion for life just as these bandits are blinded by greed and lust. So yes, I will live with the burden of compassion even if it means being merciful to the merciless."

With his finally words, Luke released his hold on Rory. Force Stasis was an incredibly powerful ability that allow for the complete immobilization of an individual. Luke read of it several years ago after raiding the Emperor's observatories, and was slightly frightened by the sheer power of a single ability. This was the first time Luke used the ability, and was grateful for Rory's shock. If she was not taken back by her frozen state, she could have broken out if she tried hard enough.

After taking in a few deeps breaths, the strain of using such a taxing ability untrained passed slowly. Luke faced Rory who was just released from her frozen state, "Now, Rory the Reaper, I partook in your fun, and managed to stop you. I assume you will follow through with your word and let these bandits live."

For a moment Rory was silent. Seemingly thinking over the terms she set for the fight. Then, after a few seconds of realization, the halberd wielding reaper let out a laugh. It was not sadistic or filled with bloodlust, but seemed to fit Rory's youthful appearance.

" _You truly are interesting, Luke the Sky Walker. You wield a sword of light, and use magics I've never seen before. I think I'll remain with you for a while…not to mention I cannot let Emroy's name be besmirched. A warrior of your stature would be wasted anywhere other than by Emroy's side. I'll be sure to convince you of Lord Emroy's gloriousness"_ Rory said in a humorous tone yet seemingly serious.

Luke was not expecting her to be so relaxed. In fact, he would go as far as saying her composure was openly friendly. He then remembered that he never sensed any evil from her, even when they fought. A girl who looked no older than thirteen yet whose presence reminded Luke of the ancient Yoda.

The last Jedi released a sigh and a small smile adorned his features, "I can respect your tenacity and loyalty even if I disagree with it." And that was the start of a strange friendship between a bloodthirsty yet kind demi-goddess and a semi-pacifistic, other-worldly warrior monk.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know when the next one will be up, but I do know it should logically be shorter.**


	10. Ch 10: Italica P3

**A/N: I'm sorry for this filler chapter. It was either this or uploading a very long chapter. Clearly I split them to make it easier to read instead of sitting for an absurdly long chapter. I also wanted to upload something to show you that I am not dead.**

 **I'm sorry for taking so long.**

 **The chapters updated are 10 and 11.**

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Prime day, 10 ABY.

2100 standard hours. Italica's Eastern Gate.

* * *

The battle between the demi-goddess and warrior monk left the forgotten bystanders shocked. Grey and his legionaries, the bandits, and the armed civilians watched the two fighters leap around the area as they fought. They were surprised by Luke's ability to evade all of Rory's attacks, and were left completely flabbergasted when Luke managed to freeze Rory in place.

Lost in their own amazement, they did not listen as Rory and Luke settled their differences, and only grew attentive once Luke confronted Grey. This reminded Grey of the bandits, and the battle-hardened knight quickly got to work.

He called for his legionaries to gather as much rope from the civilians who gladly complied, and soon enough the bandits were arrested. Their fear of Rory and Luke keeping most from acting out or attempting to run. There were only thirteen of them left, and they could do nothing to escape.

Luke stood idly as Grey ordered the bandits be put in a line. Their bondages were flimsy rope wrapped tightly. Honestly, if they tried they could escape, but seems the bandits knew when they were beaten. As Luke stood aside, standing as an intimidation factor (as odd as it felt), he felt Rory poke at his right arm. This was the first time she prodded at his arm after staring at it for several minutes.

" _A hand of metal…fascinating."_ Luke's headset translated Rory's words. During the gathering of the bandits, Luke noticed how Rory kept glancing at him. He found it odd, especially since she did not say anything. Eventually, he realized she was glancing down at his metallic hand.

He assumed she tried to determine what his arm was on her own, but finally let her curiosity get the best of her.

" _I thought it a gauntlet during our duel…but it truly is a hand of metal."_ Rory said with a captivated look, _"Tell me, Sky Walker, is this some sort of enchantment?"_

Luke turned to face her, lifting his hand as he did so. Rory stopped crouching once Luke held up his hand as opposed to letting it rest at his side.

"It is not an enchantment, but technology." Luke started.

Rory tilted her head, _"Tecknauloji?"_

Luke nodded as she spoke the foreign word, "I'm not sure how to explain in simple terms, but it is made of metal but acts nearly identical to a normal hand." To emphasize his words, Luke slowly lowered his sleeve and wiggled his fingers back and forth. The smooth movement was indistinguishable from normal flesh and seemed to fascinate Rory further.

" _Like a wooden leg? No, far more intricate, but you say no enchantment? You must possess incredible strength to carry around so much iron with little effort."_ Rory complimented.

"Oh no, my strength has nothing to do with it. This arm was made with a special, light and durable alloy which allows for flexibility and does not put strain on its recipient. With this, I hardly notice it's a fake arm. Honestly, I've come to think of it as my real arm as opposed to a false one."

" _Oh my, a metal which is both durable and nearly weightless. Mortar would ascend out of sheer joy if he acquired this metal. I'm sure even Duncan would commend its creator."_

Luke could not keep up with all the names thrown at him, but he was amused by Rory's intrigue. It was refreshing to not see this (young?) girl face him down with a bloodthirsty look. It was then Luke was reminded of her weapon. A weapon which a lightsaber could not cut through.

"If you don't mind, Rory, I would like to know what your weapon is made of." Luke asked as he pointed to the halberd with his right arm. The extension of his finger distracted Rory for a moment before Luke's request reached her ears.

" _Knowledge for knowledge. Very well."_ Rory said before holding the weapon before her.

"I won't pry if you wish to keep silent, but it is very rare for me to find something I could not cut. I was curious about the craftsmanship, and specifically wondered if it involved magic." Luke explained. His lightsaber being repelled was a shock for sure.

A lightsaber was known to cut through virtually anything; even the sturdiest durasteel eventually melts against the super-heated plasma. Luke figured there was more to it than metal alone, and he assumed it magic since this world's entire existence seems to revolve around the strange energy.

" _Ah, yes. Your strange sword of light. I too was surprised that my weapon was stopped. You see this halberd is made from divine metal which is said to be smelted by the god of smithery, Duncan. It is nigh-impossible to forge with such magic infused ingots, but if done right, this is the result. A weapon which never dulls, breaks, and can cut through everything. Well, everything except your magic sword."_ Rory explained with a sense of fondness and pride. Odd considering this blade was probably used to kill thousands over the years Rory's lived.

Luke found the concept of divine metal intriguing. It seems where this world lacked in science and technological advancement (which was in nearly every aspect) it made up with magic in some way. He grew curious to see what other practical implements of magic the people of this world used.

Before he could ask any more about the "divine metal", his senses picked up a disturbance. He turned to face the line of restrained bandits. They were all fidgeting and visually nervous yet did nothing for fear of deadly repercussions. It seemed one of the bandits who stood only a few people behind the first in line came out of a daze.

With Grey ordering his legionaries to proceed with escorting the bandits away, this specific bandit grew visually fearful. Fear which made him act out.

" _No…No! I won't be your slave!"_ The bandit begun trying to undo his wrist constraints. They were flimsy rope, but still tied well so the bandit struggled against them.

" _Stay in line!"_ One of the legionaries shouted at the bandit before stepping up to keep the bandit from continuing his frantic display.

When the legionary stepped up to intimidate the bandit turned prisoner, he was met with a forehead to the face. The legionary reared his head back in pain.

The other guards brought their hands to their weapons, ready to cut down the ruffian, but Luke quickly stepped in before things got out of hand.

He slowly walked up to the bandit his hand raised, "Calm yourself friend…" The Jedi said in a quiet tone.

The bandit turned to face Luke, fear clearly written on his face, but suddenly his features slacked. The tenseness in the bandit's body lessoned.

Luke extended his finger before moving it as he spoke, "You do not want to cause trouble." Luke said.

The bandit's tense shoulders seemed to slump more. _"I…I don't want to cause trouble."_ The prisoner repeated, his voice trailing slightly.

"You're scared, and that is understandable." Luke said as he closed the gap between he and the bandit. The injured legionary who held his bloody nose stepped back to let the Jedi stand in front of the prisoner.

"You will do as we ask, and you will not be harmed or enslaved." Luke said with another subtle finger movement.

The bandit nodded as if agreeing with Luke, _"I will do as you asked, and I will not be harmed or enslaved."_

Luke put on a smile, and placed his hand on the prisoner's shoulder, "Thank you for being cooperative. Now, just follow these men and I'll do all in my power to make sure you are treated fairly."

The bandit's stress and fear faded away and he nodded more times than needed, _"I'll just follow these men."_ The prisoner joined the line once more.

Luke gave the prisoner a reassuring pat once more before turning to Grey, "Sir, I hope their treatment will be fair."

Grey nodded slowly, still trying to wrap his mind around what he witnessed, _"I do not have the final say in that…it is up to Princess Piña."_

Luke returned the nod, "Understood. I'll speak with her if given the chance, but for now, I assume you have somewhere to keep these men."

" _The city prison has more than enough room. With this gate secure, we should return to the other."_ Grey suggested.

Luke nodded in agreement, "Right. I've forgotten to contact Gramps and Sakas. I'm sure they should be done if the silence is anything to go by."

Earlier in the night, Luke heard the distant echoing of blaster fire. The flashing red lights were visible even from here. A result of the lack of light pollution. The blaster fire soon stopped which made Luke assume the bandits were either killed or captured.

It was then he got an odd feeling coming from behind him. He glanced back to see Rory, giving him an inquisitive stare. Before he could ask what was wrong, his senses told him of his incoming allies.

Luke turned to the wall and watched as three speeders flew over the brick structure. Luke instantly recognized the riders, and a smile graced his features.

The speeders slowed and came to a stop in front of Luke. Everyone except Luke and Rory watched the newcomers cautiously.

"I am very relieved to see you safe, Shara Bey." Luke said as he stepped up to the sidecar Shara rode in.

Kes stepped off his speeder and walked around to help Shara stand. He felt the need to tell his wife to remain seated, but Kes was sure she would insist on standing.

Noticing her struggle to stand on her own, Luke raised a hand to stop the injured Shara, "You do not need to stand. I seem to have spoken too soon. Are you alright?" Luke asked.

Ignoring his suggestion, Shara pushed herself off the sidecar and stood with Kes' support, "It's just a scratch. My kidnappers caught me by surprise. It is good to see you again, Commander Skywalker, and I should apologize for this. I'm sure you have more important things to do than rescuing a retiree." Shara said in an apologetic way.

"Nonsense. I could not call myself your friend if I chose not to help you. Right now, all that matters is your safety and eventual recovery." Luke said.

" _You know each other?"_ Rory cut in.

"So this is where you ran off to." Shara commented.

Luke looked between the two, "You've met?"

Shara and Rory nodded, "She dealt with two bandits before I could. Stood by my side since then and helped me walk when my leg kept me from doing so. Couldn't really ask why since we did not understand each other." Shara explained.

Luke nodded before facing Rory, who waited for a translation, "Shara says you helped her."

Rory merely gave a smile, _"So Shara is her name. Yes, I helped her. She was rather tenacious even with such a wound. Would be rather heartless if I left her to fend for herself in a foreign land, even for someone like me."_ She spoke with a teasing smile. Most likely referring to Luke's initial judgement.

Luke stared at her for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh; emanating suffocating darkness yet not evil in the slightest. Truly paradoxical.

"Yes, that would be heartless. Thank you for helping her." Luke gave a nod as thanks which Rory accepted with a smile.

Hearing Luke's side of things, Shara extended a hand towards Rory, "Now that we have some semblance of communication, I'm Shara Bey, and thanks for sticking by my side. Oddly reassuring even if I hardly knew you."

Rory stared at Shara's hand with a confused expression before Luke translated.

 _"So, she wishes for me to compensate her?"_ Rory asked after Luke explained what Shara said.

Luke shook his head, "No. This is a type of greeting from where we are from. You grasp her hand and shake it to denote appreciation or agreement. In this case, she's showing her appreciation and introducing herself, to which you shake to show your acceptance and to introduce yourself in return."

Rory raised an eyebrow at the odd motion, but partook, nonetheless. She grasped Shara's hand and shook it a few times. It was an awkward handshake but conveyed the message.

 _"I'm Rory Mercury, apostle and priestess of Emroy. Your resolve to continue forward even with your worsening wound is admirable. There are few who would persist as you have."_ Rory said with her hand still grasping Shara's. She gave the wounded rebel a smile which Shara returned.

After Luke finished translating, Shara nodded in thanks before releasing Rory's hand, "I guess there are more important things to me than moping about in self-pity." Shara said as she looked at Kes who returned her loving gaze.

Rory did not need a translation to understand what Shara's gaze meant, and she stared at the two with a smile. Even with a smile adorning her features, Luke swore he saw, for the briefest of moments, a look of sadness on Rory's face. Like a fleeting thought, the sadness was gone, and Luke assumed it was never there in the first place.

* * *

687 IC (Imperial Calendar)

Two Hours Before Midnight, Formal Family Mansion, Italica.

* * *

Piña's head ached. Her fingers pressed against the bridge of her nose before they begun rubbing her temples. The image of a ring of fire followed by a deafening boom remained in her mind no matter how much she tried to replace it with other thoughts. The blur of red light and the horrid sound of metal plates and weapons hitting the floor so quickly was maddening.

She thought herself ready for her first campaign. This is all she ever wanted. What she basically begged her father for. For her knights to march into battle and show all citizens of the Empire that they were not mere decorations. Mere marauders were nothing to her knights. For a single knight, they'd need at least ten bandits. She was not being arrogant or boisterous, but truthful. Bozes alone could fight a group of at least a dozen with ease.

This was no campaign. This was not a clashing between two armies. A battle of knights. It was a slaughter. A slaughter conducted by no more than two people. A medusa and an old man. Two against a hundred, yet it felt as if those with a hundred were outnumbered. It was over so quick, she barely had time to process what happened. A defense which should take all night was over in no more than an hour. If two did that, she feared what an entire army could do. How fast could they take down a legion? How fast can they defeat the Empire?

" _Princess."_

Piña woke with a sudden jolt. She had fallen asleep amidst her thinking. She sat in her private quarters in the Formal mansion. It was a luxurious room, nothing comparable to her palace in the capital, but luxurious enough. She fell asleep sitting in one of the many sofas located within the room. A half-empty glass of water on the table in front of her.

Was she exhausted? She certainly felt that way.

Piña rubbed her eyes to clear the haziness. After she rubbed her eyes, she blinked a few times before looking at the person who called her. It was Hamilton, her page.

" _Pardon the intrusion, Princess. I know you wished to be alone, but we've finished imprisoning the survivors."_ The frantic girl reported. Even after being friends for so long, Hamilton was still jittery.

Piña nodded as she remembered what happened after the bandits came in. As expected, those who persisted were killed effortlessly by the foreign powers. Anytime there would be a lull, the red flashes would stop, but the moment more bandits attempted to charge through the forming smoke cloud, they too would fall.

Eventually the bandits stopped coming, and everyone assumed them killed. What Piña did not expect was to see more emerge from the smoke. The difference being the white cloth they waved signaling their surrender…and the fact that they were mostly women. A few women of varying demi-human species dressed in light and dirty clothing stepped forth and surrendered. Piña was momentarily confused before realizing these women were most likely a part of the large bandit gang which invaded. From their attire and appearance, most were not fighters, and the majority likely sold their bodies to the bandits as a means of survival.

Piña assumed they waited among the large fields in case one of the bandits needed healing, but after seeing the bandits fall in large quantities, they chose to surrender to ensure their own survival. There were still a handful of bandits alive and laying battered on the ground. Their injuries ranging from minor to severe. The initial explosion gave them horrid burns which would surely get infected. Even the minor injuries would result in extreme illness.

From what Piña could see, the number of corpses and injured did not match the number of attackers. Meaning several slipped away in the chaos, leaving their allies behind. Disgraceful, the lot of them.

With the invasion finally over, Piña ordered Norma to capture all bandits who still lived, and to terminate those who were injured, fatally and otherwise. Best to get rid of them now since they would probably die before facing the executioner.

She did not expect orders to be met with resistance. Not from the Italican guards, but from the two otherworldly visitors. The pink medusa and wizened man shouted at any guard who aimed to kill an injured bandit. Their foreign tongues unknown to all, yet their intentions clear. The guards shouted back, but they were not understood. Instead they were faced with objection from both the medusa and old man.

They were protecting the injured. Why? She did not know, but when the medusa began pulling strange objects from the large satchel strapped to her back and kneeling next to the few that remained alive, Piña understood. Not only were they protecting the handful of remaining bandits, but they aimed to treat them as well.

Illogical, Piña thought. Nonsensical. The very few who managed to survive were horridly burned. Their injuries would kill them by first light. Yet they persisted, and her men looked to Piña for orders. Not wanting any trouble, she ordered the guards to merely stand by and wait for the foreigners to finish the treatment, as pointless as it was. The women who surrendered were to be arrested under Piña's orders until further notice.

With her orders given, Piña left for the manor, hoping to make sense of what she's witnessed. Eventually, she grew lost in thought and drifted off.

" _Calm yourself, Hamilton. There is something else on your mind, what is it?"_ Piña asked.

Hamilton took a deep breath before continuing, _"Grey has returned with prisoners as well, and he has something urgent to speak to you about."_

Piña nodded before standing, _"Alright. What of the medusa and old man?"_

" _They are in the guest lounge being watched by several guards. The knight, Skywalker, and Master Cato's apprentice are there as well along with others."_ Hamilton informed.

" _Others?"_ Piña asked.

Hamilton nodded, _"More of their allies…they seem to have found the woman whom they searched for."_

" _Already?"_ Piña did not know why she was shocked. These people have done the impossible already, so why was such a thing so shocking to her she wondered.

" _Yes…there is also another…the Reaper,"_ Hamilton said.

Piña froze at this. Why would the priestess be here? Had she allied herself with these newcomers? There was no point in thinking over issues she had yet to understand. She quickly told Hamilton to lead her to Grey. If the seasoned knight thought it urgent than it must be something grand.

Hamilton led Piña to one of the many private lounges found toward the top of the manor. This one belonged to the count and his family, so for Grey to meet here must mean he has something of great importance that only the most important should listen to.

The moment she walked in, the sight of Grey's serious expression filled her with worry. Such an expression was rare among the warrior. Although he often kept an exterior befitting someone of his skill, Grey had a humorous side to him not many knew of. Being under his care for so long, Piña came to see this aspect of his personality daily. To the point where seeing him act so serious was odd.

" _Princess, I have much to report on what happened at the eastern gate."_ Grey stated.

Piña nodded as she went to sit on an elegant sofa facing another. Grey sat opposite of Piña and Hamilton.

A second later one of the doors to the room opened, and in walked the countess. With one glance alone, Piña could see fatigue on the young girl's features. To be burdened with such a responsibility at such a young age must be exhausting.

" _It is good to see you are safe, Your Highness. I've heard of what happened. Thank you for protecting Italica."_ Myui said after sitting on a single person sofa at the end of the small table.

" _I do not think I can take any credit for doing so. These newcomers were the ones who defeated the bandits. I merely stood and watched,"_ Piña said.

Myui was not sure how to respond to Piña's defeated answer, but Grey alleviated her of the need.

" _The same can be said of the eastern gate. My men and I arrived to corpses and discouraged bandits. We too did nothing but watch as the Priestess of Emroy and Sir Skywalker dealt with the bandits,"_ Grey said.

" _Is that what you wished to speak of? The reaper?"_ Piña asked.

" _Partly…there is also Sir Skywalker. I saw him use that strange hilt with the blade of light to fend off the Reaper's attacks."_ Grey said.

" _Are you saying he fought an apostle and lived?"_ Piña asked with disbelief. Hamilton eyed Grey as if the knight had grown a second head.

" _No…I'm saying he fought her and won. Seems because of this, she's taken a liking to him. Additionally, I heard what the other two did, and any doubt that these people killed a dragon has withered away. Whoever these outsiders are…I fear we have stumbled upon something we can never hope to understand."_ Grey said grimly.

Piña leaned back, and slumped against the sofa's back, _"Who is this man…this knight…to command such warriors and to wield power that rivals Rory the Reaper? What hope do we have against them? Forgive me, Countess, but I fear not even the Imperial army can help should they wish to conquer Italica."_

" _As much as I am grateful for your concern…I do not believe they will do such a thing. I was told of what the two at the western gate did. Healing injured bandits even when you ordered against it. I may be arrogant to the realities of the world…but I believe it takes a great amount of compassion to treat an enemy as you would an ally."_ Myui stated.

" _The same happened at the eastern gate. It was the reason why the reaper fought Sir Skywalker…he stopped her from killing all the bandits. He claimed they were no longer a threat, and insisted they be spared. Even going so far as claiming he would ask you personally to treat them fairly."_ Grey explained.

" _The more I learn of these people, the more I grow confused. They kill four-hundred to save one yet put unnecessary effort into saving bandits."_ Piña held her head in frustration.

" _That is the root of the problem…four hundred dead will not go unnoticed. These people may not want conflict, but the Emperor and Senate will not be so forgiving. There will surely be a call for war."_ Grey said.

" _That…that cannot happen. I must speak with father…with the senate. I must tell them what happened here…but until then we must insure they do not perceive us as an enemy. Hopefully their friendship with Count Formal will help."_ Piña stood, prompting the others to do the same.

" _We must tread with caution. The Empire's future could depend on our actions."_ Grey said as he stood.

Piña looked away from him, her mind whirling with the severity of the situation. She gave her head a small shake and placed her hand on her chest. She felt her heart pounding ferociously.

" _By the gods…I am terrified."_ Piña thought to herself. Never had she felt such thumping in her chest. What she was afraid of was up for debate. Although these people and their weaponry were something to fear, Piña felt as though she feared the unknown more than anything else. All she ever knew of the world was rendered null in less than a day.

Releasing a few breaths to calm herself, Piña turned to the others who waited for her call, _"Well…no need to delay any longer."_

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Prime day, 10 ABY.

2300 standard hours. Italica's Eastern Gate.

* * *

Luke walked through the same corridor from earlier in the day. The difference now was the lack of chains and Pathfinders. When the guards came in and asked for their presence once more, Luke insisted he go alone. This was for two reasons; Shara's injury and what Gramps and Sakas told him. They purposefully opposed Piña's men, so it would not do them well if Piña held a grudge.

Piña did not seem like the person to do so, but he could be wrong; the pride of royalty is said to be unwavering. The hierarchy of this world seems to be the royal family on top, and everyone else below. If Piña sought to execute someone, then there would be nothing standing in her way.

 _"Anxious, are you?"_ Rory's sly smile filled Luke's peripheral. He kept his eyes on the back of the guard leading him and Rory.

 _"Not anxious…uncertain."_ Lelei's voice came from Luke's right.

Luke glanced toward the young, force-sensitive girl. He was not sure if Lelei realized she was sensing the emotions Luke gave off. From her usual calmness, he assumed she did not. He needed to speak to her about her force-sensitivity, and whether this was something usual for her. Master Qui-Gon put the idea in Luke's head that the Force is not completely new to this universe as originally thought.

The possibility of force-sensitive beings existing in this world brought hope to Luke's heart. There was no doubt his galaxy held an indefinite amount of force-sensitive beings, but the galaxy was infinite compared to a single planet. Luke threw around the title of Jedi but has yet to do anything to benefit the galaxy. Six years after the Galactic Concordance, all he's done is travel to different planets with Lor San Tekka, seeking any remaining Jedi relics hidden by the Emperor. He focused on studying the Jedi philosophy and teachings and admittingly arguing with his masters over certain teachings (to which his Father agreed.) He aimed to rebuild the order, but what then? The order was prominent in the galaxy before its fall, but Luke was not sure if he could recreate said prominence. He was just a farm boy from Tatooine trying to do his best.

Not to mention the galaxy is still healing after the years of propaganda and slander against the Jedi name. They were not perfect, far from it, but the Emperor painted the Jedi as an order of greedy cultists as opposed to an order of moral monks. From a certain point of view indeed.

Too deep in thought, Luke missed most of the walk to the throne room, and only realized when Rory nudged his shoulder. Silently nodding thanks to the apostle, Luke focused on the thrones as he entered the room. Piña and the countess were seated in the same positions as before. Luke walked into the room followed by Rory and Lelei. Guards walked at their sides, but neither Luke, Rory, nor Lelei were in restraints.

Luke walked in respectfully and cautiously. Making sure not to do anything seemingly offensive. Lelei was neutral as usual which contrasted greatly with Rory who walked in with a sly smile and confident strutting.

Placed in front of the throne, Luke bowed his head to both the countess and Piña, "Countess Formal. Princess Piña. Thank you for allowing us to meet once more. Given how late it is, this must be a tiring affair. My sympathies most likely mean nothing, but I apologize for playing a part in this inconvenience."

" _Your humility, while appreciated, is superfluous."_ Piña replied.

Luke was taken back by the snap. Although said in a calm voice, Luke did not miss the seriousness.

Luke glanced around the room, and could see Grey and Hamilton standing diligent, but showing the smallest sign of shock on their features. Seems Piña's demanding tone was a means to hide the fear Luke sensed within her.

Piña was a master at hiding her emotions from what Luke could see, but even Piña's skill could not hide from Luke's Force attuned senses. She was scared. Borderline terrified. Something which made Luke feel guilty.

"Right…I'm sorry. You wish to know of tonight's events." Luke stated the obvious.

" _I know what happened tonight. I've received reports. What we wish to know is what your plans are. We were interrupted earlier today, and never received an answer as to what you want for Count Formal."_ Piña pressed.

"Right…well there is a misunderstanding. As I wanted to explain earlier today, we do not have any ulterior motives in keeping the counts and their men. There are two reasons why we still hold them. We kept them because your empire kidnapped our ally, and if we had failed in saving her before she reached the capital, we hoped to use Count Formal, Missna, and Roen for negotiations. Since we rescued Shara, that reason is no longer relevant. The second reason is simpler; we have no means to transfer over a hundred men easily. We are currently in the process of finding a means, but as of this moment we have no way to do it efficiently." Luke finished.

Silence fell over the room for a few moments before Piña continued, _"That is it?"_

Luke raised a brow before nodding once, "That is it."

Piña's glance to her confidants didn't go unnoticed. The look she shared between Grey and Hamilton made it evident they did not believe him. He hoped gaining their trust would be easier, but he was often described as an optimist.

" _Sir Skywalker…"_ Countess Formal broke the awkward silence.

"Yes, Your Excellency?"

" _I'm sure you understand why mutual trust is difficult, but I've thought of a way to maybe remedy this distrust. The letter you gave us was written by my father, there is no doubt, but in what condition is still unknown."_ Myui let her words settle.

Luke nodded, catching onto what Myui was suggesting, "You wish to speak to your father."

Myui nodded, _"That strange…object on your wrist. You claimed it allows you to speak with people who are not in the same room. I will not pretend to understand your foreign magics, but if it does what you say, then we should be able to speak with my father."_

Luke gave her a smile, "You are not wrong. Normally, we would be able to speak with your father, but there is the issue of the tunnel. Since coming to this side, we've attempted to form a stable connection between this side of the tunnel and the other side. I will not go into the specifics of our technologies, but for this device to work, there must be a stable connection within the area it is used."

Luke tried to explain as simply as he could, but he noticed the signs of confusion seep into their expressions.

" _This teck-no-lojies, is it possible to form a stable connection?"_ Piña asked, letting her curiosity show.

Luke gave her a small nod, "Yes…well, we've already established a connection between the camp at Alnus which is directly outside the tunnel, and our camp on the other side. If we were to speak with Count Formal, who currently resides on the other side, from here, the connection must be expanded. Something we can do if given permission."

Piña shared a glance with Myui, and the silent understanding between them seemed to be enough.

" _And with this, you are sure we are able to speak to my father."_ Myui asked once more.

Luke gave her a small nod, "Logically, yes. In fact, with this we will be able to speak with him face to face."

They gave him the oddest looks which Luke expected. Radio technology was already a completely new concept to these people, but holographic technology was probably beyond incomprehensible. Count Formal took it in stride, but he was not speaking via hologram, but merely viewing a holographic still.

" _I'm confused. I thought only voices are conveyed."_ Piña said.

"And you are right. The object on my wrist can only communicate with voices, but we have another object which allows for instant, visual communication. Meaning we can speak with someone while looking at them even if they are far away."

" _That's…well that is impossible is what I would like to say, but you've proven impossibilities are nothing against your strange magics."_ Piña replied with an almost exasperated sigh.

"I can show you if you'd like." Luke offered.

Their silence was all the confirmation he needed. He removed his holoprojector from his belt and held in in his hand. Luke noticed Rory's curiosity as she leaned forward, her eyes on the strange circular device resting in Luke's palm.

Luke pressed the call button on the holoprojector and a small beeping resonated. They stood silently, with nothing but the beep. Luke could feel all eyes on him and felt awkward given the attention.

After a few seconds, the beeping stopped, and the projector came to life. The familiar monochromic, blue hue of the hologram extended up around fifteen centimeters from Luke's hand.

Luke watched Rory lean back slightly at the new sight, and Lelei seemed to lean closer. Everyone else in the room watched with fascination at the hologram, and Luke saw Piña leaning forward in her throne as if trying to see through some sort of illusion.

"Luke? Is there a reason you called me via hologram instead of comlink? I doubt it was to gaze upon my handsome face." Shiv's sarcastic drawl answered as he looked at the Jedi.

" _The strange goblin speaks. In all my years, never have I seen something so…odd yet fascinating."_ Rory face was nearly touching Shiv's hologram, and her curiosity forced her to pass a finger through the blue image.

"Uhh…who's the girl?" Shriv asked.

"A story for another time, Shriv. The reason I'm using a hologram is to show the inhabitants of this world that such communication is possible. I'm currently in Count Formal's throne room, speaking with his daughter, and she's asked to speak with her father to insure he is safe. What better way to show her than face to face?" Luke explained.

"So, do you want us to bring him out here? You know our communications won't reach that far. They barely reach this side of the tunnel." Shriv said.

"That is why I want you to send someone with a spare communications array. We'll set it up here thus allowing us to contact the other side of the tunnel." Luke said.

"And this will help us find Shara, how?" Shriv asked.

"About that, we already found her. She's a little wounded, but safe." Luke clarified.

"Okay…then given where you are, I assume you're currently negotiating." Shriv deduced.

"Something like that. Just send someone over with the array, and I'll explain later." Luke said.

Shriv released a sigh, "Whatever you say. If Shara's fine, then that is good enough for me. Someone will be over in a few minutes. Be sure to send us your location. Shriv out."

The hologram flickered away, and Rory wore a smile, _"What other surprises do you hold, Luke the Sky Walker?"_

Luke was not sure how to answer that, but Piña's voice kept him from doing so.

" _Who was that strange…goblin? Were you really speaking to them or was it merely an illusion?"_ The princess asked.

Luke nearly chuckled when she referred to Shriv as a goblin but subsided it, "It was no illusion. That man was Shriv Suurgav, the commanding officer at the camp we've set up outside the tunnel. He is sending someone with the means to extend the connection, so we may speak with Count Formal. It should be here in a matter of minutes."

" _But Alnus Hill is far away. Even a messenger would take at least a day to travel that distance, and that is only if they travelled through the night."_ Piña said in disbelief.

Luke paused for a moment. He would have to get better at explaining the advanced technologies given how frequent these types of questions were.

"For you…yes, but we have means of crossing great distances in shorter periods. What takes you two days will take us no more than half an hour." Luke was not sure how to explain the complexity of spacecrafts or whether he should. He doubted these people could comprehend even the basics of vehicle flight.

" _Your answers merely yield more questions, but I feel further inquiry would increase confusion between us. There is no hiding our ignorance when it comes to your powers and magics, but your confidence seems to radiate truth. I feel it best to save my breath than express my shock. If you say they'll be here within minutes than I feel it responsible to trust you."_ Piña said.

Luke gave a bow, "Thank you."

* * *

687 IC (Imperial Calendar)

An Hour Before Midnight, Somewhere on Yavin 4.

* * *

Parna stared at the beautiful, foreign sky. She always liked staring at the stars, ever since she was a young girl in her village. The tiny stars which littered the darkness gave her hope. The foolish, childish hope. Hope which told her that even in endless, pitch darkness, there were still signs of light. Signs of beauty.

Foolish indeed. The last three years showed her the truth of the world. There was no beauty. No light. Just darkness within the souls of men or women; whether they be man or warrior bunny. Tyuule's betrayal was evident of that.

Yet, after a year of being treated like nothing more than an object meant to please and truly facing darkness, she let hope creep into her being.

These beings of another world. This man named Luke Skywalker. They arrived and freed her from her darkness. She almost laughed.

When did she become so…emotional? Since the war between her people and the Empire, she knew nothing but anger and misery. Anger at Imperials, at the treacherous queen, at the whole world, and misery due to her people's defeat, her own helplessness and her eventual enslavement.

Yet here she was, sprawled lazily and peacefully, across the branch of a large tree on a different world, staring at a different array of stars and the gigantic, orange moon. No…not moon, the golden golem corrected her when she first arrived.

A "planet" as the golem, SeaTreePeeOh, explained. The moon was the current world she stood on. Hence the name, "Yavin Four", meaning the fourth moon of Yavin. At least that is what the golem told her. It did not help that his dialect was rather pompous which reminded her of the dialect used by the nobles who abused her.

When she first arrived in this world, this planet, she was blown away by the strange sights that greeted her. Directly outside the gate was a large meadow surrounded by a thick, seemingly endless forest. Some trees were small, others large. Some with skinny trunks, others with the biggest trunks she'd ever seen.

The vastness of the forest reminded Parna of her childhood. When she would run in the forest surrounding her village. Yet these trees were unlike any trees she'd ever seen. They were distinct in both size and color. Some of the trunks were a violet color which she thought fascinating if a bit odd.

Following the sight of the meadow and forest, the strange vessels and armaments were even more shocking. Surrounding the gate were dozens of beings of differing shapes and sizes. Some were human, or seemed that way, while others had a variety of skin colors and strange features. The strangest was probably the large, mouse-like creature which greeted the golem.

According to SeaTreePeeOh, the mouse-like creature was named "Knee In Nubb". A strange name, but there were far stranger things to linger on. For one, the large arrow shaped vessel which she was led to. It was a mix of greys and blacks and impossibly large. Probably several times larger than the Empire's biggest ships.

When she asked the golem, who was her self-proclaimed guide, what the vessel was, he begun explaining without pause. He spewed several words she could never hope to understand. Even if he spoke the same language, the terms he used were completely foreign. Yet there was two words she understood.

Star and ship. Amidst the flurry of words, those were two she understood. She knew what stars were. The ever-present lights in the sky. She knew what ships were, the large wooden vessels manned by several dozen sailors to make it traverse the vast oceans. Yet why was this large, metal, arrow shaped vessel called a star ship.

She could confidently say that the golem's answer left her frozen. The metal ship did not sail across the vast oceans, but across the vast skies. The vessel, as TreePeeOh told her, was a starship, named as such because it sailed across the stars.

The golden golem did not seem to notice her frozen state as he happily explained the impossibility of star sailing. His casual tone did not help in easing her shock. Apparently, starships were a common thing with these people.

When she asked him (she's assuming the golem was male) if "star ships" were common, the golem's emotionless expression seemed to stare at her as if questioning her sanity.

" _Of course. They are the only means of travelling from planet to planet."_ He answered. From there she would question the meaning of "planets" to which the golem happily answered. Again, she was left lost by the complexity of his words but understood enough.

"Planets" seemed to be synonymous with "worlds" to these people. Instead of a "world" being a different realm as she understood it, a "world" was merely another "planet" which existed in between each other and floated in the ocean-like "space." According to the golem, stars were merely "celestial bodies" which existed in the vast "space" beyond the skies. As such their vessels did not sail across them as she thought, but between them.

Basically, these people not only had a means to traverse the skies like a dragon, but to travel beyond the clouds and enter the realm of gods. A realm she knew as "heaven" or "the holy land of gods"; a place they called "outer space." It is within this realm of "outer space" that the moon and sun reside as opposed to merely floating in the sky. Parna then asked of the large moon which hung in the sky. The golem was quick to correct her before explaining the history behind this "planet" called Yavin 4.

She wanted to call the golem a liar. To tell him how impossible it was for his words to be true. Yet something within her told her his words could be nothing but the truth. Somehow, she was willing to believe the madness the golem spouted.

Eventually, they led her to a physician, another metal golem who gave his (its?) name as TwoOneBee. Through means unknown to her, the golem determined she was ill, specifically her reproductive region was said to be heavily damaged and infected.

She was sure her expression turned grim when they told her this. She never expected to live long. Especially after willingly becoming a slave. Yet some part of her hoped to live longer than three years after the war. Maybe take revenge on the Empire and the disgraced Tyuule. In a way it was that anger and determination which kept her going. Seemed anger alone was not enough to keep her alive.

Yet, as she came to terms with her inevitable death, the two golems spoke of treatment. She doubted any elixir they conjured would prevent death, but they seemed to speak as if her ailment was nothing fatal.

They claimed by sticking her into a strange glass barrel, her illness would be cured. She scoffed at them, but they were persistent. Deciding she had literally nothing to lose, she went along with their charade and disrobed before stepping inside the large glass barrel.

Skeptically, she watched as the physician golem tightened a leather harness around her torso and placed a muzzle-looking thing around her mouth and nose. The muzzle wrapped tightly around her mouth and nose, to the point she feared she might have difficulty breathing.

Her fears lasted only a short moment before she grew light headed and lost consciousness. When she awoke, she felt odd. It took her a moment to realize she was still in the glass barrel, except she was now soaked. Additionally, she felt…alive. Any aches she felt prior to her unconsciousness, were completely gone, and she was filled with energy. Her body was like when she fought in the war. Primed to fight as all Warrior Bunnies are.

She wondered how, and the golden golem answered. Apparently, she slept throughout the night, and awoke midday. The glass barrel they placed her in was flooded with an elixir they called "bacta", hence her drenched state. Whatever magic held within the elixir was enough to cure her illness and seal her wounds. Once more she was baffled. She would assume they were lying if not for how she felt. Rejuvenated to the point she felt like taking down the Imperial army herself.

After they provided clothing in the form of a white and strangely comfortable tunic called a "tea-shirt" (why have a specific tunic for drinking tea, she was not sure) and baggy yet fitting trousers, she was given a room and allowed to roam the vessel and surrounding camp. Given her energetic state and feeling alive after so long, she quickly found her way outside the large vessel, and sprinted into the thick forest.

For the rest of the day, she explored the flora covered land. Allowing herself to roam freely. Taking in the sights, smells, and sounds. Using all the speed her warrior body allowed, she climbed trees, traversed large fields, and even hunted some of the local wildlife. For once in a long time, she felt at peace. She felt free. She felt like she was at home.

Yet like all things, her energy eventually begun to wane as the sun slid further down. The dark was not a concern since her eyes allowed for clear sight even in the dark, but she still felt the need to rest. Eventually finding herself atop a tree, she laid down and merely enjoyed the stars.

As she rested, her mind wandered. Thinking back to her time as a child, her time in war, her time in enslavement, her rescue, and eventually the past day. Yet as she thought more of the wild things she'd seen since her arrival, she grew pensive.

These beings…were too powerful. If what the golem said was true, they could even rival the gods in power. Parna herself was not a pious person. None of the Warrior Bunny tribes were, but they knew of the gods and their apostles. Knew what it meant to anger them.

Yet, instead of fearing these powers, she found herself thinking of the Empire. The Empire was the most powerful force in her world. Nothing but the gods could stop the force that was the Empire. In every mean, the Empire was like a boot, and the rest of her world were insects. That is until now.

Luke Skywalker and his army seem to be righteous or at least have righteous intentions. With them, she could finally enact her revenge. With them, the Empire would become the insect. Luke Skywalker wanted to help her people…what better way than to destroy the very Empire which enslaved them? They have more than enough motive after the Empire invaded, so all they needed was a little push.

As Parna stared at the night sky, her mind filled with the Empire's demise, a sound reached her ear. Different from the cacophonous sounds of the forest.

" _Miss Parna! Miss Parna!"_

Parna released a sigh. Her remaining ear twitched at the sound. At her name.

" _For a golem, that thing is rather annoying."_ She murmured to herself.

She pushed herself off the large branch and stood with her eyes closed. Even with one ear, her hearing was still several times stronger than a normal man.

" _Miss Parna! Oh my, where has she gone?"_

Her ear twitched once more, this time towards the direction of the golden golem's voice. With the golem's direction determined, she opened her eyes, and leapt off the large branch. She softly landed on another, thinner branch far below before leaping across trees. The shuffling of the branches and leaves forcing any native life awake and sprawling away.

The years of training and hunting flooded Parna's subconsciousness. Her body leapt from branch to branch, tree to tree, and easily flew across the dense forest.

" _Miss Parna!"_

Her ear twitched toward the direction of the voice once more. As she leapt off a tree, her feet touched down on an adjacent branch, and with a rippling of muscles, she used her powerful legs to push herself off the flimsy branch. The resonated crack and splintering of wood reflecting the force.

Parna flew above the ground for a few moments before using more trees to launch herself.

Eventually, Parna caught sight of something bright amidst the darkness. One final leap and she gently landed on a thicker branch. She looked onto the illuminated ground below.

Standing amidst the dense forest, vines, and shrubbery was the golden golem. In his hands was a strange metal rod which shot out a ray of light.

When she landed, the branch shook, and several leaves fell causing the golem to jolt toward her direction.

" _Miss Parna! Thank goodness you are safe. If something were to happen to you…my circuits shudder at the thought."_

Parna landed on the ground in front of the frightened golem, _"Get that light out of my face."_ She said as the blinding light was shined at her.

" _Oh, my apologies."_ Threepio lowered the light, _"Miss Parna, you must be more careful. Yavin 4 is largely unexplored and unsettled. There is no knowing of the ferocious beasts which may linger in the shadows."_ The golem chastised softly.

Parna waved him off, _"Back home, my people hunted beasts as a rite of passage. I've met the beasts of this world, and they were not all that frightening."_ Parna was not boasting. Within reason, the Warrior Bunnies could take down any foe. Yet the disastrous war three years prior showed them that numbers will best skill.

" _I do not doubt your words, but as skilled as you may be, there is nothing wrong with caution. Not to mention you have only just recovered from a year of malnourishment and mistreatment. I recommend you rest for at least a full day."_ The golem stated.

Parna eyed the golden construct for a second before sighing. He was not entirely wrong, and the energy she felt earlier in the day was beginning to fade. She now realized her muscles ached and would most likely be horridly sore by first light. Probably due to her lack of training in the year she remained in slavery. Her body was in dire need of conditioning.

" _Fine…I've grown hungry."_ She said as she walked passed the droid.

Without another word, Parna heard the golden golem followed behind her.

* * *

687 IC (Imperial Calendar)

A few Minutes After Midnight, The Corvus, Yavin 4.

* * *

Parna eyed the doors cautiously as they slid open on their own. She was still not used to the self-opening doors present on the large vessel. Especially the one belonging to the "turbolift" as the golem called it.

 _"Right. Miss Parna welcome to the bridge of the Corvus. It is here where the ship is piloted."_ TreePeeOh informed her as they stepped out of the cramped lift.

From what she saw, the room parted into two paths from where she entered. The left and right were closed off by walls, and there did not seem to be any other way out. This did not stop the golem as he continued toward the left.

Parna walked close behind and as her guide stepped closer to the left wall, it parted diagonally, opening into a bigger room. Strange lights adorned the walls and as they turned the corner, they were met with two others.

They were separated by a strange table standing at the center of the room. When Parna glanced to her left she saw another path leading to a large room with windows. Beyond the windows she saw the forest.

"Threepio, hope I didn't interrupt anything." A strange goblin addressed the golem in a language Parna did not know.

She vaguely remembered seeing this goblin when she first arrived at the gate but had yet to learn its name.

"Not at all, Officer Suurgav. Miss Parna was just finishing her meal in the mess hall when you called me. That reminds me, Officer Suurgav, this is Miss Parna." Threepio motioned from the officer to Parna.

He then turned to the Warrior Bunny, _"Miss Parna, this is Officer Shriv Suurgav and Count Colt Formal."_

Parna's eyes narrowed as they landed on the older man standing on the other side of the circular table. It seemed she was not the only one to realize they came from the same world.

 _"I've seen you before…one of the slaves."_ Count Formal said as he realized he was staring at one of the enslaved women from the Alnus camp.

 _"What is he doing here? I thought he was a prisoner."_ Parna asked the golden golem beside her. She knew of the failed expedition, those who returned released their frustration on her and the rest of the slaves. Therefore, she knew that Count Formal was either killed or captured.

 _"Master Luke is in the process of negotiating with Count Formal's family. They've asked to communicate with him to prove his wellbeing."_ Threepio explained.

 _"Why negotiate for someone who invades your land? You waste resources in keeping this swine alive. Do you know what they would do if they succeeded?"_ Parna was on the verge of yelling. The fact that an Imperial count was being treated fairly and given medical treatment infuriated Parna. Not that she had any say to whom these strangers provided aid, but she could not stay quiet after enduring the horrors of Imperial captivity.

In her mind, the count in front of her and all his men should be executed or worked to death. Much like how the Empire treats any captives, not only non-humans.

 _"Um…well…"_ Even with his ever-stoic face, Threepio sounded confused and unsure of how to respond.

 _"No need to explain yourself…her anger is justified. I doubt any words I offer would do much in easing her distrust."_ Count Formal said.

Parna scoffed, _"Not so mighty without your armies. Without your walls protecting you. How does it feel to know your empire is not the most powerful force anymore?"_

Her words were not aimed at Count Formal specifically. She never heard of the man until the expedition and even then, it was not like he partook as some of the others had. Her words reflected her thoughts on the empire, and unfortunately the count was the only representative of the empire in the vicinity.

"I don't need to understand what they say to know there is some tension between them. I'd prefer if we did not break out in a fight during this, so get her out of here Threepio." Shriv said to the droid.

Before Threepio could reply, a beeping resonating through the room. Parna tensed at the noise, but with no sign of danger she relaxed. She saw the blue-skinned goblin sigh before mumbling something she did not understand.

He then proceeded by pressing the strange lights attached to the side of the table. Parna watched as the table came to life, but nothing else.

"Uh…well the connection works, but you actually need to stand in front of the sensor to be seen." Shriv said sarcastically.

A few moments later, Parna watched as a blue visage appeared on the table. It was like when she was rescued, except it was not the golden golem, but the person who saved her. His image stood at the center of the table but only from the waist up

"Good, it works. We can now proceed." Luke's image said before he motioned for someone to join him.

* * *

687 IC (Imperial Calendar)

Thirty Minutes Before Midnight, Entrance of the Formal Mansion, Italica.

* * *

The night air was cool, and a small breeze picked up. Piña kept her arms close to her body to warm herself. Her eyes looked ahead, specifically at the bottom of the large steps leading into the manor.

At the bottom of the steps, standing on the dirt path which led directly to the manor entrance, were Luke, Lelei, and the Reaper. They spoke to each other; nothing important from what she heard, just nonsensical conversation to pass the time. The Reaper would ask a question and Luke would attempt to answer it.

Remembering back to their earlier conversation, some part of Piña was almost insulted. She, a princess taught by the best scholars in the Empire, was spoken to as if she was a mere child. Luke claimed it was due to his inability to explain, but she knew better. She knew whatever intelligence he held would be lost to her. The complexity of their superior magics were far beyond anything she could understand.

 _"They are here."_ She heard the monotonic voice come from Luke's wrist. Her daze ended, and she refocused on what was happening.

She noticed how Luke looked up at the sky, so followed his gaze as did the others who stood by her side.

At first, she saw nothing, and was confused. The area was lit by guards holding torches, and braziers which were placed when they moved outside, so anything beyond the fire's illumination was shrouded in darkness.

For a moment longer, she stared at the night sky, and then her eye caught something. It was large, and oddly shaped. She then heard a strange sound which was like howling winds, yet not as intense.

From her angle, she saw a large metal…spike…thing, floating in the night sky. Its pointed edge faced the manor and the cross guard-like bottom faced away. As she observed the object, entranced much like everyone else, it grew.

She realized it was lowering onto the large field situated next to the dirt path. As it descended more and more, she was taken back by its size. It was massive. Maybe as tall as an orc from tip to cross guard.

 _"Ah…the metal bird."_ She heard Lelei say nonchalantly. Piña's gaze darted from the strange floating pike to the girl before darting back to the object.

This was the metal bird?! The one which Lelei claimed killed the flame dragon? Piña eyed the strange iron…thing as it finally landed on the grass.

 _"That…that's the thing that killed the flame dragon?"_ Grey, who stood to her side, asked.

Before Piña could say anything, Luke answered, _"Yes…though there were four of them at the time."_ He said before walking toward the metal beast.

 _"Wait…Sir Skywalker. Are you saying you've tamed that beast?"_ Piña asked as she remained.

Luke stopped walking and turned back with a befuddled expression, _"Um…well it is not a beast per say. It's more of a…means of transport. A sort of ship."_

Piña noticed how Luke struggled to explain, but even with the few words, Piña was lost. A ship? Like the vessels which traversed the vast seas?

Piña held her head, _"A ship which sails across the skies?"_ She said in disbelief, not noticing how the "metal bird" opened to reveal someone inside.

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Prime day, 10 ABY.

2330 standard hours. Formal Family Manor.

* * *

The X-wing's cockpit opened with a familiar hiss.

Luke turned from the Princess to face the newcomer. Luckily, the grounds surrounding the manor were extensive and allowed for the starfighter to land without issue. With that in mind, it was still rather dark outside given the lack of any electrical lighting.

The braziers and torches did little to brighten the area. As he thought this, the X-wing's headlights came to life, and illuminated everything in front of it.

A retractable ladder automatically appeared from one of the X-wing's many panels and unfolded before stopping a few centimeters above the ground. As it was, the X-wing was parallel to the dirt road which led in and out of the compound. It was situated around fifty meters from the manor, and a few meters from the dirt path.

The pilot, whose faced was obscured by the usual helmet, made there way off the starfighter. They wore the common fatigues. Orange flight suit, black gloves and boots, a white vest, and the life support. After climbing down the ladder, they turned to meet Luke.

As they walked toward the Jedi, they removed their helmet, revealing their yellow-greenish skin. The skin accompanied by the distinct lekku extending from their head told Luke this was a member of the Twi'lek species.

The Twi'lek walked up to Luke and stopped around a meter away before standing straight and saluting, "Commander Skywalker."

Luke released a sigh at the pilot, who he saw was a female, "Did Wedge tell you to do this?"

The pilot gained a grin before lowering her arm, "He said it would annoy you, sir."

Luke shook his head at his friend's joke before extending his arm which the pilot took, "I just find it awkward. Either way, there is no need for you to call me commander, Luke is fine."

"I'm Lieutenant Yarra of Phantom Squad. I carry what you asked for. A communication dish." As she said that, the cargo hold's hatch opened revealing a large cylindrical device. Around half a meter in diameter, the device sported various buttons and slots.

Before Luke could say anything further, the familiar beeping of an astromech reached his ears. He watched as the blue-domed R2-D2, removed himself from the designated socket before lowering himself with his mini-rocket thrusters.

It rolled up and released various joyful beeps at the sight of Luke. The Jedi placed his hand on the droid's dome, "Sorry for being away from you. Its rare for us to be apart, especially in the last few years."

A few more beeps, which to anyone else would seem nonsensical, replied to Luke and sounded as if Artoo agreed.

 _"What is this barrel?"_ Rory stepped up, and eyed Artoo. The astromech replied with more beeps, seemingly offended. Seems the astromech was implanted with the translation chip created by Threepio.

"She means no harm, Artoo. This is Rory, she's a…friend." Luke said before turning to Rory.

"Rory, this is not a barrel. His name is Artoo. He's a friend." Luke introduced. Rory raised a brow at him.

 _"Friend? Is there a dwarf inside the barrel? Is it some sort of armor?"_ Rory proceeded to ask.

Luke paused, "It's a bit complicated. I can probably explain later, but now we have other things to do."

Rory seemed content, but Luke did not doubt she would hold him to that explanation. Lelei wandered off to get a closer look at the X-wing. She eyed the starfighter with great interest.

"We'll need help unloading the dish. It isn't exactly light." Yarra said as she walked up to the X-wing. Luke followed, and stood directly in front of the X-wing. Lelei stood off to the side and noticed their approach.

"I do not think that should be a problem." Luke replied before reaching out with the force. He extended his arm in the direction of the X-wing cargo hold. The cylindrical device situated within, shifted slightly before raising.

Luke focused on moving it out of the cargo hold, and out from underneath the X-wing. After a few seconds, the device floated away from the X-wing, and floated above the ground.

"Or you could do that." Yarra said as Luke placed the device on the ground. It stood nearly a meter and a half in height, and its weight matted the grass beneath it.

Yarra quickly got to work and made sure to remove the power battery from the cargo hold as well. This was nowhere near as heavy, so Yarra could easily lift it. Power batteries were pre-built, pre-charged, rectangular power sources often used on remote locations. The Rebellion utilized on almost everyone of their bases. Whenever electrical lines were not available these batteries were substitutes.

After connecting the battery to the dish, she pressed a few buttons on the dish's cylindrical body.

The first thing she pressed caused four thin, rectangular, and vertical panels to open. They opened diagonally before the rectangular panels folded. From the four openings, four legs extended outward. The legs had sharp points which dug into the ground once they were fully extended. This gave the device more stability. As she continued booting up the dish, Luke decided to check on Lelei.

"Are you okay?" He asked the young girl.

She turned to face him, effectively tearing her eyes off the X-wing, _"This is one of the birds used to kill the flame dragon."_

Luke nodded, "Yes. Up close, you can see it is not a bird."

" _What is it? I thought them to be powerful familiars, but seeing up close, this does not seem like a living creature. You called it a ship?"_ Lelei said as she focused on the X-wing once more.

"Yes, but our understanding of what a ship is, differs greatly." Luke started.

" _Indeed. The ships I've seen are made of wood, and sail across the seas. This ship has no wood, no oars, and no sails."_ Rory chimed in.

"You are not wrong about a ship sailing across oceans, but in my world, we've discovered a means to travel across the skies as easily as we would travel the ocean." Luke explained, purposefully omitting the fact that air travel was thousands of years old, and rudimentary. He did not want to hit them with the idea of space travel yet. He was not sure if they knew what outer space was, so he'd refrain for now.

" _To travel the skies…how is that possible without magic?"_ Lelei asked. If she was not told otherwise, she would assume it powerful flight magic. Far more powerful than the enchantment she put on her staff earlier in the day, but she knew these people did not use magic. At least not any magic she knew of.

" _Is that why you are the Sky Walker? You control an armada of these sky ships?"_ Rory jumped to conclusions.

Before Luke could correct her, Yarra called out, "Everything seems good to go. Initial boot-up has finished, now all we need is to seek out the signal given out by the antenna at the camp."

"Right, thank you, Yarra. Give Wedge my thanks and tell him I do not appreciate his attempts to make me squirm." Luke said humorously.

"They are not "attempts" if they work. Besides, I heard you pranked him back on Hoth, something about snow down his flight suit. Maybe this is payback." Yarra said as she made her way to the retractable ladder. At the base, she placed her helmet back on.

Luke remembered that day fondly, "That's Wedge for you, always omitting details. If I remember correctly, he started that by switching my shower's function to cold."

Yarra chuckled as she climbed up the X-wing. She entered the cockpit, and as the transparisteel canopy closed, the Twi'lek yelled out, "You'll have to take that up with him, Commander!"

He backed up and motioned for Rory and Lelei to do the same. They were unsure why, but believed Luke knew what he was doing, so backed up as well. The whistling and humming of the X-wing's fusial engines swept throughout the courtyard. Luke felt his hair and cloak shift as the engines revved up, and the X-wing lifted itself off the ground.

A few moments later, the X-wing was several meters above the manor, and it took up into the sky. The dim, red lights of its engines being the last signs of the starship in the infinite night.

"Alright, Artoo you're up." Luke said as he patted the astromech's dome.

Artoo beeped before rolling forward near the cylindrical device. As Artoo opened one of his horizontal panels and extended his scomp link to connect to the device's socket, Luke glanced over to the manor's steps.

He was still around fifty meters away from the princess and countess, and he noticed how Piña whispered to her confidants. Her looks of uncertainty and confusion were not lost on the Jedi.

Luke turned back to his blue-lined astromech droid. Artoo twisted his scomp link and the socket followed. The top of the cylinder parted open allowing a pole with a ring atop it to slide upward. Attached to one side were rectangular shaped metal panels which overlay each other.

They were not completely rectangle and narrowed as they grew closer to the center ring. Each rectangular panel was attached to a different level of the ring and each were split into three sections. The first section which was the narrowest was attached to the ring and extended upward diagonally. The second section of the rectangular panels was folded downward, and the third section hung loosely from the second.

The pole came to a stop and was around half a meter tall with a sixteen-centimeter diameter. The rectangular panels were of equal length and hung loosely, mere centimeters from touching the rest of the cylindrical body.

Lelei and Rory watched the device curiously, and Luke noticed the others near the manor steps did the same.

Artoo twisted his scomp link once more, and the panels came to life. They were now fully erected and spun around the ring to create a dish. There sides were barely touching but still left no gaps in between. The lowest panels, the one directly attached to the ring, was at a forty-five-degree angle and extending away from the ring. The second section extended from there at an eighty-degree angle, and the final section inclined inward at a one-hundred and thirty-degree angle.

Artoo twisted once more, and the dish spun wildly before aiming southward. It would jitter left and right slightly before stopping. It aimed southward, directly toward the tunnel.

The astromech droid beeped happily, and Luke smiled.

"It's done. We have a connection." Luke said.

" _That was faster than expected, but to be honest, I was not sure what to expect."_ Rory commented.

Luke headed back to the manor entrance, Lelei, Rory and Artoo following closely.

As the Jedi approached the steps, Piña stepped forward, _"Is it finished?"_ She asked.

Luke gave a nod, "Yes, Your Highness. The connection was extended, so we can now speak with Count Formal."

" _Very well."_ Piña replied.

There was a moment of pause. As the seconds ticked by, Luke grew increasingly awkward, "Um…would you like to return inside?" Luke asked.

Piña seemed to realize she had not said anything and was quick to reply, _"Would that make it easier for this…this connection?"_

Luke then nodded to himself. He kept forgetting these people were completely in the dark, "It does not matter whether we are inside or outside. Whatever is most comfortable."

" _Then if I may cut in, Your Highness."_ The head maid spoke, _"Normally, I would not allow for the countess to remain without her rest for this long, but this matter is of great importance. With that in mind, I suggest returning inside as the wind is beginning to pick up, and it would not do the countess good if she grew ill."_

Myui gave the maid a nod, _"Thank you, Kaine."_

With no objections, they all returned inside.

* * *

 **A/N: Mainly filler, I know and I am sorry.**


	11. Ch 11: Italica P4

**A/N: This took an absurd amount of time. It isn't even that thrilling really. Just a additional filler. I tried my best to get all the wheels moving with Chapters 10 and 11. The next chapter should really pick up, but who knows?**

 **The chapters updated are 10 and 11. If you have yet to read 10, I recommend you do so.**

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Centaxday, 10 ABY.

0045 standard hours. Formal Family Manor.

* * *

The manor entrance was a very large room. Directly facing the main door, were two elegant staircases. They hugged the left and right wall respectively, leaving a space in between where another room was situated.

Luke did not know what was beyond the double-doors which lay in between the stairs, but he did know what was beyond the doors to the left of the main entrance. The left door led to a large common room where his group was currently held, and after a suggestion, is where the talk with Count Formal would take place.

Amongst the various tables and sofas, sat Luke's allies. Kes sat with Shara on an elegant sofa, and across from them, parted by a small table, sat Sakas, Gramps and Tuck. On another sofa sat Kes and Iden.

Once they noticed him and the others enter, they stood, and Luke explained that the connection was made.

It was a few moments later, and after some shifting of furniture, Luke prompted Artoo to make the call, "Alright, Artoo. Show us what that new holoprojector of yours can do."

Artoo beeped in confirmation before aiming his dome forward. Luke stood to Artoo's left, with his right arm resting on the droid's dome.

Everyone else in the room remained behind the pair. Lelei and Rory were the closest, with Rory to Luke's left and Lelei to Artoo's right. Tuck, Sakas, Gramps, Del, and Iden were situated behind the four, but spread out to see the projection.

Kes and Shara remained on a sofa perpendicular to the direction Luke was facing. Piña and her confidants were left of Rory and stood facing the same direction as Kes and Shara. Opposite of her stood the countess with her sisters and maids.

Overall the group had formed a square around the space they freed up, with Luke and his group forming the bottom, Piña and her group the left, and the countess and her group the right.

Artoo activated his projector and at first it was very small. The figures appeared as miniatures on the ground before the astromech droid expanded the image.

The space in front of the droid was no longer empty. It now held the blue, transparent images of Threepio, Shriv, Parna, and Count Formal. The image was projected a little more than a meter in front of Artoo. The four holograms were situated in circle, almost as if surrounding an invisible table. This was because they used the circular projection pod on the Corvus's bridge.

The projection pod was more than a meter in diameter, so the projections were positioned with a meter space between them. From where Luke stood, Shriv and Count Formal's backs were to him while Parna and Threepio stood opposite and faced him.

"Uh…well the connection works, but you actually need to stand in front of the sensor to be seen." Shriv said.

Luke stepped up to walk in between the four holograms. Logically, Luke did not have to position himself between their forms. If he stood in front of Artoo, the holosensor would pick him up. By standing at the center of the four, not only is the sensor picking him up, but it gives more of a realistic feel to their conversation.

"Good, it works. We can now proceed." Luke said before he looked toward the countess. He motioned for her to come but noticed her hesitation.

With his translator still on, he tried to ease her distrust, "I promise this is no illusion. The person you see here is your father."

Myui looked to her sisters, who gave her unsure looks, _"At this point, it would be foolish for them to deceive us."_ Elle, the eldest, said.

 _"Right…very well."_ Myui released a sigh before stepping forth with the head maid silently following behind.

As Myui made her way forward, Luke turned to Parna who eyed him cautiously. Clearly still not used to holographic technology.

"Parna, I'm glad to see you are well. The treatments must have worked given that dirt on your face." Luke said as he pointed at his own cheek.

Parna's hologram reached for her cheek and felt the bit of dirt smeared on her face. From what, Luke did not know, but he assumed she decided to wander the forest of Yavin after her bacta tank treatment.

The Warrior Bunny rubbed the dirt off her face, slightly smearing it further.

 _"I guess I should thank you…I haven't felt this…alive in years."_ Parna replied.

Luke thought she seemed embarrassed, but his musing was stopped when a sudden wave of emotion swept over him. Keeping himself composed, he casually glanced over to where the countess once stood.

The emotion came from one of the maids. She stood next to Myui's sisters. Draped in a blue and white, frilled maid uniform worn by all Formal maids, the most distinct feature of the maid were the two long bunny ears protruding from her head. The fur on her ears matched her hair, a vibrant brown which grew darker towards the tips of her long locks.

With a single glance Luke saw the shock in the maid's face. A second passed, and the maid seemed to realize where she was, so she composed herself and returned to a gentle smile. This was not enough to hide the emotions Luke felt. A sense of shock mixed with relief and sadness along with a strange sense of betrayal.

Refocusing on the task at hand, he watched as Myui stepped up to the holograms, and motioned for her to take his place at the center, "The sensors on my droid do not have much range, only one person can fully be displayed at a time."

Myui nodded at the explanation, but Luke felt she did not fully understand. Either way he stepped out of the circle, and allowed Myui in. Her maid stood off to the side, waiting for something to happen.

 _"Myui…my darling daughter."_ Count Formal's voice was laced with unfiltered emotion.

 _"Father. Is that really you? Is this not some illusion?"_ Myui replied as she looked up at the holographic display.

Formal gave a smile, _"I know this magic seems impossible, but these people have shown great feats that I could never comprehend, but yes, I am your father. Are your sisters here? I wish to see them."_

 _"We're here father!"_ Both Elle and Lui ran forward. They took their place beside Myui, and Count Formal gave a smile.

 _"My daughters, it warms my heart to see you. Even better, it is nice to see that you are not fighting."_ Count Formal said comically.

The two eldest looked away, embarrassed by their father's comment. They quickly got over their embarrassment when remembering their husbands.

 _"What of Kal? Is he alright?"_ Elle asked for her husband.

 _"Count Roen is fine. He and Missna are back in our room, most likely awaiting my return."_ Formal replied.

Lui released a sigh, _"We were unsure what was true or false in the letter these strangers brought us, but now as we face you through magic unknown to us, I am overcome with relief."_

As the family reunited, Luke took a few steps back, allowing the family to speak. He lifted his headset's mic, effectively turning off the translator, so the family could have some privacy. Even when there were several dozen others in the room who could understand this world's language, Luke felt odd listening in on a family's conversation. Especially since he played a part in separating them.

As he stood to the side, away from the four holographic projections, he would often glance from Parna to the maid from earlier. More than once his eyes would shift to the maid's direction only to see her staring at him. The moment his eyes met hers, she would shift her eyes forward to seem discreet.

Several minutes passed, and Myui turned her gaze to Luke to inform him that her conversation was over. Reactivating his translator, he took a step forward, but remained out of the holosensor's range.

"Is there something you need, Your Excellency?" Luke asked.

 _"No…you've proven your intentions by doing this, and I thank you for caring for my father."_ Myui gave a small nod in his direction. Something her maids thought scandalous if their expressions were anything to go by.

Luke raised his hands in an odd defensive manner, "Uh…you needn't be so courteous. This is your court, and we did what any person would do."

Myui slightly shook her head, _"I do not know the ways of your world, but if you were an enemy state from this land, I doubt my father would remain as healthy as he is now. The fact that you refrained from torturing him or any of his men reflects your greater understanding of compassion. Something I feel is lost on us."_

Luke was embarrassed by the girl's words but felt relieved that his attempts of peaceful negotiations proved successful. It seemed Count Formal noticed the Jedi's embarrassment.

 _"Modesty is a beautiful virtue, but even you, Sir Luke, must recognize your deeds."_ Count Formal added.

"I'll recognize them when you are reunited with your family. Countess, I know I have no place in interrupting, but we'll need to end this conversation." Luke informed.

 _"This proves your intentions, but if you do not mind my curiosity, why?"_ The young countess asked.

"Like I mentioned before, the only reason we haven't returned Count Formal and the rest of our prisoners is due to the lack of resources. As we are, we have no means of transporting them safely and easily, but that will not be the case forever." Luke halted before explaining further.

 _"Wait."_ Piña spoke for the first time. The princess stepped up and faced Luke, _"You mentioned this earlier, but I am confused. You speak as if you'd need to move the prisoners yourself. Why not return them to the Imperial camp at Alnus? I'm sure Lord Godasen would be grateful for their return."_

Luke froze at the mention of Godasen. He remembered the man who, not a full day ago, kicked Luke in the stomach simply because he could. The man who Luke manipulated with a mind trick. A man who was killed by the flame dragon.

Piña seemed to catch on to Luke's hesitance, and a few more seconds of silence did not help ease her growing nervousness.

 _"Sir Luke?"_ Piña said.

Luke released a sigh and glanced to his friends. They were unsure what was being said by Piña but recognized Luke's discomfort and uncertainty.

"I'm sorry to say…Lord Godasen is no longer alive. Unfortunately, the camp at Alnus was destroyed. Not by us, but by the flame dragon. My friends and I were resting last night when the flame dragon's roars awakened us. We watched as the Alnus camp was incinerated." Luke was not sure what to expect. The princess' reaction to the four-hundred killed was oddly mild.

This was different. According to Count Formal, the expedition was twenty-thousand strong. After the four-hundred killed and one-hundred captured, that still left more than nineteen-thousand. Nineteen-thousand men killed in one night.

 _"It was destroyed?"_ Piña asked once more as if to make sure she heard right.

Luke nodded, "We asked those stationed at the tunnel to search of survivors and inform us if any are found. We never heard anything."

 _"B-but…that army was twenty-thousand strong!"_ Piña's confidant, Hamilton, nearly shouted.

The older man beside her chose to answer, _"It would not matter if it were two-hundred thousand. The flame dragon is unstoppable…well it was."_

Luke was surprised that Grey believed the story. He expected them to question its validity like they did earlier.

 _"Twenty-thousand."_ Piña's voice was soft, but it still carried a weight which everyone felt. Then, Piña's demeanor shifted, and Luke felt something uncertain.

 _"Twenty-thousand…killed by the flame dragon. As horrible as this situation may be…we can use this."_ Piña commented with a raised finger as if still thinking it through herself. She paused a few moments, clearly thinking of some unspoken plan.

 _"Princess…care to expand on your words."_ Grey prompted.

A few more seconds passed before Piña turned to her confidant, _"Think of it, Grey. Here we are fearing for what could come to the Empire, and a solution presents itself."_

It took Grey a few moments to understand Piña's implications, but a face of confusion made itself known, _"Surely, you are not suggesting we lie to the Emperor about what happened to our men."_

Luke looked between the two imperials with a serious look. He knew they were troubled by the existence of advanced technology. The fact they referred to it as magic was proof that they could not comprehend its complexity. It makes sense, a princess of the empire would seek to remedy what has come to pass. Her fear was directed towards Luke and his group. She was afraid of what they would do in retaliation to the empire's invasion.

 _"We would not be lying completely. The fire dragon killed most of the army, so we will present that as the reason for the expedition's failure. With this we can avoid conflict."_ Piña explained.

Luke decided to step in as she stopped, "Princess, I know trusting me is rationally impossible, but believe me. We do not wish to engage in war. That is not our intention."

 _"Then what is your intention?"_ Piña's piercing gaze suddenly turned to Luke.

The Jedi nearly flinched at the gaze, and Piña's words left no room for hesitation, "I…we've explained."

Piña started as soon as Luke stopped, _"You've explained why you hold Count Formal, but not what you intend to do after. Ideally, you should leave this world. You have no need to worry yourselves with the problems of our world. You hold great power, Sir Skywalker, both with your personal skill and the men you command. I've seen but two of your men in a battle, yet that is enough to show me how far beneath you we are. To put it simply, I finally believe your words of peace. Call it insight, but you clearly have nothing to gain from invading our land."_

"Then you understand…" Luke got out before Piña continued.

 _"I understand that you and your people may not want war, but the same cannot be said about my people. If we do not hide what you have done, my father and the senate will call for war, and that I can guarantee. Our armies are nothing to you, but the pride of men will call for vengeance, and I doubt you will stand idly as countless armies march on Alnus Hill. If you truly follow the morals you've spouted, leave this world and allow us to hold onto the pitiful superiority we are so proud of."_ Piña's exclamation left an uncomfortable silence in the room.

Even those who could only understand Luke's side of the conversation felt the heavy air lower itself throughout the room. Luke remained silent as he thought of a response. Everything Piña said was true. These people were nothing against the advanced society beyond the tunnel. Yet as little as Luke saw of this world, he still found it wrong to leave. The easiest choice would be to leave and forget about this place. Shara was safe, and with Piña's plan to deceive her father, there was little chance of him sending an army to Alnus Hill once more. If the emperor believed the flame dragon resided in Alnus, then Yavin would logically be safe at least for a little while.

Luke shook his head. This was not his decision. The people guarding the gate were Leia's men, and Luke had no right to ask them to remain here longer then needed. Even then, Luke could not help but feel selfish.

"I…cannot." Luke spoke softly, but his no less powerful.

Piña shook her head in confusion and mild irritation, _"You are impossible. You speak of peace yet refuse the most peaceful resolution. Were your words mere deceptions?"_

Luke's silent shake of the head was his answer, _"Then why? Why remain here? Why not take the path which will avoid the bloodshed you claim to abhor?"_

Before Luke could reply, another voice cut in. A new one which had yet to speak.

 _"Because he is kind."_

Those who understood the language, tore their gazes away from Luke and Piña which prompted Luke's allies to do the same. Everyone's eyes landed on the holograms. Specifically, on the single-eared Warrior Bunny. Throughout the conversation between Count Formal and his daughters, she remained indifferent. Mostly ignoring their words of familial love, and silently scowling at the reunion. It was odd that she chose to speak now.

Piña turned to the holograms. She stood outside of Artoo's sensors, but his receivers had a much larger range, which allowed for the people on the other side of the hologram to hear the others who were not projected.

 _"You are a Warrior Bunny."_ Piña stated the obvious.

Parna scoffed, _"And here I thought the royal family was educated. Seems you are the boisterous idiots I presumed you to be."_ Her words were not kind and laced with a sense of superiority.

Piña was not used to such a tone, if her face was anything to go by.

 _"I do not care who you are, Warrior Bunny, but you are speaking to Princess Piña Co Lada of the Empire. You will show some respect."_ Grey stepped up with a defensive glare.

Parna shrugged, _"And what will you do if I don't? I cannot even see you, oh frightening voice, yet you think you can command me to show respect to those who do not deserve it. Your stupidity surpasses the idiot you serve."_

Grey seemed struck and went to retort but Piña raised a hand.

 _"But Princess…"_ Grey objected, but a single look from the red-haired royal silenced him.

Piña turned to the holograms, but remained outside of the sensor's sight, _"What do you mean when you say he is kind?"_

Parna rolled her eyes, something which infuriated Piña, but she used all her will to suppress her anger at the overt displays of disrespect.

 _"An idiot indeed. You ask why he does not choose the path you've placed in front of him. The answer is far simpler than you realize…he has an unnatural, illogical amount of compassion. The fact that I am not an ashen corpse chained to a wooden post, is proof."_ Parna explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Piña turned to Luke who was surprised by Parna's words, _"You freed her from the imperial camp?"_

Luke glanced between Parna and Piña before his eyes finally settled on the princess, "Yes. When we first came to your world, we had no knowledge of the land surrounding Alnus. Because of this, I managed to sneak into the imperial camp to steal a map of the area. It was during by departure when I came upon Parna and several other slaves. It was wrong to leave without doing anything, so I freed them." Luke explained.

 _"I'd expect nothing less from Sir Luke."_ Count Formal added.

 _"So, therefore you will not leave. You want to free the Warrior Bunnies?"_ Piña asked.

Luke took a moment to reply, "In our world, slavery is illegal, and considered by most to be a horrid, disgusting and immoral practice. Coming here to save our friend from such a fate yet leaving others to experience such atrocities. Would that not be hypocritical?"

 _"You aim to free all the slaves held by the empire? That is enough to warrant war."_ Grey added.

"Not necessarily, but we've digressed." Luke turned back to the hologram of Count Formal, and walked to stand in front of the holosensors, "Count Formal, I'm sorry to end your conversation with your family, but we need to address the issue of transport. The quicker we find a means to get you and your men here, the better."

Count Formal gave a nod, _"Of course, Sir Luke, but if I may say one more thing. Kaine do you hear me?"_ The elder called out to the head maid.

The maid stepped up, but remained outside of the holosensor's field, _"Yes, Count Formal. With what may I be of assistance?"_

 _"These people treated me with great care and kindness. I would like to repay that kindness by welcoming them into the Formal Clan's home. For the duration of their stay in Italica, they shall be treated as honored guests."_ Count Formal said with a jovial tone and smile.

Kaine gave a bow even though Count Formal could not see her, _"Of course, Count Formal. I shall ensure they are treated well."_

Luke stepped up to the holograms, allowing himself to be projected on their side, "Your kindness is appreciated, and we will graciously accept your invitation." The Jedi gave a deeper bow than usual.

The Jedi turned to Threepio, "Threepio, please show Parna and Count Formal back to their respective chambers."

The protocol droid seemed to perk up, "Of course, Master Luke. Miss Parna. Count Formal. This way, please." The droid's hologram vanished as he stepped out of range from the projection pod's sensors.

Count Formal gave a soft farewell to his daughters before stepping away and vanishing. Parna's gaze met Luke's and the Jedi could not discern what she was thinking before her hologram vanished.

Luke turned to the remaining hologram, "Shriv, forward this connection to Chandrila."

"To the general?" A simple nod from Luke confirmed Shriv's inquiry.

"Alright," Shriv begun pressing various invisible buttons, "This might take a minute or two. I don't know if she'll be awake. It's probably the crack of dawn on Chandrila."

"Thank you Shriv."

"Yeah, yeah." The Duros officer said before his hologram vanished, leaving the room in silence.

 _"In all my years, I've never seen something so…odd, yet entrancing. What were they again?"_ Rory stepped up after remaining strangely quiet throughout the ordeal.

The (young?) girl's curiosity was charming, "Holograms."

 _"A hollow gram? Oh, I see, hollow because of its transparency."_ Rory commented.

Luke thought the connection clever, but shook his head slightly, "Not exactly," He said before his attention was drawn to his allies who walked up to him. Seeing their looks, he realized they were probably unsure of what was happening. Luke proceeded to explain the full conversation.

"I know my words may be far too presumptuous and selfish, but I do not see myself leaving this world anytime soon. Especially after what I saw, as small as it was. I know I have no right asking you to help me, but I cannot help these people alone." Luke started after he finished explaining the situation.

"Well you are not wrong. It would be hypocritical for us to just leave. I don't know about the others, but if you want to help these people, you can count on my blaster." Tuck slapped his hand on Luke's shoulder, and gave him a toothy grin.

"This is a tricky situation, no matter how we look at it. On one end, she is giving us a way to ensure the safety of Yavin for at least a short while and eliminate any repercussion for those we killed. On the other, we would leave a world filled with injustices and oppression which reminds me a little too much of the Galactic Empire. With that in mind, I doubt Tuck would do you any good alone, so count me in too," Sakas followed, ignoring Tuck's insulted cry.

"And someone needs to be here to make sure these two don't blow themselves up with a thermal detonator, but I still prefer knowing the full extent of what we are getting ourselves into," Gramps said.

"Of course, but maybe we should take this one-step at a time. For now, let us agree that we must do something, and hopefully the solution will be as peaceful as possible." Luke suggested which seemed to appease the three. He then turned to the other four, who remained quiet. Luke could sense their conflict. Conflict between morality and practicality.

Shara spoke first, "I agree that these people should not remain enslaved. Hell, I fought with all I had to prevent something like this from happening, but that was then, and this is now. Don't take this the wrong way but we're retired. We have a son to raise, and I don't want to leave him alone anymore."

"Us too." Iden cut in.

"As former imperials, we know how bad it can be. Del and I regret both our actions and inactions during our time as Inferno Squad, and we've tried our best to make amends. These people deserve a future, but sometimes it isn't our place. A completely foreign planet, in a completely foreign galaxy. What right do we have to interfere?" Iden explained.

"It's not a right, but an obligation. Should we not help those who cannot help themselves? That was one of the driving factors of the rebellion, so why not apply it here?" Tuck retorted.

"Normally we would apply that idea, but if we apply it now, we'd become invaders. Even if we are morally just, these people would fear us as we force our ideals on them. Besides…" Del trailed off as he gave Iden a knowing look. They shared a quiet glance.

"You have your own future to think of." Luke finished Del's trailing thought. The former imperials faced the Jedi and were met with a knowing look. Luke gave them a small smile, and Iden's hand went to her stomach.

"Morality aside, there are times when we must think of ourselves. What I am asking is crazy in every way. We don't know how long it will take, we don't know how we will do it, and this world is completely separated from our galaxy. Our home. You do not need to justify yourselves. I'm happy for you, and thankful for your help in finding Shara. Even if she didn't really need it." Luke explained with a smile.

Del and Iden gave smiles of their own before Del spoke, "Listen, Luke. If it were any other time, we'd help in every way we could, but like you said, we don't know how long this could take. Freeing an unknown number of people, not to mention peacefully, could take months."

"Months you do not have." Tuck stepped up to swing his arm over Del's shoulder's, "When were you going to tell us you were expecting? We could throw a party!"

"Tuck." Sakas scolded.

The man turned her and shrugged, "What? Lighten the mood a bit."

Then, an unexpected comment came from Rory. The doll-like girl stepped up to the group who quieted down as she made herself known. Her gaze landed on Iden, _"You carry a child?"_ She asked.

Iden looked to Luke for a translation. The Jedi quickly provided one as soon as his headset finished translating. Iden answered by giving Rory a nod. Rory gave her a sweet, if slightly unsettling smile, _"Then I will be sure to ask Lady Miritta for a blessing, so your child is born healthy."_

Luke found the comment surprising but did not get a chance to translate it before Artoo's beeping indicated that a signal was connected. A second later, Artoo's holoprojector came to life, and a blue hologram appeared in the room.

Compared to the previous holograms, this one was different in both shape and size. The hologram only depicted the torso up and was slightly larger than one to one. The person depicted was a woman with braided hair. She wore a simple buttoned shirt. The moment her hologram appeared, Luke and his friends instantly recognized her.

"Luke. Since you are contacting me so soon, either the mission has gone completely wrong or it was a success. Something tells me the latter." Leia commented as she stared at her brother.

"Fortunately, we were lucky to find Shara so quickly. In fact, she escaped long before we came upon her." Luke explained. He motioned for Shara to step forward. With Kes's aid, she walked forward to stand in front of Leia's hologram.

"Good to see you, General." Shara greeted with a casual salute.

"It's good to see you as well, Lieutenant, and mostly unharmed as well. We'll work hard to get you home to your son." Leia replied.

"And that is what I wanted to ask about. I know you've had no more than a day, but have you've found a proper means of transport?" Luke asked.

"Well…the parameters given did not leave many options, yet th—" Leia stopped abruptly as her eyes shifted to Luke's side. Luke glanced to his right to see Lelei standing at his side. Although she was a subtle distance from Luke, Artoo's sensor managed to pick up most of her form.

 _"Who is she?"_ Lelei asked.

"Who is she?" Leia also asked.

"Oh right, sorry for the interruption, Leia, but I'd like you to meet Lelei. A girl we met here in this world. She helped guide us to where we are and helped us meet up Count Formal's family. A very curious and courageous girl…and she is like us." Luke finished and awaited Leia's response.

Leia looked at the Jedi with a look of confusion. Her eyes moving between Luke and Lelei as if trying to discern what Luke meant. Her look of confusion continued for a few more seconds, as her vision moved between Luke and Lelei.

Then as if noticing something that was not physically present, her expression shifted. From confusion to a look of seriousness and underlying disbelief. Her demeaner also changed and she leaned in closer. Her eyes met Lelei's and Luke felt the young girl tense slightly.

"Are you sure?" Leia asked.

Luke nodded softly, "Without a doubt…I'm sure that is why she asked who you were. She unknowingly sensed a connection between herself and us."

" _I…"_ Lelei started before thinking a moment, _"I'm sorry…I do not know what came over me…"_

"It's alright, Lelei. As for who this is. She is Leia Organa. General, senator, and my twin sister." Luke said with unfiltered pride. His words were met with a beep from Artoo to which Luke replied with a laugh.

"I guess she technically is a princess, but she ha—"

" _Princess?!"_ A shout interrupted Luke before he could continue. Everyone's eyes landed on the red-haired Princess Piña. Noticing all the attention on her, and how her outburst was far from dignified, a large blush spread across her face in embarrassment. She raised a fist to her mouth and coughed into it as a way to move pass the awkward moment.

" _Pardon me…but I believe I misheard you, Sir Skywalker. Did you say she is a princess?"_ Piña asked

"Um…well yes, bu—" Once again Luke did not finish his thought before Piña spoke up once more.

" _But she is also your sister…you're a prince?!"_ Piña shouted once more.

Luke went to retort, but a thought crossed his mind. He never really thought about being a prince, but for a moment he pondered the idea. His sister was a princess, adopted mind you, so her being royalty had nothing to do with him. His mother on the other hand was a queen, albeit an elected one. The thoughts passed soon after, and Luke mentally laughed at the idea. Him a prince? He could imagine what his friends from Tatooine would say, especially Biggs. Prince of dirt and moisture farming.

Little did Luke know, that passing second in which he remained silent acted as confirmation for the people of this world.

" _Prince Skywalker,"_ Grey spoke up with all the seriousness in the multiverse, _"I understand you value humility, but if I knew you were of royal blood, my treatment of you would befit that of a knight. Even a member of a foreign royal family demands the appropriate respect. Please pardon my arrogance."_ Grey gave a deeper bow than usual which Luke felt was completely unnecessary.

"Raise your head, Sir Grey. You needn't bow to me." Luke attempted to calm the situation but was failing horribly. Much to the joy of his sister who he heard chuckling quietly.

"This has turned into quite the situation." Leia commented.

Luke turned to his sister, "You understand them?"

"Shriv managed to integrate the translation chip created by Threepio onto the Corvus' communication systems. As such, he also sent it to me when he forwarded this connection. Probably why it took a bit longer to connect." Leia explained.

"And you didn't think to correct them?" Luke asked.

"Unfortunately, Artoo does not have the same translation chip active, so what I say is not translated into their language. Even if it was, I don't think I would say anything. Seeing you flustered is pretty funny." Leia said with a teasing smile.

Luke lowered his head and shook it slightly, a smile gracing his features, "Must you torment me?"

"Only when I know you're tense. I don't need the Force to tell me your stressed. Rightfully so, you choose to carry a heavy burden." Leia said.

Luke was surprised she could see right through him, "What do you mean?"

"I was told about the refugee. It did not take me long to figure out you would not stop with one." Leia said.

"But can you blame him, General?" Gramps stepped up, followed by Sakas and Tuck.

"After all the years we fought, to just turn around and go home feels wrong. How can we ignore it?" Sakas pointed out.

"You can't, and I don't expect you to." Leia answered.

"So, you agree with us, General." Tuck spoke.

"I do, and even if I didn't, who am I to stop you?"

"Do you really want us to answer that, General?" Sakas asked with an emphasis on "general."

Leia shook her head, "No. Although I agree with your motives, there is still the question of how. Slavery is never easy to resolve."

"Have any suggestions? We decided to help these people yet have no semblance of a plan." Luke said.

"Suggesting something feasible is nearly impossible right now. You'll need to gather data on slavery in that world before proceeding with anything solid." Leia explained.

"Then we'll wait until Count Formal returns. As a noble of this world's empire, he is bound to have some information, and on the topic of the count, how goes the search for transportation?"

"Right, as I was going to say earlier, the gate's size did not give many options. To find a ship big enough to transport a hundred men, yet small enough to fit through the small gate, left me without any ideas. That was until I returned to Chandrila and spoke with Mon on the situation."

"You told the Chancellor?" Luke questioned. A part of him felt mortified that they'd bother Chancellor Mothma with their situation. Mainly because he knew how busy her job was. Barely into her second term as Chancellor, and Luke heard the various HoloNet reports on how busy she was.

"No need to worry. I spoke to her as a friend, not as a senator, so it was a personal conversation more than anything." Leia reassured.

"I'm not worried of the confidentiality, but about bothering Chancellor Mothma." Luke confided.

Leia shook her head, "Although her duties as chancellor keep her occupied, she still finds time for personal meetings. I just managed to catch her at the right moment, and as always, she had a solution. Do you remember Star Tours?"

"The travel agency? Didn't they go bankrupt years ago." Sakas answered.

"They did, and in doing so were forced to sell their several hundred ships. The StarSpeeder 3000, which was the agency's main ship, fits all the parameters. Each ship can carry forty passengers, fifty if some stand, come with their own RX pilot droid, and the ships are small enough to fit through the tunnel. There were several that went unsold, and they remain in a warehouse, here in Hanna City. I only bought three to keep the purchase under the radar. The new generation of senators are already weary of me due to the militia I started, and I doubt buying an entire fleat of these transport ships would do any good in easing their worries," Leia said.

"Pompous assholes. What do they know about you? They remained in their cozy ivory towers on Coruscant while you were on the front lines of the war. What do they know?" Sakas finished with a scoff.

"They are not all bad, but we digress. The ships should be ready in a few standard days, three to five at most, finalizing paperwork is an irritating but necessary process." Leia explained.

"Three to five? Nearly a week before we can get the count back here." Tuck commented.

"If it can't be helped, then we have no choice. This was short notice, so five days seems relatively tame." Luke replied.

"Then it is settled. I'll be sure to contact you when the ships are on their way to Yavin." Leia confirmed.

"Thank you, Leia. Say hello to Han and Ben for me." Luke said.

Leia merely nodded, "I will, and best of luck, Luke. Your endeavor will not be an easy one."

"Is it ever?" Luke gave a weak reply. Leia gave him one last smile before signing off.

Artoo's holoprojectors died down, and the familiar blue hue vanished from the room. Luke turned to his allies, who gave him reassuring looks. He then turned to the others, to see them awaiting an explanation. Releasing a sigh, Luke made sure his translator was on before delving into a lengthy explanation.

* * *

The explanation took nearly a half-hour, with questions from the count's family and Princess Piña extending its duration. Luke tried his best to explain the plan but trying to keep it simple was a hindrance for sure. Especially when they asked about the means of transport. Being as simple as he could, he explained how they would move the prisoners to Italica. He explained, briefly, the ships which were to be used in the process. The count's family hid their confusion well, but they accepted Luke's explanation all the same. After all, they did witness a flying, metal bird earlier in the night, so Luke describing metal ships which sailed the skies is not as wild.

It was wild, lunacy even, but they came to suspect such ludicrous concepts from these people. A quick but necessary adaptation.

Princess Piña took the explanation in stride. At least it seemed that way, but Luke could sense the underlying confusion and fear. She seemed calm, but the stress within her was nearly suffocating. Luke could not blame her, her whole world was on the verge of collapse, and the Jedi begun to feel guilty. He unknowingly put a great burden on this young princess' shoulders.

Although outwardly calm, Piña held knowledge of an "invading" force whom her country had no hope of defeating. The worse part, the "invaders" did not want to "invade" in the normal sense and preferred to keep away from conflict. Meaning, if there were to be conflict, then the Empire would be the insinuator.

Once Luke's explanation was over, the head maid, Kaine, extended Count Formal's invitation. Welcoming Luke and his allies into the manor as honored guests. Luke thought the gesture was a bit much but felt that accepting would also act as a sign of good faith. If Luke and his allies remained in the manor, then there was some reassurance that Count Formal will be released.

Luke accepted after speaking with his friends, to which Kaine's reply was, _"Thank you for accepting. Though I must say, with the utmost respect, you are absolutely filthy."_

With that, the group was offered (more like heavily suggested) a bath in the manor's personal bath house. After realizing their state, Luke and his allies were quick to accept the bath. Spending a day travelling, evading a dragon in a dusty canyon, and defending an entire city would give anyone a haggard appearance. Not to mention the smell.

With pleasantries out of the way, Princess Piña bade the group farewell and left for her quarters. The countess and her sisters did the same, and once they were gone, the remaining maids, of which there were five with Kaine leading, led Luke and his group toward the baths.

The manor was large, obviously, but now that Luke was led through more than just the dungeons and throne room, he marveled at the sheer size. Hallways after hallways, rows of doors and windows. As primitive as the architecture was, clearly carved from marble and reinforced with wood, it was marvelous. Oddly reminiscence of the higher-levels on Coruscant or Chandrila. The sophistication of it all made all the other-worldly visitors feel out of place. None of them, sans Iden and Del, grew up in luxury. All born on "backwater" planets, living rather poor lives. This level of indulgence was odd to them.

Their musing ended once they reached the bath area. Apparently used by the more permanent residents of the manor (i.e. prominent chiefs, maids, and higher-level staff,) the baths were situated underground much to Luke's surprise. Located on the opposite side from the dungeons, these underground baths were the result of excavating water deposits. The maids explained that the water created a spring underneath the manor back when it was first built.

The underground bath area was a complete contrast to the dungeon area. Structurally, the brick stairs were like the dungeon stairs, but once they reached the bottom, they were met with a brightly lit corridor which opened leftward. The floors were mosaic and nearly reflective while the walls were a shining white marble. The left wall was lined with several sconces with burning torches. The various torches, along with the beautiful white walls, illuminated the area greatly. The right wall did not hold as many torches but did contain two sturdy doors. The first door was directly in front of the stairs leading up into the mansion. The furthest door nearly touched the wall at the end of the corridor, and in between the two entrances were a line of sconces.

The closer door was the men's bath while the furthest door was the women's bath. The group parted, and two maids led the men and women into their respective baths. Before entering, they removed their backpacks and weapons. They lined them against the opposite wall, making sure the blasters were set to stun, just in case.

Once they entered, they were met with dual, marble benches on either side of the entrance. Behind the benches were wooden, lattice walls. The two maids which led Luke, Del, Gramps, Tuck, and Kes, told them to disrobe and place their clothes in one of the many baskets situated on the left bench. On the right bench were stacks of towels. The two maids gave a bow before leaving the bath room.

There were two rectangular baths in the room. The water was not cold nor was it warm, room temperature at best, but it seemed clean enough. The actual bath room was very wide and held up by a thick pillar at the center which split the two rectangular pools. As Luke doused himself, rubbing off the grime gathered from their tussle with the flame dragon, he took in the room more, curious on how it worked. The wall opposite of the entrance had two spouts extending from it. The spouts hung over the pools and were covered by a metal plate. The plate was attached to a thick rope, and the robe made up an intricate pully system which acted to prevent or allow water flow.

Utilizing the foreign oils and herbs which substituted for soap, Luke and his friends eventually cleaned themselves as best they could. Once finished, the group found that their clothes were missing, replaced by togas and tunics. After various humorous attempts at dressing themselves, they eventually wrapped the thick clothes around their bodies to maintain their dignity.

When they left the bath room, two different maids awaited them. One of them seemed human enough. A short bob of black hair and topped with a maid's headpiece. Brown eyes and a calming smile. The second maid was the same from earlier. Long, brown, nearly orange hair extending down her back, and two elongated ears extending from the top of her head. For a moment, as Luke exited, his eyes met the maid's. Their gazes were locked onto each other before the maid looked way, prompting Luke to do the same.

The human and Warrior Bunny introduced themselves as Momu and Delilah respectably. They explained their clothing were taken for washing, which Luke thought unnecessary but said nothing. Additionally, Luke and his friends finished earlier than expected, and the women were still cleaning themselves. After collecting their gear and weapons, the group of men were led to their rooms.

Given the sheer size of the castle-esque manor, Luke was not too surprised when each of them got their own rooms. After some explanation, Del and Kes explained that they were fine sharing a room with their respective spouses to which the maids noted for when they escorted the women to the rooms. The rooms were adjacent to each other, all situated in a long corridor. Opposite of the doors were large windows which, due to the elevated position, gave a view of the vast city beyond the compound.

Once each person was situated, the maids remained outside the rooms, waiting for whenever they were needed. Luke tried to tell them that their constant waiting was unnecessary, but they were insistent on their duties. Luke's words fell on deaf ears, more or less, so he accepted the fact that they had their duties. Even when Luke felt such attention was undeserved. His friends were still on edge a bit, but given the proximity of the rooms, they were certain they could react quickly should something happen. They were all veterans of war, so sleeping with an eye open was common. Even then, they were all exhausted and would not give up a luxurious bed.

"Alright then, so if anything happens, we know who is where?" Tuck said as he begun summarizing their contingency plan.

"Del and Iden will be in the room closest to the corner." Gramps begun as he motioned leftward toward the doors situated at the end of one side of the corridor. The corner which led to another hallway was situated to the door's right.

"And I will be in the room directly next to theirs." Tuck continued.

"My room is next to Tuck's while Kes and Shara's room is next to mine." Luke further explained.

"And mine will be to the right of theirs. Lelei's is after mine, and Sakas is to the right. Rory, if she chooses to stay, is situated furthest right. Everyone got it?" Gramps finished.

Everyone gave a nod in understanding before Luke explained to the maids where everyone would be situated.

He explained where to escort the women when the time came, and the maids, specifically Momu, agreed. Delilah remained mostly quiet throughout any interaction between them and Luke, but the Jedi thought nothing of it. Whatever the maid wished to say, Luke would not push the issue unless the maid brought it up. He did not feel anything malicious coming from the warrior bunny, so whatever was on her mind, Luke assumed it was relatively harmless. He suspected it involves Parna if Delilah's emotional reaction is anything to go by, but he was not one-hundred percent certain.

With the maids informed, Luke turned back to his friends who were all walking to their rooms, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to knockout." Tuck commented as his hand went for his room's door.

"Just keep your wits." Gramps commented as he opened his room's door.

Luke shook his head, "It is fine to relax, Gramps. There is a very low chance something will happen."

"See, Gramps. Just lay down and give your back a rest. Probably need it, old timer." Tuck joked.

Gramps released a gruff response before entering his room. The others gave each other another glance before entering their own rooms.

Luke's room, along with everyone else's, was simple enough. The door to his room was situated closest to the right wall. The room was lit well, but still rather dark, so Luke eyes took a moment to adjust.

Along the wall to his right, toward the middle, was a luxurious sofa. Above it was a landscape painting, probably created by a master artist if its detail was anything to go by. On either side of the painting, a few centimeters from the frame were candle sconces with two large candles each. The candles were lit which provided some light to the bedroom.

The furthest wall was lined with large windows indicated by the closed curtains. To Luke's left, attached to the wall which had the door built into it were more sconces with lit candles. Along it was a table. On the table was a basin filled with water. A few towels lay on the basin's left. Above the table and basin was a rectangular mirror which was positioned vertically.

The bed itself was pressed against the wall opposite of the painting. It was a very large bed, far bigger than what was needed for one person. To the left of the bed, if Luke was facing it, was a nightstand with two drawers. To the bed's right was a tall, wooden wardrobe. At the foot of the bed was a hefty trunk, presumably empty.

Having taken in the room, Luke walked up to the side of the bed. He placed his hand on it, pressing slightly before deciding to sit. It was comfortable. Unnecessarily comfortable. The last time Luke remembered sleeping on something so comfortable was maybe a few years back when he visited Chandrila. Due to his constant travelling, Luke did not get to sleep on beds often. The closest thing were the cots aboard the G9-Rigger he and Lor San Tekka used.

Luke allowed himself to relax, realizing just how tired he was. A long day, indeed. He removed the headset, comlink and chronometer before placing them on the nightstand along with his belt and lightsaber. Before He could remove his sandals (also provided when he left the bath), he sensed someone outside his room. It seemed the women finished their baths.

Luke stood just as a knock came to his door. Assuming it was one of his allies, he walked over to the door and pulled it open. When he opened the door, he was met with a blue-haired, half-asleep mage. She was clothed in similar clothing to his own and struggled to keep her eyelids open. Seems the bath relaxed her body, and her body is ready for rest. Not to undermine her abilities, but Luke found it surprising that she lasted this long. The day's events would cause anyone to slump into an exhausted heap.

With the door now open, Luke watched as Lelei went to knock again. Her fist hit nothing and fell to her side. This woke her a bit, and she looked up at the Jedi. Behind Lelei was Delilah who gave Luke an apologetic bow.

" _Sorry, but she insisted on speaking to you."_ Delilah said, but Luke raised a hand to stop her. He waved his hand toward the nightstand.

The headset and comlink flew from the rested position, and into Luke's hand. He took a moment to adjust it on his head and ensure the comlink was synced.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Luke spoke with his translator on.

Delilah repeated her self to which Luke gave a nod of thanks, "It is alright. You wanted to speak." He shifted his attention to the young mage.

" _I wish to know more…of the Force."_ By this point Lelei was on the verge of swaying.

A small smile appeared on Luke's face, "I did promise to teach what I know, but I think it would be best to do so while fully rested. Your pursuit of knowledge is commendable, but even the most accomplished scholars require sleep. How about we begin your teachings once the sun rises."

Lelei nodded in understanding before her eyelids finally closed as she begun leaning forward. Luke assumed she would catch herself, but when she kept leaning forward, Luke reached out. He held her up by the shoulders, and her steady breathing indicated she was asleep.

"She's tough, I'll give her that." Sakas commented as she walked by, having learned which room was hers.

" _A tenacious child, isn't she?"_ Rory added as she too walked by, stopping momentarily to watch.

 _"I can take her to her chambers, Master Skywalker,"_ Delilah offered.

Luke gave a nod, "Thank you."

The warrior bunny maid easily lifted Lelei off her feet. Delilah held Lelei gently as she walked toward the young girl's designated room. Before Luke closed the door to his room, his eyes met Rory's.

 _"This "Force", it is what fuels your power, yes?"_ Rory asked.

Luke gave a small nod, "In a way."

A smile appeared across Rory's face, _"I may have to take part in these lessons. Your abilities were unique, and I do not intend to lose our next bout,"_ Rory walked away, her vaguely threatening words lingering in the air.

Luke released a sigh as the apostle walked away. She was an enigma, a rather frightening enigma. The Jedi hoped her words were mere jests, but he was not sure. With Rory's words in his mind, Luke shut the door.

He removed his headset once more and unfurled the blankets. Slipping into the comfortable bed, Luke tucked himself in before waving a hand in the air. All the candles in the room were extinguished, and Luke entered a relaxing sleep.

* * *

687 IC (Imperial Calendar)

Two Hours After Midnight, Piña's Private Courters.

* * *

Piña sat in almost complete darkness, the only light coming from a candelabra. Piña's chambers were far more extravagant than Luke's and contained a wooden bureau. Piña sat at the bureau, with the candelabra providing light as she wrote on parchment. A fluffy quill acted as her writing utensil.

After righting down another thought, she placed the quill back in the ink bottle, and sat back in her chair. She stretched her limbs to ease the stiffness caused by sitting for so long. Various branching thoughts filled the young princess' mind, keeping her from enjoying a night's rest.

So much happened in the passed day, that she felt sleeping would be a waste of time. Her mind raced with a thousand thoughts on how to keep her home from utter destruction. Yet for any one way, she found several reasons as to why it would not work.

The slow creaking of the wooden door caught her attention. She turned to see Hamilton cracking the door open. The page held a chamberstick, with a small, burning flame to provide some light.

 _"Princess Piña? Are you alright?"_ The concerned girl stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her but remaining close to the entrance.

 _"Alright? After all that happened, how can I be alright?"_ Piña retorted with a frustrated sigh.

 _"Forgive me, Princess. That was ignorant of me,"_ Hamilton quickly apologized and gave a bow of her head.

This caused guilt to run through Piña who released a sigh of her own before turned to face her friend, _"No, forgive me. It is unbecoming to vent my frustrations on you."_ Piña finished by running a hand through her hair. The red locks which were often braided, hung lose.

 _"Princess, you are not alone in this. Grey and I are here for whenever you need another opinion or to vent your frustrations. Once Lady Bozes and Lady Beefeater arrive, you'll have them as well. We are all effected by these strangers, but whatever you choose, know you have all of the Rose-Order at your side,"_ Hamilton said with a strong resolve.

Piña smiled at her younger peer's determination, but shook her head sadly, _"You do not know how grateful I am for all of you, but it is this loyalty that worries me the most,"_ She admitted.

 _"Princess…"_ Hamilton said worriedly.

Piña glanced back at the bureau. On top were a few pieces of parchments, with one covered in neat writing, _"Ever since the meeting two hours ago, I've thought over several possible ways to avoid this coming conflict. Lying to senate and my father would work if Count Formal, Roen, and Missna were not alive. I doubt the fire dragon would let any creatures live, so their survival is suspect. I considered bribery, but I doubt such materialistic things would sway the hearts of these morally driven foes. I also doubt immaterial things such as power or influence would sway them to leave this world."_

 _"Princess…if I may…is it not a good thing that these people are driven by morality? I feel they conveyed their intentions truthfully, even if they denounced a pivotal part of our society. The fact that they wish to go against our practices as peacefully as they can shows how little they care for conflict,"_ Hamilton concluded.

 _"That is another reason why I want them to leave. As optimistic as they are, releasing the Empire's slaves will not remain a peaceful affair for long. I noticed how conflicted Sir—Prince Skywalker was when he told me of his plan. Even he knows it will not remain peaceful forever, but that does not waver him. If they provoked us, then our demise would be somewhat justified. Defending against an enemy that we cannot beat. How things are going, it will be the Empire which instigates the war. We would effectively be committing suicide,"_ Piña expressed her frustrations. Her interlocked hands held up her head as she leaned forward on the bureau.

 _"Technically, they provoked us."_ Hamilton said, trying her best to be positive.

 _"Your optimism is endearing, but our armies invaded their land. We are at fault, no matter how you look at it,"_ Piña replied.

 _"Then you must stand before the senate as planned. Convince them not to declare war."_

 _"If only it were that easy…"_ Piña thoughts trailed off. There were a few senators who were far more reasonable. Unfortunately, there were only a few of these men. Much of the senate was filled with proud and overzealous nobles who sought any chance to further their own status. To get them to listen will be nearly impossible. She had better chances at killing the flame dragon.

Piña stood from the bureau with a tired sigh, _"Thank you, Hamilton. Whatever the future holds will be eventful to say the least."_ With that, Piña dismissed the loyal page, and decided to turn in for the night.

She found herself dreaming of war.

* * *

Fourth Week of Month Four, Centaxday, 10 ABY.

0700 standard hours. Formal Family Manor. Luke's Room.

* * *

Luke's eyes opened abruptly. His room was illuminated by the sunlight peeking through the curtains. He reached for his chrono to see what time it was. 07:06 in the morning. He sat up before rubbing his eyes. As he sat up, the blanket slipped off his person, and he shivered at the lack of warmth. It was cold in his room, to be expected given the lack of technology.

Coming out from under the covers, Luke placed his feet and shuttered due to how cold the tile was. He slipped on the sandals and stood up. Several of his bones popped as a result, and he followed with a stretching of his arms. The stress release was momentarily euphoric. Luke proceeded to use the basin of water to wipe his face clean, and to help him wake up. After splashing his face a few times and cleaning the crust out of his eyes, he used one of the towels to dry off. He reached for his belt, opening one of the many pouches attached to it and pulling out a small circular pod. A hygienic, mouth-wash pod often carried by soldiers in the field.

After that, he noticed another set of robes on the same table as the basin. It was a new, clean tunic and toga. One of the maids probably placed them in the room as Luke slept. Quickly changing into the fresh pair of clothing, Luke readied himself for the day ahead. Looking around he found his clothing was not in the room.

He walked over to the large windows and pulled open the curtains to peer outside. The sun was not overhead yet. Beyond the window, Luke saw the manor's center courtyard. It was a beautiful internal garden surrounded by a peristyle. The garden had an almost bluish hue to it as if epitomizing a cool yet serene morning.

Luke released his hold on the curtain when a knock came from the door. It seemed Lelei was also awake. The Jedi had to commend her curiosity.

He walked over to the door, calling the headset to his hand as he did, and gently opened the door. Standing there, much like a few hours earlier, was Lelei. Her bright, blue eyes were wide awake, and she stared intently at the Jedi. She was also dressed in her regular robes.

 _"Did I wake you?"_ The young mage asked.

Luke shook his head, "No. I awoke a few minutes before your arrival. I'm glad you are so eager. Though if you do not mind, I have questions about magic."

Lelei nodded, _"I will try my best to answer, Master."_ She finished with a bow. Not too deep, but one denoting her respect.

Luke was taken back by the sudden gesture and title. It was odd to be considered a master when he barely saw himself as a knight. Ben, Yoda, and his father were all masters in both skills and knowledge and Luke was their student. No where near a master, but here stood a young, force-sensitive person who looked to him for guidance.

"Then from one master to another, thank you. There is a garden in the courtyard; I believe that would be the best place to start your teachings," Luke said as he stepped out of his room, and closed the door behind him.

Lelei gave a stoic nod, which was usual for her, and Luke begun walking down the hall. Lelei remained at his side as they walked.

* * *

They walked through the halls for a few moments. Silently taking in the manor's interior. Although Luke knew not the direct route to the garden, he allowed himself to wander freely. His movements seemed random, but every corner taken, every set of stairs descended, led them closer to the garden.

As they stepped off yet another set of stairs and turned left, they were met with a familiar face. Delilah was currently drawing the large curtains which covered one of the many large windows. She noticed them walk down the stairs and finished tying up the curtain before turning to them.

The warrior bunny maid gave a bow, _"Good morning. If you seek breakfast, I'm sorry but it will not be ready for at least another hour."_

Luke shook his head, "Understood, but we were actually on our way to the courtyard."

The maid raised a brow, but said nothing of it, _"Would you like me to lead you there?"_

"If it does not interfere with your duties," Luke replied.

 _"My duties are to ensure you are cared for, so it is no trouble at all. Please follow me,"_ Delilah explained before she started walking away, trailed by Luke and Lelei.

They walked for a few more minutes, crossing a few more corridors and going down another flight of stairs. They entered another long corridor before coming to a stop.

 _"Here we are."_ Delilah said as she grabbed both the door handles and pulled. The doors opened wide, and Delilah stepped aside, _"I'll inform the others of your whereabouts. Please excuse me."_

The maid begun walking away, aiming to return to her daily duties, but Luke stopped her, "Delilah, wait," He called out.

The maid stopped and turned to face him once more, _"Is something wrong?"_

Luke pondered for a moment on how to address the unspoken issue between them, "I do not wish to pry…but I understand you have a connection to Parna. You do not have to tell me anything, but I want you to know that you can if you wish."

Delilah gave him a wide-eyed stare. She was not sure how he knew of their connection, so was thrown off by the sudden suggestion. Her eyes narrowed slightly, _"Did Parna speak about me?"_ Her tone was not defensive but had an air of disbelief. Delilah found it hard to believe that Parna would reveal her past to anyone, especially a human.

"Not exactly. I spoke with her briefly before she was taken to our camp for medical treatment. Your reaction during our talk with Count Formal made me believe there was a connection between the two of you. I'm sorry if I presumed too much," Luke gave an apologetic nod of the head.

 _"No…you needn't apologize. I just…is—is she alright?"_ For the first time since Luke met the maid, she showed a great deal of concern. Her professionally neutral face was laced with concern.

"When I rescued her, she was malnourished and bruised, but strong willed. Given how we saw her earlier, I am sure she's making a steady recovery," Luke explained.

This put Delilah at ease, _"I'm glad. She was always a strong-willed woman, but even she succumbed to the hopelessness we faced, but that is a story for later. You have my gratitude for freeing Parna and my fellow warrior bunnies and caring for Count Formal. Now excuse me, for I have other duties to attend."_ She gave another bow.

Luke returned the bow, "Thank you for leading us here."

With that Delilah walked away.

Luke turned to Lelei, who waited patiently. Giving her a nod, Luke walked out of the manor, into the peristyle which surrounded the courtyard. As he stepped out, he noticed the garden was bigger than he estimated. Rectangular in shape, the length of the garden was around twenty meters with a width of around fifteen meters. The garden was a vibrant green with various bushes. The hedges were covered with flowers of various shades, and they lined the stone pathway. The pathway connected with all four sides of the peristyle, being positioned at the center of each side.

The exit from which Luke and Lelei was situated directly in front of the stone pathway. To the far left, situated on the green grass, was a tree. The tree's various branches were covered in dense patches of leaves which provided a good amount of shade once the sun hung over. The tree's size was around thirteen meters in height.

Luke stepped forward, Lelei following close behind, and stepped onto the pathway. On either side, the hedges came up to Luke's hip, and there were a few centimeters between the walkways and hedges. They came to the crossing of the path and Luke turned left to head toward the tree. A part of the hedge to Luke's left was cut out to make room for a stone bench.

He and Lelei continued until they reached the end of the stone walkway. The hedges also ended. Now that they reach the end of the pathway, they noticed that there was a circular pond in front of the tree. The pond was clearly man made, and a few meters from both the walk way and tree. On the left side of the pond was a boulder. It was not incredibly large, but too large to lift alone.

Luke continued to walk around the pond. The small body of water was around five meters in diameter, and from what they saw, it contained some form of fish.

Lelei remained by the pathway and watched as Luke moved around the pond and stood in front of the tree. The Jedi took in the tree before speaking, "This is a beautiful garden, a perfect place to talk. So, I guess we should start with questions." Luke turned to Lelei who was standing on the other side of the pond.

 _"What is the Force?"_ Lelei asked.

Luke nodded, "Starting with the simplest yet most difficult question. Well…there are many theories on the truth behind the Force, but there are things we do know. As I said when we met, the Force is an energy field generated by everything that lives and has ever lived. An all-powerful energy which surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds everything together," Luke said before stepping up to the pond and crouching.

"In a way, it is like this pond." Luke motioned to the small body. Lelei stepped up to the pond and crouched down. She observed it with great interest.

"Think of the water as the Force. Everything which resides within the pond, whether it be fishes, the plants, or the very rocks themselves, are surrounded by the water. The Force is similar in how it surrounds us," Luke paused for a moment, allowing Lelei to take in his words.

 _"So is the force necessary for life?"_ Lelei asked.

"Not exactly. Though you should understand that the Force transcends time. It is believed the Force is as old if not older than life itself. Is it necessary for life? I do not believe so, but it is a fact that all life is connected to the Force, so think of it what you will," Luke answered.

Lelei nodded, _"So if the Force resides in all beings, does that mean all living beings can utilize it as you do? If so, it is very similar to magic in that aspect."_

"No, although the Force resides in all that is living, not all who live are attuned to it like me and you," Luke stopped with his explanations as he thought of how deep he should go. Logically, he could delve into the more scientific aspect of the Force, detailing the midi-chlorians, but thought going into biological sciences and microscopic organisms would be too much. He was not sure what this world knew of cells and biological workings, so he chose to withhold that part of the Force. Better to focus on the spiritual and metaphysical for now.

"There are certain individuals who are born with an attunement to the Force. They are known as "Force-sensitives". You and I are such people; my sister who you met is also Force-sensitive. That is why you felt a connection with her, even if you did not realize it," Luke said.

Lelei thought back to the night prior, _"I-I do not recall feeling anything…I was just curious as to who she was."_

"You unknowingly experienced a connection, so it is not surprising that you do not recall it. It is like when you sensed my emotion while we walked to the throne room, or when you sensed the invading bandits. You had a feeling that may seem like mere intuition, but in reality, is the Force warning you. Allowing you to sense things that are not physically present, and since we are on that topic, I'd like to know if you had such sensations in your past," Luke said.

Lelei looked pensive. The young mage thought of her past and tried to remember any other instance of such unexpected awareness. Other than the past day, she struggled to think of any. Then, like an epiphany, she remembered an odd occurrence she had yet to explain.

 _"I do not remember ever feeling such a sensation, but around two months ago while practicing my magic in the forest near Coda Village, I had a sudden head ache. It was not painful per say, but prominent. So much that I could not focus on my studies, but as soon as it arrived, it disappeared so I thought nothing of it. Was that the Force's doing?"_ Lelei recounted.

Luke stood from his crouching position which prompted Lelei to do the same, "Two months? Two months…" The Jedi placed a hand on his chin as he thought.

"I do not remember anything significant two months ago, but it's possible that feeling was when the tunnel originally opened. Such a strong disturbance would cause headaches to the untrained, but there is no way to know. Is this the only time you've felt such sensations? Anything else from your childhood that seemed odd?" Luke asked.

Lelei shook her head, _"Not that I can remember…would my understanding of magic be affected?"_

Luke shook his head, his face adorned with a small smile, "No…the Force has no effect on one's intelligence, that is all on you but that reminds me. I have a few questions on magic, if you do not mind."

A simple shake of Lelei's head acted as confirmation.

"Continuing on what you mentioned earlier, can everyone in this world use magic?" Luke questioned.

Lelei nodded, _"Yes. Theoretically, every person in this world can use magic to some degree. The only issue is the difficulty in honing that potential. It is very difficult and taxing to learn how to draw upon one's spirit to channel the magic. Even then, magic is as mysterious as the Force. There is still a lot of things mages do not know about it."_

"So, theoretically, I can use magic as well?"

 _"I am not sure…normally a person's magical affinity is determined when they are young. For example, when I was young, I accidently caused an explosion after growing angry."_ Lelei explained.

"An explosion? Is magic tied to emotion?" Luke was curious, but worried about the answer. Emotion was a very powerful thing, and a tool used by the dark side. It was this usage of the emotion that, in Luke's opinion, caused the Jedi of old to grow afraid of it.

 _"It is not directly tied to emotion, but my anger caused me to wish harm upon the source thus I unknowingly channeled magic to appease that wish. The explosion reflected my great magical ability."_ Lelei clarified.

"Fascinating…truly fascinating. Can you demonstrate some magic?" Luke asked.

Lelei nodded before holding out her hand.

Luke leaned in as Lelei begun speaking untranslatable words. The Jedi could feel the air change as Lelei spoke. Her words held great power and seemed to shift the very air around them. The change was not visible, but Luke could feel the strange energy, magic, swirling around and centering on the young mage.

Like a vortex, the energy seemed to flow into Lelei before the air increased in temperature. Then as this odd pressure reached its most suffocating point, it vanished. Feeling like a bubble popping, and in its place, a flame appeared in Lelei's opened hand.

It burned and shifted with the small amount of wind.

Lelei held the small flame without a care, and her hand ignored the heat.

Luke was mesmerized by the flame, "Amazing…that was a strange feeling, almost as if the air itself was forming a bubble of pressure."

 _"You could feel the magic?"_ Lelei asked as she extinguished the flame by bawling her hand.

"You can't?" Luke returned.

Lelei shook her head, _"Not entirely. I've trained to recognize the feeling of magic but cannot feel it prior to its activation. For example, if someone were standing behind me and I had no knowledge they were there, then they used the same spell I did, I would recognize the shift in the True Principle, the air, caused by the False Principle, magic. It is not exactly a sense, but an awareness. Anyone could recognize the shift if they understood what it felt like._ _Though I am curious how magic feels."_

Luke nodded as he took in the information, "Well, it's hard to explain it, but magic has this unnatural feel. This aspect of the world that feels wrong but belongs. It shares a similar feeling to the Force, but whereas the Force feels as natural as you an I, magic is almost invasive."

 _"You can feel all that? This Force of yours seems to be quite beneficial."_ A new voice cut in.

Both Lelei looked to her left while Luke looked to his right. Walking towards them was Rory, draped in her fluffy-dress and holding her massive weapon. She ignored the path and walked across the grass.

She eventually stopped at the pond, standing to Luke's right and Lelei's left. She crouched down with a bending of her knees, and placed her hand into the water, _"You didn't wake me,"_ She teased.

"I thought you deserved the rest. Last night was taxing, for everyone, and consider it an additional thanks for helping Shara." Luke replied with an almost teasing tone.

Rory shrugged, _"She did not need my help, a fine, tenacious woman and not to mention a warrior as well. I nearly formed a blood pact with her."_ Rory moved her fingers through the water. Her action frightened any fish nearby.

Luke was not sure what Rory meant by blood pact, but thought it best not to ask, "Rory, are you angry with me?" He said abruptly.

Rory stared at him with a smile on her face, _"What makes you say that?"_

"Last night, after I calmed that hysterical bandit, for a moment, I thought I felt you glaring at me." Luke said.

Rory stood and walked over to Luke. The Jedi watched as she casually sauntered over. She stopped but a few centimeters away. She was shorter than Luke but nonetheless imposing. Rory looked up at the Jedi, a small smile never leaving her features, _"I would not say angry…well not yet, depends on how you answer next."_ When she finished, she stabbed the halberd into the ground, causing Luke to involuntarily take a step back.

The smile never faded from the apostle's features, _"Last night…you controlled that man's mind. I was unsure at first…thought maybe you were far more charismatic than I thought, but now I think otherwise."_

Her sweet tone did not undermine the ferocity behind her words.

"I would not say control, but sway. He was terrified and swaying him to abide was the best choice to prevent anymore death." Luke justified.

 _"Prevent the death of worthless swine…"_ Rory retorted.

"I've said that I do not sympathize or empathize with these criminals, but I am not one to strike down an unarmed, unstable man. Also, since you see them as swine, why care?" Luke asked.

 _"I have experience…with such manipulation, bad experience."_ The more Rory smile, the greater Luke felt threatened.

"I am sure your anger is warranted given your experience, but I did what had to be done." Luke justified once more.

Rory let out a small chuckle, _"Again with the same moral code…what good is peace if you strip people of their will. If that man wished to die, then let him. It was his choice to react as he did, so his death would be a result of his own will. His cooperation was not of his own will…you stripped his will from him and forced him to comply. For one who spouts moral philosophies, you do not seem to follow them."_

Although Rory was not yelling, her words were felt deafening.

Luke eyed the girl, "There is a misunderstanding, Rory. I am not one to manipulate the minds of others without reason. I do not seek to control people if that is what you think. Even if I did, the mind trick is limited in its ability. For one, it does not control someone but sways them for a limited time. Additionally, it only works on the weak minded. Most people can ignore the mind trick's effects, and it only worked on the bandit because he was mentally unstable."

Rory looked up into Luke's eyes. Her gaze was piercing, and Luke felt trapped by the small girl. The halberd at her side did not help.

 _"You are a curious one…Luke Skywalker. I could kill you in one swing, yet you do not flinch. Most would be on their knees…"_

"Are you asking me to get on my knees?" Luke said, unable to read Rory.

The apostle gave another big smile, this one far less threatening than the last, _"Wouldn't that be exhilarating, but no, I believe you."_

Luke released a hefty sigh, "If it is any consultation, I was terrified."

Rory replied with a smile and a chuckle, _"I know…that merely adds to your appeal. Are you sure you do not wish to join Emroy? His embrace is a warm one."_

"Thank you for the gracious invitation, but I have no urge to join your god, not to mention I hardly know anything of this god of war." Luke's voice had a tinge of humor.

 _"Emroy is god of war, darkness, death, violence, insanity, crime, and execution. Far more domains than the other pitiful gods, no offense."_ Rory addressed Lelei when saying her last comment.

Luke turned to Lelei, "You worship a god as well?"

Lelei nodded, _"I pray to La and Eluran, the gods of knowledge."_

This interested Luke, "Gods of knowledge. So, is there a god for every domain? How many are there?"

 _"It does not matter, Emroy is the only deity worthy of being called a god. Wait…have you prayed to Hardy? Is that why you are surrounded by death?"_ Rory's accusation was not spoken in a serious tone but was not completely joking either.

"You mentioned that last night. What do you mean by "surrounded by death?" Luke asked.

 _"Oh? Can you not feel it? The air around you…it reeks of spiritual energy. The souls of the long dead. They surround you, but I do not know why."_ Rory explained casually.

Luke was not sure what she meant. Was she referring to the people he killed? That was impossible, once they died, they became one with the Force. He had yet to read of their so-called "spirits" remaining. That was unheard of. All beings became one with the Force upon death, their individuality being lost in the infinite Cosmic Force. There was no residual energy left behind. At least not conventionally.

It was then his mind went to the unconventional. The outliers in what is universally known. His masters. Those who did not lose their individuality.

 _"_ My masters…you can feel my masters?" Luke asked incredulously.

Rory gave a raised brow, _"Your masters? You already serve a god?"_

Luke shook his head, "No, I do not serve them. They are my teachers, and they are no longer alive. Is that what you are feeling? My masters?"

 _"You speak to the dead? I would ask if you were Hardy's apostle, but she already has one. This Force allows you to talk with your dead masters?"_ Rory's intrigue grew at this prospect.

"Yes, but I cannot speak to the dead as you think. It is complicated, but my masters underwent extensive spiritual training which allowed them to separate themselves from the Force. This is how I can speak with them. In fact, they showed interest in magic the last we spoke," Luke explained.

 _"Are they here right now?"_ Rory asked.

"No, but even if they were, I am not sure if you'd be able to see them. Only those attuned to the Force can see them." Luke explained.

 _"Would I see them?"_ Lelei cut in.

Luke paused for a moment before answering, "Theoretically, yes. Maybe I should test that now. They did wish to speak to you about your force-sensitivity and magic. Would you be alright with that?"

Lelei gave a nod, to which Luke nodded back, "Very well." Luke said before he sat on the ground and crossed his legs. Rory crouched down to be at eye level with the Jedi.

 _"Are you praying?"_ Rory questioned.

"In a way. My masters explained to me that to appear before me, they must separate their individualities from the endless ocean that is the Force. In a way it is like finding a specific drop of water in an ocean," Luke begun.

 _"That would be impossible. A single drop is indistinguishable from the rest of the water. It merely joined the larger body, losing its shape as a drop."_ Lelei replied.

"Then you already understand the fundamental aspect of the Force. We are the drops whom join the ocean once we die, yet there are those like my masters who can separate themselves from the never-ending sea. Though it is difficult to do so without aid. That is why I meditate. I come the closest I can to join the Force without dying. In doing so, I give my masters a beacon to focus on. A light at the end of the tunnel so to speak." Luke finished talking and brought his arms together in his lap.

He closed his eyes and begun focusing on the world around him. He released a deep breath and begun losing himself to the Force. He could feel everything around him. From Lelei to Rory to the birds flying above, and the insects climbing the tree. A cycle of creation and destruction. Balance.

Yet as he felt himself reaching that point of losing his physical sense and fully embracing the Force, something tugged at the back of his mind. It was quick and firm, and Luke could do nothing as he abruptly lost consciousness; the last thing he felt was a strange embrace spiriting him away.

* * *

687 IC (Imperial Calendar)

Formal Family Manor, Interior Garden.

* * *

Rory and Lelei watched as Luke sat silently. For the last few seconds he remained still. Lelei watched with great fascination while Rory stared at the Jedi with curiosity.

Just as the environmental noise begun taking over the area, they watched as Luke begun moving. For a moment, they thought he was going to stand, but instead his seated form begun floating off the ground.

Rory was taken back, _"That was unexpected. Are you trying to impress us?"_ She commented humorously.

There was no response from the meditating Jedi. In fact, he did not seem to acknowledge Rory's question.

 _"I do not think he can hear you…he seems to be completely unaware of everything around him."_ Lelei theorized.

To test her theory, Rory scooched forward slightly. She waited for a response and when nothing came, she raised her hand, extended her index-finger, and poked Luke in the cheek.

The Jedi did not move.

It was then Rory noticed rocks at Luke's feet begun shifting. The next moment, they were floating around Luke. Before she could comment on the phenomena, she heard more shifting behind her. She turned to see the boulder, situated at the pond's bank, vibrate and then float off the ground.

 _"Amazing…he is doing this without realizing?"_ Rory commented.

Lelei merely nodded, her eyes staring intently at Luke's floating form. Everything she's learned proved as fascinating as she expected it too be. Yet, she knew this was just the beginning.

It was then Lelei felt a shift in the air. Unusual and new, she was surprised by the strange feeling. It was unlike magic, and far more noticeable. Like a shifting gust, it hit her.

She watched as all the rocks, including the boulder, dropped to the ground without warning. Once they fell, Luke's floating form slumped onto the ground in a limp heap.

Lelei was frozen. She stared at Luke's limp form, and she felt cold. She did not realize until now that she could feel his presence. The warmth she unknowingly felt coming from him vanished, and she was left with a frigid, lifeless presence.

Rory was in the same state, except she knew what happened to an extent. The apostle, who was closest to the Jedi, crouched down to the slumped form, and placed her hand on his chest. The rhythmic beating signaling that he was still alive put her at ease, if only a little.

 _"By the gods…his soul is gone. His very spiritual essence no longer resides in this body."_ Rory said, being oddly serious.

Lelei stepped around the bond to stand beside the motionless body, _"So therefore he feels so…lifeless. How could this happen?"_

 _"The fact he is alive means his soul was removed momentarily. The only beings with that power are the gods."_ Rory's words were quiet, but no less groundbreaking.

* * *

Unknown Time

Unknown Location

* * *

Luke opened his eyes. What met him was not the courtyard of the Formal family's manor, but an illuminated chamber. He lay on his back, and his ears caught the sound of indistinguishable fauna.

The ceiling above him was grey in color, and some sort of stone. It was maybe ten meters above and covered in overgrown flora. The green vines and leaves mixed with moss reminded Luke of the temples of Yavin 4. At his sides were stone shelves which reached the ceiling and were filled with books. Some books were thin and small while others were heavy tomes.

Luke sat up but remained on the ground. As he pushed himself into a sitting position, he felt the ground was soft, and looked to see it covered in patches of grass. They were oddly placed and seemed to have no natural origin since the floor was the same stone which composed the ceiling and shelves. There were no cracks in the ground for life to flourish, so Luke wondered how the grass managed to grow.

There were a few flowers sprouted from the ground, and on said flowers were insects. One bug, resembling a butterfly, flew around Luke before flying away. The Jedi followed the insect as it flew in front of him.

As his eyes landed ahead, he was met with the sight of a bush of green leaves. They were a few meters away, and outside of the aisle he found himself in. Not sure what was going on, Luke decided he had to investigate, so he pushed himself up and followed the butterfly's path.

The moment he begun walking, he noticed his clothing was different. He no longer wore his toga and tunic, but instead wore his normal outfit. Black jacket, trousers, boots and cloak. All spotless.

Momentarily surprised, Luke's thoughts were interrupted by a sound. The chirping of a bird.

He decided to continue out of the aisle, aiming to investigate the sound. Once out of the aisle's threshold, Luke looked to his right and left to see several rows of shelves on both sides. At a glance he saw maybe twenty aisles on either side. Filled with books from what he could see. In front of the rows was a five-meter walkway.

Concentrating in front of him once more, he walked up to the bush he saw earlier. As he grew closer, he realized it was not a bush, but a branch. The large branch was covered in leaves, and Luke could not see the tree to which it belonged. He decided to walk left, aiming to get around the bundle of leaves.

Once he moved passed the leaves, he saw a column railing which came up to his hip. He walked up to it and leaned over it to get a better look at the tree. The branch he originally saw was merely an extension to a much bigger, thicker branch. The main branch was surrounded by hundreds of leaves which obscured it, but as Luke kept an eye on the brown bark, he followed the branch upward.

It extended above the ceiling and passed what seemed to be another floor. Luke leaned in further as he tried to determine how many floors were above him.

"Beautiful, is it not?"

Luke jumped at the voice coming from his left. He quickly turned to face whoever it was and found himself facing a woman.

The woman, a few years younger than Luke, gazed at the Jedi with a small smile. She had emerald eyes which seem to pierce into Luke's. Her wear consisted of a light blue, nearly white tola which hung from her shoulders. Her auburn hair extended down her back and seemed silk-like. Her face was empty of any blemishes, and her tanned skin glowed in its perfection.

Luke's hand subconsciously went for his lightsaber. This woman was not natural. Appeared human but was far from it. She was too perfect, too beautiful. Reminded Luke of Rory's unnatural perfection. Yet the most alarming thing was the fact that she was not there a mere second ago. The space where she now stood was completely empty when Luke went around the leaves.

"You need not worry, I mean no harm. Besides you'll find your weapon is no longer where it was," The woman said. Her voice was almost harmonic.

Luke looked down at his belt and found that his lightsaber was missing. He looked up to the woman, almost as if looking for an answer. Her smile did not fade.

Luke relaxed, "I'm sorry, but I am not sure what is happening or where I am. Last I remember I was in the courtyard with Lelei when I seemed to have blacked out."

The woman nodded, "Yes, and you need not worry, you are still there…physically," She spoke the last part sheepishly.

"I suspected this place was not real, given my clothing. So, is this a vision?" Luke asked, looking about the temple. "Feels too detailed. More like a dream albeit a vivid one."

The woman slapped her hands together, "Not quite, but interesting observation! I knew this was a marvelous idea! The knowledge you hold is bound to be a "breath of fresh air", as the mortals say!"

Her excitement would be endearing if Luke was not lost on why she was so excited, "Um…I am still unsure what is happening, or whether this is a figment of my imagination," Luke pointed out.

"Oh! My apologies. I last spoke with a mortal nearly three centuries ago, so I forgot the need for pleasantries. I am Layla, known to mortals as La, the Goddess of Knowledge. Welcome to my realm," The goddess gave Luke a large, welcoming smile. She opened her arms wide, presenting the temple around them.

Her introduction was casual, but Luke was taken back for a moment. A goddess. An actual breathing, living goddess. Luke would be skeptical if it wasn't for the air around this woman—this goddess. Her eyes alone were reminiscent of Yoda's; holding great wisdom and age far beyond the short life Luke will live. In fact, the more he looked at the ancient yet young woman, he felt as if she surpassed Master Yoda's age by several centuries.

"La…the goddess?" Luke reiterated, just to be sure.

La gave him a confused and worried look, "Yes. La, the goddess. I was sure Lelei told you of us."

Luke gave her a nod, "Briefly...You were watching?"

La gave an energetic and joyful nod, "Of course! I'm always watching…well not always, but I do check on Lelei every few days. She is my follower, and quite the intellectual. Not to mention she is absolutely adorable!"

La released a squeal as she thought of Lelei's cuteness. She seemed euphoric as she fawned over the young mage.

Luke eyed the goddess as he thought over what she said. Logically, what she said makes sense. In an illogical sort of way. The fact that a patron deity can observe their followers, is not entirely crazy. Especially since this world revolves around the illogical. Magic, gods, and apostles. All impossible things, yet here he was, speaking with a god.

"I still do not understand why I am here, or how for that matter," Luke said.

"You are here due to my sister's impatience," A new voice cut in.

Luke turned around to see a new figure approaching. Their hair was short and auburn, they sported vibrant green eyes which were guarded by a pair of round spectacles, and their skin was a dark tan, much like La's. In all ways, they were an exact copy of La sans certain secondary sex characteristics. They were draped in a white toga, which wrapped tightly around their body.

"Eluran, come greet our honored guest." La moved up to the newcomer. She moved passed Luke, and went to grab Eluran's arm, but the god quickly moved the appendage. He then brought his extended hand down, chopping the top of La's head.

"I thought we agreed to wait before bringing him here," Eluran said with an indifferent expression, yet he was clearly exasperated.

La gave out a strangely adorable groan as she clutched her head. The chop itself did not seem painful, yet La acted as if it was life threatening, "I did wait!" La defended.

"Six hours is not what we agreed on!" Eluran's indifference shattered as he shouted in frustration.

"We did not agree on a specific time! We merely agreed to wait, and I did!" La shouted back.

"Don't feign ignorance. We agreed to wait at least a month before speaking to him," Eluran said.

"Did we? I do not recall," La replied with a cheeky smile. Luke got the sense that she was enjoying this. Eluran on the other hand grew angrier.

"You have a perfect memory. I suggested we wait at least a month, and you shouted "Yes, yes, yes! An excellent idea!" and nodded four times." Eluran explained.

At this point La had her hands behind her back and was facing away from Eluran, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe you should get your spectacles checked…oh wait, I forgot you only wear them because you think they make you look smarter," La said with a hand slightly covering her mouth. She gave Eluran a coy look as if revealing a deep dark secret.

Luke did not expect such a violent reaction from the male god. Eluran took a step back, his cheeks growing red and his mouth hanging agape, "Th-that has nothing to do with this!" The spectacled god crossed his arms and looked away from his sister to hide his embarrassment.

"Besides…you know these were an offering," Eluran said as he pushed the spectacles in question further up his nose.

La leaned over at Eluran's side to get a look at her twin's embarrassment, "Oh right. They're from that handsome, elven boy that you're so fond of."

Her teasing tone infuriated Eluran, "You-You are insufferable! Thirteen-hundred years, and you've yet to mature. We are gods for Lunaryu's sake!"

"What fun is being a god if I cannot tease my baby brother," La retorted as she gave Eluran an awkward, sideways hug. His arms were still crossed, and he refused to look at her.

"I am not your baby brother."

"Yes, you are~." La trailed off with a singsong tone.

"By a few seconds!" Eluran shouted.

"Eighty-four and a half seconds to be precise." La replied which gained another annoyed comment from Eluran.

As the twins bickered, Luke stood awkwardly to the side. The two deities seemed to have forgotten the Jedi's presence. Luke thought the two were humorous. Despite their godly status, they were still siblings. It made Luke think of his twin.

For a moment he thought what their lives would be like if they grew up together, without the burden of their blood hanging overhead. Would they have these nonsensical arguments like these? Thinking of himself and Leia as children unknowingly brought a smile to Luke's face. Something that did not go unnoticed.

"Are you laughing, mortal?!" Eluran's flustered voice captured Luke's attention.

Luke turned to Eluran's blushing face. La still clung to her twin's side so the sight was rather humorous. Keeping himself from chuckling at the deities' antics, Luke coughed into his hand, "Sorry, but seeing you two argue made me think of my sister. Made me wonder how it would be if we knew each other as children."

Eluran glared at Luke before receiving a flick to the cheek, "Stop being mean to our guest," La chastised before releasing her hold on Eluran. She turned to face Luke, smiling from ear to ear.

"Please excuse my brother's behavior. He takes his godhood very seriously," La explained.

"You should as well, especially in front of mortals," Eluran added.

"That is reasonable, but if our guest accepts our offer, he will not be mortal for long, so my behavior does not matter in the long run," La answered.

This caught Luke's attention, "Offer? You wished to offer me something, so you brought me here?"

La nodded rapidly, "That is the main reason, yes, and to answer your earlier question, you are here, but only spiritually. Your physical form, that is your body, is still in the mortal realm. I, with my power, brought your soul here so I can talk with you. Not only is it easier than transporting your entire body, but it is far more interesting than a simple vision."

"And far more dangerous! You could very well lose his soul to Hardy!" Eluran reprimanded.

"I'm sure she would be reasonable. He isn't dead… I just…forced him to astral project," La said sheepishly.

Eluran released a sigh before turning to Luke, "Is your twin like this?"

Luke thought for a moment, "Not really, but she does like teasing me in her own way, so in that we share comradery," Luke said with a sly smile.

Eluran repositioned his spectacles once more before fully facing Luke, "I suppose I have yet to properly introduce myself. I am Eluran, twin of La, and God of Knowledge. A pleasure."

Luke gave a bow, "An honor. Lady La, Lord Eluran. I am Luke Skywalker, and I am not sure what I did to deserve your interest."

"Honestly, you did not do anything grand. It is your knowledge we are after," Eluran answered bluntly. He received a quick smack to the back of the head, which nearly knocked the spectacles off.

"Do not undermine his achievements! He killed that horrid flame dragon, and protected Lelei from harm." La reminded.

Eluran held onto his spectacles, "He did no such thing, if anything it were those "sky ships" which killed the beast."

La released an annoyed huff, "Ships which he commanded, and you cannot deny that he single-handedly protected our follower from the dragon's wrath."

Eluran released a defeated sigh, "Fine…thank you for protecting Lelei. Though I will not give you the credit for killing the flame dragon."

Luke nodded. Fair enough, and truthful. Luke had nothing to do with the dragon's death. He did not even call in the X-wings.

"Alright then," La smacked her hands together, "Now that my brother is here, we can do this formally."

Eluran shook his head before standing straight. La did the same, and the two stood directly in front of Luke, mirroring each other's movements.

"Hear us mortal," Eluran and La begun speaking in unison. La had a smile on her face while Eluran was clearly annoyed by the whole display, "You have proven yourself worthy of our blessing thus we choose you as our apostle. Extend your hand forth and no longer shall you be tied to the realm of mortals."

The twins finished and held out their hands. La held out her right and Eluran his left, perfectly mirroring each other. Luke's expression was shocked to put it mildly. His jaw hung low, and his eyes wide. He looked back and forth between the two gods, trying to discern if they were joking. Clearly, they were not.

Luke composed himself as best he could, "Y-you want me to be your apostle?"

Eluran looked at Luke with a slouched face, "Yes…which part of that was not clear?" The god's tone was overtly patronizing.

"It's not that you weren't clear…I just do not understand. Why me? I'm not even from this world, and like you said, I have done nothing to deserve this." Luke explained.

Eluran stepped up, "That is the exact reason. I was not lying when I said we were after your knowledge. The fact that you are a decent warrior is a plus."

La decided to interject, "Stop making it seem like we do not care for him," She shook a finger toward Eluran before turning to Luke with a smile, "You see, my brother and I have searched for an apostle since our ascension. There were a few contenders, but they always lacked a certain…something."

"That was," Eluran joined in, "Until Lelei was born. We saw her potential for magic, and her affinity for learning. The last we saw such raw intellect was in ourselves, several centuries ago."

La nodded at Eluran's side, "That is why we keep a keen eye on her progress. We planned to make her an apostle after she matured a bit more. That was our intent, but then you arrived with knowledge from a completely different world! Not only that, but you are an accomplished warrior and leader!"

"We do not preside over knowledge for nothing. La and I thrive on learning more about existence. Having lived for well over thirteen-hundred years, we've come to learn most if not all this world has to offer. So, when you appeared, we saw a chance to both alleviate our boredom and to further our influence in the mortal realm," Eluran explained.

"As crude as my brother is, he speaks the truth. Even we are tied to time, and we do nothing but await our followers to further their own understanding of the world. Although my brother and I know far more about this world than the mortals, there is still a lot we do not know. For example, how are you able to create a ship of metal that flies?" La clarified.

Luke was silent as he took in everything, but as he thought over all that was explained, there was one thing that confused him, "I can see your reasoning…but there is still something I do not understand. You say you seek the knowledge I bring from my world, but as gods whose domain is knowledge itself, can you not gain that knowledge yourselves? Are you not omnipotent in that regard?"

Luke knew little of what powers gods would have. Gods did not exist in his galaxy. They were mere myths created to explain strange phenomena. Most of which were the results of the Force.

"No… our powers are tied to this world. If we were to crossover into your world, we would lose all of that which makes us "gods." Our powers are tied to the magic of this world thus we cannot use them to gain knowledge of another. Our clairvoyance cannot reach that which transcends the barrier between worlds," La explained.

"That makes no sense to me. If you cannot learn what is beyond the gate, then how are you speaking my language?" Luke asked.

Eluran released a chuckle, _"Seems he has yet to realize. We are not speaking your language, you are speaking ours."_

Luke took a step back, his expression baffled. His hand went to his head as Eluran's words sunk in. He then realized that there was foreign knowledge in his mind. Words and script that were completely new, yet he understood all of it. Impossible…impossible. He found himself translating Basic in this foreign language and vice versa.

" _No…"_ Luke stopped the moment he heard his voice. The word was not in Galactic Basic, _"I-I only speak Galactic Basic!"_ He told himself, yet the words were completely foreign. Even then, he understood every syllable. How did he not realize? He swore on the Force that he was speaking Basic until now.

"How…how is this possible, there is a completely new language in my mind. How didn't I realize?"Luke spoke quietly to himself in Basic. The two gods were at a loss of what he said, but that did not stop La from repeating

"How ese these paw-see-bel… _it isn't all that difficult."_ La said after slowly pronouncing the Basic words.

" _You have clairvoyance, does that not include telepathy? If you can implant knowledge, why not take it away?"_ Luke asked.

La looked to the ceiling, shifting slightly as she thought, _"The mind of a mortal is very…fragile. Implanting our language in your mind was a risk, but your mental stability is far higher than most people. Even then…if I were to try and absorb all the knowledge you hold as you are now…I'm sure your mind would collapse and leave your body as an empty husk."_

" _Normally, we would not offer such extensive blessing to mortals for this reason. It is one thing to bless someone with intellectual prowess at birth but adding a completely new language at your age is very dangerous. Human minds are not malleable. Apply too much pressure, and they break like anything else. You may have a higher resistance, but your mind is limited on how much interference it can handle,"_ Eluran explained further.

" _That will not be the case forever. Once you become our apostle, your resistance will increase greatly since you'll gain spiritual immortality along with physical immortality. We'll be able to delve into your mind as much as we want!"_ La said excitedly.

" _Now, with the exposition out of the way, let us complete the ritual."_ Eluran's hand glowed brightly, and he reached out to touch Luke.

Realizing the implication, Luke backed up beyond Eluran's reach. This sudden retreat caused Eluran to pull back his hand in confusion, _"What is wrong? Have we not explained enough?"_

Luke kept himself at a distance, _"You explained well enough, but I do not want to be your apostle."_

The twins did not expect this. They glanced at each other, an unspoken communication passing between them. La stepped up, _"I do not understand…did we offend you…maybe I was rather rash in bringing you here so soon."_

Eluran stepped up, _"Maybe you did not understand what we imply. In our world, apostles are revered as demi-gods. For the next one-thousand years, you will walk this world as an immortal force. Unable to die from natural or unnatural means. Spiritually and physically, you will be immortal, and once you reach one-thousand years, you will join us in godhood."_

" _You say this as if it appeals to me. It seems it is you who does not understand; I have no interest in living forever or becoming a god,"_ Luke responded.

La's mouth hung open, _"You…you are refusing our offer?"_

" _I prefer to say decline, but yes. I am…honored that you would consider me, and that you would bless me with your language, but I will not become your apostle,"_ Luke declined with a respectful nod.

" _You are illogical,"_ Eluran started, _"You understand that you are in the presence of two gods, correct?"_

The question was rhetorical, but Luke nodded, nonetheless. This exasperated Eluran. The god completely lowered his hand, and scanned Luke up and down.

" _You know we can force you to be an apostle."_ Eluran revealed.

" _Then why haven't you?"_ Luke replied.

" _Courtesy,"_ Eluran gave a cold respond, _"We are ones to believe brains are superior to brawn. Unlike the more…aggressive gods, we thought civility would leave an impression. Admittingly, we never considered refusal."_

" _Was it Emroy's apostle? Did she convince you into becoming that brute's apostle once she's done? I knew she had only a few years left, but to think that vixen would be so audacious."_

" _Rory has nothing to do with this. You seem to think all mortals are greedy individuals who seek means of gaining power,"_ Luke said, finding it odd, how easily he spoke the other language.

" _It is merely a logical way of seeing the world. Mortality drives all mortal decisions. They fear death thus they must find a means to eradicate that fear, or at least pretend to. Wealth, power, sex, immortality. Mortals are so easily swayed by anything that puts them above others. Can you blame us for thinking you were any different?"_ Eluran defended.

" _You are not wrong in your logic, but there are times when we must give the benefit of the doubt. I have met many greedy people, and one of those people became my greatest friend and brother-in-law. Although it is a timid example, the philosophy is the same."_ Luke countered.

" _Then why not become immortal? You wish to help the people of this world; would that not be easier as a demi-god?"_ La questioned.

Luke did not disagree. Great power, unable to die, and influence would help his endeavor greatly. Making it easier to help those who are enslaved, but even in the name of good, such power must not be wielded by a single person.

" _You are not wrong, but there is a limit to the power one person should have. Even in the name of good."_ Luke replied.

La deflated at his answer, _"A shame…I guess we have not choice but to force you."_

This time La's hand glowed bright, and she took several steps forward. With every step forward, Luke took a step back.

" _You needn't do this La."_ Luke said as he stepped back. The goddess continued forward, and Luke matched her steps as he stepped further and further away.

" _Unfortunately, I do. You hold unknown knowledge, and you made the mistake of stepping into our world and our domain. Like my brother said, we wish to know everything, and you have knowledge that we do not. As gods of knowledge, we cannot leave that be,"_ La's sweet and jovial tone was gone. Replaced by a tired, almost annoyed voice.

" _So, this is your true nature?"_ Luke commented as he backed up further. He wondered if her previous demeanor was merely an act to make her appealing.

La shrugged, _"We are gods, we face no repercussions because we mold this world. It is your fault for refusing our offer. Now I will strip you of your knowledge and leave you an empty husk; there is no place for a disobedient apostle."_

" _Why must you steal my knowledge when I can offer it to you?"_ Luke said, stopping La in her tracks.

" _Have you changed your mind, or are you trying to save your skin?"_ Eluran commented.

" _Both of you seem to hold a great respect for knowledge, and its not like I am trying to keep it from you."_ Luke reasoned.

" _Of course, you're keeping it from us; why turn down our offer if you weren't?"_ Eluran retorted.

" _Because I cherish my mortality and all that comes with it. Listen, if you wish for me to teach you what I know, I'll gladly do so."_ Luke revealed.

Again, La and Eluran shared a glance before facing the Jedi.

" _Once more, you are illogical. Why give such powerful knowledge away for free?"_ Eluran commented, seemingly outraged.

" _You give my intelligence a little too much credit, but I technically won't give it for free. You've already given me a complete understanding of your language. Is that not an equal trade?"_ The Jedi asked.

A quick glanced between the twins, and they both faced him and said in unison,

" _No."_

Their deadpan tone would be humorous if not for the seriousness behind it.

" _Well, I think it is. This way w—"_ Luke suddenly fell to his knees, his hand reaching for his head. His body shivered and he felt incredibly cold. He swore he heard screaming in the distance but was unsure why.

" _We took too long…Hardy is calling him."_ Eluran said offhandedly.

" _W-what?"_ Luke found himself unable to speak without a surge of pain.

" _We've kept your spirit outside of your body for too long. It is unnatural for the body and spirit to be separate while you remain alive. Hardy is calling your spirit to the underworld to right the wrong we created."_ La explained casually.

The screaming grew louder, and Luke saw the edge of his vision growing blurrier and darker, _"P... lease…help."_

La stepped up and crouched. At this point Luke could barely remained upright even when crouching. He managed to lift his head to meet La's eyes.

" _Will you keep your word? Will you give up your knowledge?"_ La asked as she peered into Luke's eyes. The Jedi nodded, believing he had no choice either way.

La gave him a smile, _"You are an interesting mortal, and you should have some pride. You are the first mortal to successfully bargain with a god."_

She raised her hand and snapped. As the sound reached Luke's ears, the screaming stopped, and Luke jolted back. He felt as if something violently pulled him off his feet. The world grew dark and it felt as if he entered a pitch-black corridor. He went further and further away until the brief amount of light vanished, and he was left in total darkness.


	12. Ch 12: Awakening P1

**A/N:**

 **Hello. I am not dead...yet. I don't even know if anyone is still reading this, but that isn't going to stop me. So here! Have this complete filler. The other chapters may be posted soon, I'll try to get them up before the end of the year, but who knows? Logically, at least one other should be up soon, but something may come up that distracts me, so I don't know.**

 **Just wanted to clear some stuff up. To anyone that cares really, I am sure most will not care enough, but for those who do.**

 **A few chapters ago, Count Formal stated it took the Imperial army around 2 days to reach Alnus from Italica and around 5 days to reach the Imperial Capital from Italica (So 7 days if travelling directly from Alnus to the Capital, give or take). Being the idiot that I am, I considered this constant travel, meaning I thought the armies marched for 24 hours each day without rest, which obviously is not logical.**

 **After thinking it through, I decided to retcon that in order to make this story cohesive (mainly for myself) in terms of a figurative timeline. So now the time it actually took is 4 days to reach Alnus from Italica (at a basic marching speed), and 10 days to reach the Capital from Italica. Making a full trip from Alnus Hill to the Imperial Capital by the Imperial Army take around 14 days.**

 **I've made up days and months for the world of GATE.**

 **Flaredawn (Sunday)**

 **Lunasong (Monday)**

 **Emeve (Tuesday)**

 **Emdies (Wednesday)**

 **Miridies (Thursday)**

 **Saderadies (Friday)**

 **Hardusk (Saturday)**

 **Months**

 **Primitumensis (January)**

 **Secundumensis (February)**

 **Tertiumensis (March)**

 **Quartumensis (April)**

 **Quintumensis (May)**

 **Sextumensis (June)**

 **Septimensis (July)**

 **Octamensis (August)**

 **Nonumensis (September)**

 **Decimensis (October)**

 **Undecimensis (November)**

 **Duodecimensis (December)**

 **I included a brief summary of the story so far. Given the 9 months since my last update, I hoped this could be a refresher. Not everything is covered, so if there is confusion, you should reread previous chapters, or at least skim them. If you feel confident that you remember or recently discovered this story, skip the summary and get right into the new chapter.**

* * *

 _Previously…_

10 years after the fall of the Galactic Empire, and the galaxy is at peace.

In a surprise transmission, Luke Skywalker received a call from a distressed Kes Dameron, a former soldier in the Rebellion and friend of Skywalker's. Shara Bey, Kes' wife and ace pilot of the rebellion, went missing and Kes was seeking help in finding her.

With the help of Tuck Tyrell, Sakas, and Gramps, all former Pathfinders who served with Kes, Luke discovered what became of Shara.

She was captured by scouts belonging to a primitive army whom lived beyond a dimensional portal that had sprouted in a meadow on Yavin 4. Amidst their investigation, the group discovered an invading army and subsequently squashed the threat, killing over four-hundred in the process.

With the aid of a surviving count, named Colt Formal, the team, now including Del Meeko and Iden Versio, embarked on a journey beyond the gate, aimed at rescuing Shara Bey before she could reach the Imperial Capital where she was to be presented as a slave for the royal family.

During their initial arrival, unknown to the rescue team, Shara escaped her captors and embarks on her own journey, unsure of her destination.

When travelling the foreign lands after a night's rest, Luke's team comes upon a village. They discover that that the village is evacuating due to a sighting of the feared, Flame Dragon. The same dragon that destroyed the Imperial Camp at Alnus a few hours earlier.

It is then; Luke Skywalker meets Lelei La Lalena, a young mage apprenticed to Master Cato El Altestan. Luke is baffled when he discovers this girl is also Force-sensitive.

Skywalker and his team agree to help escort the villagers to Italica. During their travels, Skywalker discovers an Elf-girl who is the sole survivor of an attack by the Flame Dragon. Eventually, as the convoy travelled, the Flame dragon comes upon them, forcing Luke and his allies to draw it away into a canyon, where it is killed by Phantom Squadron, a group led by Wedge Antilles.

Around the same time, bandits confront Shara. She kills one, but a fearsome young girl whom is later identified as Rory Mercury, the apostle of Emroy, cuts the others down.

Luke and friends eventually arrive at Italica. Choosing to split into two groups: with one entering Italica, and the other going to find Shara.

Unfortunately, due to a misunderstanding, Luke, Lelei, Gramps, and Sakas are captured and subsequently questioned by the Formal Family and Princess Piña Co Lada of the Imperial family. During this interrogation, Kes, Tuck, Del, and Iden find Shara, and bandits attack Italica.

Luke Skywalker and his friends successfully fend off the bandits attempting to invade Italica. During the defense, Luke meets Rory Mercury and engages in a short fight, eventually ending it by stopping Rory's assault with Force Stasis. The apostle finds Luke curious, and decides to remain.

With the threat gone, Luke is once more questioned and asked to prove his claims by letting Count Formal speak to his family. Via hologram, Count Formal spoke with his daughters, fully gaining the trust of the Formal family.

As such, Luke and his allies were honored guests and given rooms in the manor. The next morning, Luke begun teaching Lelei about the Force, with Rory also listening in. Amidst the teaching, Luke attempted to contact his masters so they could meet Lelei.

In doing so, Luke left himself vulnerable and the gods Eluran and La swept his spirit away.

Once in their realm, the two gods offered Luke apostlehood in exchange for his knowledge on the world beyond the gate. In refusing, Luke insulted the gods whom, as a last resort, aimed to forcefully strip the knowledge from the Jedi, which would leave him as a mindless husk.

Before they could, however, Luke's soul was called by Hardy. The goddess of death was on verge of collecting Luke's soul when the goddess La released it. The catch is this: Luke must provide all knowledge he holds as repayment for La releasing his soul. The last thing Luke remembers is darkness surrounding him, and the terrifying wails of the dead.

* * *

Emeve, 10th of Nonumensis, 687 IC (Imperial Calendar)

Duodecima Diei Hora (12th Hour of the Day).

Formal Family Manor, Italica.

* * *

A soft blanket of violet and orange covered the evening sky. The few clouds lining the sky reflected the orange and violet hue.

As the sun hid further and further behind the horizon, the valley that stretched beyond grew darker and darker, and the various lanterns and torches lining the brick and dirt roads of Italica grew bright. The lamplighters begun making the rounds, starting with the darker parts of the walled city.

At the center of the city, stood the ever-grand manor belonging to the Formal family. Italica lay on a natural slope, much like the surrounding area. The center was situated at the top of this slope, not large enough to call it a hill, but large enough to notice the incline. Due to this incline, the manor had a longer and better view of the sunset.

The sunlight passed over the protective wall of the manor compound to shine upon the large windows specifically built for this period of the day. The beautiful sunset was a sight to see.

A sight Aurea continued to enjoy even though she saw it practically every day.

Aurea was not a tall woman, but with the setting sun, her height was increased greatly…in terms of her shadow. The constant companion stretched up the wall to her left as she walked forward.

With a smile and a soft hum, the young maid walked through the sunlit halls without much care. Her frilled dress swayed from side to side with every step, and her bright red locks did the same. She walked to the beat of her own humming.

However, there was something odd about her swaying locks. The locks seemed to move on their own. Upon closer inspection, one would notice that her hair was not hair at all. Every "lock" of hair was freely moving, and their tips were elongated and bulb like.

Snakes. Her entire head was covered in snakes, and at a glance, the dozens of snakes appeared like normal hair. It was not a tangled mess of scales, instead the stakes molded together to mimic straightened hair.

A feature unique to the Medusae, a race of demi-humans scarcely found throughout Falmart. At one point, there were entire villages of Medusae, entire communities, but centuries before Aurea's birth, knowledge of the Medusae's abilities caused widespread panic. Specifically, from the rising Saderan Empire. The purges were brutal and brought the race to near-extinction, and much like the other demi-humans, the remaining Medusae faced scrutiny and prejudice.

Aurea faced prejudice as a child, but she was lucky in finding the Formal clan. They saved her from dying somewhere in Akusho. Therefore, she served the family happily and loyally.

Her steps clicked on the pristine floor as she continued down the hall. She held a silver tray in her hands, and on top of the tray was a glass pitcher and two elegant glasses. Aurea skillfully carried the tray, something she did several times before. Yet her goal was not the Count's chambers, but the chamber of an honored guest.

Guests of another world, a world beyond the gate at Alnus.

Like the other maids, Aurea was cautious of the newcomers. They arrived at the manor in chains after all, and admitted to having Count Formal in similar chains beyond the gate. When she heard their confession, she was angry. Furious even. She remembered how her snakes reacted and how she reacted. Like her fellow maids, they wanted to harm the prisoners. Harm them for hurting the Count that improved many of their lives, but it was unsightly to express such anger, Kaine would remind them.

Yet, as soon as they learned of Count Formal, something impossible greeted them. His image, blue in color, appeared and spoke to Countess Formal. Aurea feared it was the Count's soul, trapped by the black-clad wizard's foreign magic, but Count Formal's words reassured them.

Aurea did not know much about magic, but even she knew that the magic wielded by these prisoners turned allies was something completely new. She heard only whispers about what happened at the eastern and western gates. The tales of how these strangers, so few in number, managed to destroy the invading bandits. Whispers said there were hundreds, potentially thousands, but Aurea doubted bandits could organize in such a manner.

Either way, the anger she felt initially became curiosity, and eventually joy. These people were very kind, and although they did stare at her a bit during their first meeting, Aurea saw only curiosity in their gazes. Especially from the fellow Medusa in their group.

Sakas was her name, and Aurea had to remind herself that the elder Medusa was not a Medusa at all. When Aurea first set eyes on Sakas, she felt elated. The young maid had yet to meet another Medusa outside her parents, who were long gone, so it was exciting to see one who mingled among humans easily. However, after the initial surprise and excitement, Aurea realized Sakas was not one of her people.

Aurea was saddened, but nonetheless curious. Her few interactions since they arrived were casual, but they treated her and her fellow maids well, so she had no qualms.

Her musings faded away when she approached her destination. Standing outside the designated chamber was her fellow maid, Mamina.

Mamina was older that Aurea, and a few centimeters taller. She was a Warrior Bunny with long, orange hair. A kind soul and fierce warrior; Aurea looked up to her elder greatly.

" _Aurea, you took longer than expected."_ Mamina commented.

Aurea gave her a sheepish look, _"I may have stopped to watch the sunset. It's beauty never fails to captivate me."_

" _You mustn't get distracted. It does not reflect well on Count Formal if we do not serve his honored guests properly."_ Mamina scolded.

Aurea lowered her head, the snakes, which acted as her hair, deflated comically, _"I'm sorry, it will not happen again."_

Mamina released a sigh, _"What am I to do with you?"_ The older maid said semi-seriously.

The Warrior Bunny turned and grabbed hold of one of the door handles and pulled it ajar, _"Mistress Sakas. Master Tuck. Aurea returned with your refreshments."_

" _Uh…thanks, Mamina. Also, no need for the "mistress" stuff, just Sakas is fine."_

Aurea stepped into the room as Mamina held the door open. Inside, the maid was met with a familiar sight. Sitting across each other, with a simple wooden table in between them were two of the Count's honored guests, Sakas and Tuck. The two sat casually, eating fruits and baked treats provided earlier. They were playing a strange game called Sabacc. They tried to explain the rules when Aurea's curiosity got the best of her, but the maid found the rules to be far more confusing than it looked.

Aurea set down the tray, not on the table where Sakas and Tuck sat, but on another table situated in the room. Positioned up against the same wall as the door, this table was longer and skinnier than the circular table used by Sakas and Tuck.

After she set down the tray and poured the water into the glasses, Aurea glanced up to see herself reflected upon a large mirror which hung above the thin table. Her eyes remained on herself for a split second before drifting beyond her own reflection. Behind her was a bed with a single person resting.

Luke Skywalker. Sir Luke Skywalker, if he truly was a knight as he claimed, lay motionless on the bed. If she did not know better, Aurea would assume him dead. His pale complexion and emotionless expression were slightly unnerving.

The only sign that he was alive, other than his shallow breathing, was the strange metal crate, which stood on the other side of the bed. Covered in strange lights and symbols, the contraption was apparently a means to determine the state of Sir Skywalker's heart…or something like that. When his allies explained its function, she was not the only one confused at what they were saying. In the end, they gave a very basic explanation.

Apparently, it had the ability to measure Sir Skywalker's heartbeat. If the green light displayed on the glass peaked every second or so, then that meant Sir Skywalker was still alive.

Fascinating yet very confusing. These people had incredible magic that did impossible things, so Aurea decided to suspend her disbelief and go along with what they told her.

Chirp…Chirp…

Chirp…Chirp…

The strange crate also made a strange chirping noise each time the green light became a peak. At first, the rhythmic sound unnerved Aurea, but soon enough she found it somewhat soothing.

Chirp…Chirp…

Chirp…Chirp…

The sound continued nonstop, a good sign, Aurea assumed.

The Medusa maid walked over to the table where Sakas and Tuck sat. They moved the table into Sir Skywalker's chambers after he fell into his slumber. Aurea did not know the full details, but he fell unconscious while out in the garden and has yet to awaken.

" _Thanks, Aurea."_

" _Yeah, thanks."_

Sakas and Tuck thanked her as she placed the glasses down. Their words sounded unnatural when translated. The strange crowns on both their heads was another one of their many magic tools. These crowns could translate their foreign tongue into the common one spoken throughout Falmart. Aurea wondered if the crowns could translate the Medusa language.

Aurea gave a bow and begun stepping out of the room before a sound caught her attention; to be specific a shift in the rhythmic sound.

Chirp. Chirp.

Chirp. Chirp.

Strange. The rhythm changed; it was faster. Aurea stopped to look at the metal crate. The green light displayed was still going, but there was something different. Each chirp created a peak, and that went unchanged, but there seemed to be a new upside-down peak among the normal peaks.

Whereas Aurea looked at the light in curiosity, she missed how Tuck and Sakas looked at the monitor with urgency. They both froze at the break in rhythm.

Chirp, Chirp, Chirp, Chirp, Chirp, Chirp….

The chirps grew rapid and the peaks were completely upside down now. Aurea had no idea what this meant, but the sudden tumbling of chairs gave her some clue.

" _He's going into cardiac arrest! Quickly go get the others!"_ Sakas shouted towards the maids, her words translated via the crown upon her head.

" _Of course!"_ Mamina shouted before running out of the room to fetch the others.

" _Cardiac arrest!? I thought he was completely healthy!"_ Tuck shouted as he jumped out of his chair causing it to tumble to the floor. They both rushed over to the bed, with Sakas making her way to the metal crate.

Aurea froze, unsure of what to do.

The Medusa maid watched Sakas pull two flat paddles attached to a long wire out of the metal create.

The chirping grew in speed before a wailing overtook the room. It was high pitched and continuous. Aurea's eyes went to the green light, and it was no longer peaking. It remained as a single, green line.

Tuck panicked and grabbed Luke's shoulders, _"Luke! Luke!"_

" _That isn't going to do shit! Just attach the defibrillator quickly!"_ Sakas shouted over the metal crate's wailing.

Tuck quickly recovered his bearings and pulled the sheets off Luke's unmoving frame. Tuck went to attach the paddle near Luke's right clavicle, but the unexpected happened.

Aurea jolted when Luke jerked up and begun gasping for air. He took deep breaths and as his allies called for him, it was evident that he was not entirely there.

* * *

Unknown Date.

Unknown Time.

Unknown Place.

* * *

Luke did not know what was happening.

Where was he? Was he asleep?

A vision? No, darkness surrounded him and an eerie silence accompanied it.

Was he floating? Was he sinking? He felt cold and stiff.

What caused this? No matter how hard he tried, he could not remember how he got here.

The silence broke, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity, a noise resonated in this dark void. A beeping. A ringing in the distance that called him forth. The ringing grew louder, but as Luke grew closer, he felt his breath hitch. Almost as if he was suffocating.

Luke's breathing grew quicker as he panicked.

Was he dying?

Luke's breathing grew rapid, but his breaths were shallow. Eventually, as the ringing reached its apex, Luke could no longer breathe.

He was choking.

He gasped for air.

He was dying.

The darkness tightened around him, and the ringing would not stop. It was maddening as he felt the world grow tighter and the noise grow louder.

"No, child of the chosen. It is not your time."

A voice rang out in the darkness. A deep, wizened voice seemed to penetrate Luke's very core. The fluctuating pitch of their voice was unnerving, but Luke had no time to ponder as the world shifted.

When the voice faded, Luke felt himself fall, and went to scream.

He jerked as his body landed and for the first time, took in a deep breath. He gasped for air, and let it fill his lungs.

The ringing in his ears was deafening, and he now realized that his eyes were open. A mirage of color and light blinded him as he tried to understand what was happening. His eyes were not focusing so everything around him was nothing more than a blur.

He felt himself shaking as he greedily filled his lungs with air. It took a moment to realize that his body was not shaking on its own. Someone or something was shaking him lightly. It was then he realized he felt a weight on his shoulders. He stopped staring into the distance and tried to focus on whoever was in his immediate view.

It took a moment but his eyes focused and the blur of colors shifted to form a sensible shape.

It was a man. He seemed to yell at Luke, but the Jedi could not hear given the horrid ringing invading his eardrums.

The man had a chiseled yet somewhat rugged appearance. His short, brown hair was rather unkempt, and his eyes filled with worry.

Luke knew this man. He knew him very well.

Upon realizing who was before him, the Jedi came out of his daze, and slumped forward in exhaustion. Luke's head was throbbing and his whole body felt cold and stiff.

"Whoa, there. Luke, come on kid, the hell happened to you?" The familiar yet worried voice of Han Solo filled the Jedi's ears.

The scoundrel turned hero held Luke up as the Jedi slumped forward.

"Han…" Luke said between deep breaths, "What…what happened? Where…where are we?"

"Take it easy, kid. Deep breaths." Han suggested as he pushed Luke up.

Luke raised his head to look at his brother-in-law. Worry marred Han's face, something Luke did not often see on the pilot. As his eyes finally settled and the daze faded, Luke realized he sat in a bed with Han keeping him from slumping forward.

Luke glanced around the room. They were not on the Falcon or anywhere recognizable for that matter. As he looked around, his eyes landed on the other occupants.

The familiar faces of Tuck and Sakas watched him from the foot of the bed, uncertainty lining their expressions, and standing next to them, over two meters tall, was Han's furry co-pilot.

The Wookiee released a worried whine as Luke eyes looked up at the great warrior, "Chewie?"

"You recognize us, Luke?" Sakas as worriedly.

The question confused the Jedi, "Of course, Sakas. Why wouldn't I?"

Sakas and Tuck glanced at each other. Luke noticed this exchange between the two and went to ask Han what was happening.

The pilot spoke before Luke could, "Do you know where you are?" Han asked.

Luke did not know, so he decided to focus on the room around him with greater scrutiny. With his daze over, he could focus on his surroundings. A simple room, primitive in nature. The only non-primitive elements were the various tube lamps affixed to the ceiling, which fully illuminated the room.

For a moment, Luke was lost, but the memories came far too quick. The Jedi's hand went to clutch his head as another wave of throbbing passed through.

Shara Bey. Yavin 4. The primitives. The dragon. Italica. The gods.

He froze at the final thought.

The gods, Eluran and La, had pulled him into their realm while he was in the midst of his meditation. They wanted Luke to be an apostle, their demi-god follower, but he refused. The two were not happy with his refusal. Then the screams started and the cold.

Luke shivered at the memory. How horrid those screams were. Luke felt Han's hand squeeze his shoulder, "The hell happened to you Luke?" The pilot asked again in a softer tone.

Han was not used to seeing Luke so shaken, he would not freely admit it, but this worried the former smuggler greatly.

Having regained his memory, Luke was left even more confused. If he was in his room provided by the Formal family, that meant he was in Italica, which was beyond the tunnel.

"Han. Chewie. How are you here? I thought you were somewhere in the Outer Rim." Luke said.

"We were until Leia gave us a call. You were in a coma for fifteen days. Would be sixteen if you remained asleep until tomorrow morning." Han explained.

Luke froze. He scanned Han's face for any sign of a joke. There was none. Again, Luke's hand went to his face and for the first time he realized something was on his face. A beard, nothing major, but more than Luke ever allowed.

"Fifteen days…that can't be right. I was in the garden with Rory and Lelei, no more than an hour ago." Luke tried to reason.

"Yeah, that was fifteen standard days ago, over three-hundred hours. After you fell unconscious, Lelei and Rory called for help. Rory tried to explain that your soul was missing or something, but we had no way of measuring that," Sakas started as she held her medisensor, "At first we thought you were in deep meditation; something to do with the Force. All scans we did on you showed that you are completely healthy, but after you failed to wake we feared the worse."

"A quick call to the general and she added several more crates of supplies with the StarSpeeders." Tuck continued.

Chewbacca continued with several growls, and from what little Luke knew of the Wookiee language, the grunts roughly translated to, "And she called us to help watch over you."

Seems there was no denying it now.

"Wait, fifteen days? Then that would mean—"

" _It is good to see you awake, Master Luke."_

The voice came from behind Han, and Luke had to lean over slightly to see the person.

He did not lean very far before Han stood and moved out of Luke's view. Standing at the opening doorway, a cane in hand and dressed in casual yet immaculate robes, was Count Formal. At his sides were his head maid, Kaine, along with various maids waiting further outside the room. They opened both doors leading into the room.

It seemed the commotion caused by Luke's awakening was not a quiet affair.

"Master Luke! Oh thank goodness, you are awake!" The joyous voice of C-3PO rang out as the golden droid made his way into the room.

" _You always have impeccable timing, Threepio. I wish to speak with Master Luke. Would you mind acting as translator?"_ Count Formal asked.

" _Of course, Count Formal. Let me inform Master Luke."_ C-3PO turned to tell Luke of his plan, but Luke stopped him.

With a raised hand toward the droid, Luke spoke, _"There is no need, Threepio."_ He said, speaking the words of the foreign tongue. Luke's head still throbbed at the fact that he now had a completely new language, both spoken and written, in his mind.

Everyone in the room stared at him with varying expressions of shock and disbelief.

"Uh…Luke, did you just speak their language?" Sakas spoke first.

Luke turned to the confused soldier, "Yes and before you ask how…it is a rather short yet no less unbelievable story."

"At this point, something must really be out there if you're calling it unbelievable." Han joked.

Luke shook his head, "If it weren't for the foreign language in my mind, I would assume it a fever dream."

" _You continue to surprise, Master Luke, though I am unsure how you came to learn our tongue in the few days since I've seen you, but it is reassuring to finally speak directly to you."_ Count Formal spoke genuinely.

" _The feeling is mutual, Count Formal, and I am very happy to see you safe and returned home, and believe me when I say that learning your language was not something I intended."_ Luke's head throbbed madly, so speaking was a challenge in itself.

Count Formal was confused and he was not the only one, _"I am…not sure what you mean."_

Luke thought on how to explain. These people believed in gods, but would they believe that Luke spoke to two from their pantheon? That thought seemed to enhance his head's throbbing, and Luke begun rubbing his temples.

" _I'm—I…I find—find it difficult to explain…"_ Luke spoke slowly as he tried to ease the migraine. It was not working.

" _Then perhaps, I should."_

The sultry voice was odd given the heavy atmosphere, and it drew everyone's attention toward the person.

At the door was Rory Mercury. Her usual frilly, priestess clothing swaying as she stepped forward. The halberd slung over her shoulder. How she actually fit through the doorway with the large weapon was a mystery.

The group that stood at the doorway parted to allow the revered priestess to enter uninterrupted.

Luke met Rory's eyes, and for a moment, he felt fear. The agelessness in them reminded Luke of the gods who nearly turned him into one of Rory's kin. Yet the fear soon vanished, and Luke remembered that this was neither Eluran nor La.

This was Rory.

Bloodthirsty, morally ambiguous, but not evil.

" _You know what happened to me?"_ It was a question that Luke did not need answered. It was to appease the confusion in everyone's mind.

Rory smiled as Luke spoke. A dangerous and frightening smile.

" _More or less. To receive such a powerful blessing must come with a cost. What deal did you make for this language?"_

Deal. Right.

Luke made a deal. His knowledge for his life? The language was just an afterthought.

"Uh…Luke. What the hell is she talking about?" Han asked, having placed a PUT device upon his head. The portable universal translator did its job in translating Rory's words, leaving Han confused.

"Yeah, what deal is she talking about?" Tuck added.

All eyes were on Luke. Seems he would have to explain, after all.

" _I had no real choice. It was either agree to their terms or die. If it is any consolation, this deal was not for the language. That was freely given as a means to communicate with me."_ Luke explained in the foreign tongue. With the PUT devices on the heads of his allies, Luke knew his words became were translated into Galactic Basic, so he chose not to repeat himself.

Rory's eyes seem to soften the slightest bit, something that went unnoticed by all, _"They forced you into a deal?"_

" _It was either that or allow Hardy to "right the wrong we created", as they crassly put it. I was under duress. I'm not sure if that is a valid excuse, but it is the truth."_ Luke noticed Rory's slight shudder at the mention of Hardy. Seems even this war demi-goddess had something to fear.

Luke's worry increased; was it possible that he managed to anger this Hardy. If so, what did that imply?

" _I believe it…Hardy is not one to allow for such encroachment upon her domain. Those who meddle with souls, even if they are other gods, tread upon perilous grounds. Eluran and La are far braver than I thought."_ Rory finished with a mirthful smirk.

" _Priestess… if Master Luke received a blessing, does that mean—"_

" _He is no apostle. The gods blessed him, but not with apostlehood. He remains mortal."_ Rory quickly crushed any possible confusion.

" _Then you know it was Eluran and La."_ Luke commented.

Rory flashed him a smile, _"Now I do, but I suspected those two given this particular blessing is not one the other gods would give. Additionally, I doubt any other god would simply give you a blessing without requiring apostlehood."_

" _The deal was more a result of me trying to keep my mortality rather than an attempt at gaining a blessing. They were baffled that I chose not to become their apostle, and subsequently insulted. Seems they value my knowledge greatly; to the point that they tried to forcefully take it before I offered it. My knowledge for my life essentially."_ Luke explained.

Rory let out a giggle, _"I do not know if I should call you clever or ignorant. Gods do what they wish, that is an absolute. The fact that Eluran and La agreed to your terms, as inequivalent as they were, shows that they are far more interested in you than they let on. Though if I may offer advice…take the apostlehood if offered again. That is the only thing that may protect you from an angered Hardy."_

Luke was quick to reply, _"Who is Hardy?"_

Rory gained a look of disgust and annoyance, _"She is the goddess of the underworld. Maintains the balance of life and death, and ensures that souls remain in the underworld. A miracle that your soul managed to return. She is also relentless."_

Luke raised a brow at the last comment, given how it contrasted against the seriousness of her previous words.

"Okay…I am completely lost." Han broke the silence, "Luke, sorry to be that guy, but can you explain in plain Basic, just what is happening. You guys following this?"

Han turned to the other two, specifically looking at Chewbacca.

The Wookie gave Han a small shrug followed by a series of Shyriiwook words.

"We kind of got the gist of it…though the concept of gods being real is disconcerting." Sakas responded.

"Disconcerting? More like outright terrifying." Tuck added.

"I'll explain in more detail, but first we must contact…Leia." Luke moved to get out of bed, only to feel a sharp pain in his arm. He turned to see a needle yank out of his arm at his sudden movements. Right, an IV. It was then Luke realized he was incredibly hungry. Liquid nutrients can only go so far.

With the excitement dying down, Luke felt the weight of his bed written state, and slumped back onto the pillow. The throbbing in his head not subsiding.

"Take it easy, kid. We can do that tomorrow, not to mention it's probably the middle of the night on Chandrila." Han stepped up and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder as he spoke.

 _"I'm sorry, Master Luke. In our excitement, we did not consider your state. Persia, please ask the chief to make some broth for our guest."_ Count Formal turned to the closest maid.

Persia, a maid with purple hair and feline features gave a respectful bow, _"Right away, Master Formal."_ She said before making her way out of the room.

 _"We will continue this conversation tomorrow, Master Luke. During breakfast if you feel well."_ Count Formal said.

Luke sat up once more, _"Of course, Count Formal, I will be happy to join you for breakfast."_

Count Formal gave a smile, _"Until tomorrow, Master Luke. Please, rest up, there is much to discuss."_

With that, Count Formal left the room, followed closely by Kaine and various other maids. They closed the door as they went, leaving the only occupants being Luke, Sakas, Tuck, Han, Chewbacca, Rory, and Aurea while Mamina remained outside the closed doors.

 _"I suppose I should let you rest, though I will speak to you in private tomorrow. I wish to know more of your experience. Hopefully, you are able bodied once your mind is cleared."_ Rory commented as she walked out of the room.

Aurea quietly opened the door for the priestess and closed it once Rory was outside.

"That girl makes me uneasy." Han mumbled as he removed his translator. Sakas and Tuck did the same to allow some privacy among the Basic speakers.

"She should, I watched her cut down dozens of bandits with that weapon of hers, and it can deflect a lightsaber." Luke replied.

Han's raised a brow, "Just what did you get involved in?"

Luke released a sigh, "Far more than I anticipated."

Han chuckled, "That's an understatement. Different galaxy, flying dragons, and gods. Like something out of a fairytale."

"Different universe." Luke corrected.

"What?" Han asked with confusion lining his voice.

Sakas, Tuck and Chewbacca perked up at Luke's correction, also wondering if they heard right.

Luke met Han's eyes, "We are not in a different galaxy, well…technically we are, but it's not just a galaxy. I had my doubts at first, but after what I experienced, I am certain that we are in a different universe."

There was a palpable silence after he finished, but it did not last long.

"Come on, Luke, that's crazy even for you." Han reasoned, although his words were more to comfort himself rather than an actual argument.

"Crazier than gods?" Luke replied.

"Well, no but…you're serious aren't you?" Han asked incredulously.

Luke gave him a simple nod.

"Luke," Sakas started, "You do realize if what you say is true, we've stumbled upon one of the greatest scientific discoveries in the last few millennia. What makes you so certain that we are in a different universe?"

Luke lowered his head to ponder before speaking, "At first, I merely speculated. The tunnel in Yavin dumbfounded me. No amount of meditation would give me an inkling to what it was. Was it a product of the Force? New technology? For something that caused such a disturbance when it opened, how can the Force not have answers to what was beyond? The reason being, the Force did not exist here before the tunnel linked our universes. When I came to that conclusion, I begun to think of the impossible, and now that I met two living gods, I have no doubt that this universe is not our own. This is an impossibility made possible through unknown means."

Luke let his words hang. The other occupants merely stared at him with silent, shocked faces and disbelief-ridden eyes.

Han seemed to want to speak, but several words died before he spoke a thing.

"A different universe? An actual parallel universe? Just what did I sign up for?" Tuck commented before landing on one of the wooden chairs adjacent to the table where he and Sakas played Sabacc.

"We did not sign up for transdimensional travel, for sure, but that would explain quite a bit. A wide variety of bipedal, intelligent species who live on one, underdeveloped world is odd given no space travel, but if they all came from different universes, it puts things into perspective." Sakas commented.

"But why would they all end up here? Some Lasats and Zygerrian look-alikes, some Mikkian look-alikes, and I'm sure I saw a Devaronian working at a bar in the residential district. Why is this world the center?" Tuck commented

"It probably isn't. These species, as similar as they are to the ones back home, are completely different. For example, I spoke to that bar tender because I was curious as well, and he said his people are the Pooka. I believe all these species probably come from different universes." Sakas theorized.

"You are right about the other species having slight differences, but what about the humans? They're identical to our humans, right." Han chimed in.

"It's possible humans were the ones who came from our universe. A universe where the Force exists and to that end, midi-chlorians." Luke added.

Everyone faced him once more.

"What would the Force have to do with it? I thought it did not exist in this universe." Han questioned.

"That is a theory; I cannot say for sure that it never existed. What I can say, is that Lelei is Force-sensitive, there is no doubt. For her to have such an attunement to something that theoretically did not exist here before the tunnel's appearance, is only explained by the midi-chlorians. To put it simply, midi-chlorians live in the body and are what connect all species to the Force. Honestly, not much is known about them and what is known is vague, but they are essential for Force-sensitivity. Lelei must have had them in her blood before the tunnel opened. Meaning her parents did as well, and their parents, do you see what I am getting at?" Luke explained his building theory.

Everyone in the room shook their heads slowly, trying their best to wrap their heads around what Luke was saying. Hell, Luke needed a moment just to ponder on the implications. If the humans of this planet were from his home universe, then it is possible that there are far more people out there who are just now attuning to the Force. That idea was exciting and nerve racking.

"This is…a lot." Tuck commented as he ran a hand through his short hair.

Luke looked at the man apologetically, "I know, and I'm sorry. You can still leave if you want. I will not force you to help me."

"You plan to stay, even after what happened?" Han asked in exasperation.

Luke gave a simple nod, "The gods that gave me their language, Eluran and La, they are not inherently evil, I suppose. Arrogant and conceited, but not evil. "

"That isn't very convincing." Han argued.

"It isn't, but helping the thousands of slaves, is. The fact that this is another universe does not change the fact that I want to help. I know there are thousands of issues in our galaxy, and I'd do well helping people there, but I can't turn away." Luke explained.

"And we aren't asking you to," Sakas begun "We already told you, Gramps, Tuck and I have your back."

Tuck stood up, "Besides, we've already invested so much here…the last fifteen days were quite productive, so we can't exactly let all that tech and manpower go to waste. Not to mention the hero worship is pretty nice." The former rebel jokes, earning a slap to the arm from Sakas.

Chewbacca released a few Shyriiwook words, to which Han nodded in affirmation.

"Chewie's right. Whether you are here or back home, what matters is that you are helping people. Even if you were back home, you could only help one place at a time, why not start here?" Han added.

Luke smiled, "Thank you, my friends. I am glad that you continued working towards the goal, even in my absence. Though, I'm curious what you've completed."

"Let's just say General Leia came through. Most of the stuff is outdated and has a few scratches here and there, but when compared to what they have here, its state of the art!" Tuck started with excitement, but before he could continue, a soft knock came from the door.

Everyone turned to watch Aurea open one of the double-doors. In stepped the feline-maid, Persia, a silver tray in her hand. Atop the tray was a ceramic bowl with steam emanating from the hot contents held within.

 _"Pardon my intrusion. I have the broth Count Formal asked for."_ Persia's curious speaking pattern made Luke wondered if it was an accent of this world.

Seeing that she seemed to interrupt a conversation, Persia stopped in her tracks as all eyes landed on her, _"I am sorry, I did not…"_

"Don't worry, Persia. You didn't interrupt anything. Here let me take that." Tuck walked up to the panicking maid, who seemed to brighten up once Tuck made himself known.

 _"You know, it is not purroper to have the guests serve themselves."_ Persia said with a teasing tone. Her smile revealed sharp canine teeth, which peaked out from underneath her upper lip.

Tuck returned the smile, "Well, I was never one for tradition." The rebel commented before placing the tray onto the nearby table.

Persia released a small chuckle, _"Then if that is all, I must return to my other duties."_

The maid turned to the resting Luke and gave a bow, _"A pleasure to formally meet you, Master Luke."_

Luke found himself returned the greeting with a nod, _"A pleasure, Ms. Persia. Thank you for watching over my friends."_

 _"The least I can do, not to mention they are all rather kind."_ Persia said as she gave an inconspicuous look to Tuck. She then gave one final bow before departing through the open door, held open by Aurea.

"Whelp, I guess we can pick this up tomorrow. You should eat. Get your energy up. It is pretty late in the day." Tuck stated, oddly adamant of leaving all of a sudden.

"Tuck's right, though I recommend some exercise tomorrow to get the muscles moving again. We did massage your body to prevent any sores, but some physical activity should help alleviate the stiffness. Besides, I'm sure Tuck has other things on the mind." Sakas said giving Tuck a disapproving look.

The blond man shrugged, "What? She's a good conversationalist, and can drink me under the table."

Sakas shook her head in exasperation, "Just get moving, you owe me a drink anyways given your horrid Sabaac hand."

"Hey, we said best two out three and the last game was interrupted!" Tuck argued

"Then let's continue at the tavern. We will see who buys what then. Maybe you'll do better with Persia there." Sakas joked.

"Oh, I'll show you, see you tomorrow Luke." Tuck said as he begun exiting.

Luke nodded, "See you two tomorrow, and thank you for the advice, Sakas."

The Mikkian gave a nod of acknowledgement before following her enthusiastic partner.

"We'll leave you to eat. Not to mention we still have to inform the others." Sakas added.

"Oh right, I was wondering where the others were. Have Des, Shara, Iden, and Del returned home? What of Lelei?" Luke asked, stopping the Mikkian.

"Des and Shara returned to Yavin around nine days ago once the transports and supplies arrived. They helped inform the other colonists of what was happening. However, they did omit a few details to not cause a panic. As for Iden and Del, they're still in Italica, and have helped set up our little base down in the basement." Tuck explained, having stopped after hearing Luke's question.

"Base?" Luke asked.

"Like we said, we'll explain in detail tomorrow, but we did not sit idly when you were in a coma. We've made several strides in preparing for our mission." Sakas answered.

Luke gave an understanding nod, "And of Lelei?"

Tuck and Sakas gave each other a weird look that made Luke think something was amiss.

He gave them a confused look, "Did something happen? Is Lelei alright."

"Well depends…in terms of safety, she's completely fine, but we kind of messed up, and gave her a holopad." Tuck said.

Luke raised a brow, "A holopad?" He couldn't see what the issue was.

"Yeah. She said she wanted to know more about us, specifically about our technology and science. Therefore, with Threepio's help, we got a holopad, filled it with data from the holonet, and managed to translate it to this world's language. Nothing wild, just several holotexts found in any normal, public school. It was basic stuff; the pad itself isn't even directly connected to the holonet. The issue lies with the fact that the knowledge has completely engulfed Lelei." Sakas explained.

"Engulfed?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. Like, we had to have the maids force her to take a bath and remind her to eat. She's been so focused on the knowledge within, she keeps forgetting to care for herself. She's gotten better, but we still have to remind her. There were times where she just collapsed in the middle of the hallway out of sheer exhaustion." Tuck finished.

Luke shook his head, "Well…I suppose we should commend her enthusiasm, though her tenacity is worrying. You did nothing wrong in providing the holopad, but we'll have to explain to her the issues that comes with such behavior. Specifically, her health. I'll speak to her tomorrow, where is she now?"

"We managed to get her to her room around an hour before you woke. Last we checked, she knocked out after eating the broth that was for dinner." Sakas answered.

"That's good if a bit worrying. Speaking of broth, I should get eating before it gets cold. Wouldn't want Count Formal's hospitality to be wasted." Luke commented.

With no more words, Sakas and Tuck exited with their previous Sabaac game on the mind. This left the room's occupants being Han, Luke, Chewbacca, and a quiet Aurea.

"So," Han began, "Can you eat? Because I'm not spoon-feeding you." The former-smuggler joked.

Luke shook his head, "I'm alright, Han. Though I may need help standing up."

Han gave a nod before standing next to the bed. Luke reached out and grasped his brother-in-law's hand.

Luke pushed the large blankets aside, and sat up before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. With Han's help, Luke pushed himself up, feeling his legs wobble and tingle as they felt weight for the first time in fifteen days.

"I got you. I feel like we are back on Hoth. Me dragging you through the snow." Han joked once more.

"If you're comparing supporting me to dragging me then you've clearly let yourself go. Maybe Chewie should support you as you support me." Luke quipped.

"Hardy-har-har, real funny. I could still drop you, ya know?" Han retorted, followed by a snicker by Chewbacca.

Han turned to Chewie, "What, think this is funny? You aren't exactly the epitome of physical fitness, tubby."

Chewie's insulted Shyriiwook words followed.

"Sure, fur. We'll go with that." Han quipped back at his ever-wisecracking copilot.

Luke released a laugh that alleviated the room of the heavy atmosphere that previously presided.

Once Luke stood upright and took a few steps, he felt he could keep himself up. Motioning to Han that he was all right, the Jedi took his first steps in fifteen days, and grabbed hold of the table as he sat down. He was still stiff and sore.

"So wanna catch up? It has been a while since we've spoken in person. Of course, if that is okay with "Master" Luke." Han said with a humorous and sarcastic emphasis on the title.

Luke released a chuckle, "I will always have time for you, Han. You know that."

"No need to get so sentimental, kid, just joking around." Han replied before giving the Jedi a warm pat on the back and taking a seat across the table.

Chewie leaned against the wall behind Han.

Luke begun eating the broth. It was hot, not scalding, but hot enough to be comfortable.

"So, how you've been? I heard you and Lor took a break from searching the galaxy. Find anything interesting?" Han asked.

"We've uncovered a great amount of Jedi history. History kept in Palpatine's various observatories throughout the galaxy, and I've left it with Lor as I am here. However, the most interesting thing I've done recently was on Lew'el. Have you've heard of spearfishing?"

Han leaned in, clearly interested in what Luke had to say.

* * *

Seventh Week of Month Four, Centaxday, 10 ABY.

2000 standard hours. Formal Family Manor. Luke's Room.

* * *

The three friends spoke for more than an hour after that. Trading stories, laughing and reminiscing.

Luke and Han had not really talked like this, in person, for at least a year. Both busy with the lives that were sort of thrust unto them. Not that they were really complaining. The galaxy needed fixing, and who better to fix it than the three heroes of the Rebellion? Not that Luke, Han, or Leia considered themselves as such.

The trio found the titles pompous and rather insulting to the millions who fought against the Empire long before the escapades of the heroic trio. Nonetheless, it seemed easier to put three people on a pedestal rather than millions.

"So, you think it's Boba Fett?" Luke asked, having heard Han's most recent worries.

Han shook his head and took a sip of a drink provided by the maids, "I don't know. I mean it's been six years since Fett's death. If he wanted to come after me, I'd be long dead."

Luke agreed, "Whatever the case, whoever this new Mandalorian is, at least they adhere to the guild."

Han seemed doubtful, "It's only good until they start taking jobs from the Imperial Remnants. Those sympathizers are all over the Outer Rim even though the Concordance requires they remain near the core. Luckily, all Chewie and I have discovered are some Stormtroopers turned mercenaries and some warlords who overstepped their boundaries."

Chewie roared in agreement.

Luke took a sip from his own drink. It was not alcoholic, according to the maids, but a common sweet drink akin to tea.

A knock came from the door, keeping them from continuing.

Aurea, who remained diligent, opened the door revealing Iden and Del.

"Well, look who's up." Del commented as he stepped into the room.

"It's good to see you awake. You had us scared for a couple of days." Iden added.

Luke gave them a smile, "Well it wasn't my choice, but thank you for staying."

"Staying an extra few days didn't hurt us. General Leia personally asked us to help with the renovation of this place. If it's going to serve as the base of operations, then it should be fitted with the proper technology." Iden explained.

"I can see that. The heart monitor and lights are evidence. I assume you've integrated a grid." Luke stated.

"It wasn't easy, but we managed to set up solar panels on the four corner towers of the manor. Luckily, Leia sent us some construction droids who could dig and carve out precision holes in these walls. They were mostly brick, mortar, and wood so the droid's precision lasers were more than enough to make room for the various cables." Del explained as he pointed out the ceiling where several newly places lights hung.

Luke looked up at the ceiling, noticing the smallest signs of wirework. Construction droids came in various sizes, but there were those around the size of a small creature that dug deep into ground or stone to make room for wires or other devices.

"We are working at applying energy to the whole manor, but we are doing it as supplies come it. Given the small amount of construction droids we have, we focused on this room for obvious reasons, and the base downstairs." Iden states.

"Thank you, both of you. I'll be sure to admire your work tomorrow." Luke complemented.

"Right, we'll speak more tomorrow. Don't go passing out again." Del joked.

"I'll try not to." Luke replied.

The couple walked out of room, leaving its previous occupants alone.

"Well, it is pretty late; I think I should get going." Han stood from the wooden chair, prompting Luke to do the same.

"Chewie and I will be down the hall. I know Del was joking, but will you be alright? I know nothing about gods and the craziness of this world, but are you sure they won't steal you away again?" Han asked with genuine concern.

Luke shook his head, "I will never be sure of anything when it comes to these gods, but I am…hopeful that they will stick to their part of the deal."

Han let out an exasperated sigh, "You're way to calm about this, Luke. You just woke up from a fifteen-day coma. A coma induced by the act of gods! Can't you at least freak out a little bit?" The former smuggler's exclamation was not very serious.

"Believe me, I am freaking out. In fact, I am still mulling over the fact that this is a different universe. As for the gods…what's done is done. I'm sorry that I made you worry, but we can do nothing of the past. All we can do is move forward." Luke explained.

"All I'm asking is you be more careful. I have enough to worry about with Leia's missions to the Outer Rim, so I do not need you on that list." Han said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll be more careful." Luke stated.

"You better, or I'll have the Pathfinders tie you up and drag you to Chandrila. Maybe Leia can knock some sense into you." Han threatened.

Luke released a laugh, "I'm sure she could. Thank you, Han, for everything."

Han gave the Jedi a pat on the shoulder, "What are brothers for?"

Luke returned with a smile, "Now who's getting sentimental?"

Han waved him off. With a calm parting, Han and Chewie left the room.

Luke slumped onto the bed, giving his legs a much-needed rest. Remaining in bed for fifteen days put quite the strain on his body. He needed to remedy this. His mission in this world was finally beginning, and he needed to be capable of defending those who cannot defend themselves.

He will have to find a good place to exercise. Maybe a forest; peaceful and large enough for him to move about in. Maybe the one surrounding Coda Village.

Coda Village…

The girl.

Luke suddenly remembered the young, Sephi-like girl he found several days ago. He promised to return to Coda once they reached Italica, but given what happened, he did not get the chance.

"I wonder how she's doing. Sakas claimed she was stable, but we should still check on her. Not to mention Coda may not have enough to feed another mouth. We'll have to head there as soon as we can." Luke said to himself.

With his mind filled of worry for a complete stranger, Luke remained awake for another hour into the night. Doing basic stretches as he thought over the future. Wondering of the future to come, and another, smaller part, fearful of what may happen should he fall asleep.

Moving past his fear, and relieving Aurea of her duties, Luke returned to the bed, and tried his best to fall asleep. A process, which took some time.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Life...uh... gets in the way.**


End file.
